Divas Prison
by Ads611
Summary: Paige has always tried to do the right thing, but hard times and a bad decision have left her locked up in prison. How will she survive in her new environment?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This Is the first time I have ever written anything. Please leave me any feedback you've got but keep it friendly!**

 **I own none of the characters in this story.**

Divas Prison Ch1

"This is the Florida State Police! There is nowhere for you to go. Put down your weapon and come out slowly with your hands above your head!"

Paige Knight was frozen with terror. Things were never meant to get this far. She had fallen on some terrible times recently, no job, no support and ever increasing debt from rent and bills. She was a sweet girl,but naive, and had fallen in with a bad crowd who had shown her friendship when nobody else would. One of them had offered her a way to try and make some extra money.

"I've got some contacts in the jewellery trade, they pay good money for gold and stones, way better than those scamming pawn shops" he had told her.

"I don't know Scott, I don't have much jewellery left anyway, certainly nothing worth anything to anyone else, it's all just sentimental now."

"That's ok, there are plenty of places that have lots of it"

Paige wasn't sure what he meant, and certainly was worried about it. " You don't mean from shops do you?"

"Well yeah, it's easy, and you can make a fortune for just a few minutes work, you could clear your debts in just a few minutes."

The thought of having some money and not having to worry about losing her apartment for the first time in a long time sounded really good to Paige, but she had never done anything illegal before and didn't know anything about how to go about it. The thing was, neither did Scott, but he had smelt an opportunity to make some money and was going to do everything in his power to make it happen.

"It's easy, you just go into the store, tell them you have a gun and to empty the stuff into a bag quietly. They won't give you any trouble and they'll never suspect a pretty young thing like you so they'll be caught napping."

"But surely they won't take me seriously? I'm not exactly threatening to look at, and what if they don't believe I have a gun?"

"That would be a problem, if you didn't have a gun." Scott opened his jacket to show Paige that he had a handgun inside his belt. He gave it to Paige. She had never held a gun before and was scared and excited all at once. "Are you sure that I can do this?"

"Of course you can, just get in and out quickly and cover your face and they'll never know it was you. As soon as you're done come to my garage with the goods and we will get it all sorted out."

Paige left shortly after that and went home, thinking that all her problems would be over with in just a few days.

Illuminate Jewellery was a small store located in a quiet area of town. They had a lot of high quality items and Scott had texted Paige and suggested it to her as it would bring them the most money from his contacts. She had dressed all in black, jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket with a baseball cap to pull down over her face. She had the gun tucked into her jeans, covered by the jacket so nobody knew it was there. But she knew it was there and as she looked in the window of the shop, the feeling in her stomach was really bad. Maybe this wasn't the right thing to do. She walked around the corner and called Scott.

"I'm not going to do this, thanks for the help but I'm coming to give you the gun back."

His reaction scared her, he was suddenly very aggressive. "You've got to be joking, I've told my contacts that this merchandise is coming and these are not people that you make a promise to and then don't deliver. I told you it's simple, get in and get out. You had better be here with the goods within an hour or we are both in big trouble."

Paige took a deep breath, pulled the cap down low and went into the store. She went over to a case full of diamond rings of varied sizes. It was near closing so there weren't many people in the store. A older man came over to her. "Good afternoon miss, is there anything I can help you to find today?"

Paige leant over to him and spoke quietly "listen to me, I need you to empty these rings into a plain bag right now and give it to me. I have a gun and I will use it if you don't do what I say. Empty the cases now."

"Don't do anything stupid, please just leave my store, I won't tell anyone"

Paige was starting to panic, people were looking over. She pulled out the gun. "I just need you to give me those rings. Quickly. I'm sorry but I have to do this."

Two women near the door made a run for it out the door. This made Paige turn and look. While she did that, she didn't see the owner push a small red button he had behind the counter.

"Hurry up, I need as much as will fit in a bag!"

"Ok ok, just don't shoot. I'm doing it now." He got a paper bag out and went to open the cabinet in front of her, the lock looked like it was sticking and he took ages to open it. "Please be quick, I don't want to hurt anybody, I just want to get this and go" Paige pleaded, hating that things had gotten to this.

The man took the rings out of the tray and put them in the bag, then emptied a second. He could have done it faster. He then went to open a second cabinet but Paige stopped him. "That's enough, just please give me the bag."

He went to hand it over but as soon Paige grabbed it, she dropped it as the sound of a siren outside made everybody turn and look. There were about five police cars outside and twice as many police officers, all with their guns drawn.

"This is the Florida State Police! There is nowhere for you to go. Put down your weapon and come out slowly with your hands above your head!"

Paige was frozen, she was absolutely terrified. With all those guns pointed her way, she thought she was dead already.

"This is your final warning, put down your weapon and put your hands above your head." The voice from outside was booming.

Reality was starting to sink in for Paige. She realised that she was in a lot of trouble now. She just wanted to go home but that wasn't going to happen. But she certainly didn't want to die. She put the gun down on the ground, making sure that the police outside could see that she had complied and was no longer armed.

"Now come out of there slowly, with your hands above your head" came the instruction from outside.

Paige stretched her hands up, knocking her cap off, she wanted to pick it up but was scared how it look to the police so left it. She pushed the door open and left the store, standing in front of the officers in surrender.

"Now get down on your knees, then lie down on the floor face down." Paige did so and could see that two officers were approaching her from the side. One of them removed a set of handcuffs from his belt and told her to place her hands behind her back. She did so immediately and quickly felt the cold steel on her wrists. As the cuffs clicked she felt completely helpless as she could not move her arms. One of the officers picked her up and she was face to face with the other, who was reading off a card.

"You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you?"

Paige could only nod, almost struck dumb by fear. The officer lead her by the arm away from the store as others went inside to see to those inside still. She was led to a police car and put into the back seat. The seat was solid plastic and very uncomfortable, not to mention her handcuffs were tight and digging in. The windows were barred to stop escape but Paige wasn't thinking about that, she just looked through them as the car started and pulled away.

The journey wasn't long, the car pulled up at a door behind an automatic gate and the officer got out opened the door by Paige, helping her out of the car as it was difficult to do by herself while handcuffed. They went through a door marked 'County Detention Centre - Intake' and into a big hall with lots of seating and a big desk at the front. There were lots of areas leading off too.

The officer walked Paige up to the desk. They started to take down her personal information then asked the officer for the offence. "Armed Robbery". Paige felt all life suddenly drain out of her. Armed robbery. She was under arrest for armed robbery. Just trying to pay her rent had landed her in more trouble than she ever thought possible. She tried her best to stay composed as the questions continued and they took all of her possessions off of her. After she confirmed she understood why she had been arrested, the woman behind the desk came round with a set of chains and cuffs. The officer who brought her in removed her handcuffs and stood guard while a chain was placed around her waist and her hands were put into cuffs but at her sides attached to the chain. "This will be a little more comfortable for you" the guard said, "Take a seat in row 2 and you will be called for processing when they are ready for you. You will not talk to anyone else in this room apart from our staff and only when spoken too, clear?" Paige nodded and sat down where told.

There weren't too many others in there so she was called fairly quickly. First she was fingerprinted and photographed. She was then taken to a room and told to take off her clothes and change into an inmate uniform. Bright orange clothes sat on the bench for her. It looked like what you see in the movies, but now it was real life. As she picked it up she saw that they had given her underwear as well. She couldn't believe she couldn't wear her own but changed. It was all badly fitting and uncomfortable, not what she liked at all.

She was then brought to another guard. "It's too late for you to see an attorney or a judge today so you'll be placed in a cell until one is ready for you tomorrow." So this was it, she was spending the night in jail. She was expecting a holding cell with others but they put her in a single cell as they saw her as dangerous due to the offence. As she walked down the hall she saw other women in cells, some banging and yelling at the guards. She didn't understand why they would do that or what they wanted to accomplish. The guard then opened a door. "This is you, there is a phone, you get one call, breakfast will come in through the hatch at 6am." She walked in and the door was slammed behind her. There was just a concrete slab with a mat, a metal toilet and a basic phone. There was only person she could think to call.

"Hello?"

"Scott? Thank god, it's Paige"

"Paige, where the hell are you? I've got my contact here to pick up the goods"

"Scott, I'm in jail, the police were there before I could get it."

"You're in jail? How the hell did that happen?" There was commotion in the background.

"I don't know Scott, they were there before I even got the stuff. You've got to get me out of here."

"Have you told them anything about me, or about my contacts?"

"No, they said I won't see a lawyer or a judge till tomorrow."

"Good, you better not say a word to them about me or anyone else. you do and you're dead."

"Why are you being like this? I need your help, please get me out of this place"

I'm not getting you out, you were stupid enough to get busted, you deal with it. Just make sure you keep your mouth shut or they will have you killed. These are dangerous people you let down." He hung up the phone.

"Scott? SCOTT!" He was gone. Paige tried to redial but the phone would only allow one call, just like they had said. That was it, there was no hope now. Paige went to the mat and laid down. Sleep wasn't likely, she just stared at the ceiling and into nothingness, scared of what was coming tomorrow.

 **A/N This wasn't meant to be a chapter by itself, but it just kept writing, I know we've only had one character really so far, but a lot more will be met over time. If everything goes to plan, I want this to be a long story. In the next, Paige will see a lawyer and judge and a lot of her fate will be decided.**

 **Please do review if you can. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Divas Prison Ch 2

Just as she thought, Paige didn't get much, if any sleep. She had never been in any trouble before and yet, here she was, in jail facing a charge of armed robbery. She couldn't believe she had let things get to this. She had had money troubles for a while and had let a friend convince her that she could solve all of her problems by stealing, only afterwards did she fully realise that's what it was that she had done, stealing from a family jewellery store. He had given her a gun which she had to use, but not fire, as they didn't take her seriously at first. The police were there in such quick time that she barely had a chance to get the goods before they were there, with their guns drawn and pointed at her. She had had no choice but to surrender and was arrested. Now she was in a cell and her friend had abandoned her, threatening her if she dared to say anything about him. She hadn't talked to anyone properly yet but had been told that she would be seeing a lawyer and a judge today.

All of these thoughts, the guilt over everything, just kept circling around her mind but the noise would have prevented much sleep anyway, you could hear the keys on the guards as they went around, looking into her cell all the time, plus there were several other women in cells next to hers who were making all sorts of noise. Yelling abuse at the guards, demanding to be released, demanding more phone calls. Of course all of these calls fell on deaf ears, not that they understood that as they just kept going. Paige would have tried the same if she thought there was a point, she might have joined them, she wanted to just go home but that wasn't going to happen and she wanted more phone calls. She needed to try and convince her friend Scott to help her. He was the only person who knew about it and she wanted it to stay that way, but he wanted nothing to do with her and had even threatened her if she brought him into it. She knew he was serious too. He'd never spoken to her like that before, he'd been a good friend to her until that point and was only trying to help her. Wasn't he?

The hatch on the cell door clanged and opened and a tray slid in. "Breakfast" came the booming yet deadpan voice from outside. Paige walked over and took the tray. She didn't feel hungry but it had been nearly 24 hours since she ate. There was a small amount of what looked like oatmeal, two small slices of bread with some butter packets and a plus a small container of orange juice. The bread was ok but the oatmeal was horrible. She ate what she could the the guard came to take the tray so she had to slide it back. Then it was back to waiting for something to happen.

There was no way to know how much longer she waited but it certainly felt like hours. As she had no money, she had to wait for a court-appointed attorney to come and they were all very overworked. Eventually a guard came and unlocked the cell door. "Ok, a lawyer is here to see you." He took her down to a small room with a desk and two chairs. There was a metal loop on the desk and as Paige sat down the guard handcuffed her to it. "Is that really necessary?" She asked him. "You are charged with a violent crime so you must be restrained at all times not in a cell." Was the response. When the lawyer arrived the guard left the room to give them privacy.

"Good morning Miss Knight, my name is Mr. Otunga and I have been appointed to you by the court." He seemed very deadpan in his voice.

"It's good to meet you Mr Otunga, I really hope you can help me"

"Well I have reviewed your case and talked to the prosecutor. I do have some good news. As this is your first offence of any kind and the evidence against you is so strong, they are willing to offer you, in return for you pleading guilty to armed robbery, that they will recommend you are given the minimum sentence available."

"That sounds good, what would that sentence be?" Paige felt a glimmer of hope for the first time since her arrest but that was about to be dashed too.

"Ten years"

"Ten years in prison? TEN YEARS?" Paige jumped up in shock but the handcuff on her right wrist stopped her. "I cant do ten years in prison, please, you've got to help me."

"I am helping you Miss Knight. This state has a mandatory minimum sentence of ten years for crimes where a gun is used but not fired. They have you on security tape with a gun, witnesses who saw it, and the gun itself was recovered from the scene of the crime. I strongly recommend you take this deal, if you don't you will go to trial and you will be found guilty. In that situation the maximum sentence is life imprisonment."

Life in prison. She couldn't do that. Paige felt sick. She now was pleading with her lawyer. "Is there no defence we can make to help me? Please?"

"Not from everything I've seen on your case. Unless there is anything new you can tell me that I can take to the prosecutor?"

Paige stopped and thought for a second. She could tell him about Scott and his contacts, but if she did then she was putting her life in danger, plus it didn't affect what the lawyer said about her being on tape. She put her head in her free hand. There was no way out of this. It was ten years or possibly life. That wasn't a choice at all.

"No I don't. I'll have to take the deal."

"Are you certain? If so, we can get you into court late this afternoon. I can contact the prosecutor right away."

Paige took a deep breath, trying to comprehend what had caused just happened. "Yes I'm sure. I'll plead guilty for the deal".

"Right, I have to go now, I will see you in the courtroom later on today. Do you have anything you want to ask me?"

Paige shook her head and Mr Otunga left. The guard came in and returned Paige to her cell. Lunch came in on a tray but Paige couldn't even look at it. She was in disbelief. She just wanted to turn back time and make sure she never entered that store. She never considered that anything like this could have happened. Scott made it sound so easy, they hadn't even talked about her getting arrested. Now she was going to prison for ten years, losing some of the best years of her life.

These thoughts were cut off when the cell door opened and two guards came in, one carrying cuffs and chains. "We need to transport you to court now." One said. A chain was wrapped around her waist again. She was handcuffed, but in front this time and the cuffs were attached to the waist chain. She also had cuffs placed around her ankles, linked together and a chain attaching those to her waist too. She had to take small steps but got to the transport van without falling down.

On arrival at the courthouse, Paige was placed in a holding cell. This was just a bench behind bars instead of a cell with a door. She wasn't there long as a bailiff came for her and took her to the courtroom. She had to keep her restraints on through all of this. Mr Otunga was there waiting for her, along with others who must be the prosecutors. Paige looked to the public area but saw no familiar faces. She did spot several people were looking at her and making notes. She knew they must be journalists which means what she did must have made the news. That means everyone who knows her knows about her crime and soon would know her fate too.

"Are you ok Miss Knight? You haven't changed your mind?" Otunga asked. Paige just shook her head and sat down next to him where she was shown to by the bailiffs.

Moments later everyone stood as the judge entered. He read out the details of the case and the moment of truth came swiftly. "Miss Knight, how do you plead to the charge of armed robbery?"

"I plead guilty your honour"

The judge addressed Paige directly. "Miss Knight, a guilty plea may have been part of a deal with prosecutors, but it was an unavoidable plea with the sheer volume of evidence against you. The state of Florida will not show any leniency to those who use a gun in the commission of a crime and the punishment handed down by the court must reflect this. That said, I am willing to accept the sentencing recommendation of the prosecution due to your previous clean record and clear show of remorse. Paige Knight, you are hereby sentenced to ten years in state prison. Sentence is to begin immediately. Bailiff, please remove the prisoner."

The bailiff took Paige by the arm and led her from the court room. She expected to go back to the holding cell but she went to a different cell, more like the one at the jail. The bailiff said there would not be a transport till later on the next day so she would be kept there till then. The restraints were removed and the cell was locked. Paige sat down on the bed dwelling on the last word the judge said. 'Prisoner'. "That's what I am now" she thought to herself as she started to wonder what was in store for her tomorrow and for the next ten years.

 **A/N Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites. They inspired me to just keep writing and got this done much quicker than expected. Next time Paige will arrive at the prison and meet some staff and other inmates. Any idea who her cell mate will be?**


	3. Chapter 3

Divas Prison Ch3

This cell was a lot quieter than the one she was in last night, Paige thought to herself as she sat waiting. There were probably less people held here. She was only there while she waited for a transport to take her to the state prison. Yesterday she was given ten years inside for armed robbery of a jewellery store. She was still having a hard time coming to terms with it. It was a stupid decision and she was paying for it big time. By the end of today she'd be in yet another cell entirely, but that one would be her home for a decade.

The window was tiny, it let some light in but was at the very top so all you could see was sky and the bars covering the window. She tried to look out at the world while she could but with no success.

Food had been brought, but what little appetite Paige had was put off by the state of what she was given, they didn't have proper facilities for them there so they had to do the best they could but that was little comfort.

Later in the day, the door finally opened and a guard came in carrying a full set of restraints like the ones she had been put in going to court. " Time to move" was all he said. Paige stepped forward and once again was handcuffed and leg-cuffed with all connected together at the waist. She was lead from the cell and back through the corridors until she was back at the barred holding cell she was in before appearing in court. This time there were two other women in the cell as well, both of them in restraints just like she was. The door was opened and she was pushed inside. "All of you stay seated and do not talk! The bus will be here for you shortly" came the shout from the guard, who seemed to enjoy shouting orders at and bullying those who couldn't defend themselves.

Although she couldn't talk to the other women in there with her, Paige did take the opportunity to have a look at them. One was quite small, with Hispanic features and brown hair, 'Kinda cute' she thought to herself, 'I wonder how she got in this mess too.'

She couldn't say the same about the other one, a blonde who looked to be the oldest of the, but certainly not old in any sense. She sat still and had a dead stare in her eyes, like she knew where she was, but didn't care. The Hispanic woman was fiddling with her cuffs and chains, clearly uncomfortable being in them. Paige agreed with the feeling but just tried to pretend that hers weren't there.

They were in the holding cell for what felt like about an hour before several guards came back. These ones were in. A different uniform and were all armed with shotguns.

"On your feet!" was the command. All of them obeyed and the cell door was opened. "Move out!" again felt like a military order. Walking wasn't easy as any other time in these restraints but the three of them shuffled through the corridors, flanked on all sides by these new guards. Paige caught details on their uniforms. These were guards from the prison they were heading to. Hopefully they won't be so military day to day.

As they opened the door to the outside, the bus was right there waiting for them. The door was open and they all got in. The guards separated them across the bus in an area that was fenced in, clearly just for prisoners. Their leg-cuffs were then attached to a bar on the floor, none of them were going to be able to get up for the entire trip. Paige, felt like she needed the bathroom but dismissed it as the nerves she was feeling. It wasn't like they were going to stop for her anyway.

The guards sat down and the bus moved off. There was metal fence over the windows but that didn't stop Paige looking through the window at the world outside. This felt more torturous than anything else as she saw places that she went to on a regular basis to run errands or just to relax and spend some down time. Now though, she may never see them again, who knows what things are going to be like in ten years time. She tried to look at the other girls but the guards banged on the fence, shouting "face the front!"

After a while, all the familiar sights faded into the distance and thoughts turned to her destination. They were in what felt like quite a deserted area and she thought they must be getting close and they were, soon the first sights of the prison came into view, the first thing they saw were several very tall towers and soon the fence was obvious too. There were two very tall fences, one about ten feet behind the other. Once they got close enough you could see guards looking out from the towers and others patrolling between the fences with dogs. All of them were armed. Paige felt scared but didn't dare let anyone see it.

The bus pulled to the gate, which eventually opened and they pulled in under an arch and Paige got her first full look at the prison. There were a lot of buildings over a wide area. All the buildings looked the same from the outside, and probably looked the same inside too was her thought. There was some open areas as well, but a lot of it fenced in too. In the distance were more towers and fence but beyond that you just couldn't tell, it looked like there was nothing beyond the fence. This was the whole world now.

The bus pulled up at a building and there was a man in an expensive suit and sunglasses was waiting for them. The guards opened the gate and door of the bus and came to disconnect their restraints from the bar on the bus. "Off the bus and stand in front of the warden. Stay silent and show him the respect he deserves" was the order. All three did as they were told and were now in front of the man who was in charge of the prison.

"Welcome ladies, my name is Warden Flair and this is my prison." He seemed to be a confident man, and he has probably made this speech many times. "When you are fortunate, or unfortunate enough to be in my presence, you will address me as Warden, Warden Flair, or simply as Sir. The same respect will be shown to my head guard, Guard Borden" he patted one of the guards from the bus on the shoulder "or any of his team. Do that and you will receive the same back. Fail and the repercussions will be fast and they will be severe."

Warden Flair looked long and hard at each one of them as he continued. "This is a close security institution, which means that you will be in your cell blocks for 23 hours a day, but not confined to cells for all that time unless your behaviour warrants it. All of you are going to be with us here for a long time. It is up to you how you use that time. You have the opportunity to make the most of your incarceration and develop knowledge and skills that will make you help you to become productive members of decent society when you are released. . We have the option to study and earn educational and vocational qualifications, you can work and earn money to spend at the commissary, you can get help to fight your demons and make sure that this is the only time you arrive in my prison. Follow the rules ladies, and this will be a smooth ride for all of us. Good luck. Guard Borden, please proceed with their orientation."

"Yes sir" replied the guard as the warden walked away. "Ok ladies, we are going through that door to orientation and admission. You will be provided with new uniform, bedding and toiletries. New uniform and sheets will be provided weekly on a item for item basis, if you do not return worn items, you will not be given new ones. You can purchase new items from the commissary, which will also be available to you once a week. Items are paid for by account which will be set up for you inside, no cash is carried in this prison. You will be given an id band that must be worn at all times. If it comes off, you must inform a guard at once and my staff will provide a new one. You will be given a rule book, learn it well, breaking rules can result in loss of privilege, confinement to cell or time in solitary or 'The Lock' as it is known. Not knowing the rule will not be accepted as an excuse. Is that all clear?"

"Yes sir" was the mumbled response from both Paige and the Hispanic woman, the blonde stayed silent and that dead stare in her eyes, like it was all going in but there was no response. "I said is that clear?" Still no answer. Guard Borden jabbed her in the stomach with his club and she doubled over. " Fine, take her to the lock, don't take any cuffs off, she can have orientation tomorrow." Two guards dragged her away through a different door than the one pointed out. "You two, that way." They went through the door and got taken in different directions.

The next couple of hours were quite similar to what she went through when she first arrived in jail after being arrested. Photos, fingerprints and lots and lots of questions, some quite personal and probing. When they were finished they put her ID band on her wrist and informed her that she was assigned to Block A, Cell 24 and she could go and collect her supplies after showering.

As she went around, a guard removed all of her restraints. This was a big relief as they were so uncomfortable as they had been on her for so long. The shower was designed for several people at once but Paige was all alone. She was grateful for that but knew it was likely this would be the exception to the rule. She only had a few minutes before being ordered out. She was given her clothes, only two shirts and trousers as well as underwear, socks and slip on shoes. Certainly not enough for a week compared to what she was used to. The shirts had 'DOC' on the back and the pants has 'Inmate' down one leg, like the bright orange colour wasn't obvious enough. The pillow she was given wasn't much of one and the blanket was thin but it's not as though there was much of a choice. As soon as she had everything the guard unlocked a door and motioned her through.

A short walk later they arrived in cell block A. It looked quite basic, all one colour with a lot of chairs and tables in the middle, fixed to the floor, with lots of doors around the outside on two levels. There was a guard station at one end where they could see everything. There was a small window on each door and a number. As she looked around she spotted a door marked 24, that must be her cell. Sure enough her escort headed in that direction. As they got there, the guard called out "Open 24" and the door made a noise, the guard opened it for her. "Welcome home" he said with a smirk, Paige walked in and the door immediately was slammed behind her.

The cell was just as basic, all one colour, a small desk and concrete stool combo, a toilet/sink and two bunks. Paige couldn't move, she just slid down the door an buried her face in her sheets/clothes pile she was carrying, feeling like she couldn't be strong anymore. Now her thoughts could catch up, things were hitting home and it hit her like a train. She was in prison. Tears were falling fast and she let out a small sob.

"I'd cut that out if I were you lass, don't want this lot thinking you're a weakling." Paige looked up at where the voice came from and locked eyes with her cell mate for the first time. She looked to be around her age, maybe a little older, definitely under 30. Her biggest feature was her long flowing hair, bright orange to the point it almost matched the shirt she was wearing.

"So you're my new cellie are ya? What's ya name?" She had a strong Irish accent.

Paige answered timidly, "My names Paige, Paige Knight".

"I'm Becky Lynch, nice to meet ya, welcome to cell 24" She seemed friendly, Paige had been concerned she would be locked up with some nutcase but maybe she'd caught a break for once. "Thanks, I guess, where do I put all this", motioning to the items she came in with.

"There's an empty box under the beds, it's all gotten stay in there, it's a rule."

"Yes I heard about all the rules from that guard Borden"

"Oh, you've met Sting? We call him that because if he hits you with that bat he's got, oh boy it stings."

Paige thought back to what she saw him do earlier "I bet it does, he hit a girl I came in with earlier."

"I've felt it a couple of times now, never does you any good. So what brings you here?" Paige looked confused "What did you do to end up in prison?"

Paige told Becky the story of Scott, the jewellery store and her arrest. "Wow lass, might have been the smart decision. Being a rat wouldn't have gotten you off the hook, you still held up that store. He probably won't bother you in here now. But what an asshole." That last remark may have sealed a bond between the two. Paige asked Becky the same question and heard an unfortunate tale like her own. Becky was defending a friend of hers whose ex boyfriend had shown up at the bar they were in on a night out and started trouble. A big fight broke out and Becky had caught the guy with a broken beer bottle. Police and ambulance showed up but the fight continued, Becky had tried to fight the police off but eventually was pinned down and handcuffed. As she was dragged away she saw that the guy had lost too much blood and died at the scene. She was given 20 years for manslaughter and resisting arrest and had been inside for 6 years.

The two spent a little more time talking before they heard "Lights out" and all went dark. Paige quickly spread her sheets, got onto her bunk and tried to sleep.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please do review/follow/favourite, those of you who have have made doing this even more enjoyable that I thought it could be. Did anyone work out who the other two women on the bus were? One was more obvious than the other...I think.**

 **So Paige is now locked up, next time will be the real start of her time as she experiences her first full day in prison. She'll meet more people and start to feel out her new surroundings.**


	4. Chapter 4

Divas Prison. Ch4

Paige had managed to get some sleep for the first time in what felt like forever. Being able to make a connection with her cell mate had been such a relief that her body had allowed her to let go. Last night was her first night in state prison of a ten year sentence for armed robbery. She had been terrified but her cell mate, Becky, had been friendly. Like her, she was inside due to making a bad decision that had cost her. They had bonded a little but hadn't got to know each other properly yet.

The sleep was ended with a loud buzzer and the lights suddenly turning on. There was no windows in the cell block so the lights coming on bright so suddenly would have woken anyone, but the buzzer was terrible.

Paige went to the sink to throw some water on her face. "Did you sleep?" Becky sat up and asked. Paige was a little startled, this was the first time she had woken up with someone else in the cell with her. "A little, more than recent nights. Thanks for talking to me yesterday, I was really scared to meet you, or whoever I was going to be in with."

"It's no problem, we are going to be in here together for some time to come. You seem like a sweet kid, and I'm as easy going as you can be in this place, but they're not all like that." Paige wasn't surprised to hear that, there were bound to be a lot of people on the block that needed to be avoided as much as possible. She had a look out the small window and the door but couldn't see anything much, just a couple of guards walking about. "So what happens now?" She asked Becky. "Well lights have been on a while now, should be letting us out into the middle soon so we can get some breakfast, don't know about you, but I'm starved." Paige did feel hungry, but still wasn't sure if she'd be able to eat anything.

Then that same buzzer she heard yesterday and the door made a noise. "Let's go." Said Becky as she pushed on the door and Paige followed, trying to stay close to Becky for now. All the other inmates were coming out of their cells at the same time. Most were making their way over to an area which had been set up to serve all them food from one point. Becky and Paige got in the line and waited for their turn.

When they got there, Becky and the girl serving exchanged greetings, seeming friendly with each other too. "Sorry, I should introduce, this is Paige, got locked up with me yesterday, Paige, this is Emma, she's the only thing that makes the food in here tolerable."

"Hey! Don't make me out to be some kind of cooking whizz, that's not fair on the new girl, she hasn't had my food yet, plus I don't exactly have the best stuff to work with." Emma said back, she wanted to throw some food at Becky but the glare from the guard quickly changed her mind.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Maybe I'll see you around." Paige said as she took her tray, followed Becky to a table and sat down. In all fairness to Emma, the food was better than anything she was served in jail before she arrived here. Nothing as good as before that, but at least this was edible. While eating, Paige took the chance to have a better look at the cell block, there really wasn't a chance to do so on her way in and the cell door window was to small to see much. Other than all the numbered doors of the other cells, there was a shower area that left very little room for modesty, there was no door and a waist high wall but enough room that several people could use it at once. This was no surprise, she knew it was likely she'd have to get used to showering with other women.

There was no windows to the outside in the block, just adding the the feeling of imprisonment that was taking over. There was a door marked 'Yard' which had no window but gave that small feeling of hope that Paige felt she needed to keep going, she hadn't had any time outdoors since being arrested except for getting on and off the bus to prison. It was good to have something to look forward to.

That almost daydream that was going on in her head was suddenly interrupted by sudden screaming and shouting. She looked across to see that two of the other inmates had started fighting. They were yelling all kinds of abuse at each other, grabbing each other's hair and throwing fists as much as they could. "Oh no, here we go again" Becky said as she put her head in her hands in what's seemed like frustration and annoyance all at once, she didn't even turn to look at the fight but Paige couldn't take her eyes off of it. She also noticed that the guards weren't rushing in to stop it. She expected them to be piling in to break it up by any means necessary but nothing happened, at least not until the two women took each other to the floor, the guards then pulled them apart and put both women in handcuffs. The head guard Sting, as he was apparently known to them, walked in right after and looked at them both. "Again? Why can't you all just get along? You're both going to the lock for 48 hours, I hope you're pleased with yourselves." He then shouted "and lockdown this whole block for the morning!"

"I knew it, that selfish pair of bitches, come on, we've got to go back to our cell." Becky said in disgust as the guards carried out the order from their boss. Paige looked around but found herself being pushed towards the cells by a guard so she picked up her pace and followed Becky back inside, the door was then slammed shut behind them.

"So what was that about and why are we locked up again so soon?" It all had happened so fast Paige's head was spinning and she felt annoyed to be back in her cell again so quickly.

"It happens every time. When any fight breaks out they call for lockdown and we all have to stay in our cells for as long as they want us to." It's to try and stop the fights but it's been going on for as long as I've been here so it's not going to change." Paige now understood Becky's reaction to the fight, she knew what was coming. A lot of the others were banging on their doors and calling to be let out. There was a huge amount of noise but Becky seemed oblivious to it. "Everyone seems pretty angry over it." Paige said, trying to learn more about the life she had recently arrived into.

"Of course they are, after breakfast is meant to be our time to do our things, classes, work, whatever. Now that's gone thanks to them and all we get to do is stare at the same walls again." Becky was clearly getting more and more annoyed so Paige decided to stop pushing the issue for now, the last thing she wanted was to have her cell mate angry at her when they were locked in together. "Ok" she said quietly. She fixed her bunk up and laid down for a while. Becky realised what she had done and although still quite angry, didn't want to take it out on her new cell mate either. I'm sorry, it's times like this when being in here gets to me, getting locked down over someone else's stupidity." The banging and calling out continued. "And you're right, nobody's happy about it. They may be in for it when they come back from the lock. I just hope if that happens it won't be done right in the guards faces or we just end up in lockdown again." Becky got a book from her belongings under the bunks and started to read. Paige made a mental note to get hold of one for herself as it sounded like being on lockdown may be a regular thing but for now she had nothing so tried to get some rest as the banging and shouting slowly declined as they all eventually gave up.

Just as had been said, the doors opened again as the guards sent them all for lunch. This was even more of a case of deja vu for Paige as she got her food from Emma, who was the only one allowed out during lockdown so she could do her job to help get all the food ready, and sat down at a table with Becky to eat. A bit more work clearly went into food here, or maybe Becky was right about Emma.

As Paige was eating, their table was approached by a tall woman with sort of curly hair. Paige assumed that this was another friend of Becky's coming to talk to her so she focuses on her tray, but soon realised that the woman was staring at her but didn't return the stare she was getting. "Hey new girl!" Now she looked up. "The Boss wants your dessert, hand it over." Of course Paige had no idea what was going on, except that the woman wanted to take the cupcake she was given. She wasn't sure what to do, but Becky spoke up before she could decide. "Get the hell out of here Naomi, leave her alone and let your buddy make do with what she's given.x" Naomi, as apparently she was known, looked towards her table before turning back and getting more aggressive but not letting guards see it. "So you need her to speak for you do you girl? Trust me, you don't want to upset The Boss. Just hand it over and there won't be a problem." Paige didn't want to start making enemies already but at the same time if she showed weakness to the other women, it could make life even worse for herself. Becky spoke up again. "It's not happening, now do you really want to cause an problem and get us all locked down again, but not before I do more damage than last time. Or, you can go sit down." Knowing Becky had her back gave her the confidence to stand up for herself. "I'm not giving this up." She said, taking a bite of the cake. Naomi looked back again and got some kind signal from her table as she backed off. "Bad decision newbie, you'll regret this, your girlfriend won't always be around to fight your battles." She said as she went back to her table.

Paige finished her cupcake, which tasted all the better for what just happened, and turned to Becky "I was starting to think you were friendly with everyone, I guess I was wrong, but thanks for sticking up for me."

"Like i said, we're locked up together so it's good we watch each others backs. We all need friends, especially in here, but I'll never be friends with that group."

"So who are they? Who's this Boss she was talking about and why did she want my dessert?

Becky had a look of disgust as she talked. "They're nothing but a bunch of bullies. The Boss, as she wants to be known, is called Sasha Banks, she's not the boss of anything round here, but she wants to be. She's got a couple of girls believing she's going to run things around this block but there's no way that's happening while Lita's around."

This was another name Paige hadn't heard yet but it sounded like she should. "Who's Lita?"

"Lita is the top dog in this block. She's been here a long time and she'll be here longer than you or I. She's well connected in here and outside, you don't want to cross her. She's over on the big table there." Becky pointed her out. Lita had bright red hair and tattoos. She sat with three others, two of them were big and muscular. "It might be good if you try and meet her when we get out in the yard after lunch, show her respect." Paige was no position to question Becky right now so decided to follow her advice.

When they first got out into the yard, Paige took a moment to look to the sky and just enjoy being outside for the first time in days. That wasn't an easy thing to do as all the fences, razor wire and towers everywhere were constant reminders of where she was. The area they were in was fairly big, enough room to walk around without getting in others way. There were table and benches around the outside and phones in one corner. "So where will I find Lita?" She asked Becky. "She's normally at the corner table, it's the most secluded spot so she can talk away from prying eyes and ears. Paige started to move in that direction but stopped when she realised Becky was walking in the other direction. "You're not coming?" She asked. "Oh no, you're on your own for this. Anyway, I've got to make a call, we've got to have a little space from each other when we share a cell you know. Just remember to be respectful. I'll see you later." Becky gave Paige a pat on the shoulder and headed off to the phones. Paige began to walk towards the far corner table. She could see four people, the same four that were eating together at lunch. The blonde was the first to spot her approaching. She bent over towards Lita and the redhead then looked up at Paige. Immediately the two bigger women got up and as Paige got close to the table she found that the two were blocking the way. "There something we can help you with?" One of them said in a manner that was making Paige feel intimidated. She found herself talking into her chest. "H...hello, I'm Paige, I'm new here. I was told that Lita was an important person here and that I should come and show respect." We was almost quoting Becky but it seemed to be enough for the two women to look back towards Lita, but she gave a wave of her hand away from her as to say 'get rid of her'. "That's smart, but you don't just walk up to Lita like she's anybody. That's why she's got Chyna and I to stop you and anyone else. My names Victoria and if you ask, you find out that nobody messes with us. Now get out of here." Paige didn't wait to be told twice and walked away, getting a quick chance to talk to Emma before they were ordered back into the cell block, and after dinner, back to their cells. Becky hadn't asked before but it was the first question after the cell doors finished banging. "So, how did it go with Lita?"

"It didn't. Her two guards got in my way. I used your line about showing respect but they waved me away without a word."

"Hmm, usually she likes being made to feel important like that but you tried. It might not be worth pushing it for now. Her 'guards' as you called them, Victoria and Chyna, are tough as nails. They'll do whatever she says."

"I think you're right." Paige said, "I've already upset one person, maybe that's enough for one day."

That day didn't last much longer, as the lights went out, Paige laid on her bunk and went to sleep.

 **A/N: so we've met a few of the others on the block, Paige hasn't been making many friends. Next time there will be more firsts as her introduction to prison life continues and we will find out more about Paige herself.**

 **If anyone has a particular diva from any era they'd like to see included in the story, please let me know by review or message.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review/follow/favourite.**


	5. Chapter 5

Divas Prison, Ch5

After finally getting a full nights sleep for the first time in ages, the buzzer woke Paige with its deafening noise. The bright light in the cell made getting back to sleep impossible but Becky was out of her bunk and getting herself ready a little quicker today than she had during the few short days Paige had known her. "Come on girl, get moving" Becky said. Paige looked confused "What's going on? You seem, I don't know how to put it...bouncy?"

Becky looked back in a half joking, half serious manner. "We've got to be quick. We get to go shopping today." "It's our day to go to the commissary and get supplies" She quickly added to clarify for Paige in case she didn't know what she meant. Paige had heard the commissary mentioned before when she first arrived and had used a lot of the hygiene products she was given at the beginning. She wanted to get some more of those and hopefully some snacks and something to help their small cell feel a little bit more like home since that was what it was going to be for many years and they had to spend a lot of time each day locked up.

They were led to the commissary area in small groups, escorted by a guard. Any hope that this might have been a chance to lose herself in a little grocery store shopping trip were quickly dashed as the commissary itself was a large glass front. Behind the glass there were other inmates who were handing out items to those who were waiting. The guard handed a sheet of paper to each one. "Make your choices fast and remember to keep to the limits. $50 spend maximum and no more than the shown limit of each item." The list of products that she was given was much longer than Paige had expected. There were choices in areas such as food, drink, hygiene, clothes, health and others. You couldn't have a lot from each area but it would certainly make things better. Paige selected several hygiene products first to replace what she had used, shampoo, toothpaste, shower gel and such, but went for slightly better products than she was given, in hope that she could just feel cleaner. The next selection was easy: coffee. That was one thing that she really was missing since being arrested was a decent cup of coffee. Although what was sold wasn't exactly Starbucks, just the ability to have coffee at all felt like a joy at that point. The only thing was there was no hot water in the cell. They had a hotplate for making coffee but it was going to mean she couldn't get much more as it was taking her to the spend limit. So she got that, sugar for the coffee and two candy bars to finish. Once all the group were ready, they were put in place to hand in their orders at the window.

A tan skinned woman wearing secretary like glasses called 'next' and Paige stepped forward, slipping her paper through the hatch. The woman took it and looked it over. "Name?" She seemed to enjoy being the one in control here. "Knight" Paige said, the woman typing it in as she started fetching products. She looked back at the screen and then started putting the items back. Paige was confused and a little upset by this. "What are you doing?" The woman looked at her like she was nothing. "Your account balance is zero so you can't pay for your goods so you can't have them. Next!" Another inmate pushed past Paige to hand in her own request. Paige walked back, feeling quite despondent. She had to wait for the the rest of her group to finish before they could go back to the cell block. When they did, Paige just went straight to her cell. Becky was still out getting her items so she had the cell to herself. She just laid down and found a tear running down her face. Once again she felt helpless and alone.

Becky came back with a box full of items, which just made her feel worse. "What's up lass, thought you'd feel better for your shopping?" Paige told her what happened and Becky's smile faded. "Geez, that's awful, we only get to go there once a week. How come there's no money in your account."

"I don't know, how do you even get money into your account."

Well when I got arrested, I was on a night out so was carrying cash, I think they put some of it into account and the rest I get back when I get out of here. Weren't you carrying any money when they got you?"

"I didn't have any money, that's why I did what I did to get myself sent here, just trying to get some money to clear my debts."

"Well you can get money put into your account from the outside. My friend, the one I was defending, has stood by me this whole time and sends me money almost every month. I'm going to pay her back one day. What about yours?"

Paige scowled at the thought. "The only friends I thought I had abandoned me the moment I got to jail. I doubt I'll hear from them while I'm here."

"Well what about family? Do you have any family?"

Paige went silent at that. She had tried not to think about her family since all this began. Becky realised that and put her hand on Paiges. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok, It's just something that worries me. I do have a family, Mum, Dad, siblings. I haven't spoken to any of them for well over a year. I'm not sure if any of them even know I'm in prison. There were press in court so it may have been reported but if they do know, I don't think they care."

Paige went on to tell Becky more, she has moved away from her family because she didn't want to join the family business and wanted to do her own thing. They were not happy about this and when she lost her job and fell on hard times, she didn't want to ask for help and they probably wouldn't have done so if she had. Paige wished she had done thing differently with them and maybe she wouldn't have ended up where she has. It was too late for that now of course. "If they don't know I'm here I'd like to keep it that way and if they do I don't want to ask for their help now if I wouldn't before." Becky understood, but noticed that Paige did smile talking about her family, even when describing the rift that existed between them.

"Well then there's only one thing you can do to get some money in your account, you'll have to get a job." Paige was fairly sure that was what she was going to say. "So what work is there in here that I can do?"

"I don't know what there is right now. I don't think Emma needs more help in the kitchen. I think you just have to do what they give you. When we get free time later after dinner you can get a form from whoever is on duty at the control desk, fill it in and hope for the best. Most of it pays the same, which is very little but it'll pay for your commissary requests."

Paige was grateful for the help. She hoped she'd be able to find work quickly, it was going to take time to save up for the hotplate she wanted for her coffee.

After yard time and dinner, Paige got the form and took it back to her cell to complete. Neither Becky or her had a pen so she went to see if Emma had one she could borrow. She felt a tug on her arm, and before she knew what was happening, she was slammed into a corner with a hand around her throat. Paige recognised the assailant as the woman who demanded her cake at lunch a few days ago. Naomi, she remembered. This time though, there was another woman with her, smaller, with a really smug look on her face. Paige tried to break free from her grip but couldn't with her airway being cut off by Naomi's hand.

"So, you think it's ok to make my girl here look like a fool?" The smaller woman said. She spoke quietly, but viciously. "I'm The Boss around here and it's best you learn that fact quickly, or I can make life more miserable than you ever thought possible." She then drove her knee into Paige's stomach, doubling her over. Naomi let go and Paige dropped to the floor. She looked around for help but saw nobody, no guards, no inmates, nobody. She struggled to get back up, not wanting to look weak. "Am I understood?" Sasha asked Paige, staring daggers through her. Paige was sure this wasn't the right side to be on. "Lita is on top here, I understand that. You're just a bully, leave me alone." Paige knew what would happen next but could do nothing to stop the right hook that caught her right in the face, knocking her back down, followed by kicks from both. "Lita's old news. I will be running this whole place soon. You made a big mistake." Sasha whispered in her ear. "See you again soon." With that they both walked away, laughing.

Paige tried to get up again but the pain was too much right then. The buzzer sending them back to their cells rang out and guards appeared again to get them all inside quickly. One of them headed straight for Paige, almost as though he knew she'd be there. He helped her to her feet and she tried to walk with his support. She felt grateful for his help and tried to thank him but couldn't speak. At least she knew there was a guard there who cared. Or so she thought. As soon as they reached the entrance to her cell he let her fall back to the floor. "Get inside." He said it with no emotion at all, he just wanted to get them all locked up for the night. Paige had to crawl into the cell and the door was slammed the moment she was through it. She couldn't make it to her bunk so laid on the floor. Becky was over to her right away.

"Oh my god, are you ok? What happened?" Paige was getting her breath back so couldn't talk, but gladly accepted help getting onto her bunk.

Becky got her some water from the sink. Paige was glad she was there, the pain was still there but she was able to breath better now and could talk. "Naomi...Sasha...

Becky right away got angry at hearing that, she started banging on the cell door. "You two are gonna pay for this! You hear me?!"

Paige reached out and pulled Becky from the door as best she could. The pain was still clear on her face. Becky felt terrible, she had been hanging out with others and had no idea it was happening. She gave Paige a hug to try and help her relax. She felt Paige hug her back. Both women felt a bond form between them. As they tried to get some rest, Both of them knew they had found a friend, not just while in prison but for life.

 **A/N Well you had to expect that Sasha wasn't going to let things drop. Things aren't likely to be over yet either. Another unnamed diva in the commissary, did you spot who?**

 **Please review/follow/favourite. Thanks to all of you who have.**


	6. Chapter 6

Divas Prison Ch6

The pain hadn't gone away , Paige was sore all over. She had taken a pretty nasty beating. A big purple bruise had appeared on her face and her midsection felt like she'd been hit by a car. Sasha, a young woman who calls herself 'The Boss' and one of her crew had pulled her aside and taken her down because she felt like Paige wasn't showing respect. Sasha had delusions of grandeur and was looking to be the no 1 inmate on their block, or possibly the whole prison. Paige had found out that Sasha was doing 40 years to life for murder and conspiracy to commit murder. It wasn't hard to find out as Sasha seemed to treat it as a badge of honour, saying that she's got away with many other crimes like she's some kind of master criminal from a movie. Paige didn't understand that, she was truly ashamed of what she did. Sasha knew that she was unlikely to ever get out of prison, so had set about getting on top like she was outside, with people doing her bidding and everyone afraid to cross her.

"So how you doing today?" Becky asked after they'd both woken up. "Not great" Paige said, "it all still hurts pretty bad". She put her hand to the bruise and flinched at the slight touch.

"So what happened? What did those two do to you?"

Paige took a breath and did her best to recall everything. "They just suddenly pulled me round a corner, having a go about refusing to give her my cake and saying I need to understand who she is. One of the, held my by the throat while the other kicked me down. I got up and tried to stand up to her, but that's how I got this" pointing to the bruise on her face. "Then they just kept kicking."

Becky hated hearing that. She'd been elsewhere while all this was going on and felt guilty. "How could they do that? In fact, how did they do that, where were the guards while this was all going on?"

"I have no idea, it went on for ages, a guard only came when they were getting us back to cells for the night, but all he did was get me back here."

"That's strange, they normally have eyes everywhere, fights don't have a chance to get started usually before they break them up. Which guard came to you?"

"That African-American one with the huge chest and muscles, he basically carried me back here under one arm."

"This is worrying, he may have been under Sashas control, she's paid him off, or offered him a...favour...to turn his head to what she wanted to do. If she's got guards on her side, she could make waves around here."

"She did say that Lita was,going to be old news and she'd be in charge soon."

"She's been saying that forever, she's been all talk, but now she's actually making moves. I think Lita would want to hear this."

Paige would have laughed at that, but it hurt to laugh. "She's not going to be interested in anything I've got to say. Her goons won't let me near her."

"She'll want to hear this. If Sasha is going to try something, she needs to know." Becky said, Lita had always been fair to her and she didn't want to jeopardise that.

Paige agreed. She wasn't Litas biggest fan after getting blown off but would do the idea of Sasha on top instead was much worse.

They waited for their time out in the yard again. Lita was at the corner table with the same group just as she always was. This time Becky came along to support and help if she needed to. Unsurprisingly, her two guards were quickly coming up to them and blocking the way.

"Do we really have to tell you again to get outta here?" "Well from the look of her, she doesn't hear too good" the two joked with each other, pointing at Paige's bruises.

"Lita doesn't have time for you, leave now or we can give you a matching bruise for the other eye."

Becky took a step forward, having to look up to both of them "Look, what happened to her is the work of Sasha Banks, Litas going to want to hear about it. You need to let her through. I think Sasha is trying to make a move."

Lita still hadn't given them too much attention, but the blonde with her suddenly looked up at them. She hadn't liked what she heard. Lita reacted to her, "Let them through." She called. Victoria and Chyna looked at each other in annoyance but let them pass. Paige and Becky walked over to the table and stood there.

"So I know you wanted a chance to meet me, but I think you've taken it too far." Lita said. "That's quite the war wound you're sporting." She gestured for the two of them or sit down, and they did.

"So you clearly know who I am. Who's the new kid on my block?"

"Well my name is Paige, Paige Knight."

"And why are you here?"

"I got sent here for ten years for armed robbery, I pulled a...

Lita held up her hand to stop her "No, not your crime, we all got put here for a reason. I meant why have you been so keen to see me?"

"Oh, well Becky, my cellmate. She told me that you are someone who deserves respect, that's all I wanted the first time but now I may have something you need to hear."

The blonde then spoke up "I heard you mention Banks. What's that two dollar hooker done now?"

"Chill out" Lita said to her, "Trish is my best friend, she's been loyal to me for years. Sasha Banks wants to take my place around here and she doesn't like it."

"Well can you blame me? She calls herself 'The Boss' like she's a big deal. She may have been before, but not in here. You run the place, not her." Trish then looked at Paige. "So she did that to you?"

Paige nodded "Yeah, her and Naomi pulled me aside, knocked me to the floor and kicked me while I was down." Becky knew Paige didn't like talking about it so carried on. "The point is that the guards disappeared while this was going on. They came straight back after they left her. That's the part that bothered me. I think Sasha may have one of the guards in her pocket. Maybe she paid him off or offered him, well, you know what she'd offer him."

Lita smirked at the comment, but Trish didn't seem as impressed. "You could be right. The timing is too convenient for her. Trish, put the word out to those we can trust. If anyone knows or has any idea then I need to know." Trish gave a nod of understanding.

Lita looked back to Paige. "I thank you for coming to tell me this, I appreciate the information and it's good to know you've picked the right side in this, regardless of how it happened. Both your loyalties will be remembered. But I hope you realise that I can't get directly involved in whatever issue exists between her and you. That's your fight." Paige was disappointed to hear that. She would have gladly accepted any help to get Sasha off her back. "Now you better go. But if you have anything else come back, Chyna and Victoria won't stop you anymore unless I'm with someone else, I'll make sure of it.".

The two of them thanked Lita and made their exit, leaving her and the other three deep in discussion. It had felt good to be taken seriously this time. Paige hoped that Lita would be able to do something about Sasha sooner rather than later.

As they came back inside, one of the guards shouted "Lynch, visitor!" Becky jumped up and headed to the guard desk to be escorted to the visitation area which was located outside of the cell block. Paige was happy to see her friend so excited but knew now was the time she had to be on guard, Sasha was most likely to try something if there were less people to stop her. She joined Emma and her cell mate, Natalya, at a table. They played cards for a little while before Paige excused herself to get some water. Emma warned her to be careful. Paige walked across the block checking for guards being around then, as soon as they were there, they weren't. Paige realised what was going on and turned to head back to Emma and Natalya. As soon as she turned the other way, she found herself face to face with Naomi.

"You really must be either brave or stupid." Naomi said, her face right in Paige's. "I think she's just stupid." Came Sashas voice from behind her, now walking circles around the two women. "I told you that this block I belongs to me, and you go running to that old dog that I'm going to put down soon, Lita. You've disappointed me again, and so you have to be punished one more." Paige knew what that meant and pushed Naomi away. Naomi came back with a solid right hand that spun Paige around and down on for face at Sashas feet. Sasha just laughed at her, put the sole of her shoe in Paiges face and pushed her over again. Sasha was letting her minion do her work for her, not getting overly physical herself like last time. Naomi picked Paige up and slammed her into the wall. She went for her face again but Paige was able to move and Naomi punched the wall. Paige took her opportunity and tackled Naomi to the ground, climbed on top of her and started throwing as many punches as she could into her face. Sasha realised that her girl was in trouble and Paige actually could fight a bit. She had pegged her as a coward, scared of being in prison and could be manipulated to help achieve her goals. Paige would have agreed with that, when she first arrived she was terrified but was lucky to have made a friend in Becky and gaining Lita's acceptance had given her some confidence. Naomi wasn't able to get Paige off of her so Sasha was forced to take action, she took a metal bar from the leg of her uniform and struck Paige around the head with it.

Paige had no idea what Sasha was doing, all of her focus was on Naomi and taking out the anger she had on her. Suddenly everything just went black. Paige fell off of Naomi and wasn't moving. Naomi got up and gave Paige a couple of kicks before they realised she wasn't moving and blood was coming from her head. "Oh my god, Boss, we gotta go, now!" And the two of them left in a hurry. Sasha was scared for the first time now, if they had killed her, she would be finished. They couldn't ignore it and if it was pinned on her, she'd go to solitary for life or even to death row. At least she'd lose her standing and Lita, Becky and others would be after her head.

As soon as Sasha left the area, guards came back around. One spotted Paige, ran over and began calling for help. Another two came running across, one began first aid while the other got on the radio.

"Attention control, attention control, this is Guard Rollins on A block, we have an inmate down, unconscious with blood loss. Requesting medics to A block immediately, medical wing prepared and on standby. Inform Head Guard and Warden. Over."

The radio was quick to respond. "Attention Rollins, this is control. Medical team on route to A block, ready to remove inmate to medical. Head Guard informed, Warden off site."

"Received control."

'Sting' arrived right after this, "What the hell happened?"

"Uncertain sir, she took a bad hit to the head, we've controlled the bleeding and medical is on the way."

"Uncertain? That's not acceptable, you don't know who did this?"

"No sir"

"Right, all of you, Rollins, Langston, Phoenix. Back to your stations. I expect a full report from each of you tomorrow."

The medics came in at this point. The guards left but Sting stayed. The medics placed Paige on a gurney and took her for urgent care.

 **A/N: Well this has gotten out of hand. Paige is on her way to medical now. What will Becky and Lita think of this? What did you think of the three guards? Are any of them working for Sasha? More than one? Or maybe someone else?**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow/favorite/review and my thanks to those who have done.**


	7. Chapter 7

Divas Prison Ch 7

Becky returned to the block as they were sent back to their cells. She was feeling good at getting to see a friend from outside but getting locked back up dimmed the feeling. It all went out of her head when she realised Paige wasn't in their cell. She had no idea what had happened to her and she was worried. As a guard came round to do the count and ensure everyone was accounted for she got a good enough look at the guards sheet to see the word 'Medical' by their cell number. Paige must be in the medical wing. This did nothing to stop her worry as she had no idea why she was there or how she was. There was nothing she could do till morning though as the lights went off.

Paige woke up, feeling very hazy. It took her a few minutes to realise she had no idea where she was. For starters, this place had windows. It was nice to get some light in. It was then clear that she wasn't alone in the room, it was actually quite large but she hadn't seen any of these other women before. Some were awake, some were asleep as she looked around the room. At least she thought they were asleep. She felt her stomach tighten as she realised Naomi was sitting on the bed next to hers, staring at her. She went to get out of bed but wasn't able to. She then became aware of two things, one was the wires and tubes that she was hooked up to, and the other was that she was handcuffed to the bed. She went to try and free herself but there was no chance of that. Paige looked back at Naomi, realising that she couldn't defend herself. "Don't panic yourself, they don't let any of us roam free, not even here." Naomi said, raising her left arm to show that she was also cuffed to the bed. Paige saw how Naomi had her right hand in a cast and memories of the fight came back to her. It was clear now that this must be the medical wing which was good as it meant the haze she felt was clearing. The down side to that was the pain in her head was now getting worse and worse. Paige put her hand to her head and felt fabric, her head had been bandaged. All of this had gotten the attention of the nurse, who walked over with a very unhappy expression on her face.

"Oh so you're back with us are you? Dr Martinez! That one they brought in unconscious has woken up!" She shouted down the room.

"Are you the nurse here?" Paige asked. "Sounds like you should be a drill sergeant."

"What do you want, sunshine and flowers? Some kind of bedside manner? You're convicts, criminals. You're lucky to get any kind of help at all."

"Don't pay her any attention." A voice chimed in from a bed on the other side. "She's just bitter because she can't get a real nurses job anymore cause she couldn't keep her hands off the younger men!"

"You shut your mouth right now Runnels, or I'll...

She was interrupted by a voice from the door. "Everything ok Vickie?"

"Oh er... Dr Martinez, everything's fine, I just wanted you to know that this one had woken up." Vickie responded, suddenly trying to sound like a caring worker now that the doctor is around.

"Ok, thank you Vickie, I'll take it from here, you can carry on." Vickie smiled at the doctor as she passed then continued with the disgusted looks at the other patients.

"Ok, so, you're Paige right?" The doctor came up to her bed, Paige was surprised to be addressed by her first name, none of the guards did that.

"Uh yes, yes I am."

Hi, I'm Dr Martinez, but I prefer to be called Bayley. I'm the physician and councillor of this facility so we may well cross paths many times over the next ten years."

"You know how long I'm here for?"

"Of course, I had to read your file."

"So why are you being so nice to me if you know what I did?"

"I don't judge my patients. I treat you all like anyone else. I'm here to help."

Paige smiled, "well what would help would be to take this off" holding up her cuffed hand.

Bayley smiled back but was a little more official. "No can do, rules are rules. You're still prisoners, even in my hospital." Paige put her arm down. " So tell me Paige, how do you feel?"

"Ok, pretty sore and my head is killing me."

"Well you arrived here in a pretty bad way. You were unconscious, had lost a lot of blood and have a fair amount of bruising. I believe your rib may be cracked as well. You're going to be staying here a few days so we can keep an eye on your vitals then you'll be going back to your block."

"You lucky ho" Naomi butted in. "Getting to stay here for days? Dang, you should be thanking us."

"Thanking you for what exactly Naomi?" Bayley asked in a 'I know what you did' tone. "Nothing Ma'am." Naomi did everything possible to avoid any eye contact.

"Well no matter, you're good to go back but the Head Guard wants to see you both before that happens. I'll be back later to check on you Paige." Bayley left her bedside.

"You know what Sting is coming here for don't you?" Naomi said to Paige as quietly as she could. "He's gonna ask about what happened. If you rat on The Boss, she'll finish the job this time, you'll be dead. If you rat on me, I'll do the same and we can both go to the lock. I really don't want to go there again so we both keep quiet and we can get out of this one. Ok?"

The idea of going along with anything Naomi suggested really didn't sit well, but she didn't have a lot of choice. Naomi was right about staying here, the beds were much more comfortable than the cells and the room in general wasn't all that bad to lie there in. Being handcuffed to the bed was the only downside as the cuff was obviously uncomfortable and it made 'certain things' difficult but that became the nurses problem which made that almost another good point. Going to the lock wasn't an idea Paige even wanted to consider. She hadn't really asked about so didn't know details but certainly didn't want to find out. The idea of it was enough to make Naomi want to broker a deal with her and the two who got sent there for fighting the morning after she arrived hadn't made any noise since coming back a couple of days later. "Ok, agreed" Paige said back just as Sting came through the door, heading straight for them. "Right, time for some answers." He said. "Not that I need many, you were unconscious, you have a broken hand. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Was it just the two of you or were there others? Maybe your buddy Banks?" He asked, getting in Naomi's face. "No sir, it's not like that, I did this out in the yard". Sting snarled, getting angry. "What about you Knight, you gonna tell me how this happened?"

"I don't know, I can't remember, I just woke up here." Paige said, finding it hard to look Sting in the eye.

"It's like that is it? Well lucky for me I don't need your help or the truth to make my mind up. You are going to the lock for 30 days, right now." He pointed at Naomi and guards came and dragged her off. She was kicking and screaming as she went. "You can't do this! She hit me first! I didn't do anything!" The screams continued as she went down the hall.

"Ha! She's lucky not to be getting more charges and more time." Sting said as he turned his attention fully to Paige. "Anything you want to say now she's gone?" She shook her head. "Don't think you've gotten away with anything. That's strike one for you and you've been here only a matter of weeks. Keep it up and not only will you be a regular guest of the lock, but ten years will be a drop in the bucket compared to how long you'll serve. You best remember that this is my prison and I don't like being lied too." He had his bat against Paiges chin as he said that last part and she found herself as scared as she was when she first arrived.

"Stand down Borden" came from behind him. Sting immediately put the bat away and stood at attention away from the bed. The Warden came and stood in front of him. "Now what's the problem here."

"No problem sir, trying to get the facts of this inmates assault."

"Well I don't think you need that when she's hooked up to all those machines. You may return to your station. I wish to speak to this inmate."

"Alone, are you sure sir?"

"Again, head guard, she is bedridden and restrained. It is perfectly safe. Now, dismissed."

Sting obeyed his order and left right away. Paige was glad to see him gone but wondered what was in store.

"Now then, young lady, for a first termer, you've had quite the introduction to prison. Are you going to tell me what happened that left you knocked out and bleeding?" Paige started to say again his she didn't know but was quickly interrupted. "Don't bother to make something up. We both know you know but I can't make you tell me. But that means we can't act further and any repercussions are on you. But what I think you can tell me is why this was allowed to happen. You know fighting is against the rules here. All my guards know that they are to stop all violence as soon as it starts yet this was allowed to happen. That means somebody failed in their job. If I'm lucky, somebody is just incompetent and will get away with only being fired. If my hunch is right, somebody was either paid off or ordered off. That's why I ordered my head guard away. Does he have some kind of problem with you?"

Paige was surprised he had gotten that idea. "I don't think so sir. He was upset because I couldn't tell him what happened."

"I hope not, I've known the man for a long time. But I'm going to keep an eye out. If someone is corrupt, that makes them just as guilty in my eyes and I'll make sure they get a cell of their very own. I expect you or anyone else to tell me if you know something, now or in the future. He then left her.

All of that had made Paige's headache worse. Sting had just messed with her more than she could handle at this point. She tried to relax her mind and dropped off to sleep pretty quickly.

Paige was in hospital for a few more days, but they passed relatively quietly, except for the occasional bit of trading insults with Vickie, who was the one to deliver the news. "Guess what? I'm finally getting rid of you. They're taking you back to your cell tonight." Paige was disappointed to lose the more comfy surrounding but not surprised. If anything, she'd done well to stay there as long as she had. Guards came at the end of the day as she had said and got her ready to move. Bayley had seen her off and offered support if she ever needed it.

When they reached the cell block it was past lockup so the block was deserted. Becky has just started to fall asleep when she heard the call to open her cell door. She turned to look and saw Paige walk in, the door slamming behind her. She jumped up and they hugged. "Are you ok? I was so worried when I heard, no one would tell us anything."

I'm ok, Sasha hit me with something. Something hard. Next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital."

"What about Naomi? Sashas been raging not knowing where she is."

"She's in the lock for the next few weeks, they didn't believe she wasn't involved. Probably because she was."

Becky couldn't help but laugh. "So what happens now?"

Paige lowered her voice "I do have one idea." The lights then went out. "I'll talk to you about it tomorrow."

 **A/N: thanks for reading. Hope you liked my Dr and Nurse team, two of the biggest opposites in personality there's been. Thanks to jcott3 for the idea of Vickie as the nurse. Now there's a new suspect among the guards. Could Sting be involved?**

 **Who's watching Survivor Series? I'm really pulling for Paige to win the title. She's red hot right now and Charlotte is falling flat. My choice would be for Becky to cost Charlotte the belt then she can develop a character for herself while feuding with Paige and Becky, winning it back in the end. You can leave your thoughts on this as a review or message too if you want.**

 **Next chapter, including Paiges plan, may take a little longer, I will be in hospital for foot surgery for a few days early next week.**

 **Please do review/favorite/follow. My continued thanks to those who do.**


	8. Chapter 8

Divas Prison Ch8

Becky was a little annoyed at Paige for what she said last night. She told Becky she had an idea after she got out of hospital a few days after getting beaten down by two other prisoners who felt she had wronged them. But because the lights went out, Paige decided not to divulge the details. Becky felt almost like she was being teased, she wanted to know.

So as soon as the lights went on. "Come on then, what are you thinking?"

"Geez, good morning to you too." Paige said sleepily.

"Don't do that, you've got to tell me, tell me now."

Ok, but don't get mad, I'm thinking that I'm going to spend my entire sentence in and out of the hospital if I let things stay the way they are. Unless... I do something about it."

Becky was now starting to wish she hadn't asked in the first place. "Whoa, hold on there. What do you mean, do something about it."

I mean I've got to find a way to get Sasha off my back for good, and while Naomi isn't here it's my best, maybe my only chance." Becky turned Paige towards her and looked her in the eye. "Are you sure that this is what you want? You know if you kill her you'll be in for life right?"

Paiges eyes widened. "Who said anything about killing? Becky, I'm not a murderer, I don't have it in me to take a life, any life." Becky was relieved to hear it, she was wondering who this person was, it didn't seem like the woman she'd shared her life with for so many weeks now.

"So, if not that, what is it you've got in mind."

"Well I need to see Lita and clear it all first, come with me after breakfast?"

Becky nodded reluctantly, knowing that this must be quite serious if it's got to go all the way to Lita.

Breakfast came and went, and Paige and Becky went to Litas table in the common area. As it was outside, she always could be found in the corner, as far from anyone, particularly the guards could be found. "Can we talk, privately?" Paige asked. Chyna and Victoria looked to Lita to be given a nod and the two of them left the table, not going to far to make sure that Lita got the privacy she wanted. "So how you doing? You don't look too bad for someone who got carted off to hospital last week."

"I'm ok, head aches from time to time but that's all. Actually that's why I wanted to talk with you. I can't let this carry on anymore, I need to do something about it. I need to do something about Sasha Banks."

Lita raised an eyebrow. "Whoa there, are you sure you know what you're doing? Nobody has a bigger problem with her than me, and I might make her sound like the scum she is, but she's tough, and he has absolutely no morals. If you do this it needs to be good."

"I think it is. She's going around here acting like she's something special, like she's not just another prisoner. So what I want to do is make her look weak."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Simple, I take her in a fight."

Becky went wide eyed at this. "Are you joking with us? This woman brags about the number of people she's killed. She nearly killed you last time you were near her, and you want to fight her?"

"I've got to." Paige replied. "Otherwise this will just keep going. She's got no backup at the moment, it's my best chance. But I'm going to do it right. And that is where you come in." She said, looking at Lita.

"How exactly do I fit in to your plan to get yourself killed exactly?"

"I need you to make sure that we are able to do this. We need to settle it, and that means we can't have the guards breaking it up 10 seconds in like they do every time. Well, every time I'm not the one getting attacked anyway."

"How exactly do you expect me to do that?"

I don't know, but if anyone can, you can, I thought you must have some connections that can help with this."

Lita smiled, enjoying the show of respect. "I'll see what I can do, I'm sure money can talk, but I don't control everyone around here. You know Banks has someone in pocket."

"All part of it, she can help make sure that it happens by playing whatever cards she thinks she has as well."

Becky spoke up again "so you get her to help make sure it happens. But why would she go for it at all? Why would she fight you with her backup in the lock?"

"I'm going to offer her what she's wanted the whole time."

"What's that?"

"Me."

Becky wasn't liking this. "What do you mean 'me'?"

"The only reason all of this started was she was trying to make me one of her bitches like Naomi. She might have succeeded if it wasn't for you Becky, I was scared and was going to comply before you stood up for me. If she beats me, I'll join her, work for her, whatever."

"You realise what you're risking." Lita said. "If you with her, you're against me."

"And me" Becky looked at Paige in fear. "If you're with her, we can't be friends. We will share a cell, but that's it. I hate her, and all who side with her. Think about this."

Becky got up and went straight back to her cell. She didn't want Paige or Lita to see how upset she was. She really felt that she had made a friend in Paige and couldn't stand the idea of what would happen if Sasha got to her.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" Lita asked, as serious as she'd ever been with Paige.

"I don't want to do this, I have to do this. I have to get her off my back, one way or another. It has to end."

Lita nodded her acceptance. "I can respect that. I'll make sure you get the chance. The guards can't resist a bet so that'll get you your chance without interruption. You just make sure you take her down, or you'll answer to me, in more ways than one." Paige held her breath at that, not wanting to cross Lita. She took that opportunity to get up and went to check on Becky, having noticed the way she left the table. She found her in their cell, hands on her face. Paige took her hands down and saw tears. "What's wrong?" Becky suddenly got angry. She pushed Paige against the wall of the cell. "What's wrong? Are you that stupid? Actually, I know you are or you wouldn't be doing this. You realise if you go through with it, she's not going to stop. One of you probably won't walk away and I don't want it to be you. I haven't told you, but you're the best friend I've ever had in this god forsaken hell hole, and I've only known you a short time. You're just like me, locked up for a bad choice, you're not like some of them, the killers, the drug dealers, the ones who should be here and never let out. You've helped make this place bearable by being you, even when you were a scared noob. And now you're throwing it all away?"

Her shouting had attracted attention and a guard came to the cell. "What's going on? You going to calm down or is one of you going to the lock?"

Paige took Becky and sat her down on the lower bunk. "No problem here."

"Keep it that way, I don't want to hear another sound or you can both go." He walked away. Paige turned back to Becky, talking quieter. "I wouldn't have gotten through those first few days here if not for you, I see you as my best friend too, and I don't just mean in here, you've been there for me more than anyone on the outside for a long time, and I won't ever forget it. But I have to do this. I don't intend to end up on the raw end of the deal. I'm going to walk away, and I'm getting her off my case. If I'm going to do that, I need you. I need you to have my back, like you always have, and I need you to understand. Please."

Becky stood up and looked Paige in the eye. "I'm not sure I understand, but I've got your back, always." The two of them hugged and their fight was over.

They waited to see Sasha until they were out in the yard, in case it got a bit more heated that any conversation with Lita would have done. She was always calm and collected, while Sasha had shown how she was fast and loose. She was actually proving harder to find than usual. They eventually tracked her down to a corner of the yard, talking to someone. As they got closer they saw it was Trish, Lita's cellmate. As they got closer, Trish put her finger in Sasha's face and then walked away. Paige and Becky never got close enough to hear what they were saying. Sasha turned around and took a step back when she saw the two of them. "Damn, first her, now you. What do you want? Going for a two on one of your own?" Becky liked that idea and took a step forward but Paige put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Not exactly. Look, I want you to leave me alone but you keep fighting me. So let's do it properly. You and me, one on one. I beat you and you stay out of my face." Sasha grinned "You're crazy, I'll send you back to the hospital without breaking a nail, but what's in it for me?

"I knew you'd want something. And I'll give it to you. You win, and you get me, I'll be your worker, your lackey, whatever you want me to be for as long as you want.

Sasha laughed. "Oh my girl, you'll regret that one, you'll be my slave, you'll do everything I tell you no matter what it is, what it involves or what the consequences are for you. Deal?"

Paige felt her first twinge of doubt, wondering what the consequences of Sashas demands could be. Could involve more fights, more shady work, maybe a stay in solitary or two, or maybe worse. But there was no going back now. "Deal."

"So when do you want to devote yourself to me?"

It'll take a few days to make arrangements so we won't get disturbed. Maybe you can help with that?"

"Maybe I can, with Naomi in the lock, I need help sooner rather than later. Say, three days from now, out here?"

"Make it two, I've had more than enough of you over the last few months to last me my whole life."

"Fine, if you're in such a rush to be my bitch, why stop you. Your whole life is going to be mine."

Sasha walked off smiling, oozing with confidence. "Wow, you had better win this." Becky said to Paige.

"I know" was the only response. "Come on, I need to start getting ready."

 **A/N: This chapter comes live from my hospital bed! So the fight is on between Paige and Sasha, which will come in the next chapter. My first attempt at a fight scene.**

 **Very disappointed in Survivor Series, both results and as a show. Now I know I'm a big Paige fan, but whoever thought making her tap to Charlotte was a good plan needs to be fired at once. At least it looks like things** **are continuing between them after Raw. This can be a good feud I believe, I just want Paige to win the title again.**

 **Do please review/follow/favourite. My continued thanks to those who do.**


	9. Chapter 9

Divas Prison Ch9

Paige knew that today really could decide how the rest of her time in prison would go. She had to win the fight to keep Sasha Banks off of her back from now on, she had been attacked by her more than once and the last one sent her to the hospital and could have killed her if not for the medical staff.

Everything could not have gone more to plan regarding the setup. Both Lita and Sasha had taken steps with the guards to make sure they could settle their differences without fear of interruption or any punishment. This one time, what happened in the yard could stay in the yard.

Lita had started running a book on the fight, involving the guards as well as the inmates and had taken bets from pretty much everyone. Nobody wanted to miss out. Even Becky, Paige's best friend, went to see her. "Am I allowed to bet too?"

"Of course, what can I put you down for?"

"$20"

"Ok, you got it Vic? Becky Lynch, 20 on Sasha" Victoria was making all the notes in a small notebook.

"Wait, what? I'm not betting on Sasha, I'm betting on Paige."

Lita knew how well they got on, but was still surprised. "Are you sure, that's a pretty big bet for such a heavy underdog."

"Of course I am, she's my friend, she knows what she's doing. So what do you mean by 'heavy'?

"I mean that I've had to stretch the odds on her a huge amount just to take bets. Pretty much everyone on the block and the guards have bet on Sasha."

"Does Paige know that?"

"No, if I were you I wouldn't tell her either, not if you want her, and therefore yourself, to win."

Becky scowled. "Is the money all you're bothered about? I thought you were behind Paige, same as me."

Lita smiled. "Oh I was, but now I am even more. If Paige wins, not only do I get to see that cocky ho knocked off her perch, but I'll make an absolute fortune. So much money has been bet against her that I will absolutely clean up. Plus it'll be good for my girls here as they get to rough up those who don't pay." Victoria and Chyna gave each other a look that showed how much they liked that idea. "By the way, you are good for this aren't you? I like you, but business is business."

Oh yeah, I'm good for it, and it's good to know you won't have a problem paying out too. Now if you'll excuse me please." Becky got up and returned to her cell to find Paige doing sit ups. "Where...did you...get to?" She just got out between reps as she finished up at got to her feet.

"I just went to talk to Lita. I hope you don't mind, but I put a bet on you to win."

"Of course I don't mind, it's nice to know that you believe in me that much after you got so angry before."

"Don't mention that, I let my fears get on top of me. Just make sure you win."

"Like I said Becky, I have no intention of losing this, I have to get her off my back and I will. Did Lita say anything else?"

"Only that she's pulling for you to win too." Becky knew that the last thing Paige needed to know was that so many people had bet against her, a knock on her confidence could make all the difference.

"So, did you see anything of Sasha when you were out there." Paige asked, trying to sound calm but failing.

"I didn't see her around. I wasn't looking for her either. I'm sure she is doing the same as you."

"Oh ok then" Paige was now pacing up and down the cell as much as she could In the small space they had. Becky stopped her soon after. "Right sit here, you've got to stop that, it's incredibly annoying, and you need to calm down. This is all about to start and if you go out there with nerves like this, you'll be no good in a scrap. You've got to get in the zone." She knelt in front of Paige, grabbing a handful of her hair in each hand and staring her in the eye. "Listen to me, right now, you are not you. You are a machine. You feel no pain, you have no feelings, you show no mercy." The buzzer sounded, signalling the start of their time in the yard. Becky continued. "You know what that means. It's time. It's time for you to show that no good bitch that she's no boss, that's she no bully, that she's nothing. You ready? YOU READY!?"

Paige jumped up, let out a scream and headed outside.

Sasha was already waiting for her in the place that had been agreed on in the yard, as was nearly everyone else who wanted to watch. Everything seemed to be going to plan as there was no sign of any guards.

"Last chance to back out before I make you my slave girl" Sasha said. "Not a chance, you're about to look like the wannabe you are." Paige was now nose to nose with her.

Sasha gave a fake laugh and quickly struck Paige with an elbow to the face, dropping her straight onto her back. Sasha gave her a kick to the midsection before kneeling over her, driving punches to her face. Paige was struggling to defend herself and it looked like this wasn't going to last long. Sasha stood up and walked away from a barely moving Paige. "Well I think the first thing you should do is kiss my foot and show your devotion to..." Sasha couldn't believe that as she turned back around, Paige was pulling herself to her feet. Paige had a look on her face that was like nothing Sasha had seen in their previous encounters, she looked possessed. But she still looked like she'd taken a beating. 'There's only so much she can take' thought Sasha as she went back in, looking to finish this as quickly as she could. She threw a big right hand, but found nothing but air as Paige grabbed her around the waist and took her to the ground, getting a couple of knees into Sasha's ribs before she squirmed free and both got back to their feet. Both tried to throw punches but neither connected properly, both then grabbing hair and dragging each other around, helping nobody and only breaking apart when they ran sideways into the wall, knocking each of them hard in the sides. Paige pushed Sasha into the wall hard, went to throw a punch but hesitated, remembering Naomi's broken hand, choosing instead to pull Sasha's legs out from under her, causing her to bang her head on the wall as she went down, but not badly enough to make her lose focus, and she stuck her foot hard into Paige's middle. Sasha followed that up with a big right hand to Paige's head, opening a small cut above her eye, but enough to cause blood to be running down her face. Sasha tackled Paige back to the floor and the two scrapped on the floor, both being able to land knees and fists to each other but not causing any significant damage to each other. Sasha was able to get onto Paige's back and get an arm around her neck. When she got that she was able to pull back and get pressure on her throat. Paige was unable to breathe. She was desperately trying to get Sasha's arm loose, even a little bit , but was having no luck at all. Paige was starting to panic, if she couldn't get free, she was going to pass out from lack of air and would lose the fight but if Sasha chose, she could even kill her this way. The only other way she could think to get her to stop was to surrender the fight but she couldn't do that. She wouldn't be seen as a quitter, as well as being forced to serve Sasha. Becky was getting worried too, she was screaming for Paige to fight and get free. She wanted to get in there and break it up to save her friend but knew that Paige wouldn't want her to, that it was her fight, plus if she did before it was over, everyone would turn on both of them. Everyone was always allowed to try and settle their differences by the inmates, even if the guards usually broke them up before anything was sorted.

Paige's movements showed that she was in big trouble. Her arms were flailing about, both trying to get her arm off and trying to move her body to change position to force Sasha off that way. As she threw her arms around, she hit something solid. It felt like it was a brick or a part of one as it felt small in her hand and Sasha had her head facing up as she continued to apply pressure on her throat. Whatever it was, it may be her last roll of the dice. She did her best to use it to hit Sasha's arm to get her to move it but it wasn't enough, so she just kept hitting as hard as she could. Sasha couldn't take that punishment on her arm for long and had to readjust. The pressure was released long enough for Paige to get some oxygen back into her body. She turned herself sideways and hit Sasha as had as she could with the brick. The sound the impact made was sickly and knocked Sasha to the ground. Both of them were now down, Paige trying to regain her breath, Sasha was now the one barely moving and had a big cut on her own head, blood pouring out.

Paige was the first one to her feet, she still had the brick in her hand. She looked down at Sasha who was trying to get up but finding it difficult. The shot she took to the head had really taken its toll on her and with the blood flowing out if her was sapping her strength. She was trying so hard to get up she missed Paige stagger over to her.

Paige was now standing over Sasha. She too was absolutely spent but knew she had to keep going until it was all over. She raised the brick, ready to deliver what she hoped would be a knockout blow, but at that point Sasha raised her hands over her face and called out "Noooo!" Paige stopped, but kept the brick in hand just in case this was some kind of trick. "No? Why shouldn't I?"

Sasha looked almost scared. "No please, this is over, OK? It's over, you win! You hear me, you win!

Paige stayed over her, just in case. "Are you going to do the right thing? Are you going to leave me alone? No more sneak attacks? No more abuse?"

"Yes yes, whatever you say, just don't kill me, please!"

Paige did stop at that, she saw what she thought was real fear in Sasha's eyes for the first time. Sasha started to get up, but kept her eyes on Paige as she continued. "I'm not going to kill you, but we made a deal and everyone knows it. You better keep your end up or you're finished here, and I don't think you want to spend the rest of your life in here looking over your shoulder do you?"

Sasha scowled at that comment. She didn't want to lose any more face than she had already, so she turned and stumbled towards the building. The door to their block opened and guards came running out, a couple went to help Sasha inside, the others headed for the rest of them. Sting was leading the way. "Right, I don't know what happened here, but the block is on lockdown till morning, everyone get to your cells, NOW!" They all were expecting that, most didn't mind, since they got to see the fight, but some were annoyed as they were complaining that they had nothing to do with it. Paige heard a few people complaining they'd lost money, which just made her smile more. She stopped by Sting "What about this?" Pointing to her cut "Can I go get this sorted out?"

Sting didn't look impressed "You're joking right? Do I look like I care? Get inside now!" Paige returned to her cell, got some toilet paper and began to clean herself up. Becky was right behind her and took over the cleanup. "Oh my god Paige, that was incredible, how you doing though? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, no proble..OW! Paige winced as Becky put pressure on the cut on her head. "Ok, I'm a little, well very sore all over, but that will all heal in time, and we've got plenty of that. In another way though, I feel great. No more problems from Sasha."

"We hope" was Becky's response. "You know she can't be trusted."

"Of course we can't trust her, certainly less than I can throw her." Becky smirked at the reference to the fight. "I still think she'll have to lick her wounds for a while and if she does ever try anything again, she'll have do deal with us, right?"

"Right" Becky said and the two gave each other a half serious high five and got onto their bunks. "Look at you, only been inside a couple of months but you seem like you've been here forever." That got into Paige's head a little. She'd done what she had to do to survive but she'd been turned into a typical prison inmate. That may be a good and a bad thing. She had managed to adapt herself to her new life, which originally she thought would never happen. She knew that Becky was the main reason why that had even been possible. At the same time, she swore to herself not to change who she was inside. She needed it to help her cope, and she would need it for the day she was released, but that was a long way away.

 **A/N Hopefully that's the end of Paige's abuse from Sasha, for now at least. We will have to see as time goes on.**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the fight scene, as I said, it was my first attempt at writing anything like it. Please follow/favourite/review, thanks to those who do.**

 **Last, but certainly not least, Happy Thanksgiving to all who read this from the United States today.**


	10. Chapter 10

Divas Prison Ch10

About a month had gone by since the big fight between Paige and Sasha and, at least by the standards that had been set so far, it had been a fairly quiet one. Paige had no trouble from Sasha. In fact, she seemed to be taking as many steps as she could to keep away from her. Naomi had come back from the lock about a week ago, when she heard about what happened she went to take action as she was clearly going for Paige, but before anything happened Sasha called her back. Naomi had done as she was instructed, but the looks that Paige had been getting ever since showed that she wasn't happy about it. Both Paige and Becky knew that they were going to have to keep an eye on her in case she ever decided to take matters into her own hands.

Getting Sasha off her case had turned out to be only one of the good things that had happened to her since the fight. Becky, of course had won big from her bet on the fight since the odds on Paige were long as nearly everyone else had bet against her. She'd put some of her winnings into Paige's account so that she could finally get herself items from the commissary. Paige was really grateful and couldn't stop saying thank you, although that was met with a "it's ok, now you can stop borrowing all of mine right!" With it, Paige was finally able to get herself a decent set of toiletries and finally got a good, guilt free shower, feeling like herself for the first time in what felt like forever.

She may have had to pay out a huge return to Becky and a couple of others, but none of that stopped Lita from making the huge profit that she had hoped to make if Paige beat Sasha. She too was grateful that things had turned out that he way they did. She had enjoyed Sashas forced retreat more than anyone, except perhaps Paige. Sasha had been causing her trouble long before Paige's arrival, making waves, making noise and generally being a thorn in her side as she tried to usurp her power and become the alpha female of the block. Since the fight, she had barely heard a sound from her. Her intuition told her that things would never be completely over between the two of them and to away so keep her guard up, but this had been a nice change of pace, one that she hoped would last a long long time. She hadn't been withdrawn in showing her gratitude to Paige for what she had done either. Lita and Becky were both considered part of Lita's circle now. They didn't hang out as friends much, but they could talk to her freely and Chyna and Victoria gave them no trouble. On top of that, She too had given her a small taste of her winnings, setting Paige's account up for a while. This time she took the chance to get the one thing she wanted most out of what she could get. Coffee. Paige was able to get the hotplate than she thought she'd never be able to afford and now had access to one of the things she missed the mostly from the outside world.

Paige was sitting at a table alone drinking a cup of her new coffee when Natalya came to join her, carrying a pad and paper. "Mind if I join you?" There was no response. "Hello? Earth to Paige?" Waving her hands at her finally brought Paige back to the present. "Whaa... Oh, hey Nattie, you ok?"

"Well I was going to join you, but maybe you'd rather be alone with your thoughts?"

"No no, sit down, whatcha got there?"

Natalya put her items on the table, "nothing much, just going to write some letters home to my family." Paiges head fell at the last word. "Sorry, are you missing yours?"

Paige shook her head "Not really, we haven't spoken for a long time." I just happened to be thinking about something my Dad said to me once." Natalya looked interested so she carried on. "He told me to always count your blessings, no matter what. Even though I managed to land myself in here, I've managed to get into a place where I feel like I can actually survive this and get out the other side, thanks to you girls and you know, other things." Natalya smiled "Haha, OK champ, thanks for the kind word there, and that is good advice, I do the same thing from time to time. Do you want to write to him?" She pushed the pad towards her but Paige blocked it. "That's ok thanks, like I said, we haven't spoken in a long time, well before I came here, which means if they know I'm here, they don't care as they've made no contact, or they don't know I'm here and I want to keep it that way."

"Aha, you see you do care, or it wouldn't bother you if they knew you were in here or not. See, you should make contact. It's not easy to be the bigger person from the inside." Paige rejected Natalya's second attempt to pass the writing pad over. This time she got the message and started writing her own letter. "So you're close with your family?" Paige asked.

"Oh yeah, I've got quite a large extended family, all of us brought up together, all living in the same area, many of us working in the family business in one way or another."

"That's nice" Paige replied, "did you like it?"

"Of course I did, the family means everything to me, I'd do anything for them, as you can probably tell."

Paige wasn't completely sure what she meant by that. Before she got a chance to ask, Nattie subtly gestured towards the other end of the block. "Check it out."

Paige turned around and saw a girl she hadn't seen before. She was carrying all the same items Paige had when she first arrived, so she was obviously a new inmate. "Guess you're not the new girl anymore." Natalya said. Paige just nodded, not sure how she felt about that yet.

The new girl was quite tall, blonde, older than she was. Everyone was looking at her as she walked past them but she was doing everything in her power to not look anyone in the eye, focusing on following the guard. Paige tried to make contact as she walked past their table, failing to do so but both of them got a good look at her. The look on her face was one of fear.

"Oh, she looks absolutely terrified, I remember that feeling, let's go say hi." Paige said, getting up. Natalya didn't move. "Not right now, give her the chance to take it all in. She'll come back out in her own time, that's the point to talk to her." Paige agreed, but thought back to her arrival, Becky making her feel relived after she felt as scared as this new girl looked. Of course, she was locked into a cell with her as she arrived so late in the day. She felt the need to get a deciding vote so called Becky over. "Settle an argument, Nattie says to leave the new girl be for a bit, I want to go talk to her, the way you talked to me when I got here. You would have come to talk to me if we went locked down wouldn't you?"

"Oh hell no" was the response. "We all need time to get our heads around this place, it can take a long time, but you only got here a little while before lights out. And you were basically crying into your sheets. I wanted to be able to sleep that night so did what I had to do." Paige was a bit downheartened to hear that, both losing the argument to a now smirking Natalya, but wondering what may have happened if she had arrived at a normal time. Becky noticed her reaction. "Don't get me wrong sweetie, you're my best friend, but it would have been better for you to feel this place out for yourself at your own pace." Becky out her hand on Paige's shoulder and she patted it. Time to change the subject, she thought. "Hey, where's Emma got to?"

"Where do you think?, she'll be in the kitchens, getting lunch ready." Natalya replied.

"Exactly, where is she, it's lunchtime and I'm hungry!"

"Well it looks like your wish is granted!" Laughed Paige, as she spotted the arrival of food trolleys at the end of the hall. "Come on, let's eat."

All three of them lined up, got their food trays and sat down again. Conversation was deep before Natalya went quiet and looked up. "See what did I tell you Paige? Looks like the smell of food is drawing her out." The new girl had come out from her cell and was looking around, trying to find her way around and heading towards the lunch line at the same time. One of the guards went to her and pointed out the way for her to go.

"Wow, first time I've seen a guard actually be helpful to any of us, normally they push you or drag you where they want you to go." Paige remarked. "Ha, probably got a crush on her or something." Becky said, barely taking her eyes off of her food. Paige couldn't take her eyes away as the new girl got her food and sat down at a table by herself, starting to eat like she hadn't had a meal in days. "Geez, wherever she came here from didn't feed her. Then again, if the food there was as bad as I got in jail, I wouldn't...have...Paiges voice suddenly trailed off and stopped as she saw what was about those happen. Sasha and Naomi were heading over to the new girls table. Both of them sat down with her, looking like they were just eating together. Paige was doing everything in her power to hear what was going on but couldn't as they were to far away and there were several other conversations in between. She did however, see Naomi pick up the new arrivals pudding pot. That brought back the memories of how everything started for her and Paige couldn't let it go. She was off her chair heading for Sasha before either Becky or Natalya could do anything to stop her. "Oh no, should we go after her?" Becky whispered. "It'll just make things worse, you know she can take care of herself." Was the answer.

Paige reached the table where Sasha and Naomi were. The new girl was staring down at the floor, not wanting to look at any of them. "Hi, you ok?" She asked but got no response. Naomi got straight up when she realised who it was. Sasha then shot up and sat Naomi back down. "What do you want? We aren't bothering you so go sit down."

"No chance. You aren't going to start this again are you? It didn't end so well last time."

Sasha smirked. "I said I'd leave you be but if you're going to get in my business I can't be held responsible."

"Then let's just leave it here." Paige turned her attention to the girl still sitting. "If you like, you can come sit with me over there." The new girl nodded and stood up.

Suddenly several of the guards snapped into action and made their way over to them like they were on fire. "Step away, now!" was the order. Sasha and Naomi backed away and were grabbed by the arm by guards. "Lock em all down till morning" One guard said and the two were led away, not offering any struggle or argument. Paige felt a smirk of her own come on and she went to show the new girl over when she felt someone grab her arm. She looked around and saw there was a guard trying to take her away too. She pulled her arm out of his grip. "What are you doing? I didn't do anything to them, they were trying to bully her." The guard wasn't listening or didn't care as he took her arm again. She pulled it away again and another grand came over and they each grabbed an arm. Paige was getting angrier by the second and kept trying to free her arms and was kicking her legs. "I didn't do anything, ask her! I was trying to help her! Ask her!" The guards did not comply and the new girl was ushered away by another guard but in a completely different manner. Paige was held down on the table by the guards as she continued to plead her case. It continued to be ignored and Paige suddenly felt an unpleasantly familiar feeling as the guards put handcuffs on her. Now much less able to resist, Paige was dragged away from the tables and towards her cell. "What the hell are you doing? You can't do this, I did nothing wrong!" Paige continued to shout as they pushed her into her cell and slammed the door. Paige ran up and kicked the door. Not a smart move as it would later hurt like mad, but the anger had taken over. "You can't leave these things on me! Let me out!" The hatch on the door opened, "Place your cuffs on the hatch if you want them removed." The voice was Guard Rollins. Paige walked backwards to the door and moved,her hands through so the guard could unlock the handcuffs, which he did. "Now we better not hear one more word from you today, or it's the lock for a week. You got me?" There was no response. "Good". He walked away.

Paige sat on the bed, still mad as she had ever been but she had no desire to be sent to solitary when she finally had some conveniences in her cell. She didn't understand what had happened. She was trying to defend a new arrival who was being bullied and got locked down for her good deed. Was it backlash from the fight from the guards? Was it because it was Sasha she was arguing with. Or was it because she got involved with the new girl? Paige decided that she was going to find out what was going on, but couldn't do much more today.

 **A/N What was that all about? Why did the guards react like that? I imagine most of you have figured out who the new arrival is but none of the characters will find out for a couple of chapters yet.**

 **Sorry this took a bit longer to release. First case of writers block. Hopefully won't be common!**

 **Thanks for reading. Do please review/suggest/predict/follow/favourite. My continued thanks to those who do.**


	11. Chapter 11

Divas Prison Ch11

Becky wasn't allowed back into her cell until the very end of the day when everyone was locked up for the night. Not that it had bothered her that much, she had a quick look into her cell during the afternoon to check Paige was ok and was witness to the closest thing to a teenage tantrum she'd seen in a long time. Sometimes she forgot how young Paige was. Paige was absolutely incensed that she had been confined to her cell for the rest of the day for no reason. She was running the whole thing in her head over and over and she did nothing to anybody. She tried to stop the torment she went through as a new arrival happening to someone else and it got her in trouble. She was enraged but by the end of the day she had exhausted herself. When Becky was allowed in to join her she found her curled up in a ball in a corner, it looked like she had shed a few tears. Becky felt bad for her but decided to poke the bear a little. "So, thanks for locking me out all day." Paige looked up with a look of disbelief. "If that's what you've got to say, don't talk to me."

"Well I've got a right to be upset, I couldn't get to my stuff because you" Becky felt a laugh coming she couldn't stop "have been a baaaad wittle girl." Paige realised she was being messed with but couldn't just turn off her frustration. "Did you not see what happened? I didn't do anything and they dragged me off in handcuffs!"

"Whoa yourself lass, I saw it all, it's happened to all of us and it probably won't be the last time you go through it. The guards like to show their power sometimes because they can and we just have to suck it up, it's the down side of being the inmates."

"Alright, alright" Paige got into her bunk. "So what happened to the others? Sasha, Naomi and...whatever that new girls called." Becky made herself as comfortable as she could in her bunk as well. "Sasha and the lackey got locked down same as you. Nobody saw the new girl for ages after everything, looked like the guards took her off the block, she only came back a few minutes ago, we didn't get a chance to talk to her before they sent us all inside for the night."

"Well she's the only one who I can ask about it, guards are useless and I wouldn't trust a word from Banks' mouth any day of the week."

"You think you can get to talk to her after what happened today? Cause more problems they'll put you in the lock for sure."

Paige thought about that for a second "Well I guess we're going to find out."

Paige hung back so she was one of the last to get her breakfast tray, heading past her usual table to where this new girl was eating, by herself again. Paige sat straight down, not waiting for any invitation. "Hi, mind if I join you?" The new girl squirmed on her seat, not making eye contact or replying. Paige looked around and saw nearly every guard was looking right at her. None of them were moving but everyone was watching. Paige knew things could go very wrong for her if she didn't handle this well. "It's ok, you've got nothing to worry about. I was the new girl until you got here, I know how scary this place was to me at first, thought you would like someone to talk to."

The new girl looked up, still apprehensive but finally responding. "Thank you" she said very quietly. "Thank you for standing up for me too."

"There you go, half way out of your shell. Now, I'm Paige, what's your name? "

"I'm, um," She seemed hesitant to answer. "Ashley, call me Ashley."

Ok, Ashley it is. Do you want to meet some others? Ashley looked around and nodded timidly. "Great, don't worry, they're a great bunch of girls. She looked around and gesture for Becky and Natalya to join them, which they did. "Ok, introductions, Becky, Nattie, this is Ashley." The two sat down and they continued to eat.

"So, Ashley, how long you with us?" Natalya asked. Ashley made no attempt to answer, or even acknowledge the question, like she didn't realise it had even been asked. "Ashley? Hello? Ashley?" Paige tried to make contact. Suddenly Ashley snapped back, like she only just realised they were talking to her. "Sorry, that's me, what did you say?"

Paige gestured towards Natalya and she asked the question again. "How long are you in for?" Ashley looked to the ground, her face falling. "Thirty years, I killed two people driving drunk." Nobody knew what to say to that, everyone had their own opinion but Paige was the first to speak. "Ok, Remember we are all here for doing something we shouldn't have done. We're all being punished for as long as we have to do time in here, but in here, we're all the same." She was paraphrasing things that Lita has said to her, but seemed to be making some connection to her as she responded "You shouldn't be so nice to me, I'll punish myself for the rest of my life, I wish I'd got longer. You see, my brother was in the car with me. It my fault he's gone. I'll never forgive myself. Never." Tears were falling fast and Becky put her arm around her. Paige looked around, almost expecting the guards to react. A couple were watching even closer than before now. One was even taking notes.

"It's ok lass, you have to get your chin up, or this place will swallow you whole." Becky said. "She's right" Paige confirmed, "If it wasn't for these girls, I'd have gone under in days. You've got to move on and focus on yourself and getting through your sentence."

"Thanks" Ashley said through tears, "thanks for not judging me for what I did. Thanks for being so kind."

Two guards approached at that point, Paige was immediately on edge, looking quickly between the guards and Ashley, ready to defend herself. "Your work assignment has come through." This was a great relief for Paige, standing up, not only that she wasn't in any more trouble, but that her long wait to be able to get some money in of her own was over, she wanted to pay Becky and Lita back for their generosity and get a steady supply of little comforts without the guilt of being in debt. However, as she got up, it wasn't her day. "Not you, her." He pointed to Ashley. "Admin block, be ready in five minutes." The guard walked away. "Ooh, admin block, that's a really comfortable place, not too physical, comfy surroundings, you've done well there." Becky said. "And you're around the warden and his head guard, not a bad thing if you do a good job." Natalya added, other possibilities on her mind. Paige didn't say a word, she just sat back down at the table with a look on her face that rivalled what she looked like while fighting off the guards the day before. Ashley had noticed that too. "I guess I have to go, I'll see you later on I guess."

"Yeah" Paige said "maybe". Her tone was that of hate. It wasn't far off base either. All the anger she had from the previous day was coming back. Paige left the table as well and took a walk. Becky and Natalya let her blow off steam for a while. Paige ended up heading to the shower room to try and wash the bad feelings away. She knew that another outburst would get her sent to the lock for a while, as it's what the guards threatened her with yesterday. A hot shower did make her feel better but it did nothing to answer any of the questions she had. After drying and dressing, she rejoined Becky and Natalya. "Any sign of the guards pet?" She asked, but was met with scolding looks from both of them. "Don't be like this, you talked to her today same as us, she's not a bad person any more than you or me" said Becky "If you start with this attitude towards her, how are you any better that Banks over there?"

"I know, you're right. I'm just still a little steamed over yesterday. I'm sorry, and I will say the same to her when she come back."

"That's good, you don't want to get into another war in here." Natalya said. "However I do think that there may or may not be something more to this girl than she's let on. Something she's not telling us. She didn't respond to her name being called right in front of her. And how on earth did she manage to land such a cushy work assignment one day after arriving?"

"Exactly!" Paige said, a little over-enthusiasticly. "I've been waiting weeks, months to get work in here, and she walks straight into one, it isn't fair, and I want to know why!" Natalya put her hand on Paige's shoulder. "Calm down, you're getting worked up again, do you want to get thrown in the lock or something. Maybe you should lay off the coffee." Paige looked at her like she was mad. "I'm calm, I'm calm, but I'm not giving up my coffee!" This made the others laugh, Paige's coffee lust had become well known since she first got it.

"Anyway" Natalya continued. "Paige does have a point, nobody has gotten this sort of privilege right after arrival before, I think there's definitely more to her than we know."

"Ok, but so what?" Becky said, "Say you're right, there's not a lot we can do anyway, if she doesn't want to tell us we're going to have to live with it."

Natalya looked a little confused. "There's plenty that I can do, I'll put in a phone call to my family, there will be somebody who knows somebody who can get into the right records and find out what's going on with her." Neither Paige or Becky knew she had these links. "So you know somebody in the DOC?" "Or the police?" They both asked. "Yes, yes and yes to any others. There's not much we can't get a hold of. I mean you do know who my family are don't you? You know who I am?" The blank faces that Natalya was facing showed that they had no idea what she was talking about. "Wow, that's nice, means you aren't sucking up to me like so many others." Curiosity was taking other both the other women now. "So come on, who are you?" Natalya spoke a little quieter now. "My full name is Natalya...Hart."

Everything seemed to click in both Paige and Becky's heads. "Hart? As in...THE Hart family?" Natalya nodded. Both the other two got more hushed and leaned in a little more. "Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't realise, your family is like that Godfather movie, you're real life mafia, you're practically famous right?" Becky was a little excited while Paige was listening intently. "That's the image we have yes. It's not as glamorous as the movies though. But I can try and get us answers. I'll make a couple of phone calls and we should know something in a few days."

Paige suddenly snapped out of the near trance she was in. "Oh man, I nearly forgot about that." Yeah, sounds good, we get outside in a bit, can you make the call then?"

"Sure thing, will be nice to get outside right?" Becky wasn't having that. "Oh no, don't you dare change the subject. You're not telling us that and walking away. There's so much more I want to know!" Natalya smiled "yeah ok, I'll tell you, but only because I know I can trust you, if you didn't know who I was before, you deserve the truth. But I really want to get a bit of exercise. How about we talk later?" Both Paige and Becky nodded.

Their yard time came up a little while later and Natalya went to the phones as promised. Paige wanted to go listen in but Becky stopped her. "We said she'd talk to us, so let's give her a chance. We'll find out soon enough."

 **A/N: So while looking into one persons story, we've stumbled onto another. Natalya's story will be told next but we will get the info on Ashley. Are you more sure or less sure of what she's hiding or who she is?**

 **I listened to the Talk Is Jericho podcast with Becky Lynch while finishing this off today. Definitely worth a listen, especially for fans of hers.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please do review/suggest/predict/follow/favourite. Thanks once more to all who have.**


	12. Chapter 12

Divas Prison Ch12

When Natalya came back in from the yard, she saw both Paige and Becky sitting at a table looking her way, they had way over the top grins on their faces and they beckoned her over. Natalya said her goodbyes to Emma, who had to leave to go and start working on dinner for the block anyway and went and joined them.

"Hey, does Emma know who she sharing a cell with?" Was the first question out of Becky's mouth, spoken almost too quick to make out.

"Calm yourself down or we aren't going to be able to do this. Yes, Emma knows my past and she's been amazing about not making a big deal about it, which is what I have needed her to do and it is what I need the two of you to do if I am going to be able to trust you with this. I think I can. Am I right?"

"Of course Nattie, you know we're all in here together, there's no point in keeping secrets from each other, we got to this by trying to uncover secrets in the first place." Paige said, her mind still on the new girl, Ashley, who they all agreed was either lying to them or was definitely keeping something important from them.

"I know, you're right, but this stays between us." Natalya said. She still seemed a little hesitant. Paige took her hand, Becky followed her lead and took the other. "You know you don't have to say anything you don't want to. Of course we want to know but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." "Thanks but it's ok." Nattie took a deep breath.

"So yes, it is true that I am a Hart. I was born into the Hart family so I guess you could say it's always been my destiny. Stu Hart was my grandfather, I know you know who he is." Both the others nodded. "When I was younger, I had no idea what my family did, just that we seemed to be a bit cut off with walls around the family home and people watching out everywhere. But I still had a great childhood, my family treated me and my sisters like princesses, especially Grandpa Stu. He played with us all the time and we wanted for nothing. He loved us and I loved him. He kept going away on business and I missed him like mad."

"So 'business'" said Becky, "When did you find out what business really meant?"

"I think that I knew that something was definitely not what they were making out when I was quite young, maybe 9 or 10, kids at school were making comments and such, but when I asked about it, my mum and dad kept telling me to ignore them and that they were wrong. I think they didn't want me to think badly of anyone in my family. As I got older though, things became more obvious. In my teens, everyone seemed to walk on eggshells around me, I wasn't teased or picked on, even my teachers never gave me any trouble. Of course, I was older, and I picked up on all of this and what was going on at home. Eventually they stopped trying to hide everything from me."

"So what then, did you start working for him, or them?" Paige asked.

"Well my parents wanted something different for me. They wanted me to have nothing to do with the business. Once I knew what I could be a part of, or was a part of. I knew that that was what I wanted to do. I didn't actually do anything for them until I turned 16 and even then it was just little jobs, being a lookout, helping unload goods, things like that. I did it all without my parents knowing. Well at least I did until the first time I got arrested. That was about a year after I started. I got pulled over with a load of stolen merchandise in the back. They took me in and locked me up, but once they knew who I was, I was out in no time. We had interests all over Canada by this point so everyone knew who we were and there wasn't an area where the family didn't have contacts and connections that couldn't help me out of jail. Of course, because of that my parents found out about what was going on. When I got home there was a big row going on between my Mom and Grandpa. Luckily for me, Grandpa won out. I had to finish school, but after that I was free to work for the family as long as that's what I wanted to do."

Dinner arrived at this point so they all went to get food. As Emma was serving up to them she asked, "Did Nattie tell you everything?"

"I don't think so, not yet anyway." Paige said. "Well at least let the poor woman eat" Emma said as she moved on to the next waiting person. They did let her eat, as they all did, but they were both eager to hear what happened next.

"Ok" Natalya said as she tried to relax herself after eating. "Once school was done I got into things in more depth and found out what being part of the Hart family really meant. It meant that everyone showed you respect, no matter what. It meant you could get a table in any restaurant, at any time. People would give you things without you asking, just to show respect. More than anything, people would ask me to pass on their loyalties to my grandfather. I always made sure I did that every day because it was always good to know who was on your side and, sometimes more importantly, who wasn't. There were, and always are, people who want to knock you off your perch when you are on top like we were."

"Well that's no different to anything else, especially in here" Paige said, giving a glance over to Sasha, who was sitting at another table playing cards with others.

"True, and just like in here, there were many people who think that the rules don't apply to them, that they can go agains the flow without any kind of repercussion." The words sounded extreme, but Natalya spoke in a friendly way. "It became my job to put those who stepped out of line, back into line. It worked really well. Nobody expected the little blond girl to be the one they send to fix things. I always started by being nice, fluttering my eyelashes, flirting, being a friend, whatever would get them to relax enough for me to get in and ask them to do what we needed them to. Some would give in from that alone but some would think that they had nothing to fear from little old me, so that's when I had to get mean. They all very quickly changed their tune." Natalya said with a grin, causing Paige and Becky both to laugh. Emma sat down and joined them at this point as well. "Hi, what's so funny?" "Nattie is telling us how she went all gangster on some poor fools" Paige replied. "Haha, yeah, this Nat has claws!" Becky added, giving them all another laugh. "Sorry if I interrupted, carry on." Emma said, looking at Natalya.

"No problem Em, anyhow, I quickly got a bit of a reputation around Calgary, there was no need for the sweet and innocent act anymore, all I had to do was show up somewhere and they either did what I wanted straight away, or put up a fight that we had to finish." I didn't like that so much so I asked to help elsewhere. Grandpa was a little hesitant, he liked having me close by I think but eventually he let me spread my wings a little more and I did a lot more around Canada, only going to help with the biggest problems though. They never let me go down to the US though. I didn't understand why, it really upset me and was the only thing I ever argued with my Grandpa about in my whole life. Loads of people tried to reason with him but with no success. So I carried on doing what I was doing, not that the rewards weren't great. The work was easy and the money was amazing. I got no trouble from anyone eventually. Every so often some new cop or prosecutor would come after me and my family, trying to make a name for him or herself by being the one to take us down. I found myself behind bars once in a while but they never made anything stick. It was almost worth getting arrested just to see the anger on their faces as I walked out again, clean as a whistle. I often saw them and gave then a big grin and a wave as I walked past them and they never got any help from the public because we had enough media connections to keep everything private." The buzzer went off at that moment, sending them all back to their cells. "I guess you'll have to wave goodbye to us too for now." Paige said as she stood up."

"Yeah, I'll have to carry on tomorrow. Night girls."

"Goodnight" they all called as they all went inside and the deafening sound of doors slamming filled the building.

Becky and Paige couldn't stop talking about what Natalya had told them. All the way up until light out, and it was the first thing they talked about in the morning. Neither of them could wait to hear more, but they did have to wait till after breakfast.

Paige almost didn't notice Ashley getting her breakfast right in front of her. Paige really didn't know what to say to her, still concerned that she wasn't being honest with them at all. She had to keep that one to herself as Ashley sat down with Becky and she didn't want to be petty, is was still possible that she was wrong. She remained pleasant until Ashley was called off to go to work. Paige scowled when that happened but quickly put it behind her as there was something else going through her mind.

"Right, come on. Nattie, keep spilling." She demanded. Natalya sighed and took a drink. "Ok, so I was spinning my wheels a little going around Canada just doing what I had been doing the whole time. That carried on until Grandpa died. When that happened a lot of people thought we were finished. People tried to muscle in on places and we did what we had to do to keep our business interests going. My uncle Bret took charge and my dad and other uncles all worked together with him to keep the family strong. It took a lot of work but eventually the others backed off. I'm not going any further on that, too many cameras and microphones around. I don't want to get anyone in trouble." Both Becky and Paige understood. They had a good idea what that probably involved. Natalya continued. "Once things had died down and we were business as usual, Bret rewarded me by sending me down here to Florida to control all of our operations in the state and around the Gulf Coast. He'd been one of the people trying to convince Grandpa and I was overjoyed I was finally getting my shot and that he kept his word. I had to deliver for him of course, and he never had cause to complain, the returns I sent back were always good, I rarely encountered any problems, until I met the slutty bitches who got me thrown in here of course."

"Yeah, coming to Florida didn't work out perfectly for you really." Paige thought out loud. "You must wish you'd stayed in Canada now."

"Actually, the years I spent here before prison were so great, I'm not sure if I would." I'd just change that one mistake that cost me."

"What was that mistake?" Becky asked.

"I had this group come to me, twins and their boyfriends, saying that they had connections in Cuba and the Dominican and could get a good, cheap supply of drugs. They wanted to work with us to become top distributors on the state. They were going to do the work and just wanted our connections and start up cash. Sounds like a good deal on paper. Problem is drugs were a no go area for the family and if I got involved in that and they found out what I was doing, I'd get no support and be in big trouble with Bret. So I had to make a big decision." Natalya took a big breath, replying the whole thing in her mind.

"Yeah? Which was?" Paige asked, over enthusiastically, getting a smack on the arm from Becky. Natalya smirked at that. "I stuck with my family. I'd never go against them. I told the twins no, I wasn't going to get involved in any kind of drug business. Unsurprisingly that didn't go down well and my guys had to drag them out before we got into it physically. They made all kinds of threats and I took precautions and prepared for what I expected to be an attempt to assassinate me and those closest to me. If they tried anything it failed, just like their business did as I heard nothing from them for months until they asked for another meeting. They asked for it on neutral ground and I stupidly agreed. I was hoping to avoid any more turf wars but I was being set up. I arrived with two associates, to find nobody there, but we'd barely been there a minute before the whole area was swarming with cops. They were surprised to find me there, said they had a tip off that the building was a major drugs den. The cop was really full of himself, he knew what was going on and somehow knew where to look as he went straight to a door and behind it was a lot of drug parcels. I didn't get a chance to see what or how much as all of us were handcuffed and dragged off before we had a chance to defend ourselves. They didn't listen to anything I had to say, that it was a frame job. They just stuffed us all in a van." Natalya was getting visibly angry talking about it. "You ok? If you don't want to talk about it..." Natalya held up her hand to stop her. "It's ok, it's just one of the only times I've been genuinely angry, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"So what about all your contacts, couldn't they help you out of this?" Paige asked.

"Well at first glance it looked like they had caught me red handed. And when you add in the amount of drugs they found at the place, at a point where drugs were, and are such a big issue, all my law and political connections seems to go into complete hiding. I even went so far as to call Bret to help me out. He tried but got the same results. Nobody wanted to risk getting involved with a cover up or leniency when it came to drugs. It's why we didn't get involved in it. He told me that I was stuck, he got me the best lawyers but they couldn't stop the guilty verdict. They did persuade the judge to get the sentences to run together rather than consecutively, means I'm doing 15 years less than I could have done, but I've still got a long way to go. I've got another eight years or so before I can be paroled so I'm biding my time till then. One day I'll be out of here and I will get revenge on those twins, and anyone who helps them. I've been told that they have become big players in the Florida drug game since I went away so I will ruin them, like they ruined me, then I'll really make them suffer."

"Geez Nat, this side of you is actually quite scary, Paige, remind me never to make her properly mad." Becky said. "Yeah, same here." Paige agreed. Natalya smiled and took each of their hands again. "That's sweet of you, but I doubt you'll ever have anything to fear from me. Certainly not in here. You have both been friends and I hope that would be the same outside too."

"Of course." Paige smiled. "But I do have one last question, if I may."

"Not going to stop you now." Natalya answered.

"Well, you both know I'm a big supported of Lita in here, especially compared to that nutcase Banks. What I don't get, and don't think I'm trying to put ideas in your head, because I'm not, is why you're not the one running things in here. Surely with your connections and rep, you could be, right?"

"No, that's not going to happen, ever." Natalya said, a lot more serious in tone again. It's part of how the family do things. If you go to prison, you're on your own. No special treatment, no making waves, I've not even seen any of the family in person since I went inside. I only get to talk to them on the phone, and we still can't talk about business in case someone is listening to the calls. I can ask for things, as you know, and they keep my account in credit, but that's it. As far as authorities care, I'm just another prisoner, right off their radar. It's what's best for the family."

"Does Lita even know who you are, do many people know?" Paige again lowered her voice, just in case this needed to be kept a secret.

"Well yes, Lita knows who I am, remember she's connected too somehow, she came to me during my first week and asked for a meeting. We talked for a while, which is when I let her know the same thing, that I wasn't looking to take over, that she'd get no problems from me. She always shown me respect, but I've also never given her reason not to. You two and Emma are the only ones who know this much I think, simply as you're the only ones I've talked to who are still inside, some know who have left but that doesn't really matter right to me, or to them. Others may know some things, some may think some things but that's up to them. I don't really care about that."

"Wow, that's really some story you've got." Paige really was impressed. "Maybe you could tell me more."

"Not while we're in here, I told you, too many guards, too many ears. The family comes first and I will never put them at risk." One day, we will all be together outside these walls and fences and then we can speak freely. Until then, that's it, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a soda from my cell." Natalya got up and left the other two at the table. Paige was still in awe at what she heard and was imagining some of the things that Natalya may have done for her family, both the good and the bad. It hadn't changed her opinion of Nattie, but she was glad to be her friend.

Thoughts got back to what this had all started, trying to find out what was going on with Ashley, Nattie was clearly big on trust and wasn't going to let Ashley into her life if she was lying. Natalya went to the phones that afternoon, allowing Paige and Becky to come with her this time. Unfortunately there was no information yet, her file was classified. They all knew that there had to be something more to her if there was any reason to restrict access to her information. A few days later, the conversation seemed to be different. Natalya wasn't saying anything for ages, just listening intently, making a the odd small comment.

"That can't be right"

"Are you sure?"

"You better not be lying to me"

"Any instructions."

"That comes from who?"

"From Bret? He knows?"

"Tell him I love him too"

"Thanks for this Harry"

"Talk soon, bye"

Natalya had a shocked look on her face as she hung up the receiver and turned to the two girls. "So? Sounds like you got the answers?"

"Not here, let's go over there." They followed her to a quieter area of the yard.

"Well we were right, there is something more to her, for starters, Ashley was a false name."

"So what is it?" Paige asked, grinning that she'd been proven right.

"Her name is Charlotte, but that's not the story here."

"Right, so what is?"

"Her name is Charlotte...Flair." Natalya's tone and expression showed she wasn't making this up. Both the others looked at her, wide eyed. "Flair? As in...Flair?"

"Yes, that Flair" Natalya nodded. "She's the Wardens daughter."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's gone off on a bit of a tangent but next time they will all react to the news. I'm sure you all saw it coming.**

 **TLC Sunday, Paige gets another chance to take the title, I really want her to end the year with the reward she deserves but I'm not holding my breath. I'm losing a little faith in the company (and I'm not the only one judging from the ratings). The double turn idea seems to be a good one but I'll take anything that crowns her champ. Of course I'm extremely one sided in this :-)**

 **I'd like to again sincerely thank everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this so far. The email alerts for each one have been the fuel that have helped me get this far. Thank you all.**


	13. Chapter 13

Divas Prison Ch13

"That can't be right"

"Are they sure about this?"

Both Paige and Becky were talking at once, not for the first time either, but at this point Natalya was expecting their reaction. It's also how she was feeling. She had been using her outside contacts to find out what was going on with a new girl who seemed to be getting treated better than anyone else. She had identified herself as Ashley, but according to the call Natalya had just placed, she was Charlotte Flair, and was the daughter of the Warden.

"There's no doubt about it from what I've been told, they've gone into it quite deep it seems, it went all the way to my Uncle Bret, who would never normally get involved with something for any family member in prison. If he agrees with it then it's got to be true."

"Wow" said Becky, still reeling, "No wonder she was trying to pass herself off under a fake name, if I was her, I wouldn't be wanting people to know who I am either."

"More than that, know we know why she's been getting the treatment she's been getting. Why she gets a cushy job in the offices, why I got handcuffed, cell confinement and nearly sent to the lock. They thought I was going to do something to her. You know what, now I want to, where is she?" Paige was getting herself worked up over this again, both the others noticed this and they made sure they were standing in the way before she stormed off looking for more trouble than she thought she wanted.

"You've got to be joking. You can't touch her now, she's way too plugged into the system. She gets one scratch on her, the warden will go crazy and take it out on all of us, plus you'll be a top suspect after what happened last time." Paige started to protest but Natalya didn't let her. "I know you didn't actually do anything before, but that isn't how they saw it and they'll remember it if anything else happens. Right now, they'll be looking for an excuse to get you out of here and into the lock, so don't give them the excuse, or the satisfaction."

"Ok ok, you're right." Paige held her hands up. "So we are just going to leave it? Do we keep calling her Ashley? Because I'm not sure I can do that."

Natalya smiled at her "I know you couldn't, but don't worry, you won't have to. I have been given the go ahead to use what we know to my advantage where possible, but without allowing anything to go public. Apparently there has been little press coverage of anything to do with her, it's part of why it took so long to get answers. If things get out and it's gets linked to the family, I'm in a lot of trouble. So no causing problems, and no violence, Paige."

"Hey, why just me? Why...what about...oh alright." Paige realised she hadn't got a defence to that and looked down.

Becky hadn't said much since finding out, partly because getting a word in wasn't easy while Paige was ranting and Nattie was trying to keep her calm, but partly because she really wasn't sure how she felt about any of it. "Please Paige, just let this go. Can't we just keep it between the three of us, if others on the block find out she could be in some real danger, I don't want to see any more violence, or any of us getting in more trouble." Paige stood back, remembering how upset Becky got at the idea of her challenge to Sasha Banks. It was enough to almost completely cool her temper completely. "I'm sorry Bex, I'm just frustrated. I promise that I won't get violent again, don't be upset with me." Becky smiled for the first time since the phone call, grabbing Paiges hand. "Thanks, I'm just looking out for you. What do you think Nattie, can we just let this go?" Natalya's expression didn't fill Becky with a lot of hope. "You're right that it would be a bad idea to let this get out, there are several people that wouldn't react in a way that would help anyone, not even themselves, and drag all of us down with them, but there are two people that we do need to talk to about this. One of them is Emma, because I'm not keeping this from her, you guys know secrets in the cell isn't a good idea right?" They both nodded in agreement, but neither of them making eye contact at this point. "And of course, we've got to tell our mystery guest herself. See what she's got to say for herself! Find out the truth. Maybe then we can start again, like you want to do Becky, but she's got to be honest with us this time. What do you think?" Becky nodded. "Of course, she can't keep lying to us, not now."

"Ok then, I'd say we confront her after breakfast tomorrow, being the weekend, she's not going to get called away to work and she will have the time to explain herself properly. That OK with you two?"

They all agreed the plan as they were all called back into the block. There was no more talk of it as Becky was called for a visitor and Paige went to her cell. Emma was around for a little while before dinner so Natalya took her back to their cell so she could talk to her in as much privacy as any of them could get. Emma was as startled as the rest of them but agreed to go along with everything that had been said, although she did ask them to delay the talk so she could get back from the kitchens before they confronted her. Natalya agreed on all their behalf. She wasn't sure how Paige would deal with the extra wait, but wasn't worried, she listened to her, and to Becky, most of the time.

Paige was lying on her bed, thinking about everything that had happened. She couldn't wait to see what Charlotte now had to say once she realised her secret was out. She had promised to keep her cool and that's what she was going to do, but was glad to be going to get answers to her questions. Becky returned to the cell from her visit, breaking her thoughts. "How was it?" She asked. "Great, same friend as always, I really enjoy hearing about what's going on outside these walls, lets my mind roam for just a little while."

"Sounds amazing, you probably needed that after all that today right?" Paige was still feeling bad after her reaction had upset Becky. "You're right there, who here would have expected a relative of the warden to be here? I can't understand it, there's so much I want to ask her."

"I thought you wanted to drop the whole thing?" Paige asked, surprised at what she thought was a turnaround in her feeling. "No, I just wanted to stop all the anger and the violence. That side of you has made some stupid calls in the few short months I've known you and I'm not going to let you do it again."

"Becky, I said I was sorry for that, what can I do to apologise?" Becky could tell by her tone how sorry she was. "I know you are, you don't need to do anything, let's just hear her out tomorrow and not overreact, or I'm going to take your coffee away." She said it in a near playful tone but Paige was still worried. No way was she losing her coffee. "Ok, let's not start talking crazy, do what you want to me, but leave my poor coffee alone." Becky couldn't help but laugh at how protective she got, in fact, it gave her a good idea for when Paige ever wound her up again.

The next morning the three of them met up straight away and had breakfast. Paige was a little put out when asked to wait for Emma but knew it wasn't fair to keep her out of it, plus she was a friend and Paige wanted to do this right. Charlotte, as they now knew her, came up to the table so hot hey quickly shifted the conversation. "Um, hi, can I sit and eat with you?"

"Hi Ashley, of course you can, you don't need to ask us." Becky smiled as Charlotte sat down and started eating. The conversation was kept as minor and light as possible while they waited for Emma to join them, which she did as quick as she can, to the relief of the others. "Hey guys, no complaints on the food I hope?"

"Course not, plus if there was, I'd complain about you, not to you." Paige grinned up at Emma, lucky not to get a utensil to the head if she was allowed to bring them out of the kitchen. She did however, get a slap on the arm from Becky. "Paige! Stop being so mean, remember what goes around comes around. Emma you must be exhausted, sit down here, scooch over cheeky." Becky shoved Paige over so they were sharing a seat as Emma took hers. They all tried to think of how to start things, what to say, nobody really wanting to be first, but Natalya was the first to step up. "Now Ashley, we all need to talk to you. Listen to me, I need you to not panic, freak out, even obviously react to what we have to say, ok?" Charlotte looked around the table and saw that all of them were looking her in the eye. She was really scared, finding it hard to meet their eyes but nodded her head.

Natalya continued "Right, simply put, we know who you are, Charlotte." This made her bolt upright, now looking beyond terrified of what might be about to happen. "Well clearly it's true" Emma said. Charlotte just about managed to find some words of her own, "If you know me, then you know who..."

"Yes, we know whose daughter you are." Natalya cut her off. All of them could see how scared this had made her. "And we don't care." Now she looked confused. "We don't really understand though, maybe you could explain."

"Ok, I guess. My name's Charlotte, and yes, he's my dad. I'm sorry I lied to all of you after you've all been good to me but it's what I was told to do, being who I am there was a risk to me if other prisoners found this out."

"The only other thing you've really told us is why you got put here. Is that true?"

"That part is, I couldn't lie about that, it's still so hard to take in. I drank and drove, killed two people, and now I'm here for 30 years." It was obvious to all of them it was still hard for her to talk about. "So why here? You'd think they'd put you somewhere else?" Becky asked.

"I think that's my dads doing. He's well respected among the department so was able to arrange my placement here."

"Shame he's not in with the judges, you might have got a better sentence." Natalya was making a point, but also trying to find out more on the warden. "Maybe, but he's not. I got 15 years per death, consecutively instead of concurrent. The judge said I was an example, that I wasn't special because if who he was. In fact, I think they hate him." "Wow, that's not fair" Paige felt bad for her on hearing that, slowly regretting the way she spoke about her. "Yes it is, I deserve it. I killed them, my own baby brother and another woman." Charlotte had tears flowing but wasn't crying with volume.

"It's ok Charlotte, with your link to the top, there are ways to make your time much easier." Natalya was moving in to try and seal a deal.

"I don't deserve it easy, I should be suffering in here, rotting in prison. Besides, I don't have links to him, he hates me more than anyone."

"What does that mean?" Natalya asked, quite matter-of-fact, concerned that her ideas might be slipping away.

"He really hates me, my brother was his pride and joy, he was in the police academy, looking to follow in his footsteps. He blames me for taking all of that away from him, and he's right to."

"You have to stop feeling sorry for yourself now, you can feel remorse, guilt, whatever, but if you keep feeling sorry for yourself, you will lose it. Maybe we should stop with the third degree here." Becky tried to be the voice of reason, but found that they agreed with her this time. "One last thing, if that's ok?" Paige looked at Charlotte who didn't answer but looked ready so she continued. "I've gotten a real short deal the last few days since you got here, getting locked in my cell all day for trying to help you, then you get work in Daddy's office when I've been waiting for a job since I got here."

"Paige, stay calm" Becky interrupted. "It's ok, if she's got to get this off her chest, I'd rather we do it now." Charlotte looked to Paige to continue.

"Thanks, and don't worry, I'm over it now, but I don't get how it's all happening if he hates you that much."

"I'm sorry that happened. I did try and explain things to them when they dragged you off, that you didn't do anything but they refused to let you out. I got taken to his office and we had an argument about it. I told him that I didn't want to be looked out for, I didn't want any special treatment. He then said that he promised my mom, and himself that they wouldn't lose me as well. He agreed to keep the guards out of it unless rules were broken. I thought that was it, but then they gave me that work placement. I didn't ask for it either but I'm not being given a choice. Maybe I could ask him to give it to you instead? I do owe you one." Paige liked the idea, but Natalya got in first. "No, you keep it, maybe you can mend fences with him over time, then you'd have the chance to make things better." Paige got what she was saying so didn't complain.

"Oh, I get it, you want to use me to help yourselves right? This is why I didn't want people knowing who I was." Charlotte's face fell again. Becky went to jump in but found herself cut off by Natalya as well. "Ok, I did have the idea to, but it's not all that way. This is a prison, we've all been here a while, some months, some years, and we all yearn for the better things in life we've lost since being here. If you're able to help with that then great. If not the so be it. You're still one of us."

"Really? You mean that?"

Emma and Becky both nodded. "Of course, it'll always be them and us." Emma said. "And I think we still met the real you, even if it was under another name till now, and you're still the sort of person we want around us." Becky said as she put her hand on Charlottes. Natalya and Emma added their hands on top. Paige however, was looking at the hands, not moving her own. All eyes were now on her. "You're with us right? Not them?" Gesturing towards the guard station. "From here, it's all about us, just us." Charlotte said. Paige smiled at her and added her hand to the pile, solidifying them. "I feel like we should yell 'Go Team' and jump up or something right now." Emma said. "Geez, way to kill the moment Em, Becky said as they took their hands back. "I think they are calling you, so how about, gooooooo make us some food!" Paige said, with a little cheerleader motion. That gave everyone a laugh as Emma left. Paige took the chance to move onto an empty seat rather than share with Becky anymore.

"Well since there's still four of us, I think I'll break out the cards." Natalya said and quickly retrieved a deck from her cell. The four settled into a a game of hearts, all quite content, especially Charlotte, glad that the conversation was over.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you didn't mind second backstory in a row. I thought more characters were needed if I this can keep going forward.**

 **On that note, I have also put a poll up, I thought about making a couple in e somewhere but I'm not sure who. I have listed most of the current characters plus a few who have been indirectly mentioned and could be brought in if voted in, maybe even if not. There is an option not to go that way if you prefer but please do vote. You can vote twice so you can pick two people.**

 **Please do follow/favourite, I really appreciate it and it's great to know people are interested in where this goes.**

 **The reviews are also really important to me, the last ones I got really made me feel positive about this experience. Please feel free to suggest things you want to see and/or predict what's coming.**

 **I think all of the above will mean even more this time. The site is telling me the story has only had one read in four days. I got friends to log on as a test but they didn't register either so it could be a site issue. Knowing you guys are out there reading it gives me something to take to the people behind the site to get that fixed. At least, I hope it's a glitch. Having people read what we write is why most people do it. If nobody reads, what's the point in writing?**

 **If you got this far, Hope my droning on wasn't too boring. Thanks again for reading, you rock!**


	14. Chapter 14

Divas Prison Ch14

Charlotte was sitting by herself, writing a letter home, her family had all but disowned her after the tragedy that took her brother and sent her to prison. That wasn't going to stop her trying to rebuild the bridges between them. That did include her father, who ran the prison, but not to get better treatment, just to rebuild the father/daughter bond. She didn't want him to treat her any different, as it already had risked her being able to bond with the women she had to share her space with. She had already had arguments with him for trying to do so, he had agreed that the guards would not look out for her any more than they did anyone else. Her friendship with Paige had not started off on the best foot as they locked her in her cell just for helping out. She wanted to make sure that didn't happen again. The two had put it behind them and had got on well since, but she didn't want to risk alienating her and the others she might lose at the same time. She didn't feel like she needed protecting anyway, she felt she could handle whatever she needed to, especially with Paige and others watching out for each other now. It had gone down worse with The head guard, who everyone else called 'Sting' but she knew as Steve, as he had worked with her dad for a long time and had visited her house many times. Now he was 'Sir'. He'd wanted to protect her, knowing what can happen and what he'd seen in his years of service. He too, had argued with the warden over this. Charlotte had been able to hear them in his office while she was doing the admin job she was assigned.

"You don't care that it's your child?"

"She doesn't want it, and I don't want you to do it. She's got to serve her time, just like every other woman in my prison!"

"You want to risk losing her too?"

"That won't happen, not if your people do their jobs right from now on, and we don't have another incident like before."

"Sir, that was investigated and all officers involved were written up, it will not happen again."

"I know that, and the matter is closed, but it still was a lapse we won't allow to happen again. Focusing on any one prisoner can affect the running of the block."

"Yes sir, I know that, but..."

"And we don't want other prisoners to know who she is, right?"

"Of course."

"So that's it, from here on, she's just another inmate, same rules as anyone else. You can consider it an order from the warden, or a request from a friend, but it needs to happen."

"Ok, I'll make sure all A block guards are aware."

"Thank you Steve, now, let's move on to better conversations, let's have a drink."

Charlotte couldn't hear much from that as the conversation was at normal volume and much harder to hear from where she was working. She was relieved that she could expect normal treatment when in the cell block. Her identity had been found out, which was the one thing she didn't want to happen, because she feared she'd be intimidated or coerced into getting her father to do things or even used as bait to get him to do things by threatening her safety. She'd got lucky that the group who knew were rational in the way they went about it and nobody else, not even the guards or her father, knew that they knew and they'd agreed to keep it between them. Since then they had been friends to her as much as they could, and Charlotte hoped to be able to thank them all properly for that someday.

"Mind if we join you?" Charlotte looked up to see Natalya and Becky arriving at the table, they sat down, not that she was going to stop them.

'Writing home? Becky asked, spotting the letter.

"Yeah, I've written what feels like the same letter home a few times now. To my Mom and the whole family. They haven't written back but that's ok. I don't think they know what to say to me yet. Hopefully one day they will."

"Of course they will, it just takes time, don't try and force it." Natalya said, Becky nodded her agreement. "She's right, just keep positive, for them and for you."

Charlotte looked at her letter and tore it up. "I think you're right, if I keep pushing them, they'll just end up resenting me more. I can wait. One thing they did tell me is that I've got nothing but time now. Anyway, I think I need to change the subject. Where are Paige and Emma? She's not working again is she?"

"No, she actually isn't in the kitchen today, she's in our cell." Natalya said. "Haven't seen Paige though, Becky?"

"She went to shower, sure she'll be with us in a minute."

They spotted Paige return from the shower area just a little while later. Before any of them could flag her down, she disappeared into her cell. Natalya considered going to get her to try and get another card game going, it had proven popular among them, even more since Charlotte joined them, since they really needed four and Emma was working so often, and today she'd asked for space and time to herself. She didn't get the chance to get to her as she heard a noise from her cell that sounded like things getting thrown around, like the guards did when they searched the block. Paige then flew out the door like she was escaping a fire, she clocked eyes with them briefly, then turned sharply and went down to Natalya and Emma's cell. She went inside and the two of them came out not long after, heading for the rest of them. Emma got there first, "look out, she's on a rampage." She said as she sat down. Becky got up so Paige could sit down and tried to perch on the end of her seat afterwards but Paige wouldn't budge so she crouched down at the table. She had a look of disbelief on her face, kind of like she wasn't all there right now. This bothered them all, they didn't want to see her fly off the handle again. "So what's going on? Must be important for you to drag me from my alone time." Emma asked.

Paige looked around the area and said to all of them, very serious but still quietly. "I think that there is a thief among us." Natalya and Emma both let out a little laugh. Paige looked at them in annoyance. "What's so funny?"

"Did you forget where we are? I imagine there are several thieves on this block." Emma said.

"And" Natalya continued, "if memory serves me right, you're the only one at this table here for robbery."

"So what, you're saying I did this to myself? That makes no sense. I thought there was some kind of honour code here?"

"What, 'honour among thieves?' I think you're hoping for a lot. Lita tries to keep the peace with things like this but she's not all powerful, she can be everywhere to enforce it and sometimes things can go, well, missing." Emma said. The smiles had gone now as they could see her annoyance.

"What exactly have you lost?" Charlotte asked.

"I haven't lost anything, someone took my coffee jar."

"Wait, is that it?" Paige shot Charlotte a look that could kill. She got the message. "Right, um, so what are we going to do? What can we do?"

"There's not a lot we can do, not without any proof. We can't go on a manhunt, Lita won't allow that kind of disruption, and if the guards get wind of it, they'll go on their usual power trip." Natalya tried to defuse the situation and calm Paige down.

"I bet it was Sasha, some kind of petty revenge." Paige sounded convinced she'd be the one to do it.

"Nah, not her style, when she does things, she wants as many people to know about it as she can. If she took it, she'd be rubbing it in your face right now." Emma was right, in Paige's mind anyway. "I don't want to go looking for a fight anyway, I just want my coffee back, it was a nearly full jar and it's so expensive." She sounded defeated

"Wow, you really are nuts about your coffee, no wonder Becky goes on about you and it." Charlotte only realised what she said when she saw that everyone else was looking at her. Paige was now looking between her and Becky. "What does that mean? Actually, Bex, you've been incredibly quiet through this whole thing. Do you know something about this?"

"No...I'm not going to stay here and be accused" Becky said in a completely unbelievable way as she started to move off toward her cell.

Paige got it now, she was being made fun of. "Oh yeah, right, and if you believe that, you'll believe anything." She looked back and saw that Natalya and Emma had grins all over their faces. "Oh I'll deal with you two later" and went after Becky, who broke into a run with Paige quickly after, both getting to their cell before a loud call of "WALK!" could, and did come from the guards. The other three were left at the table. Charlotte looked confused. "What did I do?"

Natalya smiled at her. "Don't worry, we wanted to tease her but she found out before we got the chance to tell you what we were up to. Sorry we had to leave you out but that was fun."

"It was." Emma agreed, it may have ended earlier than we planned but she was nearly begging to get it back. 'I just want my coffee back'" her Paige impression wasn't great, but they all got a laugh out of it.

"Should we make sure she hasn't killed Becky?" Charlotte asked.

"Nah, I haven't heard a scream or another crash, I'm sure they're OK. I'm going to get some more rest, it's still my off day from working." Emma got up and went back to her cell. Charlotte watched her go then turned back to Natalya. "Sorry I gave the game away."

"It's fine, we would have told her somehow anyway, before it got real. Next time we'll make sure you're in on it." Charlotte and Natalya then started talking about other pranks they've pulled on people in the past.

"Where is it?" Paige asked Becky.

"Where's what?"

"You know what. Where's my coffee?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah? Well tell your face, because the smile you've got says otherwise."

"I think the lack of caffeine is affecting your mind." Becky laid down on her bunk, taking care with exactly where she put her arm.

"Yeah, you're really fooling me with that, give it back."

"Give what back?"

"You know what, give it back!" Paige went for broke, dove forwards Becky, getting an arm underneath her just enough to be able to move her and get her hand on the jar, which she pulled out.

"Hey look, you found your coffee jar, I knew nobody had stolen it."

"You're lucky I don't put you in the hospital right now." Paige was now able to see the funny side of all of it, since she had it back now. Becky realised that, and that meant the game was over, this time. "You're not too mad are ya? It was just a little bit of fun."

"You scared me though, taking away my liquid gold, you guys all suck."

"If I knew how you'd react, I'd have done this sooner, you were a mess."

"My nerves are shot, I need a coffee."

"Yeah, that's what you need when you're all up in the air like this, caffeine." Paige stuck out her tongue as she started to prepare it, then stopped. "Does it bother you, the coffee? Charlotte said you were going on about it when she ratted you out."

"Oh no way, I love the smell in the morning, not sure how I did without it."

Paige let out a deep breath, "That's a relief, thought I was going to have to choose between you, not sure you'd have won that one." Becky couldn't be offended, the look on Paiges face showed she didn't mean it seriously either. "So you forgive us?"

"Yeah I do, but I'll get you all back someday."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Was meant to be a bit more light hearted than some others. Hoping to do a Xmas chapter next to be up as close to the 25th as possible.**

 **The glitch with views still continues so thank you to those who followed/favourited and reviewed, it's always great to get those notifications but now, if it's possible, it means more as its the only way I know you're there!**

 **The poll for this story is now up on my profile page, it took me a day or two to realise it hadn't worked so wasnt up when I posted the last chapter despite what I wrote. Please do cast your vote on there for what couple (if any) you'd like to see. If there are clear leaders then I may start the ball rolling sooner. You can vote for two characters so you can choose your own pair, or even for there not to be one. I'd be interested to know your reasons if you have any so feel free to say in a review or PM if you prefer. Thank you in advance if you vote.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed TLC, Raw and NXT. I was obviously disappointed with TLC and Paiges result. Happy to see Roman take the title, he deserves a run with it.** **Takeover was great. I enjoyed Asuka vs Emma in particular, both deserve to move on to bigger and better things.**

 **Thanks again for reading. Till next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

Divas Prison Ch15

Although days, weeks, months seemed to take forever to pass in prison, Christmas seemed to come around surprisingly quickly. The first announcement regarding Xmas came when a notice was put up regarding the day itself. They were going to get extra time outside, a typical holiday lunch, cards from home would be given out, once they'd been inspected, and there would be some games and activities provided so that there could be some kind of celebration. Of course, that was accompanied by a very stern warning that if there was there kind of in rest or rule breaking from any one, that these were privileges that could, and would be withdrawn at any time. Fortunately for them all, nobody caused any problems during the run up to Christmas. Some were looking forward to the day itself and the more relaxed day that only came around yearly, others didn't want to be the one who was responsible for everybody missing out on the treats, as it would mean the other women would be so angry at them that their lives could easily be made miserable everyday till next Christmas!

Emma, Natalya and Becky, who had all been through the process before, did their best to explain it a bit better to Paige and to Charlotte, who were facing their first Christmas in prison. All three knew that it could be difficult for anyone. They talked about it the day before.

"So how are those two doing?" Emma asked, nodding towards Paige and Charlotte, who were sitting at a table while the other talked in the doorway of Natalya and Emma's cell.

"I've not really heard much from Charlotte about tomorrow at all." Natalya said. "I think she's just not bothered about it, like it's just another day."

"They don't appreciate it the first time, I didn't, not until I'd had a year of this monotony do you appreciate the little things." Becky thought out loud.

"Like lunch, which I lose my morning to preparing, and you WILL all enjoy won't you." Emma said, semi seriously.

"Of course we will, and we'll be sure to compliment the chef many times, not,that you don't love making it just as much as we enjoy eating it." Natalya gave her a little shove. "Anyway, I think she could be fine, she's still punishing herself for what happened and, as much as I hate to say it, it could help her get through tomorrow."

"Which is more than I think can be said for Paige." Becky said, drawing looks from the other two.

"I don't know, every time I bring anything about Christmas up, she changes the subject straight away, it doesn't matter what part of it. She either starts talking about something else, pretends to be busy doing something else, or worse. Once she got annoyed and just flat asked me to stop singing a Christmas song to myself."

"Maybe that's because your singing sucks." Emma said with a smile.

"Damn, you only just beat me to that." Natalya feigned annoyance. "Maybe you were just going overboard on the holiday cheer, you can get more happy about Christmas and any normal person should, inside or outside."

"What's wrong with having the holiday spirit flowing through me?" Becky asked. "I have always loved this time of year and I want to share it this time."

"I'm just saying, maybe it's too much for her? Maybe she just isn't a Christmas person?"

"No way, she's a Christmas girl, I know it, she's brought it up before when we've just been talking and swapping stories after lockup. I've been looking forward to sharing Christmas with her for that reason."

"Well don't think the worst, there could be a number of reasons she's been avoiding it. I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow and we'll all have the day we want." Natalya was telling Becky what she wanted to hear but they were both thinking the same thing.

Becky was concerned for Paige. She decided to have one more try at getting her excited before they turned the lights out for the night, since the door would be locked so she couldn't walk away. She was doing it for her own peace of mind too. Knowing Paige was ok would make it a lot easier for her to enjoy the day tomorrow. She didn't want to get too in her face but that plan went away quickly.

"Ooh it's nearly here! Oh I'm not going to be able to sleep! I love Christmas! You ready for it all?" Paige just looked at the floor, getting herself ready to able to sleep. She moved to the wash basin, not looking Becky in the eye.

"Come on, it's ok to be excited for it, I know you are really! Let's enjoy ourselves!" Becky was practically dancing round the cell, as much as the limited space would allow. Paige tried to step round her but either couldn't pass or Becky wouldn't allow her. Eventually she just pushed her way past.

"Becky, I'm tired and I just want to sleep. Is that too much to ask?" Paige got onto her bunk and pulled her blanket over her head. Becky stopped her dancing and got onto hers as well. Paige didn't make another sound before or after the light went out. Becky was really concerned now. Her excitement was being overrun with concern for her best friend. She held onto to hope that being tired was all it was and she'd be back to herself in the morning ready to enjoy it all with her.

The buzzer that sounded when the lights came on was the same as always but to Becky it may as well have been the sound of sleigh bells as she jumped up. "Finally! Ohhhhh I wish it could be Christmas every day. Don't worry, I'm not going to sing, not yet anyway!" She turned round to see that Paige hadn't moved at all yet, her entire body was still wrapped under her blanket. "Come on now sleepy head, no grinchiness today." She started to move the blanket off but Paige pulled it straight back after it had barely moved an inch. Becky tried again but now she had a tight grip on it.

"Come on sweetie, it's the best day of the year, don't waste it in bed, I promise it'll be fun." Becky tried to roll Paige over but found her resisting with all of her power, Becky tried to overpower her still but had no luck into Paige suddenly flipped herself around.

"Can't you just leave me the hell alone?! You want to celebrate, you go ahead and celebrate, just go do it somewhere else and forget I even exist!" Paige then turned over again, facing the wall and wrapping herself up again. Her face was bright red, she'd clearly shed tears for a while before exploding at Becky in a way she hadn't done before. Becky was stunned into silence and crouched down with her back against the wall. She was devastated by Paige's outburst and didn't know what to do. When the cell doors were released she flew out the door as quick as she could, where she was met by Natalya right away, Emma had already been taken to help prepare breakfast and lunch. "I knew you'd be the first one out here, happy Christmas Bex" The two shared a hug and got startled when Charlotte grabbed the both of them, her taller frame giving her enough arm span to reel them both in. "Hi girls, how's it going? Merry Christmas"

"Hi Charlotte, you doing ok today? Becky wanted to put off talking about what happened with Paige as long as possible as Charlotte was in a similar position.

"Yeah I'm not too bad, kinda glad 'he's' not around today, that would have been more awkward than usual. But I'm really missing my brother though. I'm just relieved to not be on my own, I'm glad you guys are here."

Both Becky and Natalya gave Charlotte a half hug, the three of them almost linked together. "You got that right, I'm glad too." Natalya said, then looking around. "Um, Becky, where's Paige?"

Becky shook her head, "It's bad, she's not doing well at all, she wasn't responding, then suddenly went off at me, yelling at me, telling me to go away."

Natalya looked up, feeling the despair in Becky's voice. She knew Paige was struggling, but not to the point where she'd react like that. " Are you all right?"

"No, not really. She told me to forget she existed." Beckys voice cracked as she said it.

"Well you're not going to do that are you?" Becky shook her head. "You wanted to share today with her, not separated, with her cocooned in there right?" Becky nodded.

"Exactly, and we feel the same, so we need to get her back into life." Natalya's little pep talk was working on Becky, who was starting to crack a smile of hope.

"Let me go talk to her" Charlotte said. "Her and I are in the same boat here so if she doesn't come out for breakfast, maybe I can get through to her." The meal call came and went with so sign of her coming out so once Charlotte was done, she got up and headed for Paige's cell. Becky looked at Natalya. "I hope she manages this."

"Don't worry about it, even if she doesn't, I've got a last resort."

"Hi Paige!" Charlotte walked in and perched herself against Paige's bunk. She was still wrapped up and didn't respond to Charlotte any more than she had done Becky.

"So I guess you don't want to talk all that much? That's ok, I can talk enough for two. I'm sorry you're feeling bad, I am too, but there are three of us out there who really want you to join us. I don't know if you're missing friends or family, or maybe you just hate the idea of celebrating Christmas in a place like this, but I hope you don't hate the idea of spending it with us. I know how you must be feeling if any of that's true for you. We're missing you, please come out."

"You don't know how I feel, how could you say that?" Paige rolled out and threw the blanket off. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Why?"

"We just want you to join us, it's a special day."

"No it's not, it's just...not. Please Charlotte, I need you to go, now."

"Paige, please."

"Get out!"

Charlotte backed to the door and left, heading to the table where Becky and Natalya were. Becky was looking towards her, looking to see if Paige was with her, then looked to Charlotte as she saw she was alone. Charlotte shook her head at her as she approached the table and sat down.

"I couldn't get her to understand. She's really upset. I'm sorry Becky." Becky put her arm around her. "It's ok, thanks for giving it a shot, I guess it's just not going to happen. Not this year anyway."

"You're not giving up, not yet, I've still got one thing I want to try." Natalya was getting herself revved up. "What's that?" Charlotte asked.

"What's the easiest thing to do to Paige?"

Becky responded instantly "Wind her up!"

"Exactly, she's still just a kid compared to us."

"Hey! I'm only a little bit older than she is!" Becky said.

"Ok, sorry. But maybe if I push her buttons a little, I can get through to her."

"Worth a try, go for it." Charlotte said to Natalya, who went to start moving when Becky spoke up again. "Nattie?"

"Yeah?"

"Just, don't go too far, don't hurt her ok?"

"Of course not, don't worry about it, I'm going to give it my all though." With that Natalya went to Paiges cell. She found her sitting on her bunk in the corner knees drawn up and her head resting on them, but not wrapped up in her blanket any more.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" Natalya sat down next to Paige, who pulled back as much as she could.

"Do you know what you've done? You've upset two of your friends, don't you care?"

No response.

"You're ruining Christmas for us, but you don't care do you?"

Still nothing.

"You know what, I don't know why we bother with you, you're just a selfish child."

"A child? You think I'm a child? Clearly I'm not a child!"

Bingo.

"Well you are certainly acting like one. Saying that to Becky, do you know how upset she is with what you said?

"Well if she does what I said she won't be, you should do the same, just get out of here and forget about me."

"Why would we do that, it's Christmas and we want you to be part of it? Why can't you come enjoy it?"

"I don't deserve it!"

Natalya turned towards Paige and moved her head up so they were eye to eye again. "Paige, you have got to get over this. You must forgive yourself. It's part of the way we survive in here."

"I can't, not today. Two years ago I had an amazing family Christmas, it's all that comes to mind every time it's mentioned, every time Becky gushes about it. I loved Christmas. Then we fall out big time, last year I got taken pity on by a guy who lived in a nearby building and his friends so I wasn't alone on Christmas. That guy was the reason I robbed that store, got arrested, and ended up stuck in here."

"You can't focus on how bad last year was for you. You've got people here who want to spend today with you, but can't because you're holing yourself up in here. Isn't that enough to make it a better Christmas? I know we aren't your family, but we can have a good time right?"

"I don't think so"

Natalya looked up in frustration, she thought she'd hit a home run with that speech but it looked like she'd missed the mark. "Why not, what's stopping you?"

"I think I offended Charlotte, and Becky probably will not want to talk to me after what I said to her. They won't want me now."

"You're wrong, Charlotte's a lot tougher than that and Becky told us how much she's looked forward to having Christmas with you. She seems to care more about your day than her own. In fact, I reckon she's outside the door trying to listen in hope I've gotten through to you. Right Becky?" There was no answer. "No way, I don't believe it. Charlotte, is Becky outside the door?"

"Yeah she's been here the whole...ow! That hurt!" Paige laughed at Becky having smacked Charlotte for giving her away.

"So you ready?" Natalya asked.

Paige nodded, "Just give me a second."

Natalya left Paige and headed out the cell, gave Becky a nod and took Charlotte away with her. Becky waited just outside, giving Paige space. A moment later Paige appeared at the doorway, looking at her feet. Slowly she looked up to meet Beckys eye. "I'm sorry. I'm...I'm so sorry." Becky cracked a smile for the first time since leaving the cell. She closed the gap and wrapped Paige up in a big hug, trying to make it as tight as she could, feeling a huge relief when Paige hugged her back.

"I really am sorry, I shouldn't have ever..." Becky put her hand up to stop Paige mid sentence. "No more of that for now, it's Christmas and today's about having a good time. You can grovel for my forgiveness later. Ready to go have fun?"

Paige nodded, Becky grabbed her arm, and the two went over to rejoin Charlotte and Natalya. Paige grabbed Charlotte from behind in a hug as well. "I'm sorry for being a miserable cow. Forgive me?" Charlotte put her arm behind her to return it. "Well it is Christmas."

The guards had actually gone a lot farther than had been expected. Maybe they were annoyed at having to be there on Christmas too, or maybe they were taking advantage of the bosses not being there, or a combination of the two, but they'd created scenes resembling a Christmas party. Of course, they did make it clear that it would all cease at the first bit of trouble. Indoors they'd put in some simple board games, nothing involving money to help stop arguments. Outside they had some Christmas music on. They had even brought some little spot prizes for winners, paid out of their own pockets. Becky got to pick the game and came back with Snakes & Ladders. "I guess I can act like a child now, right?" Paige said. "I think we all have have to." Natalya replied, grabbing the dice so she could go first. They all let themselves enjoy the game, until the end when Paige hit the snake on square 99 and Natalya won the game on her next throw. "Sorry P, looks like I win." Paige sat there pouting. A guard came over with a bag, "take a dip." Natalya reached in the bag and pulled out a can of soda. "That'll work, it's almost lunchtime right?" That snapped Paige out of her pout. "Ooh good, I'm starved."

"Well you're the one who missed breakfast." Charlotte reminded her. "Ok ok, let's just forget about that, I'm here now." Paige was back to her usual self now, but was looking towards where the food came, there was movement. The guards asked for the games to be cleared away ready to eat, which was done quickly by all, eager for the best meal of the year. When they were told they could go collect their food, there was a near stampede and the guards had to work for the first time that day to get them into some kind of orderly line, sending some to the back which brought some complaints but nothing too bad. Almost everyone was trying to get extra of whatever they could get but Emma and the others were too wise to the tricks. They really had done a great job, each woman got a turkey dinner with vegetables, stuffing, gravy, the works. It was simply better quality food too. There was little conversation at the tables as everyone was enjoying every bite. Nobody was going to have to lie to Emma about it when she joined them. When she did, "Hail to the chef!" Was called out and there was a small round of applause. Emma ate it up, took a little bow and joined them at the table. "There's going to be no living with you after that is there?" Natalya asked her. "If you enjoyed your lunch, and if it was as good as mine, you did, then you can live with it." Emma looked about as smug as anyone could get as she said that. The guards then said that they could return to the games. Emma went to pick one out for them. Natalya got up and grabbed Paige's hand. "Come outside with me." Paige was confused but followed on. They went out to the yard, it wasn't too cold luckily.

"What's up? You didn't bring me out just to enjoy the music right."

"Right. I've had an idea that I think will make you feel better about everything. I think you need to talk to your family." Paige was shocked.

"You can't be serious, it's been nearly two years since I left home and we haven't spoken since."

"Exactly, think how much better you'll feel afterwards."

"It'll just be an argument, nobody wants that on Christmas."

"That's why it won't be. And even if it is, then you'll know and can move on. Either way, this will help you."

Paige knew she was right "Can you stop being making sense, it's really difficult to argue with."

"I know, but I can't help myself. Do you want me to stay while you call?"

"No, if I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it alone if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, come find us when you're done ok?" Natalya went back inside, and joined the others in another game. She explained the situation to them while they played. Becky wasn't able to focus on the game as much once she knew and lost badly, with Charlotte winning this one. Post was brought around, cards for Natalya, Emma and Becky. Charlotte wasn't surprised not to get one, she was still ostracised from her family, the scars too fresh still. They happily opened their cards. But Nattie looked confused. "Huh, a card from my family. It says, 'sorry your presents are late, we are working on it and they should be with you soon'"

"What's wrong with that? Sounds nice to know they got you something."

"It's just they haven't before, and they know that if they did, it'd probably get intercepted before it got to me anyway. Weird."

Paige picked up the phone, luckily nobody was waiting after her as most were inside playing games or doing other things, as she took a deep breath and dialled. As she could hear the ringing, she started to hope nobody would answer and she definitely wasn't going to leave a message. That didn't happen.

"Hello"

Paige recognised her mother's voice immediately, her nerves , at an all time high upon hearing her voice for the first time in ages, made it hard for her to talk.

"Hello?"

"Mom? It's me, it's Paige."

"Well you're the last person I expected to be talking to."

"I know, it's been a long time."

"What, since you decided you didn't need us and walked out?"

"I never didn't need you. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, for everything, that I ever hurt you and everyone else. I still love you all, even if you don't forgive me."

"Oh my baby, you hurt us really badly when you left, but we never stopped loving you."

"Really?"

"Of course not, you're our daughter, no matter what."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too, and Happy Christmas darling."

"Happy Christmas."

"So what are you doing today."

"What?"

"It's Christmas, you must be doing something, I hope you're not cooking."

"I'm, um, I'm spending the day with my friends. And no, I didn't cook."

"You've had a good day?"

"Yes I have. Mom, I have to go, they're waiting for me, but it was so good to talk to you."

"Same here, maybe you could come and see us soon? We can put all this behind us properly."

"Um, I don't know, it might be difficult, but I'll call you soon, I promise."

"Well at least think about it. It'd mean a lot to have the whole family together."

"I will Mom, I'll speak to you soon."

"Thanks for calling my girl, bye."

"Bye Mom."

Paige hung up the phone and moved for the next person, as a line had formed while she was talking. She walked away and sat down on the grass by herself for a little while to process it all before she headed back in. She actually felt a little better about life from the call, just talking to her mother had made a huge difference. She got moved back inside a little quicker than she hoped, as it was getting on for time and the guards closed off the yard for the night.

The others were still at the table, they were now clearly waiting for her as they stood up as she approached. Paiges smile put a lot of things at ease for them. "You're smiling, that's good right?" Natalya said. Paige just hugged her. "Thanks Nat, I talked to my Mom, I told her I was sorry, I told her I loved her and we mended some fences. I feel so much better, I'm glad you were there pushing me."

"That's great, so she isn't mad that you're in here or anything?"

"Well she doesn't know, I guess it didn't make the news where she is, and she doesn't know anyone here who would tell her, especially while we weren't on good terms. I know I'll have to tell her eventually, but for now it was just so good to hear her voice."

"Wow, you're a different person than you were first thing. If it helps, I like this Paige better." Charlotte said.

Paige smiled back at her. "I feel like a different person now. Thanks again for not giving up on me today, you could have left me in my misery but you didn't."

"And we never will, you're never getting rid of me, of us." Becky said, putting her arm around her as they sat down, sharing the seat again.

"I never want to. In fact, I want to suggest something. We all make a promise. One day, we will all be out of here. And when that happens, no matter what our situations are, we get together for Christmas, all of us together. How does that sound?"

"As long as that's not the only time we see each other, it sounds good to me."

"Me too"

"And me"

"I'm in."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it, you guys mean a lot to me, now let's get one more game in before they shut down this party." Paige said as she got up to get one. She had a look around as she did, everyone was enjoying themselves as best they can. She even spotted Sasha doing a little dance as she won a candy bar in her game. Paige even smiled at that, nothing was going to get her down now. She brought back a game called Trouble, where the idea was to get round the board but if someone landed on you, you went back to the start. It was four players but Becky said she'd team with Paige. Friendly but competitive spirits took over with tokens continuously getting sent back. Having a teammate was a good idea for Paige as she was ready to take Emma's head off when she landed on their piece for a third time, only to pretend to be held back. Emma ended up winning the game too which didn't help when she won a candy bar of her own. "Next time we go shopping I'm getting loads of chocolate." Paige said, pretending to be mad.

"Ok, that's it, make sure everything is put back, we will be checking and if anything is missing there will be a full shakedown in the morning!" Guard Langston announced to groans. All the games were returned and everyone started to move toward their cells.

The five of them had a quick group hug and went their own ways.

Becky and Paige went into their cell and the door was locked. "I know it's back to what passes for normality tomorrow, but at least we've got the memories of today to keep us going." Becky said, throwing water on her face.

"Yeah, it's been a great day, thanks to you girls." Paige said, getting ready to sleep. "Thanks again for caring about me Bex, you're my angel. I'll make it all up to you."

"Your angel?"

Yeah, it's true, but you did say I had to grovel for forgiveness later."

Becky laughed. "You are forgiven, but don't ever ask me to forget you exist again. Ever. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, now go to bed, I'm tired, the angel has spoken." Becky tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. Neither could Paige. They shared a smile and a look, then got into bed. The light went out soon after.

"Becky?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Paige."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, hope that wasn't too long. I know it was quite feelgood but that felt right for Christmas, even in this setting. It won't always be this smooth sailing.**

 **I read an article about prisoners getting extra time outdoors and extra games/prizes provided by officers at Christmas so I used that idea. I considered adding party games too but thought that was a bit much!**

 **I got my view counter back! Thanks to you all for putting up with my moaning about it and for your support. Please do follow/favourite and/or leave reviews and let me know anything you might like to see. I really appreciate each and every one I've had so far.**

 **The poll is still live on my profile page. Please do vote for any couple you'd like to see. I'm planning how to work in a couple of pairings that have been voted for already but any input is given thought for the future.**

 **Hated the Miss Universe spoofing on Raw, but I though Paige handled it well and Nikki was a class act by sharing the stage and putting the divas division over.**

 **A very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you!**


	16. Chapter 16

Divas Prison Ch16

Nobody liked going back to the stricter routine and rules that were relaxed or ignored for the day for Christmas, but there wasn't much of a choice. It did however, remain the main focus of conversation for a while. Paige had picked up a little bit of chocolate for all of her friends. She called them 'late Christmas/sorry I was such a mess' presents for Natalya, Becky and Charlotte. Emma wasn't there at the time but she didn't want to leave her out so she called it a 'thanks for a great meal' present. Natalya wasn't too happy with that, Emma had been annoyingly smug since her applause from the women for their meal on the day and hadn't let her forget about it. This wasn't going to help.

Paige was lying on her bunk, deep in thought. She felt it was the least she could do as she felt she was finally turning a corner and was coming to terms with the turn that her life had taken over the year as the new year approached. She knew that she would be spending the whole of the coming year in prison, as well as many more to come but she was coming to terms with it. Christmas Day itself had been terrible for her as it drew near and arrived as she missed her family and tried to forget about it all. Luckily, she had made friends who wouldn't let her do that. They had talked her out of her sadness and she'd actually enjoyed the day. She was grateful to them for that, but wished she could have done more than a candy bar each. 'Next year maybe' she thought. 'Next year I'll do better.'

"Hellooo. Anybody there?" Becky waved hands in from of Paige's face, finally getting her attention. "Wow, when you're in a daydream, you're long gone. Are you ok? You're not yourself into a mess again are you."

"No I'm not, I'm fine. You worry about me too much." Paige got up and went to head past Becky but she grabbed her arm. "Can you blame me after what you said? I didn't want to go through the same for New Years."

"No I can't, but it's all ok, does that mean something happens here for New Year?"

"Well you definitely are in a more positive mood, but you're asking a lot. Nothing happens out there tonight, we will be locked up for the night and lights out as always, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little party of our own with a beer? We just have to keep it down so they don't catch us."

Paige looked at Becky like she was mad. "Since when were you such a rebel? Late night parties, breaking the rules? And beer? Now I know you're losing it." Becky just gave her a smile. "If you don't want one, don't have one, more for me."

"Wait, you've seriously got beer?"

"Well that depends doesn't it. If you don't believe me, then clearly you don't want one, and if you tell anybody, then we won't have any because it'll get swiped, or confiscated by a guard who wants it for themselves. So it's up to you."

"Ok ok, I won't say anything, it's just for us."

"Exactly, come on now, lets get out of here." Becky headed out the cell and joined her friends. Paige followed, still with a big grin that was spotted pretty quickly.

"You look like the cat who swallowed the canary." Charlotte said "Whats got you so happy?"

"Me? Nothing." Paige said, looking at Becky whole trying to get rid of the big smile. "We were, just, talking about New Years parties, ones we've been to and ones we could have in the future." Paige laughed as she said the last bit, getting a 'stop talking about it' look from Becky who decided to get the conversation away from that night. "That's right, I always loved New Years back home before I moved down here, there was an Irish Bar in New York that put on the best party every year. Problem was, it got too good and too popular. It meant they started to charge huge amounts for tickets even though I was one of their regular customers."

"Oh you're right about that." Charlotte agreed "All the best places seem to be doing that now, just to make extra money."

"Exactly, plus I never found a bar down here that was as good, so I wasn't going to pay just to get in."

"You should just party at home." Emma said. "Somebody hosts, it rotates each year, you drink, play games, see in the new year, fall asleep, wake up in a corner the next day in the same clothes and walk home looking a mess."

"Ah the walk of shame." Paige laughed. "Something you're familiar with Em?"

"What, like none of you ever have?"

"What are you trying to say? I'm a respectable girl, one who, no, who am I kidding. One year I had to walk back from a Halloween party dressed in a 'slightly' revealing police uniform." Paige looked at the floor.

"Ah the irony of that story here, you should have kept it." Becky said, giving everyone a laugh, except Paige who shot Becky an evil look. "I might have been able to flirt my way out of a ticket, but that uniform wouldn't have got me out of anything but, well, the uniform itself." She said with a laugh and a wink.

"Ok, that's too hot for this conversation." Becky said, looking away. "Anybody thought about a resolution for this year yet?"

"That depends, anyone got one they won't have broken in a week?"

"Nattie, don't be such a cynic." Charlotte said "I actually do, I want to get back in shape. I sit around too much, I'm going to do more exercise."

"Hey that's good, I think I'm going to sat the same, how are you going to do it?" Emma was intrigued.

"Basic stuff in my cell, press ups, sit ups, the usual. Then come up with something for my time out in the the yard."

"That's sounds great, any chance I could get in on that?"

"Sure, I've been a trainer before, anyone who wants to can workout with me." Emma was happy about was met with a lot of mumbling from the others.

"I think I'm going to be busy"

"But relaxing in the sun is a lot more fun"

"I'm way too lazy"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Well if you change your minds, just let me know. You'll feel better for it. Anyway, what's anyone else planning for the new year. Paige?"

"Ok, I hadn't thought about it till now but mines pretty obvious. I'm going to stay out of big fights, and out of the hospital."

"Ok, now we know who's going to be first to fail now then" Natalya said, drawing a look of fake hurt from Paige. "Oh Nattie, how could you? I'm going to be a girl of peace from her on. You'll see." Natalya shook her head "No chance, you'll go nuts the first time you run out of coffee. You were ready to rip people's heads off when you thought it got stolen."

"First of all, it did get stolen, by her." Paige shot Becky a look. "And I'll just make sure I don't run out."

"Yeah, we will see. We will see. Right, my turn I think, mine will be to try and be a little more fun. I feel like I've been too serious recently, too much of a mother. I'm too young for that stuff!"

"That's good, but don't change too much, or you'll wreck mine, I'm going to make sure that we all stay as we are. With thesetwo new additions, we've got a great little gang here and I hope nothing changes. I'm going to make sure of it."

"Sounds like you should be the mother here, Bex" Emma said.

"Oi! Mean!"

Unfortunately for Becky, they all ganged up on her for the rest of the day, calling her mom, often in a variety of childish tones. Even Paige was having way too much fun. Getting on Becky's nerves was helping her to gain just a little bit of payback for the coffee incident. By the time they were all sent back to their cells for the night, Becky was actually grateful for it. "Oh thank you, I'm not going to miss you lot tonight." Emma went to her knees and grabbed Beckys leg. Natalya and Charlotte didn't hesitate to do the same. "Night Mommy, I wuv you" Emma cooed at her as the other too held on tight.

"Hey! Stop that and return to your cells now!"

"See. Now you got us all in trouble. Get up and go to bed. Oh no." Becky realised what she said way too late. The others all burst out laughing. No point in fighting it anymore. "Oh shut up, you better not carry on with this next year, or you're all grounded." The three of them just smiled at her as they went their own ways. Becky turned to Paige "That means you too Missy. Go on, get inside!" They went into their cell and the door was locked.

"Are you going to stop this Mommy crap or is the party off?" Becky looked to Paige. "Ok, I'll stop now, not that you didn't bring it on yourself."

"I don't care, I don't want to be your mother, knock it off." Paige spotted the change in tone and knew it really was time to stop. "Ok ok, I'm sorry. You forgive me though don't you." She spoke like she already had been forgiven, annoying Becky a little, but only a little. "I don't know, I think you've managed to talk yourself out of a New Years party. Good night." Becky sped into her bunk and faced the wall. Paige wasn't letting that go however and started to shake Becky as hard as she could. "Nooooo, you promised we were going to have our own little party, you're not flaking out on me now, no way. Come on! Ok, no more Mommy jokes, I promise."

"There we go, it's amazing how agreeable you can be with the proper motivation. Ok, let's have a little fun, but we've got to keep the noise down, now, i'll get the beer."

"Ok, you've got to tell me, how the hell have you managed to get hold of beer, it's been driving me mad all day but you made me keep it to myself all day. All Day!"

"It's no big secret really. Although I may have been having a little fun with you, I feel a lot less guilty about it now. So you have a choice, do you want Root Beer or Ginger Beer?" Becky held up two drinks cans. Paige didn't know to laugh or slap her cellmate. "You suck, you know that." Paige grabbed the root beer can, sat down and opened it. The two of them drank slowly, trying to make,it last while they watched the small clock count down the minutes to midnight. They talked about all the random stuff they had talked about many times before. As always, they found each other easy to talk to and lost focus on the time, lucky to notice that there were only a few minutes left before midnight. When 11:59 hit both of them were focused on the clock.

"Why doesn't this thing have a seconds counter?"

"Yeah, we must have a word with the concierge next time"

The two smiled as the final minute ticked over. "Happy New Year! They both cheered (quietly) at the same time, shared a quick New Years kiss and hugged. When Paige went to break the hug, Becky kept her hand around Paige's cheek, brought them back together and kissed her again. This time the kiss was longer and much deeper. Paige was startled, she hadn't expected it at all, she couldn't believe it, but she didn't want to stop it either. She put her hands around Becky's waist and kissed her back. The kiss only lasted a number of seconds before they broke apart. When they did they both realised for the first time what they had done. Neither of them knew what to say. They just looked at each other with the same shocked and surprised expression. The silence seemed to last an eternity. Neither woman had any idea what to do or what to say, and of course, there was nowhere either of them could go. Paige was nearer to the bunks and sat down, finally breaking the eye contact that had been constant since the kiss. Before she could say anything, Becky got into her bunk as well. No words were exchanged the whole night. Each of them thought the other one had gone to sleep, but if there wasn't a bed in the way, they would have been looking at each other the whole time. It probably wasn't a bad thing, as no one knew what to say at that point, and had no idea what they were going to say in the morning. They weren't going to be able to avoid talking about it for long.

 **A/N: Thank You For Reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little bit of filler, but I wanted the end to come at that moment to move it on.**

 **The last chapter brought the most views and visits of any so far. Thank you all so much for that. I'm so glad I got my counter back. Especially as when I was reading stories myself, I couldn't find my own work in the wrestling section. So it's good to know so many people found it and read it.**

 **Please follow/favourite and review. The praise I've had so far has been awesome and has been an inspiration to me writing this. I also welcome positive suggestions/predictions for the story by review or message.**

 **I hope you all had a great holiday period and I wish you nothing but the best for 2016. Happy New Year!**


	17. Chapter 17

Divas Prison Ch17

When the lights came on the next day, both Paige and Becky woke up in almost the exact same manner. Both of them were feeling tired as they hadn't been able to get much sleep and figured their bodies just passed out on them. They both stretched themselves out and both made a small groaning sound as they did. As soon as they heard each other they both went silent as they remembered what happened last night.

Th _e two smiled as the final minute ticked over. "Happy New Year! They both cheered (quietly) at the same time, shared a quick New Years kiss and hugged. When Paige went to break the hug, Becky kept her hand around Paige's cheek, brought them back together and kissed her again. This time the kiss was longer and much deeper. Paige was startled, she hadn't expected it at all, she didn't understand it, but she didn't want to stop it either. She put her hands around Becky's waist and kissed her back. The kiss only lasted a number of seconds before they broke apart. When they did they both realised for the first time what they had done. Neither of them knew what to say. They just looked at each other with the same shocked and surprised expression. The silence seemed to last an eternity. Neither woman had any idea what to do or what to say, and of course, there was nowhere either of them could go. Paige was nearer to the bunks and sat down, finally breaking the eye contact that had been constant since the kiss. Before she could say anything, Becky got into her bunk as well. No words were exchanged the whole night. Each of them thought the other one had gone to sleep, but if there wasn't a bed in the way, they would have been looking at each other the whole time. It probably wasn't a bad thing, as no one knew what to say at that point, and had no idea what they were going to say in the morning. They weren't going to be able to avoid talking about it for long._

Neither of them knew what to say or what to think, yet both their minds were racing. They both knew time was short, somebody was going to have to move first and then things would come out. If neither of them came out for breakfast, they would have guards checking up on them and worse still, their friends would come looking for them. They would immediately sense the atmosphere and things would get a lot more complicated.

When the buzzer went off and door locks released, A long day for them both began.

Beckys day:

Becky was just waiting for the doors to unlock, as soon as they did, she jumped off her bunk and left the cell without looking back. She got in line for food, not that there really was a line since she moved so fast. She looked back to see no sign of Paige. She had hoped that Paige would have followed after her, clearly she didn't want to talk to her, or she would have followed, or called her back in, right?

"Becky? You ok?" Emma snapped Becky from her thoughts to hand her her tray. "Don't take offence, but you look terrible, are you alright?" "Yeah, fine, thanks." Becky just managed to mumble out as she moved along and back to a table. As she sat down she realised two things, one was Paige had joined the line, all but right at the back. The other was that she wasn't even slightly hungry. In fact she was feeling sick. As she tried to eat, not wanting to draw attention to herself some level of appetite returned but she still ate slowly, constantly looking up to see where Paige had got to in the line.

"Happy New Year Bec" Charlotte said as she sat down and started to eat her own food. Becky tried to give her a smile as her mouth had food into it but it can't have been very convincing as Charlottes expression changed to confusion. "What's wrong?" Becky just shook her head. "What is it? Talk to us." She said us because Natalya had just cleared the line and was on her way to the table with a concerned look on her face as well.

Hi, Becky, are you alright, Emma said you didn't seem all there in line and she was worried." Becky just nodded her head this time. "She's not said anything to me either." Charlotte said. "Maybe we can ask Paige when she gets here, rather than keep asking her." Becky was panicking inside, what was Paige going to say when she sat down? How was everyone going to react? She looked up and saw that Paige was on her way over to the tables. She hadn't made any attempt to look over at her. Becky could feel her heart racing as Paige reached the tables, and sat down at an empty table across the other side of the room to them. Becky put her head in her hands as the other two looked at Paige at her table, confused why she wasn't sitting with them. They then looked back at Becky. "I've really messed things up." She said, not daring to look up. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." Charlotte put her hand on Beckys shoulder but she quickly jerked it away from her touch. "Come on, tell us what happened. Did you guys have a fight?"

"No it wasn't a fight. I wish it was. A fight can be put right."

"Then what's happened, it must have been something?" Becky took a deep breath.

"I...I...I kissed her." Becky wrapped her arms over her head, waiting for whatever reaction was coming. She didn't expect the first one. "You kissed Paige? OH YES! YES! I knew it! Natalya pumped her fist. That brought Becky back out from her hiding place. "Wait, what? You knew it! You knew what? Why so happy?"

"I knew there was something between you two, I just knew it. Emma said I was mad, we even bet on it, and now I've won!"

"Well I'm so glad my turmoil has brought so so much happiness, but there isn't anything between us, I think I've lost her as a friend too." Becky was a bit angry with the bet, but that wasn't that important to her right now. Natalya looked at her. "Why do you think that? Did she get mad at you for doing it?"

"Well no, she kissed me back but..." Becky stopped as both the other two had squealed a little bit. "Oh my god, this is amazing! So what happened next?" Charlotte asked, almost bouncing in her seat. "Well that's the problem, she pulled away. I waited for her to say something but she didn't, she just got onto her bunk. I felt myself getting upset so I got into mine. I just laid there hoping she'd say something but she never did, I think she went to sleep but I couldn't. I tried to carry on as normal this morning but she didn't come out till late and now she doesn't even want to sit with me. I hate myself right now, why did I have to do that?"

"That's actually a really good question, though not all in the way you said it. Why did you kiss her?" Natalya asked, with a knowing look. "It was midnight, we had a kiss and a hug and I wanted another one, it got kinda, out of hand I guess?"

"Right, so you wanted another one, why?" Natalya was pushing, trying to get her to be honest. "I don't know, it just felt right. In that moment." Becky added the last part in a rush, helping Natalya realise something. "Bex, don't be offended by this, but have you ever, you know, been with another woman before?"

Becky went bright red. "No, never, that was the first time I kissed a girl."

"And I liked iiiit" Charlotte sang. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the looks she was getting. "No? Don't like the song? Ok. But seriously, did you like it?"

"Hi Em, how you doing?" Becky took the opportunity to change the subject to anything else, just to get a break from the bombardment she'd been facing. Emma sat down with them. "Hi, so is Paige ok? Why is she sitting on her own?" 'Well so much for that plan' Becky thought and looked away. "Actually, can you go talk to her? You're not due back in the kitchens are you?" Emma shook her head. "Nope, lunch will be out in a minute , I'm off till tomorrow."

"Great, Natalya said, "I've been feeling guilty about not going over."

"Ok I'll go, but can you give me some idea what's up?"

"Well I think she should tell you, but I'll just say you need to pay up."

"Why do I need to pay you anything, I...no way!" Emma remembered the bet she'd made with her cellmate. She got a look from Natalya that told her what she needed and hurried over to Paige.

"So come on Becky, tell us, what was the kiss like?" Charlotte asked again. Becky groaned, there really wasn't going to be any relief from this. "Ok ok, it was nice. I mean, I haven't been kissed by anyone in years. I didn't think it would happen at all till I got out."

"So you did like it, you can't tell me off for singing that again now."

"Yes, yes I did, I liked it, I really liked it. Are you happy now?" Becky snapped at Charlotte this time. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to get mad at you, it's just saying that makes it all that much harder to deal with."

Lunch was called a little while later and they had Becky run them through everything that happened last night again and again in as much detail as they could get her to go into. Becky talked about everything with her usual happiness but the memory she had of Paige pulling away then not looking at her was harder and harder to talk about but it was the biggest thing they focused on while they ate all the way up to yard time.

"Can we change focus for a little while, please? Let's go get some air." Becky was emotionally drained and it was obvious to the others. They kept their eye on Becky as they left. Paige and Emma were outside at the same time not too far away. Becky went towards Paige but Charlotte and Natalya pulled her back. "Not now sweetie, your minds all over the place, you don't want to say something you don't mean or something you'll regret right?" Becky looked back at Paige, who looked back, she had a very sad expression on her face. It took all of her strength to walk away with them. She felt Charlotte was right, if she upset Paige more now, that could ruin things for good. They laid off the questions for a little while while they were outside which was a relief. Charlotte did some yoga exercises, the others thought about joining her but weren't familiar with them so let her continue this time.

When they got back inside, Becky knew she'd be the focus again and she was right. The day was getting on, dinner came and went and soon they were going to be locked up for the night. "What am I going to do? I'm going to have to face her soon. There's literally no escaping it."

"Well you need to be honest, with yourself, then with us, then with her." Natalya said. Think about everything since you've met her, everything from the last 24hrs or so. How do you really feel about her?"

"Well she was a scared noob when I met her, crying at the slam of the door as so many have, me included. I talked her through the first night just to get some sleep, feeling like I had to but it was actually really easy to do, like we had known each other for ever. We connected better than anyone I've shared a cell with before her. And she was a first timer too so I wanted to help her. Then my help got her beaten half to death by Sasha." Becky stopped talking there, thinking about how bad Paige looked after the attacks. "I heard about that." Charlotte said, not having been inside with them when it happened. "But I heard it was Paige that beat her up."

"It was in the end, luckily." Natalya thought back and remembered something she'd been told about Becky before the fight. She smiled to herself. This was perfect. "Yeah, she wouldn't be our friend if she lost. How did you feel about her deal?"

"You know damn well how I felt, it was stupid, it was reckless, even now it makes me mad, why would you even bring it up?!"

"I'm not sure if Charlotte knew about it. Did you?" Charlotte got what she was trying to accomplish. "No, I just asked about Sasha and Paige when they got in trouble for because of me. There was a fight and a lot of people lost money when Paige won. Did you lose money too Becky?"

"No I didn't lose money! I almost lost Paige! I almost lost her to Sasha forever. I don't want to talk about that anymore, or ever again." Becky was getting distressed.

"Stay cool Bex, work with me, how would you have felt if you had lost her to Sasha?"

Becky was talking fast, losing a bit of control. "I said I don't want to talk about it. I don't know what I would have done, we got really close in such a short time. I couldn't have lost her, she's my best friend and I love her."

That was a word neither of them expected to hear from her, but not one that upset them. They sat silent and shocked but smiling from ear to ear. "What?"

"Becky, don't you realise what you said? Becky thought for a second, then covered her mouth and gasped. "Oh my god, I really said that didn't I?"

Charlotte moved over and grabbed her arm. "Yes you did, and don't try and take it back. You were ranting and rambling so much there's no way you didn't mean it."

"I'm not going to, it's true. I just didn't realise it until now. Oh wow." Becky was off in her own world. Until Charlotte broke it. "So, you gonna go tell her or what?"

This sent Becky into a fluster again "Can I? Should I? What if she freaks out? What if she hates me for it? I don't think I can! But I want to! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She probably would have continued if the other two hadn't grabbed her, diverted her attention and calmed her down. "It's ok, slow yourself down before you go crazy. Breathe in, and out." Eventually Becky was back to regular speed. "Ok, I'm ok. Thanks, I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one, you made me break my resolution, on the first day of the year!"

"I did?"

"Yeah, I said I'd stop being such a mother figure to you all, that's clearly not going to happen is it."

"Sorry Nat, I'll make it up to you. I promise. If it helps, I broke mine to keep everything the same as well, about ten seconds in, that's got to be some kind of record, right?" Natalya laughed. "That's pretty impressive. Don't worry about payback, Just make sure you sort things out with Paige ok, however you decide to do it" The buzzer sounded. "And you better decide soon, you're out of time. You'll be ok right?" Becky nodded. She got a reassuring pat on the arm from both Natalya and Charlotte, turned towards her cell just in time to see Paige go inside. She walked to the door, took another breath and headed in.

Paiges day:

Seeing Becky fly out the door so quickly upset Paige to all levels. She had wanted to talk to her all night, even considering waking her up but thought it best to wait till morning. Now it was too late. She clearly didn't want to talk about it and couldn't wait to get away from her as quickly as she could. Did Becky really hate her that much? Paige sat in the cell alone, head in hands for a little while before deciding she couldn't just sit there, heading out to join the breakfast line. By this point the line was long so she had to wait. She couldn't see Becky in line, eventually spotting her at a table, her hair being a clear giveaway. Just looking at her made Paige feel a pain that wasn't really there so she had to look away, trying instead to focus on finding some kind of appetite.

"Hey Paige, is Becky alright? She seemed on another planet and no one knows why." Paige knew why, but just shrugged her shoulders and moved on. As she approached the tables she saw Becky was sitting with her back to her, but Charlotte and Natalya were sat with Becky, but looking over at her. Had she told them? Did they hate her too for what she'd done? She decided she didn't want to upset Becky anymore than she already had so she sat by herself. She'd barely sat down when she heard a cheer. She looked around, recognising the voice, seeing Natalya with a fist in the air. Paige wondered what had her so happy. 'Is she happy I've sat over here?' was the first thought to enter her mind. She tried to ignore it as she picked at her food but now even more went through her mind. If Becky really was that mad, would she lose all of her friends? Natalya and Emma would be with her, they've been friends long before Paige arrived. Charlotte was newer, but once she knew, which may have already happened, she couldn't expect her not to be just as appalled. She sat there, lost in her own mind, until she felt something on her shoulder that made her jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, you ok?"

"Emma, I'm surprised to see you over here, do they know you're talking to me?"

"Yeah, Nattie asked me to come see you, she wanted to make sure you're ok."

"She did? Why?"

"She didn't give me any details, but, did something happen between you and Becky?" Emma sat down as she said all this. Paige looked at her, feeling grateful that she had a chance to talk about it. "I've really messed things up."

"No you haven't, it's never as bad as you think."

"Becky gave me a quick kiss at midnight, I kissed her back, but more than you know, a friend kiss. She pulled away from me and we haven't spoken since."

"You did, you two kissed? Wow, I really did lose my bet."

Paige looked annoyed "What bet?"

"Nattie said that you too were, as you said, more than friends. I thought you were just close. You know what betting can be like round here, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, but I'm not sure how close we're going to be now."

"Are you sure it's really ruined? Come on, it's lunchtime, walk me through it." Emma and Paige got their food. "So after you kissed her what happened?" Well she broke the kiss pretty quickly. That was bad enough. I couldn't believe what I'd done, I'd let myself do that. I sat down and she got into bed really quickly. I wanted to talk, to apologise but I decided to wait till morning, plus I think she went to sleep. Then, she didn't give me the chance. She couldn't get away from me fast enough."

"So if you haven't talked, you can't know how she feels about it, can you?"

She doesn't want to talk to me, she made that clear."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "You didn't answer the question."

"Ok, no I don't know how she feels for sure no but since she's not all over me right now, that's a bit of a clue for you.

"Is that what you want her to be, all over you?"

Silence.

"That's a yes."

Paige nodded, not sure what to say, looking for Emma's reaction. "No wonder it's got you so upset. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I can keep things bottled up any longer."

"Well I think that's out the window now, you're going to have to do something."

Paige turned and looked at Becky, still sat with her back to them. "I want to tell her but I know I'll get shot down, then it'll get way too awkward, we won't be able to be around each other and I lose my best friend. No offence."

"None taken, I don't know anyone get as close as you two have in a matter of months. I just didn't realise it was so strong in that way."

"Maybe it would just be better to keep things as they are, say I got carried away, say I'm sorry and hope she can forgive and forget?"

Emma looked at Paige with a more serious expression. "Now I don't mean offence, but that's the stupidest thing you've said. Neither of you are going to forget it happened. You need to be honest with her, she's your friend and she'll forgive you, even if it takes time for her to get her head around it. You'll feel worse if you don't, it'll get to you and it'll come out at the wrong time, again."

"You're right, but how? When?"

"No time like the present."

Paige's eyes widened. "I can't, not right now, she's still mad."

"She's not mad, when I was with her for a little while earlier, she just looked confused and a little upset. Only you two can get this sorted."

"So you want me to go over right now and tell her I'm in love with her, just like that? Would that work?" Paige sounded hopeful, looking for validation, which didn't come."

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not. I'd do it privately, outside maybe, we get yard time in a bit." Paige though about it for a minute. "Ok, I'll try and get Becky alone outside and try and explain everything. If she needs space I'll give her as much as I can for as long as I can. I hope she doesn't need a lot, the wait would kill me,"

Emma just tried to reassure Paige that everything would be OK and keeping her calm, hoping they'd be able to sort it out. She didn't like this crack in the group that was going on today. When the doors to the yard were opened, Paige moved quickly. She wanted to beat Becky out so she could catch her as she came outside. She was as nervous as she'd been since she came to prison at that moment. When she spotted Becky coming through the doors, she moved towards her but before she could get close, Natalya and Charlotte purposely moved Becky away from her. She was able to catch her eye for a moment but she felt heartbroken at that moment, she had to look away before she burst into tears. She went to the other side of the yard and sat down on her own against a wall. She was far enough away that she could look at the three of them for short times without being spotted. Charlotte was doing some exercises, but the other two just watched. It was cold out but Paige didn't care, she took in as much fresh air as she could, trying to get used to the solitude. Emma came out a little later, giving Paige some time after seeing what happened. She didn't go after the others because it would have been difficult to talk about it in front of Becky, who needed to hear things from Paige first, whatever she chose to tell her. She sat down a few feet from Paige, letting her speak first. She didn't say anything and right then, that was ok too. They stayed that way until they were ordered inside again. The two returned to their table as well.

"Thanks for letting me be out there. I needed that." Paige's voice was quiet, and she spoke slowly, Emma took her hand. "It's ok, I saw what happened and thought you'd need time."

"I might need a lot more time. I think they all hate me. Nat and Charlotte wouldn't let her talk to me. I don't know what to do."

Emma gave her a half hug for a moment "Don't worry about the other two, I'll talk to Nattie later on and find out why, it can't be as bad as you think it is right now." You need to think about Becky, you will still be around her later and there won't be anyone who can stop that."

"I know, I've been thinking of ways to avoid that, the hospital, the lock. Would you mind if I punched you in the face right now?" Paige tried to laugh but it wasn't all that convincing. "I'd rather you didn't, for both of us. And no, I'm not going to punch you either."

Maybe I can get moved out of here? Another block, another prison. That way you can move on and she can forget me."

Emma gave Paige a smack round the top of her head. "Harder" Paige said.

"Girl, you have got to be out of your mind. You aren't getting away from us. We're all in here together, that's what we've said, till our release date, then we'll stay together outside. That's what you said on Christmas, that you never want rid of us, and I'm holding you to it."

"What if she really does want rid of me?"

"Won't happen, she'll get over it if she's mad, so will the other two. I'll make Nat see sense, if I even need to. You just worry about yourself, and if you really care about her, which I know you do, worry about Becky. If you really think she hates you and won't want to speak to you again, which I still think is crazy, then go for broke, what have you got to lose by telling her. You were going to before right."

"I don't know, I'd rather salvage a friendship than lose her completely."

"Well you've got to do something, you're not going to get moved tonight even if you wanted to and it was over my dead body."

"I know, I'll just try the obvious, I'll say I'm sorry, and if she wants me to go, I'll try and go."

"No, you'll fix things between you two, however you do it."

Paige thanked Emma for caring enough to not want her to go, and assured her she'd try and fix things. It's what she wanted to, but wasn't confident. When they were sent back to cells,for the evening Emma gave Paige a quick hand squeeze and headed in her own direction. Paige went to her cell and sat to wait for Becky, obviously not having to wait long.

When Natalya and Emma saw each day their back in their own cell, the first thing they did was compare stories. When they realised what had happened, they burst into a fit of laughter.

As Becky walked in, the two locked eyes on each other, but nobody said anything at first. Both looked extremely unhappy. Paige was playing with her hands and Becky was trying to keep her breathing steady. But they didn't take eyes of each other. Eventually Paige broke the silence.

"Bex, I'm so sorry, really I am. I know you must hate me, but I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Becky looked confused and annoyed. "You're sorry? Why? It's all my fault, I should have said so already. I shouldn't have let those two stop me talking to you outside."

"They were just looking out for you. I think maybe they're right too. I'm going to put in for a transfer. You won't have to worry about me anymore, I won't be able to mess things up again."

Becky felt panicked again, she couldn't lose her. She felt stupid, Tears filled her eyes and she grabbed Paige in a hug. "No, you can't do that, you can't leave me. I know I shouldn't have kissed you like that, but I couldn't help it. I...I'm... Becky couldn't get the words out. It was now Paiges turn to look confused, she broke the hug. "Wait, you kissed me? No, I kissed you. It's all my fault. What are you talking about?"

"No, I kissed you, I couldn't stop myself. Because...ah, the hell with it...I'm in love with you." Becky turned away, not able to watch her cell mates reaction. Paige was stunned, but happier than she'd been in a long time. She just needed to be sure. "Are you serious? Becky, if you mean what you just said, say it again." Becky stayed silent just long enough for Paige to feel a tiny sting of disappointment before she said it again, barely above a whisper. "I love you Paige"

Paige was overjoyed." Becky, please turn around" She didn't, the tears were falling faster. "Turn around" Becky still wouldn't move, trying to dry her eyes. Paige had had enough. She grabbed Beckys arm and turned her so they were face to face. Before she could say anything else, Paige took her face in both hands and kissed her, hard. Becky was shocked, but not about to pass this up. She wrapped her arms around Paiges neck and kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm. When they broke apart this time, neither felt the other wanted to. They laid their foreheads against the other. "Say it again" Paige asked. "I love you." Becky said, looking down, still feeling sheepish. Paige put a finger under her chin and brought her head back up so they were eye to eye again. "Becky, I love you too." Becky grinned, not being able to believe it. Tears started to fall again but this time she didn't feel so stupid. "You do?" Paige nodded and was then attacked by the biggest strongest hug she'd had from Becky, and that was saying something. Paige wouldn't change that moment for anything and she held Becky just as tight. She moved her head so she was nuzzled in Beckys neck, planting small kisses on her neck until Becky let out a small moan. They broke the hug and just looked at each other with big smiles before their lips met again. Becky ran her hands up Paige's back, unable to hide her feelings. Paige responded by grabbing her ass, making Becky gasp. This turned their kiss into a full make out session that moved to a bunk. It went on until they were interrupted by the lights going out. They pulled apart and tried to get comfortable on the bunk, which was difficult as it wasn't that wide. Paige laid on her back, pushed up against the wall, she had her arm around Becky who laid her head on Paige's shoulder with her arm over the top of her, lying sideways.

"I can't believe this has happened." Paige said. "I thought you hated me for kissing you last night."

"Hated you? I thought you hated me for kissing you." The two talked through the day they'd each had. "We're stupid aren't we? I mean really stupid. If we had just talked like adults we could have saved ourselves a day of misery."

"Well at least it's ended well" Becky said, stoking Paiges cheek. "But you've exhausted me, time to go to bed." Becky rolled off of Paige, going to stand up, but Paige grabbed her hand. As Becky looked back round, Paige made puppy dog eyes at her. "You mean, you're going to leave me?" Becky couldn't do it. There was no way for her to say no to those eyes and the cute way she said that. She got back on the bunk in the same position she was before, ready to sleep. Before she did though, she kissed Paige tenderly on the forehead and whispered one word in her ear. That was all either of them needed.

"Never."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked the change of style for this chapter. Sorry it took a little longer to get out, I just found that I kept writing and writing so hopefully the longer chapter makes up for it.**

 **Becky finally gets a title shot on Smackdown tonight. I haven't seen spoilers but I doubt she'll get the title, I hope she does of course. Also, Paige really needs to appear with a big 'I told you so' sign after what Charlotte did Monday.**

 **My thanks to all who review/follow/favourite. Special thanks to those who have reviewed this last week or so. Your support truly means a lot to me.**


	18. Chapter 18

Divas Prison Ch18

Both Emma and Natalya were eager to find out what had happened between their two friends who, as far as they knew, were battling to save their friendship. They knew that the two of them had feelings for the other, but were of the impression that the other hated them.

"So, what's your guess?" Natalya asked.

"Well, there weren't any alarms last night, so I guess that means they didn't try to kill each other at least."

"Yeah, if there had been a fight, we'd have been able to hear Paige easily, she's not a quiet girl. I think they'll be ok, but Becky didn't tell her. She seemed too worried about pushing her away to tell the truth."

"Paige seemed a little bit more likely to confess, and only one of them would need to say it first. Surely the other wouldn't hold it in afterwards."

"I hope so, I don't want to have to go through that again, I think I'll just knock their heads together until they stop acting so crazy."

Becky woke up before the lights, and before Paige, in a bit of a daze. When she saw that she was still lying with her arm wrapped around Paige, she couldn't help but smile. She moved slowly, not wanting to disturb her sleep. She turned over to stretch, forgetting that she was on the outside of the bunk, and found nothing but gravity.

"Ow, dammit! Shhhh!" She said to herself, but it was too late to be quiet as Paige was now looking at her, eyebrow raised. "What are you doing down there?"

"Shut up."

"Now that's not nice." Paige said playfully, poking her tongue out at Becky before turning away from her, facing the wall. "Aww, don't be like that." Becky said, getting back on the bunk, then climbing on top of Paige. She tried to rock her over onto her back but Paige did her best to resist, eventually allowing herself to be rolled over so Becky was on top of her. They stared into each other's eyes for a what felt like forever to them before either spoke.

"Good morning"

"Hi" Becky could feel herself blushing.

"So, are you just going to sit there, or are you going to kiss me?" Paige asked. Becky didn't waste time giving her the kiss she was looking for. When they broke apart, Becky got off of Paige and the two sat on the bunk together, leaning against each other. "I guess we've got a lot to talk about." Becky said. "We do, but before we get into any of that, know that I meant every word that I said last night." Paige put her hand to Becky's face. Becky took that hand in hers and stroked it. "Me too." Paige kissed her again. "I thought we were supposed to be talking now?"

"I know, I just enjoy this more."

"We've got all the time in the world for that, and we can make up for lost time later. Ok?"

"Ok" Paige pouted but continued. "So, do we tell people?"

"I don't know, I mean, we've got to tell Nattie and Emma, and Charlotte too, they don't deserve to be lied too after everything."

"Ok, but can that be it? I don't want to be the talk of the town again. Plus, if the screws find out, won't we get in some kind of trouble?"

"Oh hell yeah, a lot of trouble, but only for sexual acts."

"And only if we get caught." Paige put her hand on Becky's leg, but it made her flinch so she took it back. Paige was surprised at that reaction, but decided not to push it.

"We won't, I'm not going to nearly lose you again, I don't think I can take it."

"That's sweet, I think. Now come on, nearly breakfast, I'm starving." Paige got up to get herself ready.

Once they'd got breakfast, they joined the others. There was only the one seat again so they shared it. "Hey" they both said as they started to eat.

"Oh my god, you guys totally hooked up last night didn't you?"

Becky froze in her seat while Paige began to choke on the mouthful of food that she was chewing at the time, just managing to get it down. "Geez, Charlotte, think before speaking maybe? Try keeping your voice down before people start talking?" Paige stared daggers at her friend while Becky continued to stare at the floor. "Ok sorry, but you did, don't deny it, I know you did." Natalya and Emma moved forward on their seats, wanting an answer too.

"You don't know anything." Paige said stubbornly, challenging Charlotte's belief. She knew she had no leg to stand on, but was in too good a mood not to have a little fun with it.

"Oh yeah? Well you've had a smile on your face since I saw you, the two of you are on way better terms than yesterday, she's going bright red and until then, you two hadn't taken eyes of each other. And don't make me start on the way you're looking at each other."

"Listen to you, if I ever get arrested again, I want you as my lawyer." Paige got an elbow in the stomach from Becky for her comment. "Don't even joke about that."

"So do you have any defence to the counsellor's claims?" Natalya said, getting in on the fun. Paige looked down and around, trying to get into Beckys eye line, since she still couldn't look at them as was getting redder still. She just about managed it and got a little nod from Becky. "No your honour. In fact, we'd like to plead guilty as charged." Charlotte smiled, part in triumph, part just being pleased for her friends. The smile was shared by the other two, and although she denied it, Emma uttered a little 'yay!'

"That's great, so how are you feeling about it all? Come on, we want details!" Natalya asked. Becky still couldn't look at them, choosing to hug herself around Paiges arm. "Well that says a lot. It's amazing, I'm still in shock really. I never thought she could feel the same." Paige said, resting her head tightly on Becky's. This made her look up at them, and they all saw her eyes were glowing. "Bex, you ok?" Natalya asked. Becky nodded and had her own smile break out. "I'm great, thanks to her. I'm just happy. Really happy." This earned her a kiss on top of her head. It might have been more but a guard approached them. "Mail call" he grunted, tossing an envelope into the middle of the table and walking off. "It's for you Nat" Emma said, pushing it over. Natalya took it, looked inside and looked surprised. "Um, it's a Christmas card."

"Wow, either somebody is really behind or the post here is worse than I thought." Paige said sarcastically. "So who is it from?" Emma asked as Natalya opened it and read the inside.

"It's not signed. It's just says 'Enjoy your gifts, better late than never."

"That's a bit cryptic, so is the gift in there too?" Natalya shook her head. "No, it's just the card."

"So where's the gift?" Charlotte asked, no more sure what was going on than anyone else. "No idea, they probably took it. The envelope was open but that's usual. They probably liked what they found. There's probably not a lot I can do if they did."

"Well that's not fair, sorry Nattie." Charlotte was angry for her friend, wondering if there is anything she could find out for her she she went to her work placement in the offices. "It's ok. I get the feeling they wanted me to have it, so when I call in later this week and tell them, things will get sorted out." Natalya smirked as she said it, knowing that her family connections would be able to fix things and she loved getting one over on anyone, but especially the so called authorities that kept her imprisoned.

The idea appealed to her so much that she considered making a call into her contacts at home as soon as they all got outside later that day. Her intrigue levels were at an all time high but she just about managed to keep herself under control for the time being. She saw that Becky and Paige had managed to separate themselves for the first time all day so she decided to be nosy there instead. She left the phones alone and went back over to Paige, putting an arm round her and getting hers round her neck in return. "Hey, so you're really happy huh?"

"Yeah, I really am. Didn't see that coming did you?" The two of them sat down, near to where Becky was trying to learn Charlotte's exercise routine, and not doing well, taking her own legs out from under her and failing down for the second time that day. Paige and Natalya saw the whole thing and laughed quietly to themselves. "You see, how can you not find that adorable?"

"I just like it that you do. But don't hurt her." Paige didn't like that comment and turned towards her. "I'm not going to hurt her, and why would you say that to me?" Natalya realised that Paige had taken that the wrong way and backed up a little. "I'm sure you won't, especially after what you went through yesterday, yes Emma told me. She was so scared to have lost you I was concerned for her. You've brought out the best in her since you came here. Before that, She was just a zombie like so many of them I've seen come and go over time. But then it was like something about her changed. She got more interested in things, hung out with us more. Talked a whole lot more, but mostly about the same subject again and again. You. Especially when you spent that week in hospital. I thought she was just taking you under her wing as you were new. I admit I barely saw this coming. You two, falling for each other in the worst place I have ever seen. But I'm glad you did. You already made each other better and I don't want that to stop. I don't want either of you to hurt each other."

"I had no idea she was like that before, that doesn't sound like the Becky I know. You've got nothing to worry about though. I'm really not messing around here. She's my everything, and it feels so good to be able to say it out loud."

"Great, you make a great pair too." Natalya changed the subject as they watched the others work out. Becky got a bit better as she went along. "She's actually a good teacher." Paige remarked. "Yeah, maybe we should get in there." Natalya suggested.

"Nah, not today, too comfortable down here."

"You mean too lazy."

"That's what I said."

When the yard time was over, Natalya got up and started to head in while Paige hung back for Becky. "Did you enjoy just siting there, watching me?"

"Yeah, you're funny when you fall down."

"You're mean."

"Don't worry Bex, when she gives it a go, you can laugh at her too." Charlotte stood up for the first of her friends to join her workouts. "Won't happen, I'll be a natural, if you can get me to in the first place of course."

Charlotte was about to respond but before she could, her attention was taken when she saw Natalya start walking faster before she broke out into a full out run back through the door to their cell block. That seemed strange to them but then they all heard a huge crash and a scream. Worried that something had happened to her they all moved to the door inside as quickly as they could but don't believe their eyes when they saw what was happening. Natalya was in the doorway to a cell, on top of another prisoner throwing as many punches as she could to their face. It wasn't possible to see who it was she was attacking. All of them looked around to see if they could work out who it was that Natalya was fighting, but didn't see anybody missing. Natalya got pushed back off the woman, then changed her focus to another woman and the fight spilled out into the main area. Natalya and this other woman were trying to really hurt each other but it took no time at all for Natalya to take full control. She drove the other into the edge of a table then a solid punch put her to the floor. Natalya got on top of her as well and kept connecting with right hands, each one doing damage. The woman who was left in the cell doorway crawled over and tried to pull Natalya off, getting an arm around her neck. Paige went to help her friend and even things up, but Becky reacting quickly enough to grab her arm. "Don't, it's too late." She said. This was because the guards were running in from the other side of the block. Natalya took care of the one on her back with an elbow, then focused on the one below, now choking her. The guards surrounded them and gave a clear order for Natalya to step away and place her hands on her head. She made no attempt to comply, choking this other woman harder still while screaming in her face, which was going a bad colour. The guards were left with no choice, one of them using their pepper spray. Natalya cried out in pain as the spray took effect, releasing the choke to put her hands to her eyes. She was immediately grabbed by several other guards and forced to the floor. She was then put in handcuffs. She was still trying to fight back but her cuffs and lack of eyesight made it futile. As the guards dragged her away, no doubt in anyone's mind that she was headed for The Lock, she was kicking her legs and screaming loudly "IM GONNA GET YOU, YOU'RE GONNA PAY! YOU'RE BOTH GONNA PAY! YOU'RE DEAD, YOU'RE BOTH DEAD! DEAD!

Her screams could be heard long after she left the room. The two on the floor were looked at by the guards, who radioed through that they were going to be taken to the hospital block for examination and treatment. Another was picking up sheets and pillows, which is when the others realised that these women were new, which is why they didn't know who they were. As they were helped up there were a lot of whispers among the crowd who were watching the whole thing as it became clear that the two women were identical, except for a couple of features, and the cuts and bruises that they both had. They were escorted away by guards soon after and, to the surprise of absolutely nobody, the block was ordered into lockdown for the rest of the day.

"Have you ever seen Nattie like that before? I couldn't believe it." Paige paced around the cell. "No, she's never gotten mad like that, she's always been about just keeping her head down, and now she's on her own over there. Who knows how long for?" Becky was really worried and continued talking. "They could charge her you know, assault, attempted murder. She might have bought herself a lot more time here, but shes smart enough to know that, with her family and their rules and everything."

"What did you say?" Paige looked at her. "You know, she said her family were strict about keeping your head down if you went to prison."

"Yeah, and why did that happen to her in the first place?"

"She got set up" Becky caught on to what Paige was saying "Oh my god, by a pair of twins, it must be them!"

"No wonder she was so mad at them, if they are why she's inside."

"But why did she have to do that? Now she's stuck over there." Becky said, a mixture of upset and annoyed. Paige sat down next to Becky and put an arm round her. "Because she beat the hell out two people, and I'm proud of her. I'd have done the same. You know she's tough enough to hang in there."

"Yeah she is. I just hope we see her back soon. And when did you become the rational one here?" Becky lent her head back onto Paige's shoulder.

"Because you needed me to be. I wanted to be there for you." That comment earned Paige a kiss. "Don't get used to the rational thing though."

"Haha, I won't, but thanks, I'm glad I've got you." Paige held Becky for a while, not talking, just resting, happy to be with each other, despite everything else going on in their world. Becky was still rattled from what happened for the rest on of the day through till the lights went out. "Paige, don't be upset but I'm going to sleep in my own bunk. I'm stressed out from this and I need to try and sleep. If I lie next to you, that won't happen."

"Of course baby, you get your sleep. I'm not going anywhere." They each got into bed. Paige said she was ok with it, but was lying through her teeth. She wanted Becky next to her. She felt rejected by someone she loved and the feeling was eating her up inside on top of everything else that had happened. She laid there in the dark, eventually managing to get to sleep. She didn't sleep for long as she felt herself getting shoved into the wall. Before she could move to find out what was happening, she felt Becky's arms around her so she eased into the embrace. "I missed you" she whispered in her ear with a kiss on the cheek. Paige thought better about making a joke about her being whipped, but decided to just enjoy it and go back to sleep.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Natties had a loss of control and now she's in a bit of trouble. I'm sure you all know who it is that she attacked, not that's the word 'twins' wasn't a big enough clue :-)**

 **Please follow/favourite/review. Thanks to all who do, you are amazing and your support really does help me write.**


	19. Chapter 19

Divas Prison Ch19

The incident between Natalya and the new arrivals was unsurprisingly the talk of the cell block for some time to come afterwards. The twins came back from the hospital a little over a week later, still looking more than a little beaten, covered in bruises and cuts. People tried to ask them what happened, but they either tried to ignore them or had to tell them to get away. Nobody was going to push them too hard at that point, if they were assaulted again so soon after returning from the first, the punishment would be swift and severe.

Paige, Becky, Charlotte and Emma were more concerned for their friend than for the two she attacked. They were the only ones that knew of the past that the two of them shared and that she attacked them because they set her up to get arrested and imprisoned in the first place. They had tried in many occasions to find out how she was and how long they were going to keep her in solitary confinement. Paige had brought up the idea of going to the twins and getting them to help. The methods that she suggested weren't all exactly friendly in nature so were shot down pretty quickly. Paige and Becky were making the best of her absence. With Charlotte and Emma being taken off to work more days than they were around, they took the time to have some time to themselves. Neither of them had had a 'girlfriend' before. They spent some time getting to know each other over again, sharing the same stories and experiences that they had done already again and again, but feeling able to be more honest and open about it, feeling content in the love that they had expressed for each other. They kept things a lot less obvious outside of their cell, just in case.

Sasha Banks had been keeping a low profile for a while now, since losing the fight to Paige she had lost a lot of her standing around the block. The problem was that she was getting restless, and the attack on the twins had certainly gotten her interest up.

"Boss will you just chill out, you're making me feel tired just by watching you." Naomi said from her bunk as Sasha paced up and down. Naomi got a look that made her wish she never opened her mouth. "Chill out? I've been 'chilling out', as you put it, too long. It's way past time I found my way back into things. I should be running this whole place by now."

"I know Boss, and you will, they'll see that you will and...you weren't finished talking were you." Sasha shook her head with a less than happy expression on her face. "Its time to do something, and I think those new arrivals is the way in."

"What those twins? They're no good to you, they couldn't even defend themselves against one person. I mean, have you seen what she did to them?"

"We all did, and that's my point, there no way that was random, or for the fun of it. She went for them for a reason. And depending on what that reason is, maybe it can help."

"Help? Help how?"

"That raven haired pain in my ass isn't going to keep her nose out of my business. Maybe I need to go about things differently." Naomi wasn't a fan of Paige either, if it wasn't for Sasha saying not to, she'd have tried to get revenge for their big fight on a number of occasions. "You mean we can take her out now?"

"No, I keep my word, mostly." Sasha laughed to herself. "It would just be nice if she put her do-gooder attitude in a different direction. If I can get Natalya back here, then maybe she won't look at me that way anymore. In fact, all her little gang will owe me."

"You sure about this Boss? Naomi asked. "What about Lynch? She's hated us forever. Would she really go along with it? Owe you one?"

"I think so, if it gets Natalya out of The Lock. She could be there months, if not longer for that beat down. She cares too much, I mean look." Sasha pointed over to Becky, who was sitting at a table with Paige. She wasn't able to make out what they were doing, but spotted they had their hands interlaced with each others. "I think there's something more between those two." Naomi looked over. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I know that they have always been all buddy buddy with each other for as long as she's been here, but the last couple of weeks, I'd say there has been a change, they just seem, happy. Too happy. It makes me sick, but it may well be the best time for me to talk to them without it all breaking down into more violence before I've said a word."

"Why do you care about anything that happens with them? Just forget about them, let Natalya rot over there." Sasha turned and stood face to face with Naomi, who struggled to maintain eye contact. "Are you questioning me? You know who I am? You need to remember your place, and if you want to be my number two when I knock that redhead Lita off her pedestal, keep in line." Naomi backed off, not wanting to make things worse. She did want to make it to the top with Sasha, but she didn't have the ability to scheme that Sasha did. Many of Sashas schemes had worked well for them, it wasn't often that anybody really stood up to them, in the few exceptions, that was when she got to do what she did best, that was back up Sashas words with her actions. Not that Sasha was a pushover, but Naomi was her enforcer. She saw herself on the same level as either of Litas heavies, but hadn't gotten into a fight with either Victoria or Chyna. Not yet anyway. All of them knew that it was likely to come to it at some point but Naomi wasn't in a rush to take them on. Then all the trouble with Paige started and nothing would make her happier than being able to take her down for good, but she respected Sashas wishes, even though her mouth got carried away with her own ideas sometimes.

Sasha spotted Paige and Becky go into their cell. "Come on, there's no time like the present, let's go." They followed them down but Sasha stopped Naomi close to the door. "Stay outside, I'm going to handle this myself, just be ready if they decide to try and be some kind of heroes to themselves again." Naomi stopped as asked and Sasha went to the doorway, making Paige and Becky jump as they realised she was there. The way they jumped apart, looking like they'd been up to something, making Sasha smirk.

"Oh I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"Yeah it's a bad time, in fact, for you there isn't a good time, just get out of here." Paige didn't want Sasha anywhere near her, especially not in her cell.

"Now now, grouchy. I'm haven't come here to fight, or argue, or anything like that. I think you might just be interested in what I have to say, if you actually give me the chance to say it that is."

"I doubt you will ever say a word that would interest me through your entire worthless existence. Get out of here before I throw you out." Sasha scowled a little but forced herself to stay composed. She hated being talked to like this but had to let it go for her idea to work. "Fine, have it your way. I just thought you, of all people, would want to get your friend out of The Lock and back over here. Maybe you're not as good a friend as it looks." Sasha slowly started to walk out but then heard Becky's call "Wait Banks, come back." Sasha grinned but let it fade before turning around again. "Yes?"

"Did you mean what you just said? Do you have a way to get Nattie back here?" Paige gave Becky a look. "Bex, what are you doing? You know we can't trust her." Becky grabbed Paige's hand. "I know, but there's no harm in listening. If it helps Nattie out, there's not a lot I'm not willing to try. You want her out too right?"

"Of course I do, but I'm really not sure about this." Paige put her focus back on Sasha. "You can say what you've got to say, but no promises." Sasha shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not a complicated idea, even for you." Sasha read their looks and knew that wasn't smart. "Ok, sorry, that wasn't called for, but seriously now, I think that I can get through to these twins that have joined us. You know that they could drop all the charges against her if they want to right?" Sasha took the silence that followed as a sign that they understood so carried on. "The beating they took isn't something that I'd imagine anyone would want to go back through on a regular basis points however so if they are going to do that and clear the path for Natalya to come back here, they would need some reassurance. That's why I've come to you first. I can't get to see her, nobody can. So what I need is some kind of guarantee, that these twins will not be at any risk from any action from her, or any of you from this point on." Paige put her hand up to stop her.

"Wait a minute, you want us to protect them from everyone on the block? Even if we tried that's not possible. We can't stick to them like glue, even if we wanted to, which I certainly don't."

"I don't mean everyone on the block, there's too many of us for that. I'm just referring to your friends, especially Natalya herself. If she can't control herself, you'll need to do it for her. If I can make a promise like that to them, that hey won't have to look over their shoulders for you or her jumping them, maybe they'll drop the issue completely."

Paige still didn't look very enthusiastic over the idea. "That all sounds good, but what's in this for you? You aren't a friend to any of us, why do you want to help Nattie?"

"My reasons are my reasons, I'm not going to pretend I don't have any motivation. But since you asked, maybe we could be more civil? Stop calling me Banks like the screws do?"

"We are NOT calling you Boss." Paige interrupted.

"I get that, I'm simply asking for just a little more courtesy, which will be returned, don't worry, I'm not looking to fight you, not again, so what's stopping you. What do you lose by going along with this?"

Becky and Paige looked at each other now. Paige was first to speak. "I'm really not sure about this Bex, how can we possibly trust her in any way?

"I know, but we owe it to Nat to do anything we can to help her get out of there and back here."

"Would she be happy with this, I don't think she's finished with them. She won't thank us for stopping her."

"Paige, she might not be back at all if this carries on. I think she'd thank us less if she found out we could have got her off." Paige knew that she'd made a good point, especially if Natalya really could be facing years more on her sentence for the attack.

"Ok, so you really want to go for this" Paige asked one last time.

"We need to, for Nattie. Ok Sasha, we're in, but only if she comes back here, no new charges, no extra time, no nothing. Clear?" Becky was much more serious in tone to Sasha than she was to Paige.

"Ok Becky, I understand, I'm just glad that one of you has the sense to accept help when it's offered to you." Sasha said, noticing the death stare that Paige was giving her. "I think that if we need to talk again about this, I'll just talk to you, maybe outside of here. I'm starting to get concerns for my own safety." Becky just nodded. "Right, I'll see you around then." Sasha left them then.

"She better hold up her end of this." Paige said through clenched teeth. "Relax, she's got to hold up her end or we aren't on the hook to any of them. It's all on her." This helped Paige loosen up a little and she went and sat closer to her girlfriend. "One other thing, did you have to say 'get her off'?" Paige gave her a wink and got closer still. "You really are eager aren't you?" Paige started kissing Becky's neck, met with quiet, but happy moaning. It didn't take long before the two were kissing deeply. Paige let her hands wander up Becky's shirt, but before she could do anything more, Becky took her hand out and held it. When they broke for air, Becky said "Let's get Nat out of trouble before we get ourselves into trouble, ok?" Paige nodded, a little disappointed, but understanding. "I can keep doing this right?" She asked, while continuing to plant kisses around Becky's neck, which were met with quick approval.

Outside the cell, Sasha was immediately faced with Naomi, who didn't stray the whole time the three were talking. "You ok, I didn't hear anything, no crashes, no bangs, no anything." Sasha just nodded. "Im OK, she's still a thorn in my side and kept arguing with everything though. Luckily the other one believed me and they accepted the deal"

"They did?"

Sasha grinned at Naomi. "Phase one complete."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **Who's watching the rumble Sunday? I'm looking forward to it, I always love the rumble match itself, plus of course Becky vs Charlotte. Im hoping Becky takes the title (and her arm). She deserves it.**

 **Glad to see Paige back on Raw. Looks like she turned face again, although she was cheered her entire 'heel turn' last year, even when insulting the Flair family. We will see.**

 **Also good to see Natalya healthy again, hopefully my Natalya will be back soon, depending on this 'deal' Sasha has in mind. Can she be trusted to follow through?**

 **As always, my unending thanks to all who have, and those who do review/follow and favourite. The praise and faith I've received is amazing.**


	20. Chapter 20

Divas Prison Ch20

Days had passed since Becky had made the 'deal with the devil' as Paige would always refer to it, and there had been no signs of any kind of progress. The only thing that had happened was they had somehow got Lita to agree to let them proceed, as long as it remained non-violent and got Natalya back. Lita had respect for the Hart family and wanted to do right for Natalya, as well as keeping her and the family happy. Lita knew that anything against Natalya could come back on her. What wasn't helping was that Sasha hadn't made any attempt to tell them what was going on. "So much so the so-called Boss, I knew she couldn't get Nattie back. All talk, what a surprise." Paige had been ranting about it off and on since the offer was made.

"Look, if it will make you feel better, I'll go talk to her." Becky suggested.

"Fine, lets go" Paige got up but Becky got in her way.

"You know that's a bad idea, she said she wanted to deal with me over it, plus if you go over there like this it's not going to help anything." Paige flopped back down on her bunk, arms folded, sulking.

"Fine, but if you come back with even a scratch..." Becky tried to calm her down with a kiss on the cheek, which turned the pout into a smile but Paige still didn't like her going alone.

Becky found Sasha in her cell with Naomi. She knocked on the door to get attention.

"Well well, what a surprise. What do I owe the pleasure to?

"Sasha please, I just want to know what's going on with Natalya, it's been days and we haven't heard anything from you." Sasha just smiled and walked up to her.

"I like that you think I'm able to do so much, so fast, maybe you're going soft on me. These things take time, it's all in hand. Ok?"

Becky shrugged. "Ok, just work fast, alright?

"You got it." Sasha tapped Becky on the arm and went back to what she was doing. Becky took the hint and went back to Paige.

"So what is taking so long with those twins? It's not like you to not be able to get a response out of somebody, whatever that response may be!" Naomi asked Sasha, laughing slightly.

"I know, but I think the problem is that I haven't been to talk to them yet. Just my first little bit of payback to them, but if they're getting ants in their pants over this, maybe it's time."

Sasha decided to go and see them after lunch, but kept an eye on them as much as she could until that point. She watched the whole time they were eating and didn't see anything specific, except for the fact that they didn't really seem to be saying much to each other. She kept that in mind in case it helped. When lunch was over, they both returned to their cell. Sasha took Naomi with her and put her outside the door, just as she did before, ready to give her backup if necessary, and keep any unwanteds out, which was of course, everyone.

She found the twins on their bunks. One was reading and the other was just lying there. Neither of them spotted her and both jumped more than expected at a simple "Hi" from Sasha. They both were quickly on the defensive.

"What do you want?" One of them asked, clearly uncomfortable with her being there.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not here to give a beating, I just want to say hi, get to know you maybe. You're a bit of a novelty you know, twins in here together."

"Well excuse us if we don't want to be a circus act for you. The only welcome we've had was a sneak attack and a week in hospital. Why would we want to get to know anyone?"

"I get that you didn't get much of a welcome, but now you've had a bit of time, I wanted to try and make a better impression than she did."

One scoffed but the other thought about it more. "I guess so, we can't keep to ourselves forever. Look, my name's Brie, that's Nicole."

"Brie, don't talk to her, you don't know what she's up to, you want to go back to hospital?"

"Wow, she's moody, if I wanted to put you in the hospital, you'd be there by now. Well it's nice to meet you, call me Sasha." Brie got up and shook her hand.

"Look, don't mind my sister, she's been like this for weeks now, pretty much since we got locked up. She's got a real problem admitting when I was right and she wasn't." That immediately got a reaction from her sister, who spun around and went overboard.

"Oh my god, Brie, will you stop getting all high and mighty over me! Just because you got proven right doesn't mean you know everything! It was a ten million dollar deal I was trying to save! Don't you act like you were going to let it go!

Sasha backed up a step, not scared, but surprised at the outburst. "Okaaay, someone needs a whole lot of calming down. Gotta say though, ten million sounds like something I'd want to save too."

That gained her some ground with the other twin. "See, she gets it!"

"Yeah, but her desperation for this deal is what got us where we are now. She got us caught in one of those 'entrapment' things. Ruined our business."

'Business' was always a word that appealed to Sasha, who always liked to make some money, the easier the better of course. "So what business are, or were, you in exactly."

Brie spoke in a very innocent tone. "We ran a simple supply service for pharmaceuticals. There was a lot of demand for certain products and we filled it, for a reasonable charge. Problem was the authorities weren't fans of our operation."

Sasha tiled her head in disbelief. "So you're drug dealers?" Brie brushed her off. "Please, a drug dealer is some loser on a street corner with a bag of pot for $20. We dealt in quality products for real money. We made deals for hundreds of thousands at a time. We had the whole thing down, no risk, maximum reward. We lived like queens. Then somebody got greedy."

Nikki butted in and started raving again."They offered enough product that we could retire on the profit. A one time deal. I wasn't about to pass up the chance to be able to live in luxury and neither were you. I'd make the same choice every time."

"Yeah, and we would get caught every time, wouldn't we!" Brie snapped back, silencing her sister. Recomposing herself, she turned back to Sasha. "Sorry about Nikki. You see, she enjoyed the money we made, designer clothes, expensive shoes, you know the type. So when the chance to make that much money came about, she went mad. I thought it was too good to be true and it was. I tried to talk her out of it but she convinced me. Problem was, the cops had gotten to one of our contacts, who helped trap us. He offered us the deal, but said we had to be there ourselves, which we never did. That's why I wasn't as sure about it as she was, I wanted to back out but I let her talk me into it." Nicole went to interrupt again but was stopped before she could. "Just don't, Nikki. We were set up. As soon as they arrived with the goods, there were cops everywhere. That's when I knew we were set up, the timing was too good. That's why I couldn't stop screaming at you, you got us arrested and you just can't admit it. Everything worked so well for so long, they never could connect us to anything, the product or the money. Thanks to you they caught us with both!"

"Oh moan moan moan, I've had enough of it!" Nikki now got up from her bunk. "I'm sorry about her Sasha. She's not normally like this, but I've been having to put up with it for weeks constantly. She was screaming at me while we were arrested. She just kept going on and on. I'm sitting in the back of a cop car, handcuffed, and she's screaming so much the cops are laughing at us. We got into a fight in the jail cell that night because I couldn't put up with any more."

Sasha couldn't take any more, she's tried so hard not to laugh but she lost it and suddenly both twins were looking at her in a united display of anger, which stopped the laughter. "Hey don't get mad at me. In here that's a funny story. If it wasn't for the obvious, anyone could tell you're related. Now just chill for a second. I'm glad you were able to share your life story, but I'm more interested in slightly more recent events."

"So you want to know about the other fight." Nikki said. "How is that your business?"

"None of what you've told me is my business, but it doesn't mean that we can't help each other in some way because of it." Sasha said in a way that really seemed to get Brie interested. "Ok, but it goes back further than anything. When we got started, we looked to the Harts for a partnership to get things started quicker. We offered her a great deal but she passed on it. She brushed us off like we were scum for spotting a market and wanting to take advantage. So we swore we'd get her back. It took months to make any kind of progress here but with our help from overseas, we got her. We tipped off the police that she was a big drug dealer and got her busted with a ton of our stuff. We lost the product but it was worth it, from then on we met no opposition from the street dealers and made our fortune. I guess she never let it go."

"No kidding she never let it go, I've never seen her open up on anyone like that." Sasha said, but I've made arrangements to make sure that you will never have to worry about her again." Brie frowned "Why do we need to worry about her now? They took her away didn't they?"

"They can't keep her in solitary forever, eventually they have to let her out and she'll find her way back here somehow, with her connections." Sasha had no idea if she could, but certainly had the twins convinced. "However, if you tell the warden you don't want to pursue any complaint or charge against her, I can guarantee your safety."

"Yeah, sure you can, but I bet you want something in return." Nikki said, with more attitude than she planned. Sasha didn't like that but carried on. "Yes I can, and yes I do. I have already taken the steps needed to make sure that you have nothing to fear from her, or her friends in here, in any way. I can get one of them to back me up on that as well if you want me to. All I'm asking in return is a business arrangement. I had other ideas but from what you've told me, I think that we could make a good team. You said you're business women right."

Brie's ego swelled at this. "Yes I am a business woman. I don't consider myself a criminal and I never will. So what is this arrangement you have in mind?"

Sasha now spoke quietly, wanting to make sure nobody heard what she had to say. "You've got the connections outside that I need to get the drug trade going again in here, the guards and Warden both managed to get it wiped out here over a year ago and Lita hasn't allowed any of it since. If you can get it in, I've got the means of distributing it to people here. Nobody's going to trust you after what they saw Natalya do to you so you need me as much as I need you. We work together and split all profits down the middle. Best of all, no interference from your enemy or any of mine."

"And what good is money to us while they've got us locked up, when we don't belong here at all and if they get their way, we may never see the outside again. All I want to do is get out of here. I bet you can't make that happen can you." Nikki said.

"If I had a way out of here, do you really think I would be here talking to you right now? Sasha answered back, getting little more than a shrug of the shoulders in response. "However, a quote I've always loved is true here, "You gotta make the money first. Then when you get the money, you get the power.."

"Then when you get the power, you get the woman. I know Tony Montana." Nikki said, but I'm not after the woman, can't say the same for her always of course but that's a different story."

Brie went a little red and slapped her sister. "This isn't the time Nikki. But she's right, how does this help us?"

Sasha sighed. "You two really haven't been to prison before have you? This is my third time and probably my last, short of a severely ignorant parole board, so I know what I'm talking about. You get the power and you get ahead. With guards, other prisoners, whatever. If we get on top, we can use that power any way we want. If that's to find a way to escape then that's up to you. But it won't be quick and certainly won't be easy. And it won't happen at all if you don't take me up on it, I don't see how you can pass me up. Unless you just want to be another criminal that got caught."

"Don't call us that. Ever." Nikki got in Sasha's face but was pulled back by her sister.

"Nikki don't. Sasha, she's right, don't call us that word, I told you we aren't criminals, we are business women. And as such, I'm interested in your proposal. You get us the affirmation that we will be able to operate without interference and it's a deal."

Sasha smiled. "Smart girl. I'll arrange a meeting between four of us tomorrow. We will have to do it out there of course so be discreet."

"Not a problem, we've had to do that for years to stay on top."

"Right, well that's all for now, you start making calls/plans/whatever you need to do, I don't want to hang about on this and I doubt you do either. Be ready tomorrow during yard time." Sasha got nods from both twins and left it at that." She went back to her cell and saw Naomi. "Ok, I need you to run interference tomorrow so I can get everyone talking." Naomi nodded her agreement. "It went well then?"

"Better than hoped. They're connected. I can become the most popular woman here. Thanks to them, I can reestablish the pipeline." Naomi knew what she meant and was shocked. "Really, I thought you were looking for more support, not a supplier."

"I was, but it's amazing how people can surprise you. Those two are my ticket back to the top."

"So am I taking orders from them now?" Naomi sounded less than thrilled at the idea.

"Hell no, you work for me, and so do they. If, or should I say when, they use up their usefulness, they're done, one way or another."

Back in their cell, the twins were also discussing their agreement. "Do you think we can trust her?" Nikki asked.

"Of course not" was her answer. "She's no good criminal scum. We need to find out more about her, but there's no harm working with her while we need to. Plus we get to stand tall above the Hart family. Once we get that power, we won't have need for her, so we use that power to get rid of her. I don't care which side of the wall we are on. If she can't help us, we drop her. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Nikki said with a grin.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Everyone's got an angle on this deal, but can they work together to get what they want? Becky and Paige will be back next chapter.**

 **I never thought I'd reach 20 chapters of this. The only reason is you all. I know I say it after every chapter, but I'd have never got this far without your support. The reviews I received have been wonderful and have meant the world to me. I hope you continue to do so, plus anyone else who would like to.**

 **Hugely disappointed in the Divas result at the rumble. I really wanted Becky to take it. I saw a fan picture of her looking distraught sitting by the announce table after the match. I just wanted to give her a hug! I guess Sasha is next in line which makes sense and she looked great last night. More like she did in NXT which is the way to go. Hopefully this Team Bad stuff is over now. I'm hoping for a Fatal 4 way at Wrestlemania with Charlotte, Sasha, Becky and Paige. Will be a classic if it happens.**

 **Saw HHH winning a mile away, as I bet many of you did. It was probably a good call and his match with Roman at WM will be awesome I'm sure. We all know it's coming. One of the better rumble matches for a while. Great to see AJ Styles in WWE finally.**

 **Enough of my rambling. Please follow/favourite. I'm open to predictions, suggestions and requests if you have them.**


	21. Chapter 21

Divas Prison Ch21

"I have to do this."

"Becky please, don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Paige but I have to"

"Don't you care about what'll happen to me?"

"You'll be ok, I know you will."

"No I won't, I need you."

Becky gave her girlfriend a kiss on her forehead. Paige was locked around her arm tight, desperately trying to stay clamped on, grinning the whole time as she was enjoying being a pain. "Paige, I have to be at this meeting. The twins have said that they want a guarantee from us that we will keep our word. You do want to get Nattie back don't you?"

"Paige nodded, of course, I miss her too. But if I don't have you around, that means she'll get to me. She'll make me do it."

"There's nothing to be scared about babe, she's not going to hurt you, she's just going to get you to"

"Workout. I know what she wants to do. I get enough exercise thanks. I like to relax outside, you know that."

"Then just say no, Charlotte isn't a monster. She's able to do it alone."

"I can't, it means a lot to her. She loves working out with a partner, even when you kept getting it wrong she loved showing you. She's just too polite to ask us when we're hanging out together."

"Well now it's your turn to fall down and learn, and don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you so I can make fun of you like you did to me."

"Mean."

"Hey, what goes around comes around." Becky grinned but was just met with an unimpressed Paige sticking her tongue out at her. "Come on Paigey, you might even enjoy it, give her a chance. It's only exercise, you gotta keep looking your best for me you know, you let yourself go and I might really leave you." Paige gave her a slap on the arm.

"You better be joking, you know you couldn't do without this." Paige whispered the last part in Becky's ear and put her hand on Becky's thigh, high up, making the redhead flinch.

"Don't, I need to keep my concentration. I can't mess this up. It's for Nattie." Paige took her hands away and put her head down. The buzzer sounded to signal the start of yard time and Becky knew she had to go. She went to head out but before she could "Becky?" Paige sounded sad, not sad like she had to go workout, but simply sad. It wrenched Becky's heart to hear that tone. She went back next to Paige and crouched down, stroking her cheek with her thumb. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I really do love you, you know that don't you." Becky felt the tug on her heart again. Paige sounded so low she wanted to stay but knew she couldn't.

"Of course I do, and I love you too." Becky looked to make sure they weren't being watched and gave Paige the most loving kiss she could. The smile it left on Paige's face was a relief. "You know it too right?"

Paige nodded. "Go get our girl back." Becky walked away and Paige watched. The kiss was amazing but it seemed to be as far as Becky wanted to go and that made Paige feel a little rejected sometimes. Paige wanted to show her how much she loved her but every time she did anything Becky would flinch, change the subject or anything else. 'Is she not attracted to me anymore?' Maybe I do need to workout.' Paige thought and immediately got up and went outside to find Charlotte.

"There you are Becky, didn't think you'd be late for this." Sasha said in a condescending tone. "I'm sorry, got held up taking care of something else."

"It's ok" said Sasha, suddenly a lot sweeter. "Now I better handle proper introductions. Becky Lynch, meet Nikki and Brie Bella. Girls, this is Becky."

"It's ok Sasha, I know who they are." Becky looked like she wanted to punch both of them in the face, and that's exactly what she wanted to do, but she kept her cool, one thrown fist and the whole thing would be over.

"Wow, what an attitude, are you sure we can even talk to her, let alone agree?" Nikki looked to Sasha.

"Becky, I told them you were the one to talk to. Nikki, just chill out please. She's the best person to give you what you want. If her cell mate was here, there probably have been an argument and even a fight by now, this is the one you want."

"Hey! I want to make this happen as much as anyone but if you talk about Paige like that again you'll regret it." Becky made it clear that it was Sasha she was talking to her to not give the twins reason to walk away. Sasha put her hands up and apologised but noticed how quick Becky was to defend Paige. "Hey, leave her alone too." Nikki had had enough of this already. "Can we get on with this already."

"Sure." Becky wanted it to be over just as badly. "I am grateful that you're willing to do this, after what happened last week. I can promise you that you won't have anything to worry about once you follow through and she's back her with no extra charges."

"How can you promise that? Nobody tried and I doubt anyone could have stopped her last time. She's got a big problem with us, always has done and I doubt she'll let it go."

"Yeah, I know all about that and I understand how she must have felt seeing you again." Becky said, surprising the twins.

"What do you know?" Brie asked and Becky told them a shorter version of what Natalya had shared with them about her past and history with both of them. "Well that's only her side. Plus she never understood that is was just business. We never had any issue with her. That's part of why we agreed to this. We want to put it all behind us. The only way we can do that though is if she doesn't try and kill us every time she's around us, and that's going to be a lot."

"I know, but there's a few of us who will help make sure she doesn't. Eventually she will come around and maybe you can make peace, whether that takes weeks, months or years. We've got the time. All of us care about her and want her back. If you're willing to do that, then of course we are willing to keep our side of this."

"What's stopping you going back on this as soon as she comes back. How can we trust you? Any of you, but especially her?"

"If that happens, then yes, you two will get another beating. But it'll get broken up again, she'll get removed again and this time there won't be any way back for her. You won't drop it twice, right?" Both shook their heads. "Exactly. It doesn't make sense to do it again. You don't have anything to lose here."

The twins shared a long look with no speech, so long that it was making both Sasha and Becky give each other a 'what's going on?' look. Then at the same time they said "OK"

"OK? OK as in we have a deal?"

"We have an agreement." Brie said, with an air of authority. "One chance though, she even looks at me with aggression, I'll see to it you don't see her again."

"Yeah, I get it, so when will you go see the warden? I want this to happen right away." Becky said, trying to match the tone.

"Let them have their yard time Becky." Sasha said."Yes, we'll go after. And I'll tell the warden that she's gotta be watched, if he agrees to it at all."

"So is there anything else either of you want to talk about right now? Sasha asked? Nobody said anything but the looks still weren't the most friendly. "How about a handshake then, seal the deal?" The twins shrugged and extended hands. Becky didn't want to, shaking hands with them felt like a betrayal of the friend she was trying to help in the first place. She knew this wasn't the time though and shook both hands, ending each one as quick as they could.

"Right then, come on Nikki, we need to make a phone call anyway." Brie said and the twins left Sasha alone. Becky went and sat on a bench, taking a look at Paige and Charlotte. She was surprised, and a little annoyed that Paige was really going for it. She had hoped to see Paige mess up the same way she had when she first tried it.

"You not joining in?" Becky hadn't noticed Sasha sit next to her.

"Not today, I'm drained, why are you here anyway?"

"What? I thought we were going to be more friendly now?" Sasha said.

"I know, but only if this works out." Becky felt a little uncomfortable. "I think I'm going to walk, by myself, clear my head." Becky did just that until the hour was up.

Paige didn't have to take much time looking for Charlotte, she was almost always in the same place and today was no exception. "Becky ok?" Was the first question that she asked.

"Yeah, she seems it, she's focused on what she's got to do. If anyone can pull this off it's her." Paige took a glance over and saw the four already in conversation.

"So, it's just you and me. Is today the day I convince you?" Charlotte spoke, already unconvinced. "I'm in, I need to get in better shape and you can help me, can't you."

"Well of course I can, but you don't need to get in better shape, you're gorgeous. Why would you think you're out of shape?"

"It doesn't matter, we don't have a lot of time so can we get on with it?" Charlotte was happy to see Paige so enthusiastic but surprised as well.

"Of course we can, but first stretch, or you will regret it later." Paige followed the example of her 'trainer'. She already felt a little better from the stretching, like she was using muscles that she hadn't used in a long time. When they started the proper exercise routine however, Paige was so determined to make a difference so quickly, that she was going at a much faster pace than Charlotte was. "Slow your speed Paige, you're going to hurt yourself." Charlotte said between reps but her words either were not heard or were not heeded. When Charlotte gave the commands to stop and rest Paige would continue on for a few more reps before stopping. That was always a relief, because Charlotte did not want to have to step in and force her to stop, knowing how well that would have been taken. "Ok, that will do for today, you did well but you've got to pace yourself. If you pull a muscle or something from going too hard you won't be happy will you."

"I know, but if I'm going to do this then I want to do it well and I want to get results, come on, one more set." Paige asked. Charlotte wasn't sure but agreed, they started off and Paige just went for broke. Charlotte stopped right away. Paige went until she sat down exhausted, and then felt something she didn't like. She let out a cry of pain. "Oh my god, that hurts."

"I told you so, bet you wish you listened don't you?" Paige just winced.

"I'll be ok, I think it's cramp, I'll just rest up for a while, sit with me?" Charlotte did so while Paige described her pain, which certainly sounded like a muscle cramp. Unfortunately it hadn't gone away by the time they were ordered inside so Charlotte helped her up and back inside. She looked like she'd been in a fight again from the way she walked. It took her time, but Paige did make it back to her cell, where Becky was waiting.

"There you are, I was...what happened to you?" Paige didn't answer and just collapsed onto her bunk, Becky heard the slam of her body against the metal, the mat they have to sleep on do little under the weight of a falling person. Paige groaned at the impact, but that could have been from the cramp pains rather than the fall. Becky knelt next to her and put her hand on her, but that made her groan too so she removed it. "What happened baby?"

"Cramp...exercise...ow...rest..." Was the only response she got. So she went to see Charlotte, hoping for better answers.

"Paige is in a lot of pain, when I looked she seemed to be going along really well, what gives?" She said upon finding her.

"Exactly that, Bex, she went too hard, I don't know what got into her but she just pushed and pushed and when she stopped, her muscles waved a white flag and cramped up."

"Why didn't you stop her, she's in so much pain!"

"I tried, she was possessed, her attitude to it all just changed it felt like, going too fast and too long. I thought I was going to have to physically stop her several times. I really did." Charlotte got a little defensive.

"It's ok Charlotte, I'm not mad at you, i just hate seeing her in pain."

"I know, you care about her. You two are lucky."

"Hey, there's someone out there for everyone, even in the most unexpected places." Charlotte didn't say anything to that. Making Becky wonder what she was thinking but was interrupted as they called to report for the count. Becky stood at the cell door but Paige didn't appear. She looked around the corner and Paige want moving from the bunk. She'd be in trouble if she didn't come out for the count so she risked it and went to help her. "Come on, I know you hurt, but you've got to move now, just for a few minutes honey, I promise. Paige made painful noises as Becky all but carried her to the door, just in time to be counted, but Paige fell to the floor pretty quickly, annoying the guard. "Up! Now!"

Guard Owens sir, she's got a bit of cramp, she needs to rest." Becky tried to stand up for her but just got a look that told her to be quiet so she was.

"I said up!" He picked Paige up and held her up by the neck with his baton. I don't care what's wrong, you stand when we tell you, understand?" Paige nodded. "I can't hear you?"

"Yes, sir." Paige just got out. Owens removed his baton and Paige slid down the wall.

"You remember who's in charge here, and you better get a shower before I see you next." He said as he continued the count.

Becky helped Paige back to her feet and back to her bunk. She held herself where the baton had put a lot of pressure on her and was breathing heavily. Becky was torn between concern for Paige and anger at the guards, not that she was surprised, they often liked to show their control over the prisoners and would always pick on a weakness to do it. 'One day' she thought.

"Becky?" She heard, snapping her attention back where it needed to be.

"It's ok baby, I'm here."

Paige coughed while talking, still a bit winded. "Nattie...what happened with Nattie." Becky couldn't help but smile, still concerned about Natalya despite what just happened.

"We're still waiting to find out. The twins went to see the warden a little while ago. I'll let you know when I do, but you just rest up from what they did to you, and what you did to yourself." Becky sat and helped Paige lay down properly, letting her rest her head on her leg. Becky stroked a finger over Paige's forehead, which helped to relax her a lot. Paige looked at Becky, glad she was there. She certainly couldn't doubt how much Becky cared about her. before she was feeling so much more relaxed she drifted to sleep. Becky laid Paige's head down flat and left to give her some space. Becky found Emma and Charlotte and gave them the full explanation of the meeting with the twins. None of them were any more into the deal than before but it was all in motion now. Charlotte tried apologising to Becky again but Becky told her not to. She was going to ask Paige about it first before jumping to the wrong conclusion. As the conversation moved on, Charlotte suddenly seemed in another world, not taking part anymore.

"Hello?" Emma tried to contact the distant planet Charlotte but it was no use. Becky grabbed her arm and she woke up.

"What's with you?" Charlotte just pointed over to the door to the block and they all saw that the twins had just arrived back, hopefully from getting an audience with the warden. Becky watched them all the way, hoping that they would look her way and give an answer. They didn't and continued to their cell. Becky jumped up and went after them, arriving at the same time as Sasha.

"So?" They said, practically in unison.

"That wasn't fun, the warden was so mad. Saying that if we dropped the issue, they had no case and she gets away with it."

"But you did drop it right, tell me it's good news." Becky said, getting worried. "Well it's good news..." Brie started.

"And bad news" Nikki finished. "He tried hard to stop us but it was our decision. He's going to be watching her, but the charges are dropped."

"So she's coming back right?" Becky just wanted the bottom line.

"Yes, but it will be a while, we asked for her return, but she's got to stay in, is it 'The Lock', for a month for fighting. It wasn't negotiable. Might have been his way of having the last word but we'd pushed things by then. That's the bad news." Brie explained.

"That's ok, sounds like they're on a power trip today." Becky said. "Thanks for keeping your word." She left them but Sasha caught up to her outside.

"You see, maybe I'm not as bad as you thought? Maybe we make a good team. We should try it again sometime." Becky stopped her.

"This doesn't undo everything you've done, to me, to Paige, to those people you killed. This isn't a done deal till I see Natalya. Then I might believe you've got a decent bone in your body, but that's just one."

"Still progress." Sasha said, smiling at Becky as she walked slowly turned away and left.

Things went on in the same way over the next few weeks. Paige kept pushing herself hard, but Becky was around this time to help Charlotte keep her in line by whatever means necessary. Often it meant wrapping her in a hug or pinning her to the floor, neither of which felt like a punishment to Paige, if anything it was reassuring, as Becky continued to be unnerved by any further contact. They all kept tabs on the twins, still not sure about them, and nobody trusting Sasha an inch yet. Until finally one day, a familiar face came through that door while the four of them played cards. Emma was the first to spot her. Running up to her despite the order not to.

"Nattie!" Emma called as she hugged her cellmate hard, almost knocking her down.

"Oh, it's good to see you Em, hey girls, how are you?" Paige was next up. "Never mind us, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok, it really is horrible in there, no people, no interaction, no things, no nothing. I'm so glad to be back here."

"We missed you, welcome back." Charlotte, taking her hug. "Thanks, I was worried I wouldn't be allowed back."

"Well that's what happens when you lose your head like that." Becky put an arm around Natalya and they walked over to a table.

"I know, I don't know what came over me, I never thought I'd see them again. Natalya looked around, making eye contact with both twins, who hadn't taken their eyes off her since she walked in. "But now, I can ruin them like they ruined me, just in a better way. What?" Natalya realised that every face she looked at had simultaneously changed to one of awkwardness, fear, or concern. "What?"

"Nattie, there's something we have to tell you. The only way we could get you back here..." Becky explained everything, in as much detail as she could.

YOU DID WHAT?!

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter. I can picture Natalya's reaction at the end. She's not happy.**

 **I'm glad Becky wasn't jobbed out to Sasha on Monday, keeps her in the picture. Maybe a triple threat at Fastlane instead? Hated that Paige was put in a throwaway match, but glad to see her back and she looked good.**

 **I'm pleased that Nikki's surgery went well. Regardless of anyone's opinion of a character, it's awful when the end of anyone's career is forced upon them like that. Hope she makes it back eventually.**

 **Please review/follow/favourite. I can't thank those who have enough. And no, I won't stop saying so!**


	22. Chapter 22

Divas Prison Ch22

"Becky, what the hell were you thinking? No, forget that, how can you have possibly have been thinking if you would do any of this?" Natalya had stunned all of her friends into complete silence like she was a school teacher scolding a group of misbehaving children. She had been so relieved to be released from solitary after a month in isolation for fighting, only to find out that her friends had made a deal that she would never have agreed to in a million years. "You made massive decisions in my life, you did it all before you had a chance to talk to me about it, and you've put me in a position where I have to be around those who I hate every day without being able to do anything about it?"

"Nattie, stop, please." Emma tried to cool the fire that was building up within her cellmate. Becky had gone very pale from the verbal onslaught that she had just had to withstand. Paige tried to reassure her but Becky just buried her head into Paige's shoulder and neck, not able to look Natalya in the face anymore. Paige put her hand around and held her head in place.

"Do you feel better now then?" Paige was the one getting angry now. "She's put so much work into helping you, and this is how you respond?"

"Help me? How did she help me? By making deals with those disrespectful lowlife twins? By promising I'll behave myself, like a good girl?" I want them dead, you know that, and you took that away from me, you selfish bitch." Paige was ready to slap her friend but was focused on Becky, who was shaking by that point, so stayed still. Emma on the other hand wasn't, and she slapped Natalya hard across the face, the first time she had done that in the years that they had been locked up together. The guards saw it, but they just found it funny at that moment.

"Nattie, you know I'm you're friend, and you know I respect you, but you are both wrong and out of order right now. You can't blame Becky for what happened. She talked to all three of us about it and we all agreed that it was the best course of action. We made the choice for you and for us. Of course we wanted you back here, we missed you as soon as you were gone, we would have done anything to make that happen. If you want to call us selfish for that, then go ahead, but as far as we're concerned, we saved your life. I don't feel guilty for that, and nor should any of us."

"Saved my life? How do you think you managed that? The Lock sucks, but I could have handled it." Charlotte had been reluctant to get involved, but felt this was the time.

"Because that's not all you were getting. In the offices, they were talking about attempted murder charges. There were some guys in talking to my dad, I think they were FBI or something, who were trying to get as much evidence as they could. My dad loves being able to help and pushed them to go for max sentences."

"No offence Charlotte, but I really hate your dad." Paige said, and was met by murmurs of agreement from the others. Becky even laughed a little as she came out from Paige's neck.

"You got all this just from working in the office?" Natalya wanted to know.

"No, I got all this from listening through the door. I thought heard your name as they turned up so I hid by the door and listened. It was a risk, but, in case you didn't hear it the first time, it was worth it. We wanted you back, but we didn't want you to spend most of, if not all your life in here."

Natalya hadn't been formally charged with anything so she was unaware of what the plan was for her until now. It didn't feel like Charlotte was lying, especially since she probably would have killed both of them if she had been able to and she told them she'd kill them as she was dragged away in cuffs. She'd never really considered, or cared about the punishment she'd have faced if she'd been successful. Or even the ones they tried to bring for what she did. Not until this moment. "So by saved my life, you meant a life in prison." She asked Emma.

"Well yes, but what if you killed them. That could have meant Death Row. So I see it more literally. And you should too. If you can't, then how can we be your friends? We can't sit by and watch that happen to you, so if you can't understand that, you're on your own." Emma was serious, you could tell by the look on her face.

"I can't handle this anymore, I'm sorry Nat, really I am." Becky was blaming herself for all of this after getting the tongue lashing at the beginning and couldn't take all the back and forth. She got up from the table and disappeared back to her cell.

"I'll talk to her" Paige said "but you better get your head out of your ass and apologise." She stared holes through Natalya as she went after her girlfriend.

From the other side of the block, Sasha saw this and smiled.

"You see, you're driving your friends away. Is that what you want?" Emma kept trying to make a breakthrough to Natalya and this time it seemed to work as she sighed and looked down.

"No, it isn't, you girls mean the world to me. Oh it's all such a mess." Natalya now rested her head in her hand. "I just hated them so much for what they did to me. They embarrassed me to my family and got me locked up in one simple move. They made a fool of me. Seeing them again, I just lost control. Thank god they didn't charge me, if it made the news I'd be in real trouble back home." Suddenly the penny dropped. "Oh my god, you guys really did save me." Emma and Charlotte let out a simultaneous breath of relief.

"About time, so how do you feel now?" Emma asked, keeping the high and mighty tone just a little longer.

"Stupid. I feel stupid. I let them get to me, again. That's the last time."

"Don't even think about it, Nat." Emma was ready to stop her if needed.

"No, I'm not going for them now. You said I can't anyway. You did that for me, so I'll play along for you all. But I will get revenge on them, some day, somehow."

"Just relax for now ok? Enjoy having people to talk to, even if it's less people than usual." Emma was dropping a not very subtle hint with the way she was saying the last part and Natalya easily picked up on it. "Oh no, Becky. And Paige as well. They must hate me right now. Do you think they will forgive me?"

"They will, I know they will. You may have to eat a lot of humble pie, lucky for you I'm ready to dish a whole load of it up for you."

Ok, masterchef, I know. Listen, I'm sorry I've been such a she-devil today. You both did more for me than anyone could ever ask. I should be more grateful. I truly am sorry. Please, forgive me?" Nattie was genuine in her words and both Emma and Charlotte knew it. They took a hand of hers each and held it tight.

"Course we do, just don't go nuts too often ok?" Charlotte said. They all smiled at that.

Natalya knew that she had to go apologise to Becky, but gave it a little while for things to calm down. Paige hadn't spoken to her like that before and it was rare that she would allow that from anybody. This time was the exception as she keen then that she deserved it and it meant that things were good between Paige and Becky. They had only been together about 12 hours when they took her away. She reached the cell and found both of them in there. Becky was resting on Paiges bunk, facing away, with the latter sitting there stroking her forehead in the way Becky did to relax Paige. It was certainly becoming a thing between them to do that but Paige stopped when she saw Natalya standing at the door. Anger returned to her face and she pointed away from the cell, trying to show Natalya she wasn't welcome without making any noise or letting Becky know she was there. Natalya's face fell but she didn't move, leading to Paige reinforcing her gesture but Natalya shook her head this time. Paige kissed Becky on the side of her head gently before meeting Natalya at the door. "Can't you take a hint?" She hissed, as quietly as possible while making her point.

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here to try and make things right with Becky, with both of you. I want to apologise, my head is ass free and I'm sorry." Paige wanted to give her a chance but wasn't sure to let her talk to Becky. "Really?"

"Yes really. You, her and the others are the only reason I'm back here and not moved out or stuck in solitary for God knows how long. I owe you all for that. I wish there was another way to do it course, but you were putting me before that."

"You and I agree on that, do you think I'd have wanted any deals made with Banks, let alone those two twins?"

"Wait a minute, Banks is involved how, nobody mentioned that before." Paige sighed, thinking they were about to fall out again. "She set up the deal. I know she's got an angle, but I don't know what, and at that moment, I didn't care."

"You agreed to deal with Banks for me?" Natalya was shocked at that point. She didn't know what to say. Instead she grabbed Paige in a hug, although it wasn't returned.

"What's is going on with you? Anger, apologising then hugging? Let me go!" Natalya did let go, looked and saw Paige was still mad. "I'm sorry, but if you of all people would make a deal with someone like her just for me..." She trailed off, leaving a long moment of silence before she was able to continue. "You're a true friend. I'm sorry I got so angry. I'll leave you be if you want, maybe I can apologise to Becky another time." Natalya went to leave but was called back. "Nat..."

She turned round and Paige held her arms out and they hugged properly. "I'm still mad at you, you know, she said when the hug was over. "You hurt Becky, which means you hurt me."

"I know, and I know you were looking out for her. Shows me how much you love her."

"Damn right I do, but I think she'll forgive you, she wouldn't have got so freaked out if she didn't care. But can it wait till later, maybe tomorrow, let me calm her down better so you can talk properly. Fair?"

"Fair, Makes a lot of sense really."

"Great, I'm going to get back to her ok?" Nattie nodded, turning back to the tables.

"Nattie?" She looked back towards Paige. "It's great to have you back, really." Nattie smiled at the comment, partly out of relief and went to sit down. The others were happy to hear that Paige had accepted her apology and her temper hadn't got in the way.

Becky took a little bit longer to get back on track. Paige had stayed up late, making sure she got off to sleep properly meaning she was a little tired herself but she and Becky both skipped breakfast and stayed in, lying together, both drifting in and out of consciousness. Natalya did put her head in, trying to talk to Becky but snuck away when she saw the two of them, letting them be. Becky was up by the time they were interrupted again, and his time by Naomi. "Oh what do you want now?" Becky said, getting the usual snide response.

"Boss wants you, let's go." Becky looked at Paige, still resting but awake.

"Paige, you ok if I go?"

"No, but you know it's not worth the hassle arguing. Just don't be long ok?"

Becky gave Paige a smile and hired over to Sasha who was in her cell. Naomi was dismissed as always but she never seemed to have much a problem with it. "What do you want now? I thought that this was all over?" Becky said, annoyed. Sasha was a lot calmer.

"No need to be on edge, we're just talking, I wouldn't have asked Naomi to get you, but it needed to be in private. First of all, is everything ok from your end, I think everyone could tell Natalya wasn't happy with the deal when you told her."

"No she wasn't, She was mad, especially with me but she wants to apologise to me today so I think she's understanding it a lot better now. You don't have anything to worry about your new pets, they're safe, from her anyway."

"Good to hear it." Becky went to leave.

"Wait, one more thing please." Becky groaned and turned back.

"Fine, what?"

"Don't be like that, please. I want you and I to be friends. I've seen how much you care about your friends and I think you and I could make a good team. I want to put everything behind us and make a fresh start." She took Becky's hand as she said that, making Becky uncomfortable.

"Let go Sasha, please."

"Come on Becky, you said that you'd give it a chance and we could be friendly once the deals would be over. I've seen something in you and I want to find out if..." Sasha didn't finish her sentence, but instead kissed Becky's lips, hard and strong. Sasha wrapped her arms around Becky's neck and kept kissing her, putting as much into it as she could. Becky was caught completely off guard at first, but as soon as she realised she tried to pull away but couldn't due to the tight grip Sasha had around her neck. She pushed hard against Sasha and eventually was able to break them apart.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"Please, don't be mad, I just, I had to do that."

"Why? Why did you have to do that? What did you think would happen?"

"It's not what I thought, it's what I knew would happen. You had better go." Becky had no idea what she meant until she turned round. She went to leave the cell but had to do a quick stop. There was someone in her way. It was Natalya, who had a look you could barely explain on her face. "Becky, what did you do? What have you done?"

"No no no no, it's not what it looks like, I didn't do anything, she kissed me, that's all, I swear!"

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"Nattie please! I didn't kiss her! On my life! She just grabbed me and kissed me, she wouldn't let me go. I'd never want to do anything with her, please, you've got to believe me." Becky was getting frantic.

" Its ok Bex, but it's not me you need to talk to about this." Becky now really felt in a panic.

"Oh my god, Paige. Nattie, please don't tell Paige about this, she's going to absolutely lose it." Natalya grabbed Beckys arms to try and calm her.

"You've got to calm down, the problem isn't about me telling Paige."

"Thank you, thank you! I don't know how I can either, I can't lose her, but I'm going to have to aren't I." Natalya's face dropped here, Becky had interrupted her before.

"No, that's not what I meant. Telling her isn't the problem Becky..." Becky looked confused before Nattie explained why. Becky felt her heart and mind shatter all at once.

"She saw you too."

 **A/N: I almost couldn't write that last part, it hurt to do so. Damn you Sasha.**

 **I didn't enjoy the Divas booking this week. I'm not sure who thought Brie could be a legit threat right now with one fluke roll up. She needs build up and could have had a great feud after Wrestlemania.**

 **I'm enjoying Total Divas at the moment, never thought I'd say that.**

 **As always, thank you to all followers and reviewers. Every review has been so amazing.**


	23. Chapter 23

Divas Prison Ch23

"Where's Becky gone Paige?" Natalya asked. "Oh, your timing couldn't have been much worse Nat." Was the response. "She just got summoned by nobodies favourite mastermind."

"Sasha? And you let her go?"

"Hey, it's not like there was a better option, you,know what she gets like when she doesn't get her way."

"Still I can't wait any longer to talk to her, and you don't want her there anyway, so why don't we go find her?"

"I'm sure she won't be long, but ok." Paige knew how badly Natalya wanted to make things right. Becky had really been on the receiving end of Natalya's temper the day before, getting yelled at and called names as she was blamed for making the deal to bring Natalya back from solitary. She hated the terms and lost the plot when she found out but after calming down, knew she owed a big apology. Becky had been rattled but bounced back after a little bit of time. She also now looked forward to clearing the air so Paige was ready to let it happen after blocking it till Becky was ok. The two of them walked slowly round to Sasha's cell, just chatting about anything. When they got there it all went straight out of Paige's mind. She looked in the door and everything felt like it was going in slow motion. She only saw it for a second, maybe two, but if felt like she was just standing there watching it for hours. Becky and Sasha were kissing. She turned away, completely unsure how to react.

"You ok?" Natalya asked, but the she saw it too. Natalya went again to try and help Paige but didn't get the chance. Paige moved off at a half walk, half jog pace back to her cell. She tried to make some kind of sense of it all. How could she have done this? What did it mean? Did it explain anything? By this point her head was spinning. She didn't know to cry, to go back, or just rush over and beat the both of them to death. Right now, she didn't care.

Natalya waited for Becky, she had to know what had happened. She thought she saw Becky push Sasha away, which made the whole situation a little confusing, but the facts were clear. Becky was saying something but Natalya couldn't hear so she went in closer. Sasha saw her approach and made a comment that was intentionally quiet. Becky then turned and saw her.

"Becky, what did you do? What have you done?" Becky was quickly on the defensive but she was certainly convincing. Natalya wanted to believe Becky, but it wasn't her she needed to be explain it to. She then told her how Paige had seen the same thing. Natalya had never seen anyone go so sickly pale so quickly. Paige had pale skin, but this was way beyond that. She was concerned Becky was going to be sick or pass out right in front of her. Becky did neither, but took off towards her cell, where she knew she'd find Paige. Natalya looked back and saw Sasha. Sasha had this sick grin on her face. Natalya got right in her face.

"Careful now Princess, one wrong move and you're out of here." Natalya knew Sasha was right, but she wanted to start breaking bones.

"Why did you do that? Just tell me, or I might just end you right here, I don't care what happens to me."

"Yeah right, but you wanna know why? Because nobody ever gets away with embarrassing me. That black haired bitch made me look like a fool with no way back. Then I realised I didn't need to. I'm not stupid Princess, I know those two are screwing each other every chance they get, even if they don't do it openly. They made it so easy for me. What was the worst thing her precious girlfriend could do? Cheat with me, the one person she hates more than the nut cases who run this hellhole."

"You made this whole deal just to get close to Becky?"

"Oh no, that was business. But only working with her, that was all part of the fun. Even if they can get past it, They'll never bother me again."

"That's what you think, they'll want revenge, and I'll do whatever I can to help them. You've told me your whole plan, and I promise you'll fail."

Now now, you know you can't touch my new friends, if you touch me I'll sing to the screws like a canary. Do you really think I'd tell you my whole plan? This isn't a spy movie, everything I told you has already happened. It's too late, you lose, now Get. Out. Of. My. Face." Natalya knew she had to walk away. She did, not daring to look back at the proud smile Sasha must have right now. She was already starting to think about anything and everything she could do to bring Sasha down again. She didn't want to hurt her, she didn't want to physically hurt her, because it was too much of a risk so soon after being in that much trouble. The best thing was to ruin what she was so proud of, her business deal. If that made things worse for the twins as well, then all the better. However, this was not the time to be thinking about something like that. She reached Paige and Becky's cell and looked in. Becky had her back to the door and Paige was behind her, almost hidden due to the lack of floor space in each cell. She left them alone. They didn't need her to interfere. Knowing Sasha set it up wouldn't make Paige feel better right now, she could back Becky up later, if she needed it. Natalya felt the two of them were stronger than Sasha thought, that they'd get through it better than ever. That helped her feel better as she explained everything to Charlotte at lunch. The two agreed that they'd be ok, but would need help to put it behind them and of course, to stop Paige tearing Sasha apart, limb by limb! They just had to wait for them to emerge.

Becky found Paige in their cell as she predicted. Paige had her head on her arms, leaning against the top bunk. She had her eyes closed and so much going round her head she wasn't aware Becky was there until she spoke. "Paige?"

"Go away."

"Paige please talk to me."

"Go Away."

"No, I'm not going anywhere, i need to talk to you.

"Go AWAY!" Becky was using everything she had to stand there.

"Paige, we can't avoid this, we can talk now or after they lock the doors in a few hours. Please, talk to me, look at me."

Paige looked up at Becky and immediately regretted doing so. She wanted to be so mad, that she took Beckys head off, verbally and physically, but looking at someone she loved so much, it wasn't possible. Instead, the love was still there, but the hurt was just as strong. Paige looked away again, she knew she had to say something but she spoke quieter than usual.

"How could you? How could you do that? You said you loved me."

"Oh Paige, I do love you." Becky tried to hug her but Paige shrugged it off and moved away.

"There you go again, you say it, and I want to believe you, but how can you? If you did, you wouldn't have...cheated on me."

"I haven't cheated on you, and I never would."

"How can you say that? I saw you kissing her with my own eyes. That's cheating, and I can't love a cheater." That sick feeling came back to Becky, she was losing her unless she could make her see the truth. "I'm not a cheater. I didn't kiss her. She forced the kiss on me."

"You didn't look like someone forced."

"She caught me by surprise, I didn't think she was interested in me in any way, and she wasn't. She did it for you to see, she wants to drive us apart."

"Well it's working. It doesn't make sense for her to do that. Sasha looked like she wanted it, you did too."

"You're wrong Paige. Completely wrong. She basically forced herself on me, it took all my force to get her off. I hate her as much as you do, maybe more now, because look what she's doing to us!"

"Ha! You think you can hate her more than me? She tried to destroy me, and now she's succeeding, she's taken you from me, the only thing I had in here."

"She hasn't taken me from you, I was never hers and I will never be hers. I'm yours, no matter if you want me or not." That got through a little. Becky noticed the very quick smile that Paige had from hearing it. She still sounded unsure though.

"Of course I want you. It's just, you've spent so much time with her recently, then I see that. I thought you wanted to be with her." Paige sat down on the bunk, Becky sat down next to her and this time Paige didn't move away. Becky asked again for her to look at her and this time her wish was granted.

"Paige, that was just for Nattie, nothing more and never again. You've been my cell mate for months, it must be coming up to a year now. You've been my best friend for nearly all that time, and my girlfriend just over a month. Most importantly, I love you. Now you're looking me in the eye tell me, do you really think that I would want Sasha, or anyone else?" Because of Paige's change in demeanour, Becky thought she was making progress and gained a little confidence, something that took a knock when Paige didn't answer her question with anything but a shrug of her shoulders.

"Really? If you believe me, why would you ever think I'd want anyone else." Paiges silence didn't help so Becky grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Do you believe me? I swear on my life, everything I told you is true. If you don't, did you ever love me?" Becky regretted that right away when she saw the shock it gave Paige. "I believe you. I do. I love you too, I just thought the worst, how could I not?"

"I know, I wish it hadn't happened in any way. I'm so relieved you said that though. I promise you, you're my one and only. Why would you think otherwise?" Paige looked down again. "Honestly? I thought you weren't attracted to me anymore." Becky was stunned by that, and a little upset herself now. "You thought what?"

"You don't seem to like me touching you, you jump or move away every time. I know you love me, I just thought that seeing me at my worst had put you off me in that way. You don't see her with messed up hair, morning breath or 'you know'" Paige gestured towards the cell toilet. "Seeing that was like confirming my fears."

"Paige...I'm so sorry...I never meant to make you feel like...like that ever...I...I gotta go..." Becky left the cell, heading away as quickly as she could, but in a haze, finding it difficult to navigate through the tables. Yard time had started so she found her way outside. She laid on the grass and stared at the sky. She knew she had to put this right. Paige was right with what had been said, Becky thought back and she had been distant in that regard, but not for the reason she'd been accused of. She realised that there was a unlikely to be a better time to be honest and get past all of this.

Becky stood up, but then was face to face with Sasha and Naomi. "All alone? Lovers quarrel? Oh dear." The smugness in her voice was making Beckys blood boil.

"Stay away from me. Next time you say one word to me, I swear I'll rip out your vocal chords." Naomi stood between the two of them, but Sasha pulled her back.

"It's ok, she'll come crawling back eventually, leave her." The two then walked off. Becky could have sworn that Sasha was laughing but that could have been her imagination playing tricks at that point. Only one person mattered at this point, as she made her way back.

"You left me? After everything else today you walked away from me?" Paige exclaimed when Becky came back. "Sorry, you saying that last thing hit harder than anything else. I had to think."

"You had to walk away from me to think about it? I know now that you didn't wilfully cheat on me, you've never lied to me. I just needed time to process it all." Becky was relieved to hear it, but still had to fix the other issue. She walked up to Paige so she was right in her face. Paige looked confused but seemed to like it. Becky grabbed Paige's head and put everything she had into a kiss, sending her tongue into her loves mouth with more energy than she knew she had. Paige returned the kiss and the energy. Paige moaned quietly, loving every second. Eventually they had to breathe. Paige had to lie down, hands on her forehead as she tried to compose herself. "Be..wh...th...w...m...wow." She finally exclaimed, still looking glazed over.

"Do you still think I'm not into you?" Becky asked, getting a rapid head shake in response.

"Good, and if I ever, ever, make you feel like that again, you've got to tell me. That felt worse than when you thought I'd cheat, because I could have done something about it."

"So why have you been pulling away?" Becky sat down by Paige and looked down at her.

"Because you've changed me. I've never been with another woman before in any way like this. I don't understand when or how you caused this change in me, but you did. I was fine just getting on day by day on my own, my other cellies were scum and I didn't want to know. I felt connected to you for some reason. I know why now, of course I do, but it's still feels foreign." Paige remembered how Natalya described Beckys personality before they met, Becky had originally described herself as easy going but was actually far from it.

"If you've changed, I don't want to know the old you. This you is the only one I've met, and the one I love. This feeling is new to me too you know. I just want to show you how much I love you." Becky went a little red.

"You know what, I wish I could have done it all differently. I shouldn't have been so nervous, I will try and do better. Right now, I just want to stop this conversation, and I only know one way." Becky jumped on top of Paige, attaching her lips to hers, definitely stopping all the talking. Paige took control and flipped them over. Paige was so turned on from all this she knew she had to make a move. She was distracted by a lot of noise outside, turning her head in fear they were being watched but nobody was there. Becky took the chance to flip them over again, but then she got up. "Sounds like food, come on, I'm starving." Becky then left, leaving Paige stunned.

"You, you, WHAT?" Paige screamed the last word and took off after her, storming up to her but was literally dragged to the back of the food line by guards. Paige stood in line, red in the face and an expression that was concerning to her friends, unaware that she and Becky weren't past the earlier incident. That idea hadn't occurred to Paige. She was mad at Becky, but for something different. She also felt too embarrassed to talk about it openly, so went to sit alone for a little while as she ate.

The problem with that plan was Natalya coming over to her almost immediately. "Paige, you've got to forgive Becky, it's really not her fault." Paige almost laughed. "Nattie, you don't know what's going on, you don't want to get involved."

"YesI do, I saw it too remember? Becky's not to blame, Sasha is."

"Just stop, I know all of this, Becky already told me and we talked it through. Thats not a problem, unless I get my hands on Sasha."

"Then why are you ignoring her, ignoring us?"

"Because I'm mad at her for something else, and she got there before me."

"Really? Your temper is something else. What now?" Paige rolled her eyes, then lent in and spoke quietly.

"Because she's a sadistic, evil, no good little _tease_. She got me revved up more than ever, then walked out on me for food! So I'm mad, sue me."

Nattie didn't know what to say for a moment. "You are right. I didn't want to know. Hold on a second." Natalya got up and went back to the table she came from, but instead of siting down, she grabbed Becky by the collar, dragged her up and over to Paige's table, dumping her in a seat. "Sort yourselves out, no more stupid fights, clear?" She didn't wait for an answer, leaving them to it.

"You ok my love?" Becky took Paige's hand.

"Yeah, I just couldn't believe you kissed me like that then left. You don't realise what you do to me sometimes."

"Oh, I didnt make you feel unwanted again did I? I didn't mean to."

"It's ok, I'll be fine by morning but I'm still mad at you. I'm just going to hang out on my own for a bit."

"Ok, I'll leave you be and see you at lockup. I know you'll feel better tomorrow. Can I have a kiss?" Paige couldn't say no to that. She gave her a peck on the cheek. "That's all you're getting for now. Sucks doesn't it." Paige got up and went to her bunk to read.

As the order to return to cells was issued later, Paige feigned sleep and spread herself out, intentionally depriving Becky of being able to cuddle up to her. She heard her grumble to herself but didn't make any attempt to wake her, except for making extra noise in getting into her bunk.

Paige did get a little sleep, but, as she had guessed, she was woken by Becky forcing her way onto the bunk with her. No matter how mad she was, she couldn't resist. She still tried a little but Becky pushed into Paige's neck and placed kisses all over it. Paige used all her strength to keep from moaning and turned further away, into the corner. "Please, turn over, just look at me. Is that really too much to ask?" Becky kept trying do do that until Paige gave in and turned onto her back and gasped. Becky had stripped down to her bra and panties. She climbed on top and kissed Paige with as much force as she did earlier and it was returned just the same. "Wait's over baby." Becky whispered. "Just, be gentle with me."

Paige just smiled, said "You really are too cute sometimes." and pulled her back in.

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, thanks for reading.**

 **Not been a good week really has it. My best wishes to Bret Hart in his cancer battle, Bret was one of the first I remember from when I first watched any wrestling. I hope he beats his biggest challenge.**

 **Daniel Bryan, what can we say? Its terrible he's found himself in this position. I wish him the best for whatever he does from now on and that he stays in good health.**

 **Please follow/favourite and review. It means a lot.**


	24. Chapter 24

Divas Prison Ch24

"I definitely felt better in the morning." Paige said to Becky as they laid together, holding each other close.

"I haven't felt this good in forever." Becky said, putting a smirk on her girlfriends face.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Paige said, earning herself a slap, not too hard a one though.

"Seriously baby, no more silly fights now ok?" Paige looked at her like she was crazy.

"Really, you don't think we're going to fight? Of course we are. I'll drive you mad and vice versa, lots. But we will get over it, every time. Plus we then get to make up, right?"

Becky returned the knowing look that Paige gave her and moved in on her. They began to make out but only a short time later they had visitors. "Look at them, looks like we picked a bad time."

"I'll say." Becky and Paige groaned in frustration and looked up. They were ready to tell off whoever it was that interrupted them but it was lucky that they didn't as they were surprised to be face to face with Chyna and Victoria.

"So do we have your attention now?" Victoria asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"You do, not necessarily undivided, but we're here and we are listening." Becky stuck her head through and under Paige's arm so it was round her neck.

"Yes we are, I assume you haven't dropped by for coffee and cake." Paige kept her tone respectable, knowing they both worked for Lita and could probably pull off limbs if they felt the urge.

"Lita wants to speak to you, usual place in the yard later. That's you two, Miss Hart and your other friends. She's mad, I'd be prompt if I were you."

"We will, tell Lita we will be there. I'll let the others know." Paige said, her mind racing by this point.

"No need, we saw them already, had to come find you in here, wasting our time, now we have to go." Victoria said, having done all the talking. Chyna had a really bad look on her face. They both turned and left them alone. Paige and Becky didn't waste any time fixing themselves up and finding the rest, both concerned about what's going on.

"Do you know what Lita wants with us?" Paige asked, as soon as she was close enough to say it without drawing attention. Lita never did any business in public view so it was a good idea not to shout about it, especially if she was in the sort of mood that had her own crew in some kind of distress.

"No idea, they just came up to us, demanded to know where you two were, and told us that we'd all better be out to see her when we get yard time." Natalya was the only one of the three who was calm at the events, so she filled them in.

"That's all they told us too, and gave us chat for forcing them to search us out, like its hard to find anyone here."

"Well they were pretty wound up before hand, Lita probably wanted them to be quick. I wish you'd been here too, those two in a bad mood isn't something I look for." Emma was quite blunt. "Why did you miss breakfast anyway? Got a problem with my food?" Emma immediately wished she hadn't said that. "Sorry, I don't mean to be a bitch, I'm just a bit nervous."

" _You're_ nervous?" Charlotte blurted out. "I've never really had any contact with her the whole time I've been locked up. Why does she want to talk to me? What if she, what if she knows, you know, about me?" Charlotte had the best reason to be concerned of all of them. If Lita did know of Charlotte's ties to the warden, she might be mad for not being informed, and may want to use the information for her own uses. Natalya put her hands on Charlotte's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"No, it's not that. There's no way she'd know, unless one of us told her, and I know we wouldn't do that. Plus, if she did, they would have all but dragged you over to her as soon as she found out, not ask to see all of us at a better time. Stay calm ok, just come with us and don't speak u less spoken to, OK?"

Charlotte nodded. "Ok, thanks."

"You two need to calm down too, why are you both so red in the face?" Natalya addressed that to Paige and Becky, neither of them could look her in the eye, they just looked at each other with a sly smile. It didn't take much for them all to figure out.

"Oh god, forget I asked." Natalya sighed while Emma rolled her eyes and Charlotte shook her head. "

About time you two" the latter said. "I'm almost jealous."

"Back off, she's all mine." Becky said playfully while grabbing Paige tight. "Right, let's change the subject as quickly as possible." Everyone was in agreement of that, more to get the concern of being summoned by Lita than anything else. To the surprise of nobody else, Paige and Becky took off to take showers, while the rest just hung out, played some cards and wrote letters. Lunch was eaten in a lot more silence than usual as everyone's thoughts continued to run wild as to what was coming. In a way, the wait was the worst part of it. The idea of waiting till yard time meant that whatever it was that they were wanted for, it was something that required as much discretion as possible, especially from the guards. Lita was always found at the furthest point of the yard and guards rarely went that far without major cause. The reason for that could certainly be up for debate but it meant she could do business in private.

When the time finally arrived, they were almost too quick getting out, as they beat anyone else to the table. Nobody sat down, worried about angering Lita, which everyone thought was a good idea when Lita arrived and the anger on her face was clear. Lita sat down with Trish and gestured for them to join her now, which they did.

"Right, I'm not going to waste your time or mine, I've asked you here because I think you can help. We have a problem, the pipeline has opened again." Paige and Charlotte looked at each other, neither having a clue what Lita was talking about. It was clear to them however, that it wasn't good as the other three had all reacted and none of them were happy.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand, what do you mean?" Paige asked.

"It means that someone has gotten something unpleasant into my block." Paige still wants completely certain and it was clear from her expression.

Natalya leaned over and whispered in her ear. "She's saying that they've got drugs in here somehow."

Lita continued now that the message had gotten through. "You know my position on them, I've never tolerated it and I'm not going to start now. Can I assume that we are all in agreement on that?"

Everybody nodded. Paige had never had interest in drugs, aside alcohol and her love of caffeine. What she had even less interest in was going against Lita. "Ok, but if there are drugs here now, what do we do, do we tell someone?"

"Excuse me?" Lita said in shock. "You're not that stupid are you? We don't rat on each other, I don't care what it is. If the screws find out, things will get bad around here. The cell searches will get more in depth and they will allow us less belongings until it gets wiped out, and through their methods, it'll never happen. The warden prides himself on keeping this place drug free, one of the few things I agree with the piece of scum over. Problem is he will make our lives as miserable as he has to to do it, I'm not going through that again if I can help it. Don't even say that word, it can be enough to cause a panic."

Charlotte got very uncomfortable at the way Lita described her father, but couldn't let on. What she wanted to was to help solve both their and his problem at the same time. "So what do we do?"

"First thing is to find out for sure who it is that's trying to go in or business for themselves. And I'm sure you all know who's top of the list." Lita was met by several less than thrilled responses of 'Sasha' but it wasn't unanimous.

Natalya just shook her head "Its the twins, I'm telling you."

Lita was surprised that they weren't all in agreement. "Those two you beat the hell out of when they arrived? You think they are that stupid to push things?"

"They aren't stupid, much as like to say they are. They know what they are doing and this has been their business for years, if anything, it's going to be difficult to find out because they kept themselves out of it. At least that's how they always pitched it to me. They can't be perfect since they're here now, but I doubt they'd make many mistakes that would help us."

"Very convincing, but do you really think that Banks doesn't have a hand in this? There's no chance, she's still prime suspect in my book. She's trying to use this to take all of my support. Trying to get people who are loyal to me to help her." Lita wasn't being swayed, especially since everyone else at the table was thinking the same. "Of,course, I'm not stupid either, and if you are that sure, then I'm not going to overlook it. If you find out anything about what part they play, let us know."

Natalya shook her head. "I can't get close to them. After getting to beat them half to death once, I'm not going to get a chance to watch them very closely."

"Fine, I don't really care, but if you believe what you say, then find a way between you."

"And what about Banks then?" Becky wanted to know eagerly.

"As much as I want her out of the way, it's more important to me that we stop her operation first." Lita stated firmly, to the delight of nobody.

"Do you have any idea where to start, or how this is happening?" Becky asked. "They can't be sending it over the walls this time, not with all the nets they put up.

"That's what they're for?" Paige asked. "I thought they were there to help keep us in."

"Well it does I guess, but people would also try and drop the stuff from above, planes, helicopters, even little remote control vehicles. Once someone tried using birds." Paige found what Lita said funny but managed to keep a straight face.

"So, we don't know much yet, is that right?" Natalya asked, knowing the answer. "

"No, so we need to get to work. Watch for anything, especially with you know who. Don't be too obvious either, if she gets her guard up it'll get harder. Just be subtle as much as you can. You find out anything, share. Victoria and Chyna here will be going round asking questions where they can, if we get anything, we will let you know too."

There wasn't much left to talk about after that so everyone went off in their own directions. There wasn't a lot more talking between anyone at all, everyone deep in thought at what was going on.

Paige personally would have rather stayed away from anything involving drugs but was grateful to have fallen on the better side of it. Part of her hoped that Sasha was involved somehow, then she had all the reason and support she needed to go after her again, a desire she had been trying to suppress for the greater good, but she felt she owed Sasha something for trying to come between Becky and her.

After they all went back inside, the five of them sat down as they always did and tried to make sense of it. "So how are we going to do this?" Emma was uncomfortable around Lita and her group, so chose not to speak until now.

"I'm not sure, none of us are usually on this side of things really. We're almost the cops here." Natalya spoke the truth, not that it bothered any of them on the subject of drugs. "Why don't we take some time to think, and make a plan tomorrow." Everybody nodded in agreement and began to change the subject to cool their minds down a little. They were interrupted by a small scream behind them in a cell, accompanied by a repeated flushing sound. Several other prisoners looked, the guards less interested. When Victoria and Chyna walked out, most stopped looking,completely. They were followed by another woman with soaking wet hair and face who headed for the showers.

"Wait, _That's_ being subtle?" Paige asked.

Becky, taking Paige's hand, shrugged and nodded. "Actually, that's not bad for those two."

 **A/n: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This was really hard to write. My first writers block since starting. Just couldn't get it to go the way I had in my mind.**

 **Fastlane Sunday, I'm not holding out a lot on Brie winning, but never say never. Becky and Sasha seems a lock too, with one or both of them going to challenge for the title at Wrestlemania.**

 **Word is there will be two Divas matches a WM, which I'm all in favour of, as so many of them deserve it after the work they have put in this year. Just a shame Nikki will miss it.**

 **I really appreciate all of you out there, thank you.**


	25. Chapter 25

Divas Prison Ch25

Nobody was really sure what they were going to do to be able to comply with Lita's request, not that it was really a request, more like an order. None of them would consider themselves drug users, nor were they big fans of the idea of it being around them. If there was a way they could have just stayed off to the side and let those who wanted to fight for it or against it fight it out, it would have been better to do just that.

Being on Lita's good side wasn't a bad thing by any means, it usually made things a little bit easier than it would if she didn't like you. It was avoiding that very situation that had put Paige and her friends into the role of investigators.

"Ok, so we know where the best place to start with all of this is already." Natalya was the first to approach the issue.

"Well it's Banks and the twins. If it's not one of them, or both of them, then I'll be shocked, and I don't know who else here has the chance, or even the guts to try something." Becky was more fired up than the others expected her to be.

"Right, so let me at Sasha, I owe her more than an interrogation. When I'm done, she'll be she'll be confessing to every unsolved crime in history, let alone a prison drug ring." They all could see that look in Paige's eye that had led to her getting herself in trouble in the past.

Knowing that they couldn't allow Paige to go off at Sasha the way she wanted to, Natalya calmed her down. "That's not a good idea and you know it. You've got every right to want to kill her for what she did to you guys, which is why you can't talk to her properly. Same goes for you Becky."

That went down about as well with Paige as anybody expected. "This coming for you? After what you did to the twins, and to Becky?" Becky grabbed Paige's arm and pulled her back down to their seat at the table.

"It's ok baby, she's right, we need to just get this done without causing too many problems."

"And I'm not going anywhere near those two, I'm being watched too much still and I don't want to get in more trouble." Natalya knew she hit the wrong nerve with her comments so made a point of conceding that Paige was right. "I'm going to try and deal with Sasha myself, I think I've got the best chance of actually getting a point across to her."

"Then I've got the twins." Charlotte surprised everyone with the certainty in her voice, but nobody was disappointed. "I want to get this done, I've got even. More reasons that any of you, and you all know what I mean by that."

"Ok that's great, you're determined, but don't push it. If they know your goal is to ruin their business then they'll turn real nasty real quick. I don't mean violent, although Nikki is a hothead. I mean they will do everything they can to ruin your life, inside and out." Natalya warned.

"Like there's much they can do to me? I'm protecting my dad anyway I can." Charlotte had such an air of confidence about her that hadn't come out often as she got up and went towards the Bellas, who were sitting alone together at another table.

"Hi, we haven't met before, I'm Charlotte, mind if I sit?" Charlotte realised that was the first time that she'd used her real name to somebody other than those who found out through their own means, it was too late to take it back now, but nobody knew her old name anyway, and if anybody else was going to rumble her, it would be most likely have already happened. She went to sit down but as she did, Nikki spoke up.

"Wait, you're one of them, one of Hart's little lackeys, what the hell are you doing over here?"

"I'm not a lackey thanks, she's my friend yes, but I thought that we were going to put that all behind us."

"So we did you a favour and got you your Queen of Harts back around. Since when does that make us friends. Get out of here." Nikki's continued dismissal had Charlotte feeling uncomfortable. She was considering that it might be time to back off and try again later but then the other twin interjected.

"Again Nicole? You're just going to get all crazy with everyone who comes near us? How does that help us?"

"We can't trust anyone who's close to her, you know that, and I know what you're thinking right now. Stop it." Nikki gave Brie a very condescending look that was ignored.

"No I'm not, I would just like to know more people around here than just you, you are driving me mad. You can stay or you can go sulk. Charlotte, sit down, I'm Brie." Nikki stayed, just letting out a huff of frustration as Charlotte sat.

"Thanks, I thought i had it figured it out. It's a good job there are enough small differences between the two of you. Makes it a little easier on me and the rest of us."

"Yeah, we spent our money on different things. I'm not sure which one of us got it right sometimes. Nikki looks amazing, and at least she got to bring some of her, how should I say it, I don't know, 'purchases' in here with her." Charlotte had to suppress her laugh as Nikki glared at her sister.

"Oh come on, you look great, and it's not like any of us look our best in here anyway."

Nikki was the only one to notice the fact that Brie had gone red at the compliment from Charlotte and was playing with her hair. ' _She's not doing what I think she's doing, is she?'_ Nikki thought as the conversation continued.

"Well you aren't doing that badly. You seem to be in good shape. Is there a reason, or a secret you can share?"

"Oh come on Brie, these ugly shirts they make us wear aren't even tight, you can't tell how good shape she's in." Nikki's comment made Charlotte blush a little as she realised how true that was. Brie gave her sister a look that could kill at fifty paces.

"I just try and exercise as much as possible, take up some of the time. I was a personal trainer before, you know, I made a big mistake."

"Right, well, maybe you could give me some training sometime, I'd love to get in better shape."

"Oh my god" Nikki mumbled to herself, but loudly enough for all at the table to hear it. She got up and went back to her cell, unable to contain her disappointment in her sister but knowing an argument wasn't a good time then. That could come later.

"I'm sorry about her, she's still not adjusting very well."

"I wouldn't say I've adjusted to this" Charlotte gestured around the cell block "and I'm not sure that I ever will, so don't worry. Anyway, you're welcome to join me outside when I exercise if you want to, sometimes others do, sometimes not."

Brie withdrew slightly at that. "Others? What others? Does that include...?"

"Include? Include wha, oh." Charlotte realised what, or rather who, Brie was referring to. "Well, Nat hasn't taken part yet, usually it's Becky or Paige sometimes Emma, but Nat hasn't. She does have an open invitation though. As of now though, so do you. If you feel you could cope with it, then she'll have to."

"Wow, I'm surprised, but that's good of you. I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that though."

Charlotte understood, she was surprised how easy it was to talk to Brie and she felt a bond forming. However she knew she still had a job to do. "Well that's why it's an open invitation, whenever you're ready. I find it helps, not quite the rush that I used to enjoy but it's the best I can get right now."

Brie instinctively raised her eyebrows at that. "So, what kind of rush did you enjoy?"

"Oh you know, a couple of things. I was an athlete, there are things you shouldn't do when competing."

"So like what? Do you mean like, sex?" Brie spoke quietly, not 100% sure which way the conversation was going.

"Well for one, yeah, it supposed to ruin performance, but it never did me any harm." Brie was going red again, and Charlotte couldn't help but notice. She could feel herself doing the same. "But, um, I meant more things they could find out about."

Brie knew what she was getting at now. "Oh, you mean like steroids?"

That nearly threw Charlotte's game off completely, she had never taken any performance enhancers, or any illegal drugs, but had to keep the charade up. She came a moment from defending herself in a way that would have ruined things. "No, I didn't cheat in competition, but there was a lot of celebrating when I was on the road, especially in college. That's what I miss."

"Oh, I get what you mean now." Brie said. She had spotted a business opportunity and she seemed to want to impress Charlotte. "I think I can help you with that. It used to be my business, it's what made my fortune, and, well, it's also why we're talking now, if you get me."

"Yeah, I'd heard that it was your business before, but that doesn't help us in here does it."

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm in here, but I've still got people working for me." Brie announced that like was trying to be a big shot, trying to show off to her.

"I've got someone working on it. If it comes off maybe I could let you know."

"But how are you getting it in here, surely there's no way to do that without getting caught. It's not worth it is it?"

"It is, it's who I am. It's my business. There's nothing more they can do, I'm already here, besides, I'm not taking any of the risk." Brie sounded proud of herself.

"So who is?" Charlotte did her best to sound intrigued but her hopes were dashed. "I don't know. If I don't know, then how can I be involved?"

"That's actually really clever." Charlotte knew she shouldn't be, but she was impressed with Brie's smarts, even though she hated what she was doing. "If you've got the brains, I'm guessing your sister is the brawn?."

"In a manner of speaking. She was always more of the people person than me. She made sure that the people involved were right, dealt with the problems. You might not be able to tell, but we need each other."

"Seriously Brie? Will you come here?" Nikki called her sister over, unable to believe the two were still talking. Charlotte smirked at the timing.

"Really, we do, sometimes like a hole in the head, but we do. See ya." Brie got up and went to her sister.

"What is the matter with you?" Nikki demanded.

"Nothing, it was a good talk, she's nice, and could be a customer too. Don't get mad because I made a friend Nicole."

"Friend? Is that all? Didn't look that way to me." Nikki folded her arms, silently judging.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Brie looked away, knowing exactly what she was talking about."

"You were flirting! You know you were, don't you dare deny it. You got over Daniel pretty quick."

"Daniel was great, but he's gone, there's no way he got out of the raid when they got us, if he's not dead, he's in jail too, just like John. Either way, I won't see him again. So what's wrong with having a look around?"

"I'll never figure you out Brie, how you can look at her and Daniel the same, I will never know. Just make sure you don't get distracted."

"I'm not distracted, but there's nothing wrong with making friends ok?" Nikki nodded. Brie looked back but Charlotte had gone.

Natalya in particular felt pretty smug that she was right about the twins. They were all now sure that Sasha had to be the one who was helping them get the drugs into the prison, but they had no idea how it was being done. Natalya was determined to stop Sasha however she could, mostly because it really would stick it to the twins without having to actually break her promise.

Natalya waited until Sasha was finally on her own, Naomi had finally left her alone and the others were trying to run interference with her for as long as they could. Natalya knew she had to work fast so didn't beat around the bush. "Sasha, you've got to stop this, and I mean right now."

"A visit from royalty? Well once more I am flattered your majesty. But, sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." This response was expected. Natalya hadn't gone into detail but of course Sasha didn't know anything. Her ego was the first thing that had to go before anything else.

"Don't start with all your cocky crap, I know what you're planning and I'm telling you that you have to stop it now, before this place actually gets worse."

"Cocky, me? Oh you cut me deep. Now why do you think I would do anything that would, or even could make life so much worse for us?" Sasha feigned her hurt, enjoying this way too much for Natalya to tolerate.

"You know, we've both seen what happens when drugs start getting around here again, the cell searches, the 'personal' searches, the damn screws on our backs every minute of the day. It's hell, you know that." Natalya was starting to get

"Drugs? I'm not involved with drugs." Sasha started but was cut off.

"Don't make me out to be a fool, you're the only one who either is, or thinks she is, clued up enough to even attempt it without getting caught. Now you need to listen to me, for once, you need to listen to somebody. You are not going to do this."

Sasha turned hostile herself now and got right in Natalya's face, backing her to the cell doorway. "Maybe I've given you the idea that anything you have to say matters." Sasha grabbed Natalya's shirt to pull her closer. "To me, you are less than nothing and I will do whatever I want, whenever I please. I don't care about you or anyone else in here, especially your little group. The best part, on top of the fact I'm going to get everything I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me, is knowing just how mad you are about it."

Sasha didn't get the chance to continue her vicious onslaught as her head was suddenly slammed into the doorframe, sending her to the floor. Natalya looked up to see that it was Paige who did it. A quick check showed that there were no guards aware of it, which was good as Paige didn't look like she was going to stop.

Paige knelt over Sasha in a position that made it impossible for any fight back. "You don't talk to her like that, and you treat people with the respect that they deserve. Right now you deserve no respect. You're going to get up, go and lie on your bunk and we will leave. This is the last time I warn you. If I ever hear your voice in any way I don't like or anyone disapproves of again, you and I will finish this." Paige then stood up and Sasha stood to face Paige.

"This is already finished. You just don't know it yet." Sasha growled as she went to her bunk. Paige smirked at Natalya as they left her as promised. "It's up to her now, she keeps it up, we just have to take her down. Again, and again, and again."

Naomi missed all of it, and got back to the cell to find Sasha raging. "Boss, you ok?"

"No, I've had enough, we're going to fix her for good, come with me, we need to talk to a certain someone."

Paige and Becky were lying together on Paige's bunk that night before lights out when they heard the call to open their cell. They separated quickly to try and avoid suspicion and were sat next to each other when three guards entered. Langston, Phoenix and one that was unknown to either of them. "You, up and you, stay." Phoenix ordered, with Paige the one who was to stand, she complied.

"What's going on here exactly?" Paige asked. Her first thought was she was heading for The Lock but if that were true then she would already half way there by now.

Langston pulled her box out from under the bunks. "Yours?" He asked, getting a nod in return.

"Yes sir, who is your colleague I haven't met?" Paige knew this was a moment to be respectful as possible, but the answer Phoenix gave meant it was the last time that night.

"This is Guard Lana Perry, she is my counterpart from Block C. She is here to complete the transfer to your new cell."

Paige's jaw dropped in shock, Becky was silently panicking. "My new cell? What are you talking about?"

"Simple. " Langston said, "You have been the subject of complaints from other prisoners regarding inappropriate behaviour and aggression. It's been decided that you will be transferred to Block C with immediate effect for the remainder of your sentence."

"Other prisoners? Yeah, I bet. I guess that fact she's just got it in for me and you're already here means I'm not getting the chance to defend myself."

"This isn't a Court, you have had your right to a defence. Now you have 30 seconds to pack your possessions in this box. Any thing not in there or not fitting will be left behind." Langston looked at his watch. Paige didn't have a huge amount to put in, just her coffee supplies so met the time constraints. Langston then picked up the box and left the cell. The new guard then pulled Paige's arm behind her. Realising she was going to be handcuffed Paige pulled her arm away.

"Seriously? I don't need cuffs on. Regardless of this fake complaint, I'm not violent." Guard Lana flashed a smile that was a strange mixture of friendly and crazy, before grabbing Paige's arm again and pushing her hard against the wall and this time successfully placing the handcuffs on Paige's wrists, making them tighter than necessary, confirmed by a sharp cry of pain from Paige as she struggled against the cuffs.

"I don't know why it is so hard for you to understand. This is a high security facility and you are a dangerous convict. Therefore you will be secured for any movements outside of your designated cell block. I have guarded dangerous prisoners in Russia and America, male and female, so do not think that there is anything you can do to deceive or evade myself or my colleagues in C Block, now move."

"Wait!" Becky jumped up, a look of terror on her face. Guard Phoenix ordered her back to her bunk. "Please, she's my friend, I just want to say goodbye."

"Fine, one minute." Phoenix relented to Lana's annoyance, which she didn't try to hide.

Becky locked her arms tight around Paige, who in that moment realised what was happening and felt her heart breaking, not helped by her inability to return the hug.

"I can't believe this is happening. I love you so much." Becky whispered into Paige's ear.

"I love you too, and I'm going to find my way back to you, somehow. I promise you." Paige whispered back.

"Please don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I'm not, I'll be with you again, one side of these walls or the other. You're my everything, and that won't change."

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you...Becky started to say but didn't get the chance to finish as Paige was dragged out of the cell and the door immediately slammed closed. Becky slammed her hand on the door repeatedly screaming after Paige as she quickly disappeared from view.

Watching Paige getting dragged away in handcuffs, struggling the whole time, from her own cell across the block, Sasha couldn't help but smile, and wave.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **Less said about Fastlane the better probably, predictable Divas Tag and a terrible title match.**

 **Holy S***! Shane-O Mac! I think that says everything on that right now.**

 **25 chapters, another milestone, thanks completely to all of you out there.**


	26. Chapter 26

Divas Prison Ch26

Paige wasn't going to stop struggling against the guards no matter what. After they left the cell block, she was in an area she hadn't seen before as they she was never away from her cell area. There was a few days in hospital, but that was a while back, and she had a head injury. All the corridors looked the same anyway, the same colour, the same layout. There were glimpses of the kitchen and a couple of random rooms until she spotted large doors in the distance with a 'C' clearly visible. When they reached the doors a button was pressed to gain attention from someone inside.

"Bet you feel really good about yourselves right now huh?" Paige said with no attempt to conceal her anger. "Do you feel powerful? Two of you dragging someone around when she can't defend her herself? Take these handcuffs off and we will see how powerful you are!" The three guards escorting her, one carrying her possessions didn't react at all, making Paige feel angrier still. "Or is it all about the money? I know you work for Banks, one of you, all of you, I don't care. Is being in that bitch's pocket worth it? Oh wait, I'm wrong, you're the bitch, or _her_ bitch right?!"

Lana, the guard from the new block wrenched Paige's arm in a way that made her cry out in pain as the handcuffs had been intentionally put on too tight and restricted her arm mobility more than usual. It turned Paige around so she was now face to face with Lana. "Shut. Up! I will not tolerate such abuse and outrageous allegations about my fellow guards. If that's how you disrespect them, It's good for me that they decided to get rid of you. I will not accept anything but complete obedience from all prisoners, you will be no exception." Lana looked ready to continue but the big metal door was now opened by another guard, a huge man with a beard.

"Good, Guard Strowman will be able to handle this prisoner now. I will take her items. Thank you for your assistance." Langston and Phoenix handed over the box of Paige's possessions, and Paige herself, to Lana and Strowman, and then headed away.

"Ooh, scary, try smiling every once in a while, you might like it. Ow!" Paige regretted her attitude for the first time, as without a word Strowman dragged her across the block with more ease than the two women combined, further increasing the pain in Paige's arms and wrists. They stopped outside cell 16 and Lana called for it to be opened, went in and slammed the box of items into place as hard as she could before coming back.

"Now get inside, and don't forget what I said. You will see our block supervisor, Guard Wyatt tomorrow, along with the rest of the team. Hopefully Guard Strowman has convinced you not to disobey. Go, lights out in five minutes."

Paige stared a hole through her new guard, wanting nothing more than to knock her down and make her look foolish. Unfortunately there was no way they were going to free her from the handcuffs on this side of the cell door. "You're going to wish you hadn't met me." Paige said as she went into the cell. The door was then locked and the cuffs removed. Paige hit the door as soon as she had the use of her hands back but both guards had already turned away. Paige went to the sink to put some water on her wrists, that were bright red from the cuffs. It reduced the pain enough to make her feel a little better, enough to remember something that she hadn't really considered while fighting against the guards. There was another woman in the cell.

This woman was lying in the top bunk, facing away from Paige under a blanket. The only feature that could be worked out was that she was blonde. Paige tried to figure out if she was awake and came to the conclusion that she was.

"Um hi, I'm Paige, guess we're going to be living together for a little while. I hope that..." The other woman waved Paige away with a flick of her hand, only a few moments before the lights went out.

Paige rolled into her bunk, very unimpressed with the rudeness that she had just been shown. ' _Looks like I'm not getting as good an introduction as I got from Becky_ ' Paige thought to herself and then immediately wished she didn't as all her thoughts turned to Becky. All her fight from earlier evaporated on the spot and was replaced by heartache. Paige wasn't going to allow herself to be vulnerable in front of someone she technically hadn't met, biting her lip to try and keep herself strong, which wasn't completely successful as she couldn't stop a few tears rolling off her face as she finally fell asleep.

When the lights turned on in the morning, Paige got herself up quickly, wanting to check on her possessions, which luckily had all survived the lack of care shown by the guards the night before, and also to be ready to try and meet her new cellmate. This currently mystery woman hadn't moved a muscle from the position Paige saw her in briefly last night. Paige tried to focus on something else but always had one eye on this woman until she finally got out of her bunk and Paige was surprised to find that she actually recognised who it was.

"Oh, it's you. I know we don't technically know each other, but do you remember me? It was a while ago I know, but we were on the same bus that brought us here. We got separated after I know but now we're going to have to live together for a while."

The expression on this woman's face hadn't changed at all since they first made eye contact. It was nearly impossible for Paige to figure out exactly what it was that her expression said, there was nearly no emotion at all. "I just want to say hi, I hope we can get along. If not, I only intend to be around for a little while, you see." Paige found herself trailing off under the continued glare of her cellmate. It wasn't clear if this was an attempt at intimidation, the motionless expression didn't come across that way, but Paige wasn't going to allow that to happen to her anyway. "Fine, if you don't want to be friendly, I can put up with that, but neither of us have a choice about being in here so I really hope that we can at least get along?" Continuing to get no response Paige decided to give up for now. Going for her box, Paige broke eye contact and immediately received a strong blow to the stomach, forcing her to the floor as she struggled to breathe. With nowhere to go at that point, Paige tried to crawl back into her bunk, but was helped when this woman. Suddenly grabbed her by her clothes and threw her into it, with Paige's head colliding with the wall at speed. She was conscious, but feeling very dizzy from that contact but Paige could see that this woman was now just looking at her again in exactly the same manner as before. She wasn't moving towards her to continue the attack, just staring the same way as before. A little while later, the cells were opened for breakfast. A guard, different from last night appeared at the door and banged on it several times, each one reverberating around Paige's skull with force. "Move." Was the only word spoken but the guard, but it caused this woman to look around, then walk slowly out of the cell.

"You too." The guard said to Paige. She struggled to walk and had a badly coloured bruise forming around her eye but the guard could not have cared less, shoving her in the direction of the breakfast line.

After collecting her breakfast, Paige took a seat at a table alone. She picked at it, thankful that the quality of the food hadn't dropped. It hadn't gone up either, but that was obviously asking for a lot.

After eating, Paige went to shower, mostly to try and reduce the pain she was feeling from her attack with some cold water. It didn't do a lot and she headed for her new cell to lay down and try and rest. Her new cellmate was going in and out of the cell, but it didn't appear as though she was doing anything specific, just walking around. Either way, Paige had no interest in going near her at that moment, she was already concerned about having to be around her that night. She took a seat as far as she could from her cell door and sat there thinking.

"So how's our new arrival doing this morning? Settling in well I hope." The accent was unmistakeable and the smug tone infuriating as Paige found herself once again face to face with Lana Perry, who sat down at the table with her. "I had a wonderful night, after getting you away, I had a late dinner with my fiancé and slept like a log. Such a nice feeling, knowing you've gotten such a dangerous convict safely locked up where they can't hurt anybody but themselves. Actually, you look like that's exactly what's happened. Aren't you having fun with us?"

Lana had a sick grin on her face, one strong fist right to the middle of it was the first thing that gave Paige reason to smile since arriving. "I'm so glad you're finding such joy in my pain. You know how this happened. I'm sure putting me in a cell with a psychopath was all part of Sasha's grand plan but it'll never work. She won't get to me." Paige fought Lana's fake pleasantness with her own. It could have sounded like a friendly chat to anyone else at that point but Lana's tone dropped at this moment.

"I'm already sick of your lies. Have you said one word in this prison that's true? Nobody would consider anything so revolting. You are all scum and we are part of Florida's finest. You do what we say, other way around. And you did not get that bruise from the prisoner you say. She is on a strict medication to keep her calm and has been the most docile prisoner I've ever guarded. Stop making up lies. I read your file and I know that we are going to be spending a long time together. So I suggest that you drop the attitude and fall in line. If you do, maybe we could even be friends."

The condescension in Lana's last words was too much for Paige. "The only way we could be friendly, if we never actually have to speak to each other again. Why don't you try it?" Lana gave another fake smile and walked away.

Lana had accidentally made Paige feel a little relieved. If this woman was getting given drugs to keep her calm, maybe she wasn't going have to put up with this all the time. She was practically unresponsive last night, that could have been because of whatever they were giving her. Paige looked and saw that she was still wandering aimlessly around. She wasn't communicating with anyone and most of the other women gave her a wide berth.

During and after lunch, Paige took a little more time to study her new environment. That didn't take a moment, as the block was set out in exactly the same way. So instead, she tried to have a look at the other women as best she could without them spotting her staring.

She took every opportunity to try and get the best read that she could on each of them. Most of them were as you'd expect, the same body language and expressions that she'd seen on everyone else and herself in a place like this. The strange thing was, no matter where she looked, she kept finding her eyes drawn to the same woman. There was nothing particularly special about her, blonde hair, thin, looked tallish but hard to see as she was also sitting at a table alone. Paige felt like she knew this woman, but at the same time she was convinced that she had never met her before in her life and was confused as to where this idea came from. Paige's ideas went out of her head when she spotted three women come up behind this new blonde woman and empty the leftovers from their lunch trays over her head, followed by a small amount of liquid from their cups, which Paige hoped was just water. They were saying something too, but Paige was too far away to have any idea what that would be. They were certainly laughing as they walked away as their victim just put her head down in her hands, trying to hide herself in them. Instinct was trying to push Paige over to her to try and help her. These instincts were fought off because Paige knew she had no idea what the deal was between them all and at this point, getting involved in another battle was too much.

Some fresh air felt like she hadn't had any for days at that moment, finding the most isolated place in the yard, Paige laid down and stared up. Without Charlotte around to persuade/force her into anything, there was no chance of any extra physical exertion with the pain in her midsection still causing problems. It was a sunny day which made things a little better until there was somebody intentionally blocking the sun. Knowing it couldn't be good, Paige opened her eyes to see another bearded guard standing there. "The new sheep joining my flock, how unique, a very white sheep with very black wool. Yet you are still one of many, paying for misdeeds while heading towards my sweet land of salvation."

Freaked out wasn't even close to describing how Paige was feeling right now. He acted like he was spiritual, but his tone and words were serious, almost angry,like some kind of cult leader. "What?" Paige tried to continue, but found the words just would not come out.

"There is no need for fear. I am Wyatt, but to all who follow me, am I simply Sir. I have control, but I need not use it. All who find themselves in my world are lost, in need of my teaching and my love. And all who follow me will receive it. I know what you need and you will get it. From me, from my family, and from my sheep." It all sounded crazy, but Paige could tell from the look on his face that he was beyond serious.

"You know what I need? What I need is to go back to my old block where I don't get this from my cellmate." Pointing to her bruises, Paige made her point in the gentlest way she could, feeling weirdly intimidated by Wyatt, certainly enough to make sure she wasn't aggressive towards him.

"McCool is one of our most troubled souls. We take very special care of her to make sure that she does not slip away into a a world of total nothingness. You now hold an important place in her life, as do you in hers. You must tread lightly in her world, the penalty for intrusion can be severe. You have already learned what can happen when my society is disturbed. My teachings are handed down from on high and enforced by all means necessary. Follow them and you will find your inner peace."

"Yes sir" Paige said as quickly as she could while moving faster still. She spent the rest of the day trying to come to some kind of understanding of what the hell was going on. Between a psychopath cellmate, a self satisfied guard, and a lunatic in charge, the only positive thing was at least knowing the name of the woman who attacked her.

When lockup came around for the night, Paige knew to be wary, and hoped that she'd just be able to get to sleep without incident. She did her best to only move about the cell when there was just enough room so she didn't bump McCool or get in her way.

This worked for a while, Paige took her chances well, but then found that her path was suddenly being intentionally blocked. Paige readied herself. "Ok look, there's no point in taking shots at me all the time. It's not going to change anything and I'm not going to just let you do it. I'll defend myself but I'd rather we just found a way to be around each other. I don't want to fight all the time."

Like that morning, it didn't look like anything was getting through as McCool's expression still hadn't changed. Paige knew it was coming and quick as a flash, she took another punch in the stomach, the pain was as intense as before, but Paige kept her eye on McCool, who swung at her head now. This time Paige was able to avoid and put what she could into a swing of her own, connecting with the side of McCool's head. It made her stagger back, but then she stood as she was before, with exactly the same expression as before, like it didn't happen. She had a bruise of her own from the punch so Paige had done damage, but she didn't seem to care.

"What is wrong with you? Just stop this before we end up really hurting each other!" Paige tried to reason calmly, again with no attempt at a response from the other side. The lights went out and with no warning, McCool turned around. Paige was going to take another shot but left it as her way was now clear. McCool had gotten into her bunk. Paige did the same while she could and tried to come up with something to help her until sleep took over.

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading.**

 **Well on the road to Wrestlemania now, still very few matches announced. Shane vs Taker still has me baffled. The Divas triple threat seems almost a lock now. The highlights for me right now would be Dean vs Brock and Michael P.S. Hayes HOF speech with the Freebirds. I haven't gotten their theme 'Badstreet USA' out of my head since Monday!**

 **Felt really good to get multiple reviews recently. I'm very grateful to you all.**


	27. Chapter 27

Divas Prison Ch27

The random attacks continued. Not in any kind of pattern though. Some days it would happen, sometimes it would not. It was always behind a closed cell door and the guards continued to deny Paige's accusations. She did her best to defend herself and had made things a little easier by deflecting as many of McCool's shots as possible, but what was doing even more harm was the waiting during the day. Serving time had taken on a new meaning for Paige since she was transferred as all she did was find anything to help pass the time by herself. She was missing her friends from A block, a certain Irish girl in particular. Nobody in her new block had made any attempt to talk to her and Paige felt she had enough problems right now but hoped the chance to communicate with anyone other that a guard who just wanted to put her down and a supervisor who seems to live in a different world to the rest of humanity, would present itself.

It was many weeks into her time in the new block when the opportunity finally presented itself. Lana sat down opposite Paige with the self satisfied grin she always seemed to have plastered all over her face. "Now will you take a look at what I've found." Lana said, making no attempt to actually clarify her statement.

Paige sighed. "Fine, I'll bite. What have you found? I'm sure I'll regret asking."

"You really need to learn respect for your betters. We are here to help transform you from the criminal classes into decent people, like me. And I found something that's going to help you start." Lana put down the work application that Paige filled out when she was first imprisoned.

"Where did you find that?" Paige found herself at a loss. She'd assumed that was gone for good."

"In your prisoner file. I told you i had read it. I know all about you. It just so happens that there is now a gap that I think you could have the basic skills to fill and suits your place in this world just right."

Paige rolled her eyes, knowing that whatever this job was, it amused Lana enough to hold her in suspense. "You keep looking down at me, I just want to work and earn a little money to pass the time. I'll take what you've got."

"Excellent, you've been assigned to the block laundry detail. You start right now, Guard Strowman will escort you. Go."

Paige kept her feelings from the guards, she knew that laundry was seen by many as a job too good for the cockroaches but it was an income. It was low paying, even for a prison job, but it pays for the essentials. She certainly preferred to focus on the pay check than the reality of having to sort through other prisoners dirty clothes.

Strowman opened the door and glared at Paige until she went into the laundry room before locking the door behind her. The background noise wasn't too bad and the heat in the room was unpleasant, but none of that was a surprise. What was a surprise was the two other women working there. One was the blonde who she had seen have most of a lunch tray dumped over her on a regular basis, and the other, a much shorter blonde, was one of the women who was responsible for it. They weren't talking to each other but that had to be expected as the two clearly weren't friends. Paige hadn't had a lot of interaction with the prisoners on this wing so wasn't going to pass this chance up.

"Hi, so where should I start?" Paige asked.

The shorter one directed her to a pile of bags. "Get that load into the machines, don't lose track of what's where or we will be here forever."

Paige did as she was directed and got everything done as instructed, not that the job required a lot of thought. "Ok, that's done." She spotted a pile of,shirts and started to press them. "So my name is Paige, I've seen you both around before, it's good to meet you."

"Alexa." The shorter one said with a nod. "Glad you're here, this isn't a two person job and being stuck just me and her isn't helpful." The other woman didn't make any attempt to join the conversation, trying to hide herself behind anything she could.

"I had noticed that you don't seem to be friends." Paige then turned her attention to this other woman. "Hi, you don't need to hide from me, I don't intend to throw food at you. In fact, this may sound crazy, but have we met? I thought I might know you from somewhere?" Alexa started laughing hard at that question.

"Yeah, you probably do, she tries to hide from it but there's no mistaking her. There was a time where you couldn't turn on a tv without seeing her face."

"Oh that's it, Summer, Summer something you were on that sitcom for years, I watched it with my family, it was great." Paige smiled at finally realising what the link was. The praise did have a positive effect.

"I'm Summer Rae, thanks for the compliment." Paige shook her hand.

"Yeah, you can kiss her ass all you want, if you want to be a sad little groupie. A bit of advice for you, don't mention the 'D' word." Alexa scoffed at the two showing any sign of friendship.

"Oh god, please don't tell me the 'D' word is anything like what I'm thinking is it?" Paige didn't know whether to be intrigued or horrified.

"Not that D word, I wish it was. I meant daaaaaaance" Alexa sang the last word as she waltzed herself over the the next pile of clothes.

"I told you to stop that!" Summer screamed as she threw a sack at Alexa. She tried to charge her but Paige was in the way, catching her and holding her back.

"Oh I get it, you were on Dancing With The Stars weren't you. Hold on, didn't you come second? Only that football player beat you. Why does that make you so mad? There's no shame in coming second."

Summer ran her hands over her face and through her hair. "No it's not, I deserved to win though. It's just if I hadn't done that show, I would still be living in my beach house, instead of being here."

"Hold on, any second she's going to go on about how she shouldn't be here."

"Stop it!" Summer screamed again "I shouldn't! I can't take it in here! I don't belong in prison!" Paige grabbed Summer's arms to try and calm her down.

"You've got to slow yourself before you bring the screws on us and we all get in trouble. Ok?" Eventually Summer slowed her breathing and could talk normally again, although it quickly became more and more angry.

"If I hadn't met that bastard they put me with on that show. I hate him so much."

"What happened, you two looked so good together." Summer's face told Paige that whatever it was wasn't good."

Alexa couldn't help adding to her misery. "I thought you said you saw the show? You couldn't tell that they were sleeping together? Yeah, she got in loads of extra practice and wouldn't let little things like twisted ankles or maybe your partner being married get in the way. Life of the rich and famous. What a superstar."

Summer didn't look at Alexa, not attacking her this time. "I didn't know he was married at the time, I've told you this before. I never would have slept with him if I did. Then I wouldn't have fallen in love with him. Everything fell apart because of him."

"Are you serious? You're blaming everything on him?" Alexa's tone went from superior to disbelief.

Summer tried to focus on Paige as she spoke. "When I found out he was married, I lost it with him and we got into a fight. I was so mad I hit him with everything I had and I could find. I left him unconscious in his apartment and vowed never to see him again. Because I used a wrench from the kitchen, they called that a deadly weapon. I was all over the news again and the cops took me in. They said my celebrity wasn't going to save me and gave me four years. Just for losing my temper once. It's way too harsh, people get probation and community service for less. I'm dying in here. I can't live like this for much longer."

"Oh will you stop your moaning! Waah waah waah! You're pathetic! You had everything and could have had more. Everything I'd have killed for. I'm a loser, I lived on the streets, not that you care. I'm almost lucky to be locked up, because it means I'm not dead! I wanted to be you, have people love you, be a public marvel. Even your arrest was more loved by the public than the rest of us can dream!"

Paige was stunned by the way they spoke to each other, but just as stunned that they weren't. They clearly had gone at each other like this before. More than once would be her guess. "Stop this, whatever any of us did, we are all doing the exact same job right now. Summer, you'll get through this, somehow. I didn't think that way once, but I do now and I've got twice as much time to do as you do. Alexa, why judge yourself on her standard? We all did things we regret, but nobody loves the image of any person getting arrested. You're equal to her now so treat her the same." Summer appreciated Paige's words, but Alexa shook her head. "She's not on my level, or yours, or anyone's. If you think people didn't love seeing her get what she deserved, it was on live tv nationwide. When they announced her as the prime suspect on the news, the stupid bitch decided to run. The live car chase was covered by everyone with a camera and lasted so long they said afterwards it was one of the highest rated segments ever. I watched it and laughed my ass off. It was great footage too. When you crashed the car it looked like the cameras got there before the cops." Summer tried to focus on the task but it was clear she was reliving it as Alexa talked, unable to speak to either defend herself or stop the tirade.

Alexa continued, now really enjoying herself. "I tell you Miss Dancing Star, there was no grace in the way they pulled you out of the car through the window. The cameraman who got close enough to watch you struggle while they put you in handcuffs deserves an award. You really were a to star to the end, refusing to walk, making the police carry you to the cruiser and even taking the time for an interview when they put the microphone and camera in your face, I bet it's all got millions of views online since. Truly an Oscar worthy performance. Let's see if I can do it. " _Noooo, you can't do this to me, I can't go to jail, let me go, please let me go! Noooo! Please don't take me to jail, this isn't fair!"_

It sounded like Alexa had a lot more to say but Paige couldn't watch Summer fold into herself anymore. She wasn't over the memory of this and maybe she never would be. Paige put up her hand to Alexa. "That's enough, it's no wonder she feel like this if you treat her like this. That's enough. I'm not telling you to like her, but we are going to get on in here, OK?"

Alexa relented and went back to work. Paige left her to it and went to help Summer, who looked at her and mouthed "Thank you." Paige had her own smile for the rest of the work shift, feeling better that she might have somebody to talk to now.

Paige and Summer sat together to eat that night and again the next morning. Paige stayed away from the subjects Alexa brought up as much as possible, despite all the questions she wanted to ask. They didn't get any trouble from Alexa or anyone else as far as Paige saw and it gave Paige the opportunity to find out more about her cellmate and why she went through the abuse she did.

"Oh God, you're in the same cell as McCool? And she gave you those bruises?" Summer asked after breakfast, having to ask as Paige was sporting a new, bright purple bruise around her left eye that morning.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with her, but sometimes she just decides to swing at me without me doing anything to her. I tried talking to her when we met and that was it."

"Why don't they do something, isn't it their job?" Summer asked.

"They don't believe it. They say she's on medication to keep her from doing it, or something like that anyway. You've been around her for longer than me. Have you ever seen anything that might help me?"

Summer shook her head, "I'm sorry, but we haven't really crossed paths. She's always been quiet and off on her own, and I'm just trying to stay out of trouble till my lawyers get me out of here."

"Come on, think, you must have seen something, anything. Look at me!" Paige was showing the first signs of desperation. Summer tried to think, not wanting to upset anyone else.

"The only people that she seems to have any kind of contact with are the guards. Especially the one who seems to be in charge of them, you know the weird...the weirder one."

Paige shivered a little. "Don't, he's not on this planet. But he did talk about her to me, saying that she needs to be treated with special care. He knew that she did this to me but he refused to accept it."

Summer shrugged. "Maybe that's it. Maybe there is something between them?"

"You don't mean? There's no way that there is anything like that going on, but it's something to go on, I'll have to keep an eye on them in some way."

"Keep an eye on who? You should learn to keep out of things that do not concern you. Then again, you continue to show that you make very bad choices." Paige groaned at the unmistakable accent coming from behind her. Lana walked to face them from the other side of the table. "And Miss Hollywood, you claim not to be like this scum, yet I find you talking to ...her." The distain in that last word rang in Paige's ears, but she tuned her mind out, fed up of the condescension.

"Why not? She's been nice to me, unlike you and everyone else." Summer said, although she wouldn't look Lana in the eye while she said it.

"You should just be careful around her. You might regret getting close to her. You might end up in the same situation as the last woman she was close to."

Paige snapped back into the conversation. "What does that mean?"

"I mean you are a dangerous person to know. Our celebrity guest here is desperate to get released, which may never happen if she gets close to you as well."

Paige's mind was now spinning. "Stop being like that for once. What are you talking about?"

Lana leaned over a little "Remember your last cellmate, it's been a few months so let me remind you. Orange hair, nice smile, a vice like hug that we nearly had to use tools to break up?"

"I know who she is!" Paige shouted, making a lot of people look her way. She lowered her voice when she realised. "Why are you talking about her like this?"

"I thought you'd have known by now, it's all over the guards room. Well I'm sorry to have to tell you this." Lana said with no sincerity whatsoever. "They rushed her to medical this morning. Found her on the floor of her cell. Suicide attempt. They saved her but she's a mess. Probably all your fault."

Paige felt numb, unable to believe what she'd heard.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading.**

 **Although I'm about to lose a lot of my time, I hope to keep up a good writing/releasing schedule and if you read this, you're a reason why.**

 **The recent reviews have been inspiring and I'm glad that people have enjoyed the Paige/Becky relationship. Obviously there have been some roadblocks for them but it's certainly not the end. Stay tuned...**


	28. Chapter 28

Divas Prison Ch28

"You're lying!" was the first thing Paige said after a long silence. "You've been messing with my head since I first laid eyes on you. I can handle what you say about me, but i am not going to let you talk about Becky like that. I should finish you right now!" Paige started toward Lana but Summer got in her way.

"You better calm down, she's got way too much power on her side." Summer said, looking at the guards staring at them all, none of which were going to have a problem dealing with any of the women. Paige kept her angry stare at Lana, who had barely altered her own expression.

"I don't lie. Again your slanderous comments have no place here as they continue to be incorrect. It is what happened and I believe it is your fault. I will give you the chance to walk away and I will consider it an overreaction to your guilt, or continue, and spend a day in The Lock for every second you continue this behaviour."

Paige walked away at speed. Not really caring about the threat of punishment, but needed to find a way to deal with her feelings. Summer attempted to go after her but Paige held her hands up, indicating she wanted to be left alone and Summer decided it was a good idea to honour her request.

Paige spent the rest of the day lying alone in her cell, grateful that there was no sign of her insane cellmate. She tried to get her head around what she had been told. Could it really be possible that Becky would do this? Was it really her fault? Every conversation they had ever had went through Paige's head as the worst possible situations picked themselves out. Natalya had said Becky was a mindless shell of herself until they met and Paige changed her for the better. Becky hadn't confirmed it, In fact she'd all but denied it, but that wasn't helping Paige's feelings at that moment.

Through everything, the only thing that Paige could be sure about was that she needed to see her. Maybe just seeing each other would help Becky. If any of it was true then she needed help and Paige felt like the best person to give it. Plus it gave her the ability to see Becky, something she had been longing for every day for the several months since they were ripped apart.

There was of course, one major problem. Visits to the hospital weren't allowed, even for family members from the outside. Appealing to Lana's better nature wasn't going to help, since she didn't seem to have one. The head of the block, Guard Wyatt, seemed increasingly difficult to talk to, and more than half the time what he said didn't make sense to anybody but him, and maybe the other guards who seemed very loyal to him.

Paige didn't care what she would have to do to get him to agree, if it meant trying to communicate in his way, making some kind of deal with him. She even considered snitching on the bullies who would leave Summer anyone, or anything else if it got the desired result. It was an extreme measure and Paige could only hope that it didn't get to that level.

Through all of her thoughts Paige had lost all track of the time and was startled when the door slammed and McCool was standing there, looking the same as always.

"Just leave me for once, can you? I'm in a bad place and I don't need you making things worse. No part of their encounters was enjoyable to Paige, she had so much going through her head at that point, she didn't need it getting hit as well.

At that moment an idea came to Paige. She knew, beyond all possible doubt, that it was a bad idea. However it was an idea, and one that would have less consequences than being any kind of snitch.

"Actually, you know what, I'm just angry enough to try this." Paige said to McCool, who continued to keep her eyes locked on Paige. "This ends tonight. I don't care what your problem is. I don't know why you don't say one word to me, but we have to live together and we are going to get along, and I don't care what I have to do to make it happen." Paige got closer and closer to McCool as she talked until they were nose to nose as neither was taking a step back. "Say something!"

As expected, the blonde said nothing, did nothing for what seemed forever, then finally connected with her forehead to Paige's skull, knocking her back enough for a follow up punch. Paige went down hard and felt like she had been hit in the face by a flying anvil.

Any other time she'd have stayed there, the attacks only seemed to continue while they both stood. This time however, she had to fight that instinct, and pulled herself up on the bunks.

"You must be losing your touch, are you tired?" Somewhere within Paige was a voice screaming at her to stop, but this time it had to be ignored. Paige took another two punches before going down again. She barely dragged herself up again before one more made her think again. Paige put her hand to her face and found that she was bleeding pretty well. She now stayed on her bunk to avoid further abuse till the morning, nursing her wounds, but only a little.

By the time the morning came around the bruises were coming up and the blood was still flowing enough to look good, which was exactly what Paige was hoping for. As soon as they were allowed to leave their cells, she sought out Guard Wyatt.

"Sir, I need your help."

"You do my child, in so many ways. Tell me what causes your troubles, and we will do what we must."

"I need to get medical attention. Look at me, I'm in pain and my face is several different colours. I'm also suffering from bad headaches." Paige played it up a little as she currently was getting no sympathy.

"You were warned about this. You have been playing with forces only I could ever hope to control. If you continue to accuse, you will receive nothing but pain and suffering."

"Please, I'm not accusing anybody of anything, but I'm already suffering. I only wish for the doctor to make sure I'm ok. That's why I'm asking for your help. I remember you said that you know what I need and you want to share your love. Right now I need your care, and the doctor's care." Paige was trying to find a way to talk to him in the same way the he did, it sounded wrong to her but Wyatt's face developed into a smile that would scare any normal person.

"You have listened to my teachings. The wounds you bear suggest otherwise, but I still see hope for you. I will agree to your request on this occasion, but you must learn a more peaceful way to live your life." Wyatt raised his arm and another guard made his way over to them without hesitation. "Guard Harper, this member of our flock requires the medical services of this institution. Please see that she gets there immediately and securely."

Harper removed handcuffs from his belt and for the first time in her life, Paige had no issue with being secured. She actually found it difficult not to smile. Whether it was the state of her face or the way she talked to Wyatt, or anything else that was the reason for it, she'd pulled it off and would hopefully get the chance to see Becky in the medical wing. She behaved as well as she could while being escorted down.

When Paige arrived, she walked past rows of beds but recognised practically nobody, she thought that Becky's hair would be obvious but if it was, she wasn't there. Passing a bed that was partly surrounded by curtains she froze, only to be dragged on by Harper. She was unconscious, her hair was tied back and her face was partially masked by tubes and masks but that was her. She was hooked up to machines, Paige could hear them as she was continued on a little further before being secured to another bed.

This bed was too far down for Paige to see Becky, after Harper left to return to the block, she tried moving, twisting and anything else she could do to try and get a glimpse. This continued until the doctor arrived.

"Well I'd start by asking what's brought you here, but my training has helped me to understand that a person's face should be very few of these colours." What I don't know of course, is why you are moving about all over your bed trying to be an acrobat."

"I'm sorry Dr Martinez, but I really need your help. My friend is over there in a really bad way, I was hoping that I'd be able to see her for a minute." Paige gestured at Becky's bed.

"Becky Lynch? She's lucky to be alive, got rushed in in a really bad way. She'll be here until the sedation wears off and then on suicide watch until we can be sure it won't happen again. There's not much you can get from her right now, she's going to be out for at least another 12 hours, and you won't need to be here that long."

"Please Doctor. Just a moment, she could still hear me right?" Paige pleaded.

"I told you before, call me Bayley, you need to be able to trust me if I am going to be able to treat you."

"Then trust me too. Just a moment with her please. Any conditions you want."

Bayley looked at Paige for a moment, then gestured to the guard on duty. "Take her to bed 4, restrain her how you wish, give her 2 minutes, then straight back here." She then turned back to Paige "If it helps her recovery even a little it's worth it. Don't make me regret this."

"Thank you, really, thank you." Paige said as the guard released her and led her over before re-cuffing Paige to Becky's bed.

Paige took a few seconds, and some deep breaths to compose herself, seeing Becky in such a bad way was destroying her, but she didn't have time to freak out. She took Becky's free hand in hers and held it to her cheek. "God, I've missed you. I've missed you so much. I know it's taking me longer than I wanted to find my way back to you, but I'm trying, I'm trying every day and I stand by what I said. But I need you to hold on. If you can hear me, and I hope against hope that you can, know that I haven't stopped loving you, I'll never stop loving you. Please just stay strong for me. I'm coming baby, I promise you."

The guard returned at this point. Paige quickly kissed Becky's hand and released it so the guard could take her back to where she was meant to be. She laid on the bed for a while, staring at the ceiling, unsure if she felt better or worse for seeing Becky, but seeing her like that. The doctor eventually came back around to her.

"Right, can we take a look at you now?" Bayley asked.

"Yes, but thank you for doing that for me." Paige said as Bayley started examining her cuts and bruises.

"Other than what is obvious, is there anything else I need to know?" The doctor asked.

"Well I'm often left with either a headache or a bit of a ringing in my head, but other than that nothing." Paige said, flinching a little as she felt a sting.

"It's ok, this is just an antibiotic to clean the wounds. It won't hurt for long." Bayley said as she continued to apply it. "I'll give you a couple of pills for the pain but that's all I can do for now. I don't imagine you'd be willing to explain to me exactly how it is you came to sustain all of these wounds? I don't believe that you walked into a door several times over several days."

"I've got no problem with that, I've already told guards but they don't believe me. My cellmate did this to me, all of it."

"I see, and who's that?" Bayley said, making notes of what she was being told.

"Her name is McCool. I don't know her first name, we don't talk, or she doesn't talk anyway."

Bayley stopped writing. "McCool? Her names Michelle, but that's not the point. Why are you lying to me? Do we not have trust now?"

Paige was surprised and angered at the question. "What? Yes we do, I'm not lying."

"I'm sorry, but it's not possible for her to be responsible for this. She is on prescribed medication to relax her mood and eliminate aggression."

"That's what the guards say, but she simply can't be, I mean, look at me." Paige tried to reason with the doctor.

"Paige, I am the only one here licensed to dispense medication to prisoners. I give her, and every prisoner, the tablets personally every day I'm here. And a guard checks to make sure that it is taken, usually the supervisor for the block. Even missing one day wouldn't make a difference. It would take weeks for the severe reactions you speak of to come around."

"Then that's what's happened. She's hasn't had her meds. It's the only thing that would explain it. I swear I'm not lying to you." Bayley looked Paige in the eyes and saw something.

"Paige, you can't make allegations like this, You realise that this could go as high as the warden, and you could face punishment for inappropriate accusations, not to mention how your guards will feel towards you for doing this." Bayley was trying to get Paige to go back on what she was saying but there was no chance of that.

"Like things can get much worse than getting used a heavy bag by my cellmate."

"Fine, but I tried to warn you. I'll go and get your pain pills. Guard, please contact C block and inform them she is ready to return."

Harper arrived quickly and Paige was escorted back to the block. When she was freed, she sat down and was joined by Summer, who had just returned from work. "You ok, why weren't you in laundry with us?"

"I've been in medical, I got to see Becky. It's a good job there is actually somebody working here who could be called a decent person. I only got a minute but it meant the world to me."

"Well that's good, I guess she had a look at you at the same time right?" Summer asked, finding it impossible to miss the fresh wounds.

"Well yes, that's how I got there in the first place. She didn't believe me either of course. Said she gives out the pills and guards ensure they are taken."

"Doesn't help you much, what are you going to do."

Paige shrugged. I'm really not sure, but I've got to think of something soon, I don't want to get proven right by being found dead in my cell."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Your continued support makes such a difference to me.**


	29. Chapter 29

Divas Prison Ch29

Paige's complaints about her injuries and Michelle's part in their cause continued to fall on deaf ears on her block as Paige knew that the only thing that she could do by this point was to try and take it further. The problem was that if the guards weren't willing to listen to her, there was no chance of them letting her make the same complaint to their superiors, especially when Paige knew she was right.

For whatever reason, it was what seemed like weeks before the block got a visit from the Head Guard of the prison. Paige was convinced that she must have kept missing him through being away working, but there was no way to prove that and it didn't matter when she didn't see him. What mattered was when she did.

The appearance of 'Sting', as the prisoners knew him, took only a matter of seconds to resonate with Paige. She had to make something happen while he was here or who knows how long it may take for another chance. Sting went straight to the guards area with Wyatt and the two of them were in conversation with a lot of paperwork that they were going through together, their manner showed it was something that they did every so often. Paige cleared her throat to attract attention and both men turned and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, may I speak with you please, Sir?" Paige had kept her gaze on Sting but it was Wyatt who rose and walked close to Paige, whispering his answer.

"Move away, this man has an important place in this system, and I cannot allow it to be ruined by interaction with lost souls."

"It's important, information that he would need to know."

"I know what you wish, I knew you couldn't be trusted to learn your place in my world. Move away now, or be cast into solitude."

Paige knew what that meant, and retreated for the time being, getting sent to The Lock wasn't any kind of real fix for her problem. She took a seat facing the desk and didn't take her eyes off of of them for as long as was necessary. Summer came and sat with her for a while, but Paige wasn't exactly chatty. Summer understood, knowing what Paige was trying to do, but stayed with her for company, and because sitting with anyone else usually didn't work out to well for her either.

Once Sting had finished his business with Wyatt, he went and spoke to other guards briefly, before finishing with a conversation with Lana. They were walking and talking, looking into a couple of cells, not actually entering, but a close enough look that if there was anything there that shouldn't be they'd have spotted it. They got closer and closer to Paige's table, and closer to the main door. Paige knew that she had to try again now. She was too close to them to stare now, it's be too obvious and could have the wrong effect. So she listened.

"So no problems with the adjustment so far?"

"No sir, very simple. American women are much easier to control than Russian."

"Good to hear it, surprising though. I hope you're not bored."

"Oh no, not bored, just ready, you never know when inmates need reminding of their place." The increased volume and tone of this said to Paige that Lana was talking about her. She spun round with an angry look on her face. This wasn't good as Sting picked up on it.

"You better lose that attitude before you open your mouth, inmate, I won't take disrespect." Sting immediately ordered. Paige complied immediately, having to ignore the smirk that Lana got from watching her get reprimanded.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry, I've just had issues that need help and I've received none."

"Why do I have trouble believing you? Guard Perry, has this prisoner made her issues clear to you?"

"Yes sir, and they have been dismissed as fabricated." Lana was getting very stern, not happy at Paige's actions.

"Please sir, look at this bruise, that's not fake is it." Sting leaned in and took a look at the bruise above Paige's eye, the most recent of them all and the most colourful of the ones she had.

"So you've been fighting. Are you asking me to issue you a punishment? You haven't been the friendliest prisoner from my memory so you probably deserved it. Stop wasting my time." Sting turned back to Lana "Thank you for your help, I have a meeting with the Warden and political visitors soon so please excuse me."

Paige was desperate now. "Your visitors wouldn't think much of your running of this block, drug problems wouldn't look good would it!" Sting turned and stared at her in anger. Paige knew straight away that was a mistake. Sting walked up to her and got in her face. Paige was intimidated by him and went to sit down.

"You stay standing. Nobody here move!" Not everybody adhered to this request and the guards found themselves having to move quickly to try and enforce the order that was given by their superior officer. Several prisoners had run into their cells and there was the sound of flushing coming from several places around the block. Sting again ordered that nobody moved and rushed to assist with this. "Wyatt, why are you not in control of your block? This is unacceptable." Wyatt then seemed to increase his efforts, which was echoed by Strowman. They became much more heavy handed with the women, dragging them out of their cells, throwing them to the ground.

"Enough!" Sting shouted, making his way back over to Paige. Paige didn't want to meet his eyes, but in trying to avoid him, she realised that every single woman in the block was staring at her as well. The looks that they were giving were not friendly. They were angry, threatening, arguably dangerous in intent. Paige knew that when this was over, she was at risk from a lot more than just her cellmate now.

"Well, maybe you aren't wasting my time. Lana, did that seem fabricated to you?"

"No sir, that reaction cannot be ignored." Lana too directed a look of hatred at Paige, who by this point, just wanted to crawl into a crack in the ground.

Sting removed his bat from his belt. "You are correct. Now listen up! All prisoners stand by your cells in count position! There is going to be a complete shakedown of this block and you will not move until it has completed to my satisfaction. Anybody who is not in position in 30 seconds or who dares to move until I say otherwise will get a personal encounter with my friend here, and a one way trip to The Lock. Move into position now!"

Paige, along with everybody else, began to move, only she was encouraged with a couple of pushes in the middle of her back, which felt like they must have come from the bat. "I think I'm going to conduct the search of your cell personally. Hurry up." Sting said, continuing the pushes all the way to the cell door. Michelle was already there.

"Right, stay right there." Sting said, as he and Lana went inside. Within seconds everything from inside the cell was being thrown out, with little or no care for what it was or who it belonged to. All their bedding, spare clothes, both of their possessions were flying out at speed, with nothing either of them could do to stop them. Paige was trying to ignore it by looking anywhere else but at it. The same thing was happening in several other cells in the same manner. All the other women were still staring at her, and with good reason. They all hated this practice, and it was her fault it was happening now. However this ended, Paige knew she was going to have to watch her back for many days to come.

"I'm almost disappointed." Sting said as he walked out with Lana. "I almost hoped you'd turn out to be our culprit. I'd have had fun dragging you out of here, but you're all clear. Stay put." Sting and Lana then continued on to the next cell.

With only three teams working the whole block, it took a long time to complete the whole block. When Harper confirmed that the last cell was clear. Paige's eyes widened as Sting made his way over with Wyatt just behind him..

"Nothing! Are you out to make enemies out of everyone you see? You see what we've done here? You think you've got one over on me, on us? Forget it. The entire block is going to be tested, right away. Wyatt, begin making the arrangements. I'm going to medical to assist with the setup, the doctor isn't going to be impressed."

Sting quickly made his way out and Wyatt immediately called for the block to be locked down. Everybody collected their belongings from the floor and took them back inside before they were all locked up.

Paige started sorting things out, spear ting what was hers and what was Michelle's, feeling that it was her best shot to avoid any violence with her at that point. She never really got started before their door was opened. Wyatt was standing there.

"You two will be among the first to be tested. Move, now." Both women stepped out of the cell and saw there were four others ready to go as well. The only one Paige recognised was Alexa, from her laundry job. They were all escorted down to the medical block by Wyatt and Harper, which may have been the only thing that stopped a mugging taking place. But didn't stop all the whispered comments and Paige heard every last one.

"You think you're something special, you're a goddamn snitch and we're going to get you."

"Those bruises are going to feel like playtime by the time I'm done with you"

"Watch your back bitch, we coming for you."

Not the most imaginative things, but Paige certainly felt like they meant them. Wondering how much worse things could get, she quickly got her answer when they were forced provide a urine sample in front of the doctor and the guards. Paige complied, knowing it was not the time to rock the boat any more. She tried to tune everything out, thinking this could well be the low point of her sentence, possibly her life.

When the group was done, they were taken back to the block and locked up. Continuing to clean up seemed to be enough to keep Michelle happy, or subdued, or whatever, as long as she was calm, the rest didn't matter.

Dinner was served through the door, which wasn't a surprise, other women were still being chaperoned back and forth by guards. What was a surprise was when breakfast, and lunch the next day were also served the same way. There was no real indication of why, looking out the small window in the door told Paige nothing. There seemed to be nobody out there at all.

Michelle was getting worked up through the day, but she was taking a lot of it out on the door, as were several other women around the block as the noise was constant and loud. Paige wasn't having much luck in drowning it out, as the only other thing in her head was exactly what was going to happen when they did open the doors and she was forced to mix with everyone else, she was probably public enemy number one, and forcing them to be locked down for 24 hours wasn't going to help.

When the locks eventually released,Michelle, and probably everyone else were out of the doors quickly. Paige knew staying,put did her no favours so followed her out but slowly. What she saw was unexpected. There were more guards around than usual, she recognised Beth Phoenix from her old block and one other by face only but the rest were unknown to her. Michelle was being handcuffed by two guards, resisting them with no success. A couple of others were also in the same position but without struggle. Sting then came into view from behind Michelle and her guards, who were now dragging her to the door.

"You're coming to the Wardens office, right now." Sting said, in a much calmer and straighter tone than he'd been showing before.

"What's going on? Why does the Warden want me?" Paige asked, as she placed her hands behind her, knowing that she had to be handcuffed too.

"I think you know what's going on. You caused all of it after all." Sting finished putting the cuffs on Paige and took her by the arm and out of the block. All the way to the offices Paige continued asking questions but the only response that she got was "We are not going to go through this twice inmate, keep quiet till we reach the Wardens office." Paige did so and soon they had arrived. It was later on in the day so Charlotte wasn't in the admin area, which Paige had hoped for just to see her, despite knowing it wasn't going to happen. Sting knocked on the door and was immediately invited in, taking Paige with him. He recuffed Paige in front and sat her down, taking a seat opposite her next to Warden Flair and surprisingly, Dr. Martinez.

"You seem to have a habit of putting yourself in the middle of issues that end up on my radar. Why is that exactly?" Paige didn't know how to answer that, but it didn't matter as Flair wasn't looking for one before continuing.

"You're here because your comments have sparked a wide spread drug investigation in my prison and the results have been very unpleasant."

"Sir, I am not on any drugs. If anyone is saying any different..." Paige tried to defend herself but was cut off by Sting.

"Do not interrupt the Warden! I'm sorry sir, please continue."

"It's ok, it's an understandable reaction. No, you tested negative for everything, but your tests are not the problem we have found. Despite the loud allegations that you made, every inmate from C Block tested negative across the board."

"That's not what I meant when I said that there was a drug problem." Paige again jumped in, but the look she received convinced her to bite her tongue again for the moment.

"I know full well what you meant thank you. When I say negative, I meant for everything. Several prisoners tested negative despite being on various prescriptions from Dr Martinez. The last 24 hours have been an investigation into this, which have lead to the suspension of several guards, many of whom I doubt will ever work in the Department Of Corrections again by the time it is all done. Failing our duty of care to the women we guard will not be tolerated in any way. And that includes you. The reports and statements that have been made indicate you were the only one to bring this to anyone's attention. Who did you speak to exactly?"

"I spoke about my injuries to Guard Wyatt, Guard Perry, and to the Doctor." Paige answered, curious as to what use her answers would be. "All three told me that the culprit could not have done it due to medication."

"Yes, statements from two of the three you mention confirm this." Flair said, looking over many pieces of paper.

"I'd like to offer an apology for my part in this to you Paige." Dr Martinez said, getting looks from the other two for addressing Paige by name. "I dispensed the drugs correctly and had to reason to believe any problems existed. I was wrong and, as the Warden knows, I will accept whatever punishment he, or the department judge fair."

"Sir, please don't let anything happen to , she's been good to me, even when not believing me."

"Dr. Martinez's fate is no concern of yours, although I have recommended no further action based on the evidence. What is your concern is the injuries you have suffered, the complaints that went unresolved, the issues that have been uncovered, and ensuring that none of this ever happens again." Flair then brought out some new papers.

"I'm not sure I'm following you sir. Now this has been uncovered, what more is there?" Paige asked, relieved that things should get better for her now.

"For starters, this could have been unpleasant for the state, the department, and for me. Your part in uncovering this issue was invaluable. I want to show thanks and offer some kind of compensation for your avoidable suffering." Paige was intrigued by Flairs words. Her first thought was the same as the Warden, who all but put it down completely.

"Now, you must understand that I have no authority over your sentence, you will remain incarcerated as the courts dictated, but details will be available to the parole board when, or if you are considered for early release." Paige nodded, adjusting her wrists in the handcuffs, which felt more obvious to her with mention of words like sentence and incarcerated.

"Now in terms of what we can do, I have looked over your records and saw that you were recently transferred to C block, which is when all the trouble started. I feel it necessary to move you out of that block immediately. Dr. Martinez has told us your recent visit to her hospital resulted in you asking to see another prisoner who was there and has suggested that you could be a help to her recovery." Paige tried not to get her hopes up, but things might have been about to get a lot better for her.

Flair then continued. "However, my head guard has suggested that this may be a foolish move as you had been a regular rule breaker on that block, and fully untrustworthy. Therefore I have decided on a compromise. If you will clear the DOC of liability in this case, you will be transferred back to A block, tonight, but to a different cell than before, with a guarantee of work, and max privileges guaranteed for 90 days. They will remain after the 90 days expires, as long as no reason to withdraw them exists. Do we have an agreement?"

Paige couldn't believe this could be real. The chance to be near Becky, and the others again was what she wanted most in this situation, short of her freedom, and even that was second place to the girl who never left her thoughts. However, it seemed that they thought this was enough and wondered what they might be holding back. "What if I didn't take that and chose to sue?"

"You might, and I stress that word, get a payout you couldn't use inside these walls, our funding would be cut to pay for it, and your life would be made worse still, but this time it'll be within the rules." Sting was aggressive in tone again, but was stopped by the Warden before Paige responded.

"I want to go back to my old cell, with my old cellmate, with no attempts to change that until one of us is released from prison for good." Flair and Sting shared a look, then looked back and nodded their agreement, reluctant as it was.

"And, there is a bullying issue in C block, Summer Rae is getting a lot of abuse. I want your word that it will be wiped out."

"Done. So do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." Paige said. Flair produced a document for Paige to sign, which she checked over and signed. Sting then stood her up.

"Let's go then." He said. She was overjoyed. There was no certainty that she'd have sued successfully, and looking after herself as best she could on the inside was most important, and now she could do that. The closer she got the A block, the more nervous she got.

Becky didn't even acknowledge all the banging and rattling,that was going on around the door. She'd spent a lot of time blocking out as much noise as possible, even voices. So when the guard said "Looks like she's getting company again, guess our watch is over" not one word was heard. Despite this, she was still relieved when it all went away. Becky looked up and saw that Paige was standing by the now closed door. Without acknowledging her, Becky laid her head back down for several seconds before she fully comprehended what she had seen. Her eyes went wide at this moment, scared to look up again, in case what she had seen was just her mind, or her eyes playing tricks on her. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened.

She looked up again and this time there was a long moment as the two of them looked at each other, nobody saying a word. Paige stayed in the doorway, not wanting to rush Becky's reaction, unsure of her state.

Becky dropped down from her bunk, her face still a picture of disbelief and confusion. She took a step forward, which Paige copied, leaving only one step left between them, which Paige waited for Becky to take. To Paige, it felt like an eternity passed before she took it.

Finally face to face again, Becky's face still hadn't altered. The reality of what was happening wasn't sinking in for her. The silence in the room was getting deafening for Paige, even though she was terrified to break it. Paige could feel her eyes filling and her voice cracking as she finally managed to get just a couple of words out.

"Hi baby."

Becky's breathing started to get faster and a little panicked, which Paige spotted right away. Becky was trying to respond to her words, so Paige stayed silent and allowed her as much time as she needed to talk, all the while not breaking the eye contact they shared.

"But...but..." Becky was tripping over herself, trying hard to find the words to say.

"But...you...you left me."

Hearing that was hard for Paige. The guilty over it all surfaced. "No, baby, no. I never left you. They took me. They forced us apart. But it's all ok now. I'm back. I'm back for good."

Paige hoped this would break through the barrier that she felt Becky was hiding behind. The lack of change to her expression squashed this. Becky's confusion didn't let up, she was shaking a little.

"You left me." Becky repeated, suddenly making fists and striking Paige in the upper arm and shoulder. There was no force behind it, Paige felt no pain. Becky kept repeating herself as she continued to pound on Paige, months of frustration being let out as Becky got more upset and her words got less and less understandable. Paige let her do this for a while before she grabbed Becky's wrists and moved her hands so that she has holding both of Becky's hands tight.

Becky didn't, or couldn't fight Paige too much. She looked at her hands being held and then back into Paige's eyes. "Pai..." Was all she could get out before crumbling into tears. She buried her face into Paige's shoulder, sobbing loudly, although muffled. Paige held her as tight as she ever had and felt Becky grip her shirt with both hands as she continued to cry.

"Shhh, no more tears baby, it's all ok now." Paige whispered in Becky's ear as she stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down. It was a rare moment for Paige to be the calm one of the two, really she was on the verge of breaking down herself, but she knew how much Becky needed her to be strong at that moment.

Eventually the muffled sounds died down. Becky really had run out of energy and tears by that point. But she was still shaking. Paige began to relax her grip, wanting to see if she had calmed down. What she then heard made her feel a little more worried but at the same time, her heart jumped with happiness.

"Don't let go."

Paige hugged as tight as she could again. Everything she'd been through over the last few months was melting away. She just needed to look at her again to help make everything right. And if she could, maybe steal a quick kiss, something she'd missed more than anything else. But as she went to move back she heard it again.

"Don't let go!"

Said with her voice cracking, almost pleading with her. Paige couldn't help but smile. She even let out a little laugh as she grabbed Becky as hard as she could for a few seconds before whispering in her ear.

"I'm never letting you go again, but come lay down. Before our legs give out on us." Paige sat down on the end of her bunk, guiding Becky's head so she was laying down fully, using Paige's thigh as a pillow. Paige stroked Becky's forehead in the way they had done to each other before, hoping it would have the same calming effect that it always had done. It certainly seemed to work as Becky began to make herself comfortable and eventually she stopped shaking completely and her breathing relaxed. Paige realised Becky was on the edge of sleep, so leaned over and gave her a kiss on the side of her head.

"I love you." Paige whispered into Becky's ear. Becky mumbled something back. Paige had no idea what but Becky wrapped an arm around her leg as she said it, which was enough to make Paige happy. Seconds later Becky was fast asleep. Paige watched her for a while, trying to get comfortable without moving. It wasn't long before the stress and emotion took its toll on her too and she drifted off too.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **Sorry this has taken so long. Getting back to work has taken its toll and finding the time to write hasn't been easy. I will try and do better, time wise.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to everyone, and there have been quite a few of you, who have told me, in reviews, or in messages, that you love the Paige/Becky pairing. There was always a plan for them to see each other again but the feedback made it happen a lot sooner, plus I love it too! Don't think I don't care about all the others, all of you are why I keep going.**

 **So it's Wrestlemania week! If you're going, I hope you have a great time and know how jealous I am of you. Unsurprisingly, I will be rooting for Becky in the triple threat and Team Brie in the tag match. Both because of Paige being on that team, and I hope Brie can go out in style. If she truly is retiring after the event, all the best to her. It's great to see Emma on Team Lana, but I really hope they get an ass whooping!**


	30. Chapter 30

Divas Prison Ch30

Something didn't look right to Becky. She'd not woken up to her usual view. As she sat up she gently tapped her head on the bottom of what was usually her bunk. She was tired enough for that to not help at all. She tried to shake the cobwebs away for a few seconds before memories of the night before started to come back, then hit her hard as a bat to the head, causing her to gasp to herself. For a second she didn't want to turn around, scared that it had just been a wonderful dream. She eventually, slowly, turned her head and saw what she hoped she'd see.

Paige was looking right back at Becky, a small smile on her face just from looking at her orange hair before Becky turned around. "Good morning" Paige said quietly, not wanting to freak Becky out like she felt she had last night.

Becky had now turned around and was facing Paige, but sat at the other end of the bunk to where she was. "You're really here? I mean, I thought I was never going to see you again." Becky couldn't look Paige in the eye as she said it.

Paige moved to the middle of the bunk. "I promised you that I'd find my way back to you somehow didn't I? Didn't I?" Becky nodded, but didn't look around.

"You did, and I believed you, but nobody has ever come back after a transfer before, and it would be so long before we both got out, I got so lonely without you..." Becky's voice just trailed off. Paige wondered if she was going to mention her hospitalisation for a moment. When she didn't, Paige knew not to mention it herself, not right now anyway.

"Well I'm glad I could be the first. I had to find you again. I'm sorry it happened and I hate how upset you got. But I'm back now, and I'll never leave you again, if you'll still have me?" That last comment made Becky's head snap round. She looked at Paige like she'd suggested something crazy. Paige gave Becky the same smile, tilted her head and reached her arms out for a hug. Becky slowly slid into her embrace, Paige pulled her over and the two laid down, holding each other.

"Of course I still want you, I just missed you so much I got scared you might forget me." Becky said.

"I missed you too, I couldn't stand it. I couldn't forget you, I love you, you're still my everything." Becky broke the hug a little to look into Paige's eyes. Being called that again gave her the biggest feeling of relief.

"I love you too" Becky said, and the two kissed for the first time in months, but to them it felt like no time had passed at all. Paige sank deeper into the kiss, Becky was following but the buzzer and door locks opening startled her.

"You ok baby?" Paige asked. Becky nodded and rested her head on Paige's shoulder, leading Paige to doubt her answer. "So shall we get some breakfast? It'll be great to see everyone, well, most people anyway." Becky pulled herself in tighter to Paige.

"I, um, I haven't been out very much recently, i haven't talked to anyone for a while. I don't know what they might think of me." Paige tried to read between the lines a little but could not be sure she was right.

"That's ok, you've got me here now, so there's nothing else to worry about, right?" Becky shook her head. "Exactly, let's get a little food. You go first, it'll be more of a surprise if I come out after you. I want a few people to get a nice big shock." Becky got up and headed for the door but held Paige's hand behind her tight. Her pushing open the door immediately got the attention of Natalya who would have knocked people flying if there had been any in her way to get to Becky, she barely stopped before her. Paige ducked down behind Becky, trying her best not to make a sound.

"Becky? How are you? I've been so worried about you since..."

Becky jumped in at this point, but still spoke more quietly than she had in the past. "I'm ok. I'm sorry Nattie, I'm going to make it up to you, because, well, something amazing happened." Paige wrapped her arms round Becky from behind and rested her head on her shoulder, looking at Natalya with a cheeky grin.

"I'm amazing huh? Thanks, I'll take that." Paige planted a few quick kisses on Becky's cheek, then turned her attention back to Natalya. "Hi Nattie"

Natalya's gasp turned into a mini laugh/scream as Becky slipped out of Paige's arms so the other two could share their own hug.

"Oh my god, Paige! When did, I mean ...what did you, no, how did you..." Natalya stopped and drew breath for a second. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Nattie." Paige laughed at her friends sudden inability to put two words together. "I'm a lot better now. I'm glad to see you. Things over there were horrible and I'll miss nearly none of it." The three of them moved towards to food line. Becky kept her head down the entire time, staying close to Paige while the conversation between her and Natalya continued.

"So how have things been around here? Have I missed anything?" Natalya went quiet to that, looking a bit unsure of herself. "Nat? What's wrong?"

"You might not be as thrilled to be back on this block soon, it's never been fun and now it's getting worse." Before Natalya could continue they were all distracted by a big crash. Looking around, Paige wanted to be surprised by the source of the crash, but she wasn't. Emma was staring at her, mouth open, surrounded by a mess of trays and plates. A guard shouted at her to clean it up, and she started to do so but didn't take her eyes off of Paige as she moved through the line, picked up her food and sat down with Natalya and Becky.

"Looks like you're having quite the effect on everyone." Natalya told Paige once they finished eating.

"Well not everyone, just you guys who care." Paige said. "Now tell me what this problem is."

"It's not just one problem, but if it helps, one of them is heading this way right now." Nattie said with a really angry tone. Paige stood up, ready to be face to face with Sasha, Naomi, or one of their associates. Ready for any trouble that was coming, but as she turned round she found nothing but a big smile and a hug as Charlotte grabbed her hard.

"Paige, it's so good so see you! How are you doing?" Charlotte broke the hug but kept hold of her hands.

"I'm ok, how about you? Sit down, fill me in on everything I've missed." Paige went to sit but Charlotte didn't move.

"Nah, that's ok, maybe it'd be better if we catch up later on." Charlotte was acting very distant, even backing away a little.

"Don't be crazy, come sit." Paige turncoat and gestured to the empty chair but then she saw Natalya with a evil stare in Charlottes direction. "Unless someone has a problem?"

Natalya knew she was being addressed but didn't change her glare. "Sounds like she has better things to do Pai, and I'm sure there's someone waiting for her. Best let her go."

"Ok, but can we catch up later, maybe in the yard or something?" Paige asked Charlotte. She got a nodding reply as Charlotte mouthed 'I'm sorry' and headed away.

Paige swung back round to the table. "Nattie, what the hell?"

"I'd rather it hadn't happened like that, but she's changed. She stopped caring about us."

Paige was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Just look for yourself." Paige turned around and saw that Charlotte was sitting and talking with the Bella twins. "Despite everything, she wants to be friends with those two. She let them brainwash her and sometimes it looks like there might be more to it with her and Brie as well."

Paige was shocked. "Are you serious? She's not really though right?"

Natalya shrugged. "I don't know and I don't really care. She made her choice, for whatever reason."

"So what, I can't talk to her now? Nattie, this isn't like you."

"Talk to her if you want, but don't you take their side too. It's not been fun you know, friends disappearing left, right and centre." Becky reacted to that comment with a twitch, she started to breath heavier.

Paige took her hand. "Bex, you ok?" Becky shook her head and leaned over to Paige whispering in her ear.

"Can we go be by ourselves, please?" Becky sounded like she was pleading, despite it being such a basic request.

"Ok, baby, ok. Go back to bed, I'll be right behind you ok, I just need to talk to Nattie a little more."

"No, now, please?"

"Five minutes, no more, I promise." Paige looked to make sure no one was watching, then gave Becky a quick kiss. That put a smile on Becky's face, but she still hurried back to their cell. As soon as she was out of sight, Paige spun herself back into her seat, looking at Nattie in a very different way.

"I don't know all the details, but if this issue with you and Charlotte played any part in what Becky did to herself, so help me, you'll both have a lot more to worry about than friends disappearing, I don't care who you are related to, or her for that matter.'

"Oh god no, you know what happened?"

"Yes I do, a bitch guard on my block decided to try use the information to torture me, and it worked. I even saw her in the hospital. Nattie, how could you let this happen to her." Paige was struggling to keep her emotions in check but held on, not wanting to cause a scene that soon after getting back.

"Paige, I'm sorry, I really am. I get that you're upset, but we did everything we could for her when you left. She shut down, I mean completely. She didn't want to talk about anything, she barely left her bed. We took her food just to make sure she ate." Natalya walked around behind Paige who had lost all her anger, sitting with her head in her hands hearing this, then crouching down with an arm around her. " There wasn't anything I could have done, I promise you."

Paige took Natalya's hand that was around her shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry, it just hurts so bad."

"Has she talked about it?"

"No, she doesn't know that I know either. Right now I think it's best to leave it that way. I just want her to be happy again."

Natalya smiled. "She is. She's seemed more like herself today." Paige silently thanked Natalya with a quick hand squeeze and headed off after Becky, giving a quick smile and nod to Emma, who quickly moved out of the way seeing Paige coming towards her.

Becky was sat with her head in her hands, with a big handful of her hair in each. Paige sat down next to her and rubbed her back for a little while until Becky finally spoke.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Becky, why would I be upset with you?"

"All the fighting. So much fighting and all for no reason. I couldn't stop it. Friends fighting with each other. It's just not right. I didn't stop it. I didn't fix it. I'm a bad friend. I'm a bad girlfriend. I'm a bad person. I'm no good." Becky didn't stop talking and wasn't going to stop until Paige turned Becky's face towards her own and stroked her cheek until she was breathing normally again.

"None of that is your fault baby, Nattie can't let her hate for the twins go and Charlotte is, actually I don't know what Charlotte's doing. Do you think it's true? I mean, her and Brie?" Becky giggled at the question, which was a relief for Paige. "Well no matter, they're no match for us anyway" Paige leaned in for a kiss, which was eagerly accepted. Again, Paige felt Becky hold her extremely tight, not wanting to let go when the kissing stopped. It seemed to help her so Paige didn't fight it and let Becky hold on a while longer.

When yard time came about, Paige went to head outside but Becky didn't. "Come on, let's go talk to Charlotte, she's expecting me and she'd want to see you too. You saw how happy Nattie was to see you earlier. They've missed you nearly as much as I have. You don't need to hide away anymore. I'll be with you the entire time and if it gets heated again, we can come back here, just us. Ok?"

Becky thought for a second, before nodding and taking Paige's offer of a hand and they both headed outside. When they got there they found that Charlotte had started her exercises, and she was doing it with Brie, just the two of them. Paige knew Becky wouldn't want to join in at this point and she wasn't going to leave her on her own so the two of them found a spot out of the way and sat down. Paige saw Natalya over by the phones and gestured for her to come and join them, but as expected, Natalya shook her head and sat down further away, although she gave them a smile as she did it.

"I think we can get them talking again somehow, Nat wants to, I can tell." Paige said to Becky, who had rested her head on Paige's shoulder.

"No more fighting." Becky whispered.

"No, no fighting, I promise, they just need to talk properly. Look, here comes Charlotte now." Paige helped Becky up as Charlotte made her way over to them. Becky found it hard to look at Charlotte but couldn't escape her hug, much like Natalya's earlier.

"Hi Bex, it's really good to see you out, how have you been since..."

Becky cut Charlotte off at the same moment as she did Natalya earlier, glancing at Paige at the same time. "I'm doing better now. Thank you."

"I guess Paige coming back has been a relief for you right?" Becky nodded and put her arms around Paige, which made all of them smile.

"On that sort of subject, what's this I'm hearing about you and a certain twin?" Paige asked, trying to make her tone playful to keep the conversation light.

"Nattie told you that I guess. It's not true in that sense. Brie and I have become really good friends. We have a lot in common outside of our career choices and in here who cares about that anyway. She joined my workouts and it got under Nattie's skin. She wouldn't give them a chance because of their past."

"Can you blame her though? The Bellas ruined her business and put her in prison. I doubt I could be friends with the guy who talked me into what I did." Paige said, thinking about Scott for the first time in a long time.

"I guess not, but she was accusing me of working for them, for turning my back on her, and Becky, Emma, even Lita, not that it matters right now anyway."

"What does that mean?" Paige asked, looking over to Lita's table and seeing that it was empty. "Where is Lita?"

At that moment the buzzer sounded and guards started moving all of them back inside with their usual lack of respect. Paige waited till they weren't so close that they were able to hear before continuing the conversation.

"I don't want to lose any of you guys as friends, but I won't let Natalya tell me who to be friends with or make me choose between you either. Can you understand?" Charlotte said to the other two before Paige could ask her question again.

"Yes I do. I really think you two can work this out, but you've got to understand where the other one is coming from. You both have your own side and we're taking neither. We're on our side, that's all five of our side. Ok?"

Charlotte nodded. "I hope we can, but tell her that too."

"We will, now what happened to Lita? She's never not at that table. Did Banks get the drugs in and force her out?"

"No, that got put on hold when this other lot came in and started their own fight."

Paige was about to press for more information on this when she heard the one voice that she'd been dreading more than any.

"You've got to be kidding me! You were supposed to be out of my way for good. How the hell did you get back here?"

Paige didn't even turn to face her. "Sasha, just get out of my face. You tried, you failed. Thought you'd be used to that by now."

"I'll get you somehow. You'll leave here in a box, I'll see to that." Becky didn't respond well to the threat and gripped onto Paige tight. Sasha scoffed at seeing it. "And you took this pathetic creature back as well? How sad."

Paige was trying to keep her anger down, for Becky's sake as well as her own, but insulting Becky was more than she could take. Luckily, Charlotte got in the way, caught Paige's dive and held her back, with Becky holding on as well.

"I can't believe you would want my reject, don't you know she tried the cowards way out?" Becky went limp at that point, eyes wide as she started panicking internally.

"No no no no no no" Becky started whispering.

"You stop talking right now Banks, before I break your jaw," Paige said, knowing there was no chance.

"Still got that fire I see. Shame, you could have earned my respect, but not while she's around you. Attempting suicide in prison is as low as you can get. She's worthless." Paige looked at Becky, who had an expression of despair, doubling over. Paige tried to look reassuring but it wasn't enough. Becky let out a anguished cry and ran off. Paige tried to grab her arm but wasn't quick enough. She looked back to Sasha, who showed no remorse. Paige tried to jump over Charlotte to get to Sasha but could lent get the momentum. Natalya helped to bring her down and helped Charlotte control her, sitting her down as Sasha walked off with Naomi.

"Paige, I'm sorry you found out like this." Charlotte started.

"She knew already." Natalya interrupted.

"Oh my god, that must have been awful. Is that why they let you back?"

"This isn't the time Charlotte, she needs to go after Becky right now."

"I know that, you don't need to be in my face about it."

"I'm not in your face, you'd know if I was."

"Stop it!" Paige shrieked before her friends got into another fight that day. "I can't see you guys like this, Becky hates it and it's why she doesn't want to leave the cell. You guys are friends and you need to get this sorted, however long it takes. We all need to be friends again. Remember, Christmas dinner, just the five of us? You're not throwing that away. Please, figure it out, we will help you but right now, she needs me and I've gotta go."

Paige gave both of their hands a squeeze as she got up to thank them and reassure them after her rant but she was focused on how to talk to Becky. As she reached the door she only knew one thing, that she had no idea what to say.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **Another milestone reached, I remain grateful to to you all.**

 **This was a real tough chapter to write but once I got going, I think it came together well. I hope you enjoyed it, it means the hard work paid off.**

 **I'm still trying to get chapters out quicker, honest!**


	31. Chapter 31

Divas Prison Ch31

Paige headed into her cell slowly, not wanting to startle Becky. The look on her face when Sasha brought up her attempt to kill herself and the pained scream she let out were circling Paige's mind, worrying her so badly that Paige reached the point where she couldn't even imagine the state she would find her girlfriend in. This made it much more of a surprise when Becky rushed her as soon as she saw her, wrapping her arms around Paige's neck tightly. Becky cried into Paige's shoulder, forcing her words through the tears.

"I'm sorry Paige, I'm so so sorry. Please, please don't leave me. I do love you, I do." Becky sounded terrified, a feeling that Paige was now starting to share.

"Becky, calm down baby, you know I love you, but you're scaring me real bad right now. I need you to talk to me ok?" Becky didn't respond, but didn't release her grip either. "Please Bex, let me go, I promise I'm not going anywhere. You can trust me." It still took a few seconds, but Paige felt Becky's arms slide from around her neck as the fell to her sides. Becky was staring at her feet, unsure what to do or say. Paige took both her hands and held them for a second to be reassuring, then led her over to the bunks, and they both took a seat.

"Becky, I'm sorry, but I need to know, is it true? Is what Sasha said true? Did you really..." Paige wasn't able to say the words at this point, she didn't want to ask the question at all but had to know. Becky scrunched up her face, fighting her emotions before slowly nodding. Even though Becky was only confirming what she already knew, Paige felt like she been punched in the stomach.

"I...I don't understand. What happened? Why did you?" The words came out of Paige's mouth almost instinctively, without a lot of thought. Becky let go of Paige's hands, something which hurt Paige a little inside, and used them to support her head as she leaned over forward, looking at the floor, but not answering the questions. "Please talk to me baby, you can trust me. Trust me because you love me like I love you."

Becky raised her head from that, but couldn't look at Paige at this point. She spoke quietly, with a sad tone that Paige hated to hear. "I didn't want you to find out, and not like this. I didn't want you to hate me."

"Why would I hate you? You know how I feel about you."

"Because I deserve it. She's right about me, I am worthless."

Paige wasn't going to let that go. She grabbed Becky's head and moved it so they were face to face. "You listen to me. You are not worthless, you have never been worthless. You're worth ten of any other person I know, and a thousand of Sasha Banks will never come close to you. Do you understand me?" Becky's eyes had gone wide, the determination in Paige's voice startling her a little. She nodded though, for although said in a forceful tone, it was very convincing. Paige kept on the same track as it seemed to be getting through. "So you see why I don't hate you? I just want to understand. I want to help."

Paige released Becky's head, hoping she wouldn't let in fall again, but she was quickly disappointed, yet relieved when she spoke. "Pai, I know you love me, but I thought I'd lost you. I thought you would forget about me. I thought I was never going to see you again."

"But I told you, I'd find a way back to you, didn't I?"

"I know, but it's just that nobody has ever come back from a transfer. I believed you though, really. I hoped you'd be back in the morning, it was all a mistake, or a bad dream. But when I woke up, you really weren't there." The last few words came out as a high pitched squeak as Becky started to crumble, reliving the feeling as she talked about it.

"Oh Bex, I'm sorry. I wish it had all been a bad dream too." Paige moved back over and cradled Becky's head between her head, shoulder and arms. I can't tell you how much I missed you while we were apart." Paige thought for a second before continuing. "There's something you should know too." Becky tilted her head in Paige's embrace, a mixture of interest, fear and a little bit of confusion in her mind. " I saw you in the hospital after, you know, it happened."

Becky didn't know how to take this news. She got a little agitated, while still very upset. "You mean, you knew? All this time you knew?"

"Not for sure baby, not for sure, and I didn't want to force you to talk about it. A guard told me, but she had it in for me the whole time . You saw her, the woman who dragged me out of here." Paige regretted saying that as soon as it left her mouth, bringing up the night she got transferred was never going to be a good idea, so she quickly returned to the previous point. "I'd never have believed that if I didn't hear it from you, but I really did come to the hospital. I convinced them I was sick long enough for me to spend about two minutes at your bedside in case you could hear me talking to you. Could you hear me? Like in a dream maybe?"

"I don't know, you were in my dreams a lot." Paige let out a small laugh and gave Becky a kiss, trying to show her feelings. "I hope I did though. You really did that for me? You could have got in trouble."

Paige just nodded. "I didn't know what else to do. I just went with my instincts, I had to get to you." Paige was being honest, trying to show her feelings to give Becky a reason to be happy, to show her how she's loved. Becky was reacting in the exact opposite way to what she wanted though. Her head fell down, she grabbed big handfuls of her orange hair and pulled it down, covering her face as much as she could. Paige put her hands on Becky's, trying to get her to release but couldn't. "Please baby, don't do this, you're scaring me again."

"You're too good for me." Was the deadpan response. "You did all that for me, you took risks, you found your way back, and what did I do? I cried. You shouldn't love me. I don't deserve you."

"Right, that's it." Paige said. She grabbed Becky's arms and forced her back against the wall the bunks were secured to. The shock of this broke Becky's grip on her hair and Paige now had her pinned to the wall. Before Becky could react Paige kissed her again, hard, holding her hands in place. Becky's head may have been getting pushed into the wall, but the kiss was doing what Paige wanted it to do as Becky pushed back, kissing back. A small battle of strength was going on until they finally broke, leaving them both breathless.

"There's my girl." Paige just about got out. Catching her breath, she continued. "Don't you say I shouldn't love you again. You're all I want." Paige released her grip on Becky's hands but Becky kept a tight hold on one, still looking down but smiling a little, pulling Paige down and her arm around her shoulders so they were lying in a spoon position. Paige moved Becky's hair aside and started placing soft kisses on the back of her neck when they were interrupted.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing! You, get off the bunk, now!" The voice belonged to Guard Langston. Paige, the one the order was given to, stood up and lent on the other wall, looking back at the guards angry expression. "That's more like it, you should know better, unless you are intent on moving out of here again." He didn't wait for an answer before moving on to check on the next cell, calling out that it was nearly time for everyone to be locked down for the night.

As soon as he'd gone, Paige turned back to Becky, who had wrapped herself into a ball, tucking her legs up with her arms around them. "Don't let them get in your head baby, I'm not going anywhere." Becky didn't seem to react at all, just staying in position, staring at the door. Paige thought the guard had spooked her and gave her some time. When the doors were all locked for the night she tried again.

"Feeling better? It's just us now, you don't have to worry." Paige tried to make Becky comfortable and calm but she didn't make much impact at first, getting her just to lay down was difficult, Becky not taking her eyes off the door. Once Paige had laid down, she felt sleep coming almost immediately, not getting much the previous night. Becky didn't respond when she put her arm over, so she removed it. As soon as the lights went out however, Becky sat up in a instant.

"No!" Becky screamed and started to panic again. Paige quickly responded and wrapped her up in her arms again.

"It's ok, I've gotcha Bex." Paige held on tight and Becky had her breathing under control much quicker than before. She held Paige back and the two laid back down, Paige on her back and Becky to her side, resting against her.

"I'm sorry Paige, thanks for being there for me, again." Becky whispered after a while, unsure if Paige had fallen asleep.

"Anytime." Paige looked towards Becky and smiled. "Do you want to talk about it?" The silence that followed wasn't the answer Paige wanted, but then she felt Becky slide her fingers between hers and hold her hand,hard.

"This was always the worst time. Getting locked up every night, I never got used to it. I'm still not, but when you weren't here, it became like it was when I first got arrested. I was lonely, and I was scared. Every noise sounded like it was coming at me. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. It was always so hard to deal with, plus the horrible people who were in here too, before you I mean."

"I know, but you said you were easy going when we met. It doesn't sound like it." Paige said, already sure of the answer, but not the reason.

"I wasn't, I just wanted you to like me. You seemed like a normal person, not some crazy person or gangster. I thought maybe, we could be friends so I tried to play it cool, and I wanted to stop you crying too."

Paige scoffed at that. "Yes, I remember you complaining about that before."

"I still would have wanted to be your friend you know, it just happened faster for us than most."

"Love at first sight, we just didn't know it." Paige said, pulling her tighter, kissing her cheek.

"This isn't fair Paige, I hate this life. I want my life back the way it was. I want to show you off around town, to do what we want, when we want."

"We will do, one day. One day it will be all about us. I promise."

"One day? One day? I'm sick of waiting. Paige, I can't handle it in here anymore, I never could and it's been years. I've tried so hard to appear normal but I can't do it, losing you made it so much worse than it was before."

"You're ok Bex, you're stronger than you think, and you'll never be alone again. I'm going to help you as much as you need me to."

Becky gripped onto Paige's shirt again. "You're so great, but it makes me feel worse. Why couldn't we have met somewhere else? In a bar or something? We could be having a great life together, instead of no life at all."

"At least we're together right. That's something isn't it?" Becky looked at Paige and nodded. "Where did you live when your incident happened?"

Becky was confused. "You know this, Homestead, between the Everglades and Miami."

"Exactly, you know I was in Orlando. It must be 4-5 hours drive between the two. Chances are we would never have met in the real world. Look baby, I hate this place just as much as you, I regret what I did to get locked up every day. But chances are we wouldn't have met if we hadn't met here."

"Don't say that, you know how much I missed you."

"I missed you too, I wish it was different, but it isn't. I just need you to stay strong. We will get there, one day. We'll be out of here, both of us, together, with our lives ahead of us. You've just got to get through it with me, the only way out is through the front door, as free women. We stay together, we have amazing lives, and we never, ever come back. Can you do this for me?"

Becky nodded. "Anything for you, my love."

Paige kissed her gently. "I know you won't feel better overnight, but I'm glad you opened up to me. You know you can talk to me anytime you're feeling down."

"I know, thanks Pai." Becky snuggled up tighter, stroking Paige's leg.

"There's a lot of bad stuff going on out there, Charlotte, Nattie, Lita. We better get some sleep before we have to face all of that again tomorrow. It'll all get better but you're always my number one, never forget that."

"As long as I've got you, I'll be happy, I promise. In fact, let me show you." Becky said, before beginning to nibble on her girlfriends earlobe.

"Baby you've had a tough time, you...ohhh" Paige lost her train of thought as she felt a gentle squeeze on her breast. "You don't have to do this." Becky paid her words no attention, taking her hand from Paige's chest, sliding it down her body, under her pants, and into her underwear. "Oh my god." Paige exclaimed at the feeling. "Forget what I said...please don't stop...kiss me..."

Becky had no problem complying with her requests. For the first time in what felt like forever, there was a reason to be alive.

 _Meanwhile, before lockdown that day:_

"I don't know if you saw, but Paige was really on me about making up with Natalya."

"That's no surprise is it?"

"Not really, she's not going to drop it either."

"If you want to sort things out then do, I've never said you had to choose between Natalya and I."

"I know, and that's just another reason I've stuck with you, she's the one who can't let things go."

"You don't like this fighting do you?"

"Of course not, I didn't invite you join me in my exercise routines because I wanted to cause fighting."

"I told you, I'm ready to make peace with her, Nikki will too if I do."

"Are you doing it just for me?"

"No. It's game over now I'm in here, it's easier not to fight pointless battles."

"Good, I thought you were going soft on me."

"No no, you made it clear, I just found a new way for us to exercise, one we both just really enjoy."

"Stop it, you're making me blush."

"Oh come on, it's just sex, no feelings. That's what we agreed."

"I know, and completely private, you tell nobody, I tell nobody."

"Yes, I've not even told Nicole, and she's my family. But everyone knows about your other friends, Becky and Paige. Would it matter that much if this was public?"

"More than you could ever know."

 **A/N: That was another challenge to write, I must have deleted and rewritten enough that this would have been 5 times longer if I'd never deleted a word. I hope it paid off and you enjoyed reading the finished chapter.**

 **I know this wasn't action packed, but leaving this out would have been a big joke. Thought I'd leave the little teaser at the end for fun.**

 **Payback tonight. I'd love to see Nattie win the title, but WWE still seem way to high on Ric Flair's daughter (might as well be her name) for them to make the change. Will still be good to see Bret Hart.**

 **With Becky talking now, other issues start to come up in the next chapters, including what happened to Lita. I'm looking forward to writing it.**

 **Did you spot the new cover art? All credit to a fellow writer on here - Armbar Nation. He's written many stories in this genre himself, I'd recommend any and all of them to you. He's a great writer who been a huge help, and a friend, to me since I started this.**

 **As always, thanks for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

Divas Prison Ch32

"Paige honey, wake up." Becky got little more than a snort in reply. "Come on" she moaned, now starting to gently shake her. Paige tried to pull the blanket between them, then tried to push her arms away, but she had to face the truth that sleep wasn't an option anymore.

"Whaaat? Bex, I'm still sleepy. Either come here or go away." Paige held up an arm, expecting Becky to cuddle up to her, but when she felt nothing, finally opened her eyes and as surprised to see that the lights were on and Becky was standing by the door, looking out the very small window at the empty communal area. "Why are the lights on?"

"Because they always come on in the morning. It just didn't wake you up."

"Are you surprised? After what you did to me last night?" Paige smirked as Becky immediately started turning red, not able to now look her in the eye. Paige held her hand out and this time Becky walked over and took it, sitting down on the bunk, but with her back to Paige, who now reached out and pulled Becky's hair back off her face. "Ah, don't be embarrassed my baby, you were amazing." Paige moved herself round so she was now sitting up next her scarlet faced girlfriend, kissing her tenderly on the cheek. "I love you."

Becky put her head on Paige's shoulder. "Love you too, thought you were mad at me for waking you."

"I was, but for some reason I can't stay mad at you for very long. So what was so important you needed to wake me up?"

Becky went red again. "I um, I thought you might want some breakfast." Paige spotted her reaction, deciding to enjoy it. "Well I do seem to have quite an appetite this morning for some reason, but it's ok, I'd rather stay with you."

"No, I meant with me. Get breakfast with me."

Paige was surprised to hear that. "Are you sure Bex? After everything that's happened, even yesterday, you're ok going out there?"

"Well no, but it can be just you and me right? I'd rather be out there with you than be alone again. I don't want to be alone again."

"I told you, you've got me for good, you're not alone. It's ok, I'd love to go get breakfast with you, it's the least I should do for you. When we get out, I'll be cooking you breakfast for a night like that." Paige grinned as Becky reacted with embarrassment again. Paige took Becky down and started kissing her until the door released for breakfast.

Once they had their food, Paige selected a table for them in the corner. She sat down facing the room so Becky had her back to as many people as possible. This proved to be a good idea as Paige could see several other women glancing over at them, at Becky specifically. After Sasha's outburst, anyone who wasn't aware of Becky's incident did now and Paige hated the way they were looking at her. Since she couldn't take on the whole block, she had to try and ignore it.

She did this by focusing on Becky and making sure that she was coping through it all. Which she seemed to be doing quite well, especially once most had finished eating and had dispersed to do other things. Paige and Becky stayed sat at the table and just kept talking about the future. They didn't go undisturbed for all that long of course, as Charlotte came up to them.

"Hi, Becky how are you doing?" Charlotte sat down with them. Becky didn't respond, but nodded, looking around to see if anyone else was there. "I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday, I don't want there to be any more bad blood."

Becky looked at Charlotte for the first time. "No, I don't want that. I want my friends back, all of them."

"So you've thought about what I said yesterday Charlotte?" Paige asked. "I'm sorry I took my anger out on you and Nat, but Banks just pushed me too far."

"I can understand that, it was a horrible thing she did to you two. I do want to work it out with her, if she can understand that Brie is my friend too now. I'm don't expect them to ever be friends, but just stop the fighting. Brie said she's ok with that."

"Whatever it takes, I'm with Bex on this, but you and her, it's just friendship right, I heard something more is going on." Paige asked, but dismissing it with her tone.

"Yeah of course, who told you that?" Charlotte went a little red too at the insinuation.

"I overheard it, man I'm good at embarrassing people today." Paige laughed, getting a smack from Becky. "Sorry, it wasn't meant like that."

It's ok, but that's only one of the reasons that I came over. I've got a cellmate for the first time and she asked about you. Well I think it's you, you might not be the only Paige. You won't believe it, she's a former tv star!" Charlotte whispered the last part but Paige went wide eyed, knowing at once who it was.

"Summer?" Paige asked, noticing Becky's eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, she came in last night. She's acting like I felt on my first night, but she said she's been in months."

"She's struggling to adjust to this place. I met her on the block they sent me too. She's a nice girl, just not taking the change in the lifestyle very well. She got bullied a bit too. So where is she?"

"In my, well, our cell. Not really interested in coming, the it, maybe you could help with that?"

"Sure." Paige went to get up but Becky grabbed her wrist. "She's nice Bex, come with me and meet her?" Becky got up and went with them, but wrapped herself around Paige's arm.

When they reached the door, Paige, and by association, Becky, waited outside while Charlotte went inside. "Someone wants to talk to you." was heard before Charlotte came back out. Summer poked her head out slowly, looking around before making eye contact with Paige. She came out and gave Paige a hug, although Paige could only respond with one arm.

"It's really good to see you're ok." Summer said to Paige.

"Yeah, wish I could say the same." Paige replied, looking at the nasty, yet colourful bruise around Summer's eye.

"Oh yeah, I got into a bit of a fight with Alexa in the laundry room. She looks worse than I do." Summer tried not to smile, but couldn't stop the grin forming on her face, getting a laugh from Paige. "They told us in the medical block that one of us was being transferred out, and it turned out to be me."

"Well you've got friends here, I promise you that. You won't have to suffer anymore."

"I'm suffering everyday in here Paige, I still am trying to find a way to get released, but at least I'll be in better company till that happens." Summer gestured towards Becky "So is this who I think it is?"

"Probably, Bex, this is Summer, the only person I was able to talk to while I was in C block. Summer, meet Becky, the love of my life." Hearing that made Becky feel a lot better and she let go of Paige to shake Summers hand.

"It's good to meet you in person. Paige talked about you nearly all the time, especially after what happened, it's good to see you so well, she was scared stiff." Becky now didn't know how to react, eventually getting quite upset.

"You know about that? How do you know about that? Paige, did you tell her? Why would you do that? I don't want anyone else to know!"

"Calm down baby, ok?" Paige reached towards Becky, who didn't respond. "Remember I told you a guard was using it all to provoke me? Summer was there when it happened. That's how she knows, and she was there for me after I saw you in the hospital. She helped me ok, she's one of us." Becky did calm down from that, allowing Paige to hold her.

"I'm sorry Pai."

"It's alright, it's going to be a sensitive issue, nobody blames you."

"I love you Paige." Becky then moved out of Paiges grasp and turned to Summer,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you. Thanks for looking after her for me."

"It was my pleasure, she helped me too. You've got a great girl there."

"Thanks." Becky and Summer shared smiled at each other, with Becky not clinging onto Paige as tightly as she was.

"So what happened after I left? Did any of the guards get fired?" Paige asked Summer.

"I don't know, they didn't tell us anything, just got an introduction from one who said she was the new supervisor. I think she called herself Guard Phoenix, or something like that."

"Oh yeah, I thought she hadn't been around for a few days." Charlotte said. "I thought we were supposed to have a female guard at all times?"

"Well don't go telling anyone Char, they're usually the biggest nightmares of them all. Get Summer to tell you about the one we had in C block some time." Paige and Summer shared a look of horror as they recalled the nightmare they had to put up with.

There wasn't a chance to retell that story at that point, as everyone's attention was main doors to the block opened, then was slammed shut as the guards attention was focused in the prisoner who was trying to wrestle herself free, despite being handcuffed and a guard on each of her arms. She had bandages over parts of her face, making it difficult to see, but the red hair waving around in the struggle and the voice shouting out made the identification easy. It was Lita.

"Get the hell off me, you no good sons of bitches!" Lita shouted, not going easily as she continued to be dragged across the block. "When I get loose, there's going to be hell to pay! The bodies will pile up! I know you can hear me too! You're first! Make your peace and say your prayers! Dammit, let me go right now!"

The guards on each arm paid her no attention, although others helped out when necessary, while watching out to make sure that nobody else got involved, or tried to help Lita. Chyna and Victoria were hovering close, as well as others, some just watching, some seemingly interested in Lita's situation.

When they reached Lita's cell, she was pushed inside and the door was secured just quickly enough as she tried to beat them, crashing into the door with a loud bang, before several more that everyone knew was her trying to kick the door down. The hatch on the door was open, so her shouting could be heard by almost everyone, although by this point it has disintegrated into a mixture of random threats and swearing. The guards made no attempt to respond, although they all stayed around the door until finally, things went quiet and Lita resigned herself to the situation, obeying the instruction not to attempt anything hostile while the handcuffs were removed through the hatch, which was then locked. The guards then dispersed to other activities or posts. Victoria and Chyna attempted to approach the door to make contact, but were quickly ordered away. The others who took a keener interest than most stayed close and watched until the drama was all over. After that they talked amongst each other and walked away. What they said couldn't be heard, but there was laughter and their manner was way to joyful to go unnoticed.

"That was terrible, why would they laugh about that?" Summer asked the group as a whole.

"I don't know, but they probably had some kind of hand in it, or are looking to get something out of it. What actually happened Char? Who are those four?" Paige asked.

"I didn't actually see the attack on Lita, I was at my work. When word got out about it, everyone went crazy. People going in and out of offices, phones that won't stop ringing, arguments and raised voices was the standard conversation. Then in the yard, one of those four, the only one with dark hair, stood on the table Lita always sits at, tries to announce like a big shot how they are in charge now. Her and those other three. You can guess how well that went down. Chyna was ready to fight them all, even Sasha didn't take it very well."

"You're right, no big surprise. Maybe Sasha could fight them, I wouldn't care who loses." Paige smirked, but realised nobody else did. "So do they have names?"

"Mickie. Mickie James, that's the loudmouth one. I think one of the others is called Angel, didn't get the others, but they refer to themselves as 'Knockouts'"

"If these Knockouts want to run things, we better find out more. You know that means Nattie is our best bet right?" Charlotte nodded with resignation at Paige's comment.

"I know, I'm ready for it. If she starts arguing, I'll back off this time, but I still hope we can make it up."

"Me too" Becky said quietly, before grabbing Charlotte's hand and pulling her over to where Natalya was sat, writing.

"Becky, what are you doing?"

"Charlotte wants to bury the hatchet, can't you two just talk about this?"

"Fine, why would you stab me in the back after we accepted you, despite everything?" Natalya's harsh tone wasn't a surprise, but still made Charlotte take a step back, knocking into Paige, who caught her, and sat her down at the table.

"I've done nothing to you Nat, I've just made another friend who you don't like. It doesn't mean I think or care any less about you or anyone else."

"Can you blame me? You saw what happened and you did it anyway."

"Not to upset you. We just have similar mindsets, we clicked. I'm not asking you to get on with her, as much as I'd like that. I just don't want to have to choose. Can we just be friends again?"

"Come on Nattie" Paige interjected "It's not worth holding more grudges is it?"

"No it isn't. As long as you don't give me a reason not to trust you. The you will have to choose, we all will. I hope it doesn't come to that." Natalya stood up and offered a handshake, but an overly relieved Charlotte went around it and hugged her friend. As she did, she caught sight of Brie and Nikki across the room. Nikki was talking but Brie wasn't paying attention, instead keeping eye contact with Charlotte with a genuine smile on her face.

"About time, you two. I hope this is the last of the fighting amongst ourselves." Paige said as Charlotte let go and they all tried to sit around the table, Becky opting for her favourite place to sit. Paige handled the introduction between Summer and Natalya, who was also happy to hear of her support for Paige.

"So, what was all that with Lita earlier? I've never seen her like that before. So angry. And those four who were enjoying it. What did you call them, Knockouts?"

"Ugh, Mickie James. I hoped never to cross paths with her. She's been in and out of jail as long as I can remember. Before I got sent down, I gave her a wide berth. She was either bad luck or a bad criminal, the amount of times she got caught. This time she's brought three young kids down with her. They went out robbing banks, well for all of about four days before the cops got them anyway. Knowing her, she probably promised them masses of money, that they'd be famous criminals, people making movies about them."

"So that's why they named themselves Knockouts? Summer asked.

"Yeah, for the newspapers and tv and such. Her little followers call themselves Madison, Velvet and Angelina. I'll bet all of them are fake too."

"I'm surprised they put them all together in the same wing. All this could have been avoided if they did that, seems like something they'd do." Charlotte asked, worried that she'd be ignored.

"I know, but from what I've found out, she cut a deal with the cops and the DA. Their last robbery turned into a massive hostage situation. She knew they weren't getting out so got them a deal to let everyone go and surrender. Now she's got them believing they are going to run the prison instead."

"How has she got these girls so whipped? How have they not realised where they are? You'd think that they wanted to be here." Summer sounded both sickened and confused at the idea.

"One thing everyone has said about Mickie is she has a silver tongue. She's good at manipulating people, gaining blind trust and loyalty. It certainly looks true with those three."

"So what can we do about them? Surely we aren't just going to let them dictate our lives. There are too many people in uniform doing that already." Paige sounded ready for a fight, which upset Becky.

"Do you have to go looking for trouble? I only just got you back and already you're going to risk yourself."

"Becky's right Paige. Naive or not, those four are dangerous. Do not try and take them on, you saw the condition of Lita when they brought her in." Becky suddenly held onto Paige tight, everyone at the table knew she didn't like the idea of Paige getting beaten like Lita was.

"It's ok baby, I'm not that crazy." Paige rubbed Becky's back and she loosened her grip. "How did that happen to Lita anyway? Where was Trish, or one of her goons?"

"Trish was in the shower, I know because when she saw Lita down on the floor she ran across the block wet and half naked to help her, guards didn't do a lot to stop her either." The murmurs of disapproval went around.

"What about Chyna and Victoria?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. They both appeared once they knew what happened. I didn't see where either of them came from. They had a pretty good argument afterwards about whose fault it was. Maybe it was a mistake. Whatever it was, Mickie and her clowns picked their moment well." Natalya sounded frustrated at the events she was recounting.

"So what do we do Nattie? You're the sensible one here." Charlotte didn't want to sound like she was sucking up to Natalya, but took the opportunity to try and help mend fences.

"Lita won't thank anyone who does something without her. If that's what she wanted, her group would have tried to use Mickie's head as a football by now. She's back on the block so she can do what she wants soon. Plus they'll be watching her. If she calls us, we might have to be ready. Nobody's going against her right?" Everybody showed their agreement with Natalya's position. Even Becky, even if it was a little reluctant.

"She won't be kept on lockdown for long. When she gets out, then we'll see."

Lita was kept confined for around 48 hours. Anyone slow to rise the morning after her return was treated to a repeat of her verbal barrage when guards refused to let her leave the cell, having to physically block her, which took more than one of them. Trish and Lita had clearly spent time overnight talking about things, as Victoria and Chyna spent the whole day with Trish, huddled around a table and deep in conference. Nobody dared to go anywhere near them at any point through the day, which was certainly a good idea. They involved no one else in the conversation. It left no doubt that something was going to happen when Lita did emerge. With every woman on the block making plans to either be ready, or to be as far as possible from the inevitable confrontation.

When everyone came out the following morning, there was an obvious increased guard presence. As Lita hadn't been forced back as she was the previous day, they knew why. The guards were there in case she acted on her threats. Surprisingly, the atmosphere around her was a lot calmer than anybody thought. There was no confrontation in the breakfast line and everything passed smoothly. Lita was at a table with her usual company. Mickie and her group sat on the other side of the room and everyone ate in peace. Paige was sat with Becky, Summer and Charlotte when Natalya joined them. Becky got up to give her a seat, moving to Paige's knee without warning.

"Ooof! Little warning next time!" Becky just grinned. "Yeah alright. You know I'm not complaining. Quiet morning, huh Nat?"

"Yeah, that's not a surprise though. Lita may be angry as all evil, but she's not going to go at Mickie as soon as they let her out, not when even this lot" she gestured at the guards "were expecting it."

"She must have calmed down a little then, she looked ready to rip off the guards keeping her in yesterday." Charlotte said.

"Well we've all felt that way at some point in our lives. It's why some of us are here, and control is why she, or any of us aren't in solitary. You might remember what happened when I lost control, Charlotte?" Natalya wasn't hiding her dig at Charlotte's 'friendship' with Brie Bella.

"Come on Nattie, you said you'd try." Becky wasn't happy with the comment at all. Natalya saw the look on her face, one not of anger, but sadness and disappointment.

"Sorry, that was out of line a little, but I stand by my point. I got dragged to The Lock for what felt like forever because I lost control, so I can't see Lita doing that too."

"Ok ok, what happens happens. We better keep an eye out, but can we just try and relax a little. Let's get a card game going, I haven't wiped the floor with you lot for a while." Paige said, intentionally sounding cocky to get the competitive spirits going with a lot of success. The game continued until an ominous shadow loomed over the table.

"Ms Hart, Lita requests you join us at our table over here, will you please come with me?" Chyna only spoke like that when directed to, which didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm surprised she's being so nice. I didn't think anyone got a choice." Summer stated, not knowing anyone's full story at this point. Summer also wished she hadn't spoken when she saw the look Chyna gave her as a result.

"Lita and I have a mutual respect. I'm sure someone will fill you in at some point, but not right now. I'll be right over. You don't need to wait." Nattie said.

"My instructions are to ensure your safety. I will wait." Chyna stated, it was clear nothing was going to change her plans.

"Ok then. I better go. See you all later." Nattie joined Lita at her table. She was over there for a lot longer than anyone expected. Gone several hours, having their lunch brought to them by Victoria as they talked and talked. It wasn't until just after lunch that Natalya stood up, shook hands with Lita and returned to the others.

"Well? What's going on?" Paige barely let her take a seat before jumping straight in.

"Calm down, that's not helping anyone, ok Paige?"

"Ok, but you were over there ages, something must have happened."

"Lita wanted my counsel about the best way to handle this, that's all. She's aware of the extra guards, and doesn't want to risk any extra punishments. It's a good move on her part, she needs to be here if she wants to keep her place on this block. If she goes away for any amount of time that might not be the case and it's what I told her."

"So she's letting that assault go? Didn't see that coming."

"Yeah, that was my advice, for now anyway, but she wasn't going for it. She knows Mickie too well, apparently they were in the County Jail together at one stage, and isn't letting her think she's got the upper hand." She's going to let her little elves, that's me cleaning up her words by the way, make their own choice, but they become targets of they choose wrong. She's going to confront Mickie in the yard today."

"Not wasting time then? What about the guards?" Charlotte said what they were all thinking."

"I wanted her to take her time, but Victoria wasn't happy letting things carry on, she convinced Lita not to wait."

"Right, so are you playing a part in this? Or shall we stay as far indoors as possible?" Charlottes showed an interest in Natalya's well being that didn't go unnoticed.

"Thank you for caring, but I'm going to stay nearby in case. I want this to go down with as few issues as possible. It's in all our interests that this gets put down without incident."

"Nattie, do you really think this will happen 'without incident'?" Paige asked. The look Natalya gave Paige answered that question clearly. "Well we have your back if you need us, you're not going out there alone." Charlotte and Becky didn't object to that, but the whole table fell silent, thinking about what could happen.

The call for the start of yard time didn't hold the small tinge of joy for the inmates that it usually did. Those who knew what was happening were nervous and those who didn't were nearly as on edge, waiting for what they knew was coming in one way or another.

Many gave Lita's bench a wider berth than usual as she sat down with Trish, Victoria and Chyna as always. Natalya sat at another bench, close to Lita but not too close. Paige and Becky joined her. Emma and Charlotte were not far behind, the latter having stopped for a quick word with the Bellas. Emma and Paige hadn't really spoken since Paige's return so quickly started chatting, forgetting about what was happening for a moment before getting a quick reminder.

"Oh god, here we go." Becky said, having spotted four women approaching Lita's table without a care what they were doing. Chyna and Victoria were up and blocking them as soon as they realised, but Lita moved in front of them, ushering them back a few steps. Lita then stood in front, as the one non blonde of the others stepped right up to Lita. She was a little shorter, but looked up at Lita without a single sign of fear, or even a care.

"I'm impressed Mickie, I didn't think you'd have the guts to look me in the face."

"I'm surprised Lita, I didn't think you'd come back from the beating my Knockouts gave you."

"Surprised? You underestimate me. Never a good idea. You should have figured out by now that this, all this, belongs to me and I was never going to hand it over to anyone, least of all you." Lita gave Mickie a shove at the end, with her backup ready to react before Mickie held up a hand to stop them. Victoria and Chyna both got their feet in preparation.

"You could hand it over, it'd be smarter. Save yourself another trip to hospital, which I promise will become your new home as long as you get in my way."

"You and your lapdogs over there got lucky once. Just once, and I promise you it'll never happen again. Do us all a favour and disappear. I don't want to hear a word out of any of you in my prison, unless I speak to you first, or you have my expressed permission. Understood?" Lita's intimidating presence gave Mickie no choice but to take a step back at this moment, which she was visibly upset about. Lita couldn't avoid having a grin come across her face, feeling that she'd got one over on her new rival. Mickie turned away from Lita for a second to compose herself. When she faced her again, she had a smile of her own, which was unexpected.

"I'm not as strong as you, I know that, but I'm so much smarter. You really think that was lucky? It wasn't. I didn't need luck, I just needed loyalty. Right?" Mickie cocked her head slightly as she said that, almost as though she was looking past Lita.

Natalya, Paige and the others couldn't hear the conversation, but everybody heard what happened next. Victoria took her cue perfectly and in one fluid motion, delivered a devastating boot to Chyna's leg, breaking it with a crack so loud there was no doubt it was broken. Chyna dropped to the floor screaming in pain. None of them had ever heard Chyna scream like that before, it brought them all to a standstill.

"What are you doing?" Lita yelled at Victoria, ready to approach her when Mickie hit her in the back of the head, causing her to stumble forward, then get knocked on her back when Victoria hit her hard in the face. The other three were waved over and all of them were taking shots at Lita's probe body for several seconds before Mickie called them all off before they attracted attention.

"Oh my god, we've got to help them." Natalya said. There was quick agreement from the others as they tried to help Chyna and Lita as best they could. Guards came over eventually, . Natalya still tried to stay with Lita to help her but was ordered away. She wasn't listening, but was pulled away by Paige and Becky before she got into trouble as well.

Yard time was immediately ended and the block was locked down while they treated the two injured women and tried to investigate. Nobody was going to cooperate at this point. Not many even saw, but to those who did, it seemed as though Lita had been defeated, and if Mickie and her knockouts were taking over, especially with Victoria now onside, nobody was going to risk getting on her bad side and end up in the hospital next to her.

 **A/N: Thanks to you all for reading.**

 **Hope the surprise inclusion of a few TNA stars has gone well. The idea came from MistressDaisy94, another great writer I'd recommend for great stories and for being a friend to me on here.**

 **Again, I have to apologise for the time it's taking. I'm now in the middle of moving house, which I didn't know was going to have to happen until recently as has to be done pretty quick so it could delay the next chapter but I'll do my very best to not let that happen. You guys are the reason I write.**


	33. Chapter 33

Divas Prison Ch33

The weeks following Lita and Chyna's assault weren't very friendly for anyone. Mickie set about imposing her will on the rest of the block at every opportunity. She didn't meet much resistance, whenever somebody didn't do exactly as she told them, they were put into their place by one of her Knockouts. A lot of the women weren't out to cause trouble for themselves and accepted this apparent change in regime.

Victoria's reputation had only gotten more serious since she took out Chyna, now she had even less problem slamming someone's head into the wall it throwing them aside. Now she didn't even have to wait for an instruction the way she did with Lita, she just stepped in as soon as she spotted any hint of resistance or insubordination towards Mickie. Her attacks were just as vicious as they ever were, but now she wasn't under control. Everyone knew that getting in Victoria's way was a bad idea, and so stayed out of Mickie's. Her other followers, Angelina, Madison and Velvet, were also enjoying the benefits of having the right connections, taking what they wanted. They had an air of entitlement to them whenever they demanded things from other inmates, knowing that they weren't going to be denied. All of them could handle themselves, and three against one wasn't a fight many would take on, but one word from them to Mickie and she would make their lives miserable.

The person who suffered most at the hands of the Knockouts was Trish. Mickie saw her as a target, with Lita and Chyna in medical, to continue to show everyone that she had gotten the best of Lita, not that anybody was forgetting. Her treatment of Trish was a mixture of schoolyard bullying and random violence. Trish couldn't even figure out which was worse. Sometimes she was hoping that they'd just knock her out to stop the torment. Five women around her pushing her around was a new kind of mental torture, and the odds were so stacked against her that there was nothing that she could do. Nobody was coming to her aid.

"Oh, that's not right." Becky said, looking across the room from the table she was sharing with Paige, Summer and Emma. Both turned to try and see what she was referring to, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Um, What's not right?" Emma asked gently.

"Look closely" Becky said, and eventually her reference made herself known. Trish was poking her head out, like a mouse wanting food, but not wanting to step outside, in case the cat was lying in wait. Paige and the others looked around, no clear sign of Mickie close to her. Emma gave Trish a signal, and the blonde dashed across the block at speed, disappearing round into the shower area.

"I really can't stand these bullying tactics, it's like the worlds worst high school right now." Emma said with a resigned tone that Paige immediately picked up on.

"Yeah, and none of us want that. We've got to do something about this." Paige was surprised that there was no reaction to her statement. "What?"

"I'm not a fighter Paige, I've never been in a fight in my life." Summer said, drawing looks from the others.

"I thought you were here for assault?" Emma asked.

"That doesn't count. I hit him from behind, it was never a fight."

"And you claim you don't belong inside." Emma scoffed.

"Stop it Em, this isn't going to help anything, we're all on the same side here." Paige said. Summer looked a little upset. Emma didn't apologise but didn't say anything more either so Paige continued. "Summer, you've got to be ready, even if defending yourself. This might be like a high school right now, but it's not, it's still prison. It's...oh no." Paige trailed off on spotting the Knockout crew, all five of them, entering the shower block, quickly followed by the swift exit of several other women, except for Trish. "Come on, we've got to help her." Paige went to stand up, but was stopped in the tracks, first by the lack of reaction from the others, and also by Becky's vice like grip on her arm. "Bex? What's going on?"

Becky didn't answer at first. Paige stroked her arm, trying to be reassuring.

"Please Pai, you go in there, you'll get hurt too. There's no way you can take them all on, even with help."

"But what about Trish?"

Becky gave Paige a quick kiss "The fact you even care about what happens to her is just one reason I love you, but because I do I don't want to see you hurt. They'll take us apart, it'd be 4 on 5 at best right now. Look, it's already too late." Paige looked over the see the Knockouts come back into the communal area, looking very pleased with themselves, and carrying a handful of clothes. There was no doubt whose clothes they were.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Trish emerged from the showers, trying her hardest to cover her modesty. The wolf whistles quickly drew the attention of the guards.

"What the hell are you doing inmate? You must be fully dressed before entering the communal area!" Trish tried to explain herself but Guard Rollins. was having none of it, ordering her back into the shower area while trying not to stare at her naked body. "Dammit, where is our female officer? Wasn't she supposed to be starting here this morning?"

"Yes sir, she's here, being briefed, should be on duty soon." Another guard answered.

"Good. Inmate you will stay there until a female officer attends. Set one foot out here and you'll be in The Lock. Do you understand?" Trish said she did, although it certainly sounded like she was crying as she said it, drawing grins from Mickie and her crew.

"You see Bex, we shouldn't have to put up with this. Summer, I know you hate it here, but do you want to be bullied worse than that Alexa did?"

"Well no, but can we really... Summer trailed off, her attention suddenly diverted, but Paige didn't notice the reason why.

"Yes we can. Bex, I don't want to fight, but it seems to be the only way to make anything happen around here. We can't let them treat us all like this. We're still people, and I'll rip that Mickie's head off before I'll let her treat you, or any of us like anything else. That's what Nattie, Charlotte or even Lita would say if they were sat here, I'm sure. With any of them as well we could have an advantage on numbers. We have to finish this for all our sakes." Paige noticed at this point that while Emma was nodding her agreement and Becky hadn't responded, Summer didn't appear to be paying attention to her at all, looking at something else, or just staring into space.

"Summer? Hello? What's got you so zombified?" Paige clicked her fingers a few times and got a reaction. "There you are. You ok?"

"Paige, behind you, it's...oh god." Summer put her hands over her face. Paige took a deep breath, knowing she must have been heard.

"Which one? How many of them?" Paige asked without turning round. The look on Beckys face, one of panic made her think the worst. Reality though, was arguably much worse.

"You still look for fights wherever you go. I knew there was no help for you. You don't deserve to be treated any better than a filthy dog." Paige's eyes went wide. She recognised the accent right away. She turned around and jumped up out of instinct to find herself face to face with someone she thought she would never see again.

"Lana?" Paige found that the words just wouldn't come out. "What?...How?... Why?"

"You address me as Ma'am or as Guard Perry, inmate. You will learn what you are, it's good that I am going to get the chance to show you once again.

"No, this can't be. You were fired. They said you wouldn't be back. None of you."

"Ah yes, your wild allegations. Luckily, the D.O.C. we're not so quick to believe your ridiculous lies about me. My suspension has been lifted and I have been reassigned here as this block needed a female officer as Beth Phoenix now runs C block, not that she's half the officer Wyatt was."

"She's better than you, you let me get beaten day after day, put me through hell." Paige's breathing was getting faster and faster and her voice was cracking. Lana smirked at this, pleased to know that she was still inside Paige's head the way she was before. Becky took Paige's hand in hers from her seat, trying to be supportive, but this was spotted by Lana.

"Release her at once. Hmmm, you must be the one who nearly died because of this ones selfishness. Good to see you're not dead." The deadpan, uncaring way she said that hurt Paige on many levels.

"Don't you to talk to her like that!" Paige tried to put aggression into it, but it came out like she was pleading.

"I will talk to any prisoner how I want. You lost your rights to anything and you know it. I'm surprised she still talks to you at all. Would she have done it if not for your actions?"

Paige had no idea how to respond. She turned to look at Becky, who, unsure what to say, simply mouthed 'it's ok'. Paige turned back to Lana, who drew her pepper spray, but kept her nonchalant stance.

"You know what'll happen if you try anything with me. Back away." Emma and Summer didn't let Paige do something that was going to get her in unnecessary trouble, getting in between the two of them before Paige had a chance to respond, and likely get a face full of the spray.

"Not now Paige, you know they hold all the cards here." Emma said quietly as she turned Paige around and her and Summer walked her away. Paige didn't put up any resistance to them. She actually didn't say a word as the three of them walked away towards Paige's cell. Becky stayed behind, eyes fixed on Lana.

"You have something to say to me inmate?"

"You're sick, making a joke out of this for your own amusement. Nobody's laughing with you."

"You treat me with respect, or I'll drag you to the lock instead." Becky just shook her head and walked away from her guard.

Back at her cell, Paige sat down on her bunk, staring into space, still in silence. Summer and Emma looked at each other, sharing a look of concern. "Paige? You're kinda freaking us out now." Paige didn't change her expression, which had become more vacant still.

"I did it. She's right about me."

"No she isn't." Summer knelt down next to her. "She called you a filthy dog and a liar. You're none of those things. You telling the truth is why we are both here and not back in C block, you getting assaulted and me having to wash every meal out of my hair, and that's just for starters. Don't let her get to you." Becky arrived at this point. "Look, Becky's here now." This got Paige to move her self round to make eye contact. "We will give you some space, but come find me soon ok?" Summer didn't look for an answer as she and Emma left Becky and Paige alone. Becky checked that they were alone, that Lana hadn't followed them and then she knelt down to Paige, as Summer had done, but Becky was able to gain eye contact from Paige. Her expression seemed so sad, but Becky saw the love in her eyes was still there. She took Paige's face in both hands and kissed her deeply, looking to get her out of the state Lana had put her in, with some success as it got her talking.

"Becky?"

"I'm here baby, you didn't think it was anyone else did you?" Paige missed Becky's attempt at humour.

"No, no I didn't, honest. Becky, was she right? Is it my fault you did that to yourself?" Paige put her head down, only for Becky to put her hand under it to bring it back up so they were eye to eye again.

"No Paige, it isn't. It never was. It's my fault. I did it to myself, nobody else."

"But, if I hadn't gotten in trouble, hadn't gotten sent away."

"Then we'd have been together, and no, I wouldn't have done anything. That's true." Paige's face collapsed at this, Becky held her hands for a few seconds, calming her down before continuing. "But what did happen? You fought your way back to me, you did something unheard of. And I know why you did it."

"Cause I love you?"

"Exactly, and I should have believed what you said to me. I know you'd have done anything, or you'd have waited for me. I couldn't take it. It's on me, and only me. If you hadn't come back, who knows what might have happened. I might have tried again."

Paige went wide eyed at that, shocked out of her almost trance. She held Becky tight. "Don't you say that. Don't even think it."

"It's ok babe, You'll never getting rid of me." Becky smiled, as did Paige, releasing her while realising what she meant. "I only said might, it doesn't matter now. I won't, I promise, not as long as I have you. Getting you back was all I needed, as far as I'm concerned, you saved my life. Does it matter what anyone else thinks, especially a guard?"

"She, she made me feel like I'm the worst mistake. As your girlfriend and as a person. You heard the way she talked to me. It's all she does. It's impossible to ignore her."

"But you're not alone now. You may have had Summer before, but she can't have been much help. You've got all of us now, we've got your back, and I'm going to help you get her out of your head. I know you can do it, you're stronger than anyone I've ever known."

"I just need to keep away from her. She can't get at me without anything to use against me. You just being here now ruins her biggest attack on me." Paige's tone was sounding more hopeful. "I don't thank you enough Bex."

Becky laughed a little. "Thank me for what?"

"Everything. Forgiving me, not blaming me, taking me back, still loving me after all that's happened. The stress of this place would have taken me down by now without you. And the others too, but, you know, I just need you to know, to know that, well, you, um,"

Becky put a finger to Paige's lips to stop her, still with a smile of her own "You need to know when to stop babbling sweetie. I'll never tire of hearing you tell me you love me, but don't think I don't know it. I said it before, I just need you. That's why I get worried about you fighting all the time. I'm scared of what might happen."

"But baby, I only fight because I have to. I can't let these Knockouts treat us like this."

"I know, but now is not the time. You are a lot of things, but you aren't invincible. Just for now, let's just be us. Trish will be ok. Lita will be back soon, she will fix them, she'll know what's best." Paige didn't like hearing that, but knew she was right.

"Ok, I can do that, for you. As long as they stay away from us. I'll stay away from them."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Well that is disappointing." came a voice from the doorway. Both Paige and Becky looked around and reacted with the same exasperation.

"Get out of here Banks, there's nothing you can say we want to hear." Paige said, no longer paying attention to her.

"Sounds like it. She's finally tamed you. Bit too late for some things, and yet perfectly timed to avoid the one and only time our interests might have been one and the same. It's so ironic it's almost amusing." Sasha had her usual self satisfied attitude that was getting under Paige's skin as it always did, but she didn't want to go against what she said to Becky only a minute after she said it. This time, she didn't need to.

"Sasha, you've never wanted anything that didn't help yourself, and I will never want anything that benefits you, so how could you possibly want the same thing we do?" Becky asked, knowing there couldn't have been a good answer.

"From what I heard, you're no more fond of these pretenders than I am. They think that they can come into my, I mean our block, and just claim rule over all? Somebody has to stand up to them without getting their leg broken. It's a job for a real boss around here."

"Say you actually succeeded, that would leave you on top, and to me, that doesn't seem like a better deal for anyone."

"I thought you'd say something like that. I'm not actually anything like them. I'm not interested in stealing clothes and embarrassing people. I just want respect. When I put this Mickie in her place, things will go back to the way it was, just I will have the final word instead of Lita.

Becky scoffed. "Somehow I doubt she will be ok with that. And why come to me?"

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for the one who's usually in my face by now." Sasha looked past Becky towards Paige, who hasn't taken her eyes off of them since Sasha first spoke. "I've got the toughest girl I have ever met with me for this, but there's a numbers game to consider. Naomi and I could take all five, but the more even it is, the easier a job it'll be. She took me to my limit. On another day, it might have been different, but either way, I'm offering the chance to bury the hatchet. Just her, or both of you. Line up behind me here, and all is forgotten. For you two and all the others, even Lita won't be harmed. On her return, she won't be victimised. She will be allowed to live like any other prisoner. Which is more than those Knockouts deserve."

Paige jumped up but Becky blocked her. "Paige, you promised." Paige looked into Becky's eyes and saw a fire that she hadn't seen before. With out a word, she stepped back, but couldn't take her eyes off Becky, even though she was now looking at the back of her head as Becky turned back to Sasha, talking to her flat, without any aggression in her voice,

"I'm no fan of Mickie and her crew. Victoria will get what traitors deserve and those blondes are a joke. I can't wait to see them fall. But if you think for one second that either of us would ever line up behind you then you are more ridiculous than I ever gave you credit for. I know you know the truth, so I won't insult your intelligence. I love her, I love her more than life itself. So how you can think I can forgive you for trying to make her your slave, for nearly killing her, twice in fact, for trying to ruin us by kissing me, for ripping her away from me, for my reaction to it, for the way you announced it to everyone to try and upset her. She knew by the way. She came and saw me in hospital and fought her way back here because of it. Didn't know that did you? Even with your paid off guards you couldn't stop it. You have failed Sasha. She's right here, she's with me and we are happy. We aren't going to help you with this We wouldn't help you with anything. We wouldn't spit on you if you caught fire. If you fight Mickie, no matter who wins, we lose. But it's still only temporary. Lita will be back, she'll put you both in your place, and you'll regret the day you got sent here. You'll wish you'd been flipping burgers, because at least you weren't behind bars. Being here isn't a career highlight, nor is being on top something to aim for, not that you'll ever get there. And when I see you humbled down like that, retreating like a cowardly mouse, you know what I'll do? I'll smile, and walk past you like you were on the sole of my shoe. And when I walk out of here, even though it could be ten years away, I still won't pay you a second glance. I'll just know you're going to rot in here till the day you die, and I hope the last thought you have is 'This wasn't worth it.' You're a waste of life, now get out of here, and never darken this doorway again."

Sasha was speechless. There was nothing that she could say to that. She huffed, made a little scream in frustration and anger before leaving. Becky turned around to an equally speechless Paige. Mouth open, eyes wide, shoulders going up and down as she was breathing very heavily.

"Pai? You ok baby? I hope I didn't freak you out. It just all came pouring out. I've wanted to say that for so long." Becky rubbed Paige's arm, trying to calm her down, but that wasn't what Paige wanted. She grabbed Becky's arms back, pulling her down onto the bunk, getting on top and kissing her with excitement.

"You have never been sexier to me than you are right now." Paige just got out between her heavy breathing and rapid kisses. Becky felt herself going red, but smiled and relaxed into the kisses as her girlfriend began pulling off her clothes. She was loving every second, not that Paige was giving her a choice.

"It didn't work then?" Naomi asked when Sasha got back to their cell. This wasn't a smart move as Sasha shoved her into the wall hard. Naomi wasn't hurt, but also wasn't stupid enough to say anything else.

"No, I knew it was a tough sell but, damn them! Both of them! When I run this place, they'll be lucky to get food, if I let them live!" Sasha was throwing anything she could get her hands on around, getting cross words from a passing guard.

"They think they're so good, so much better than me, I'll show them. When can we be ready?"

"It'll have to start outside, so if you want to do this fast, I guess tomorrow?"

"I guess that'll have to do. Now leave me alone. I've got plans to make."

Sasha was very busy over the next day, making phone calls during the short time they had access to phones,writing things down which she then tore up into small pieces to ensure they weren't read, watching all of the goings on around the block from her cell door, but not setting foot outside it. Paige loved the last fact, especially as she retold Becky's outburst to everyone with pride and a smug grin.

*WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENES AHEAD*

The next day at yard time, Sasha and Naomi left quickly and took up residence of the bench that Lita usually sat at and Mickie had taken possession of in her absence as some kind of trophy. Mickie wasn't far behind, her entourage in tow. All five went straight up to Sasha and Naomi.

"I think you're lost." Mickie said, knowing it wasn't true. "I'll let you walk away now, and we can avoid something bad happening to one, or both of you."

"I don't think I've got anything to worry about. You've underestimated me so much that I doubt I need to feel threatened right now."

"Sasha Banks, no respect for life, no respect for people. Wants to be where I am, even though I made more headway in a week than you have despite spending most of your adult life in prison. I know all about you. I knew eventually you'd get in my face, and I knew it would be a mistake, just like most of your moves."

"I'm not taking this from you. I'm telling you to pack up your blonde baggage, and your monster, and stop thinking you're in control." Victoria heard this and charged forward, stopping at Mickie's instruction. "Hey, you seem to follow the power where it goes, plenty of room for you on this side of the aisle." Victoria didn't move and Mickie started to laugh.

"She doesn't follow the power, she follows me. She was my greatest protege, until a deal went wrong and we had to kill the people who dared cross us. She got busted a few days later and didn't give me up. She took life without parole rather than give me up, but now we're together again, I'm repaying her by giving her the things that redhead never did. She's not just a lackey anymore. She's my top gun, my most loyal soldier, and my confidant. I see you have your own, but I've got my Knockouts too. Each one loyal to me. What makes you think you can make demands of me like that?"

Because, they're a bunch of naive kids, you're all mouth, and we can destroy you. Take the smart way out, while you can." Sasha was doing everything in her power to get the reaction she wanted and seemed to be getting somewhere.

"Oh why does it have to be like this, we could have been friends. Oh well." Mickie gave a signal, and Victoria made her move, coming in with a strong punch to Sasha's stomach. Knowing it was coming didn't do a lot of good as Sasha dropped to a knee to catch breath. Naomi was immediately on the move, tackling Victoria to the ground and throwing punches with everything she had. Still directing traffic, Mickie ordered the Knockouts to get Naomi off Victoria. They did so between the three of them. Velvet and Madison holding Naomi's arms while Angelina got a few shots in. Victoria pulled herself up, knocking Sasha down again before getting Angelina to step aside so she could get some revenge.

A lot of people had gathered close to what was going on, most unsure how to react, and that number grew until most of the block were there. Sasha was getting to her feet and trying to encourage someone to help her and Naomi, until Nikki Bella suddenly picked Sasha up and the two of them went for Velvet and Madison to free Naomi. They were successful, but all three Knockouts went for Nikki. Angelina tripped her, and all three began kicking Nikki while she was on the floor. Brie couldn't watch them do that to her sister, and tried to pull them away. Angelina knocked Brie down with a right hand, then went to choke her, Velvet holding her down while Madison continued beating Nikki. Velvet wasn't doing a good job and Brie flailed about as best she could to try and get loose. As she did so, her eyes met Charlotte's, who was in despair as she watched it all unfold. Brie reached out towards her and Charlotte couldn't help herself. She grabbed Angelina, breaking the choke and threw her to the ground, Angelina span around in mid air, nearly landing on her head. Velvet was dispatched quickly by Charlotte while Brie regained her breath and her footing, before the two of them took out Madison. The Knockouts huddled together, collectively licking their wounds and regrouping while Brie saw to her sister. Charlotte disappeared, wanting to put as much distance between her and the fighting as she could.

Victoria was proving to be a handful for Sasha and Naomi on her own. Naomi had been thrown hard to the ground and was slow to get up. Mickie had barely done anything when Sasha took Victoria down from behind. She had her down, with a choke of her own. Victoria clawed at Sasha, trying to break the grip she had, but her strength fading along with her oxygen. Mickie knew that she was in trouble, especially if Victoria was taken out, as she'd be on her own. She took unexpectedly drastic measures. Out of her pocket she drew out a small blade and slowly approached Sasha from just out of her eye line, ready to finish the fight. Naomi was the only one who saw the blade and had to move fast to stop her. She got to Mickie's arm just in time to stop her sticking it in Sasha's back, but spun herself to the ground right by Sasha and Victoria in the process. Mickie, with a psychotic look on her face, grabbed Naomi by the hair pulling her up before plunging the blade into Naomi's neck three or four times, nobody was sure how many due to the speed it happened.

Naomi let out a short sharp scream, falling to the floor, blood flowing out of her at a fast rate. Sasha dropped Victoria and rushed to her side. Mickie helped Victoria up and they get out of the area as quick as they could, the other three following on.

"Help! Somebody help her!" Sasha screamed, getting a response from the guards. Lana was the first one there, Sasha staring daggers through her as she checked on Naomi as more guards arrived. "Do something! Help her!

Guard Langston tried to get Sasha away as the other guards moved the rest of the crowd back. Medics arrived but as Lana stood up, the shake of her head to the others told them everything they needed to know. Naomi had lost too much blood and hadn't made it.

Sasha was beside herself, crying out as Langston slowly walked her back inside. Nobody was resisting the guards instructions to return to their cells, a lockdown being ordered was necessary. Paige and Becky. Charlotte and Summer. Natalya and Emma, Nicole and Brie, all cell mates sat in their cells in silence. Nobody knew what to say. Nobody knew what to do. They all knew however, When the time came, something would have to be done.

 **A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Moving house is a much tougher process than I remembered. All my time was spent working or packing, then unpacking. I'm not sure I've unpacked everything, boxes keep appearing out of nowhere!**

 **Thanks for reading this. If you've followed it this far, thanks for sticking around while I've been inactive, and for coming back. If you're new to it, please do go back and check it all out. Whichever you are, I really hope you like/liked it. If you did, please review and don't be afraid to make requests.**


	34. Chapter 34

Divas Prison Ch34

Lockdown was kept in effect for days, the only time any of the prisoners were out during that time was for extensive questioning. To the surprise of very few, nobody claimed to have seen what happened during the fight, nobody would say who dealt the fatal blow to Naomi. Victoria had wiped and dumped the knife in the yard. It had been recovered in a sweep by the guards but tests did nothing to help as there were no fingerprints that could be matched to anyone.

A lot of the women were getting worked up about not being restricted to their cells. Those were shouting out, demanding things, saying that they shouldn't be punished when they had nothing to do with the incident, but most, especially those with more experience, just sat tight and waited it out for as long as they had to. It helped that there weren't many conflicts between cell mates, some of those that there had issues weren't acting on them, either because of what happened, or because more violence wasn't going to be tolerated at that moment in time.

"Think we will get out of here today?" Paige asked out loud while looking out the small window in the door. She wasn't necessarily asking Becky directly, as much as speaking out loud, but nobody else was going to hear her, let alone answer her.

"No idea hun, they must still be talking to people or something. They won't let us out until they are happy to. You're that eager to get away from me?"

Paige gave her a look. "You know that's never true. I just want to see the others too. I want to see they're all ok after what happened."

"I know, I'm sure they are, except one of course."

"Oh yeah, Charlotte. What do you think it meant, she saved Brie from a major beating."

"I don't know. She might have just done it as a friend, but I'm less convinced than ever."

"It could be, I'd have done it for you, or any of our friends."

"I know, but thanks for not rushing into it then. You see what could have happened to you..." Becky's voice trailed off a little." Paige hugged her.

"I know, but I promised you. Of course, if you were Brie, nothing would have stopped me."

Becky giggled a little. "You aren't doing much to help Charlotte's case, you know."

"Well, I know one thing, Summers not going to drop it easily."

Paige had no idea how right she was.

* * *

"Summer, how many more times are you going to go on about this? Or should I say go on and on and on?"

"Come oooonn, this is great gossip, and I love gossip. Pleeeeaaase?" Summer was bouncing off the walls while Charlotte was hoping the floor would open and swallow her up.

"Yeah, unless it's about you, then it's not so funny is it?"

"Nope, don't care, there's nothing more about me that can come out, my worst moments have been as public as you can get."

"Yeah. Paige told me all about your last appearance on tv, getting dragged into a police car in handcuffs. Right now it's hard to feel very sorry for you, in fact, I hope I get to see it one day, I'm sure I'll laugh my ass off at your pained screams." Summer stopped in her tracks, silently sitting down, looking at the floor. Paige had also told Charlotte about the way Summer was treated on C block. Charlotte realised at this moment she had crossed a line.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't right. I won't bring it up like that again, we have to be a team."

Summer turned her head round. "You mean it?"

"Of course."

Summer spun the rest of her around. "Then talk to me, you can be honest with me." Charlotte groaned and buried her face in her pillow for a moment.

"For the last time, there is nothing to tell! I saw my friend in trouble and I reacted. I'd have done the same for you, Becky, even Nattie, although I doubt that's mutual."

"Don't try and change the subject, it wasn't any of us, it was that Brie Bella. I saw how upset you looked as soon as she started to get choked out. Nothing else bothered you, you didn't seem nearly as concerned about her sister."

"I'm not friends with her sister. Besides, Nikki always claimed she can take care of herself. Brie didn't need to get involved."

Summer smiled. "Brie wanted to help her sister, of course she did. She cares about her. And you care about Brie, Charlotte. That's why you did what you did. I'm not sure how much you care about her, but it's more than you think. One day you'll realise it, I just hope it's soon, before you get yourself in trouble." Charlotte didn't know what to think, but knew admitting to anything was a bad idea.

"Yeah, ok, Summer, whatever. Just don't share your crazy ideas with the others. If Natalya thought there was more between us than friends, she'd flip. She already hates that I talk to her."

"I'm not going to tell anyone until you do." Charlotte looked confused but Summer just gave her a smile, finally allowing Charlotte to move the conversation onto something else.

* * *

"So, you trust Charlotte still after that?" Emma asked, not expecting much of an answer. Natalya had been a very unpleasant person to be locked down with. Not that she'd done anything to make Emma angry, or that they had even been around each other too much. The problem was that Natalya spent nearly all of the time in the cell standing by the door, looking out at the empty block, except for the occasional guard and prisoner being taken for questioning. She also was saying nothing. For hours everyday Emma was dealing with very little noise other than the sound of silence. And that was becoming unbearable. Emma couldn't take it anymore.

"Nattie!" The reaction to that was as though Natalya had been stung by a bee.

"What? Come on Em, you don't have to yell."

"That's what you think. I've been trying to talk to you for five minutes nearly. You must have something enjoyable or important on your mind, but it's getting a little annoying."

"I'm just thinking about what could happen next. It's a good job we can handle each other, we are probably going to get locked down a lot until this battle is over."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You know it'll end in more blood too. Lita's or Mickie's. Or both. That's their problem though. Let them kill each other, Naomi shouldn't have gotten in the middle of it, now she's gone and we are all suffering for it."

"Em, I get you're fed up, but we've picked our side now. I'm backing Lita as far as I have to. Are you with me, with us, or not?" The tone in the cell had dropped severely and Emma realised it.

"Nattie, you know I'm with you, but I don't like getting locked down all the time. I barely see my kitchen, who knows what's happening in there."

Natalya smiled for the first time in a while, leaving the door to focus on her friend. "Yeah, I know. It's a stupid rule that they changed just to save them a little money and effort. But it's not like we can do anything about it right now, although I get the feeling you won't have to wait long."

"What does that mean?"

"There's movement out there, the screws are coming back on duty. We could be out of here soon. You'll get your kitchen back, and I have a feeling they'll be a chance to get some revenge as well." Natalya didn't speak with anger, but with a mixture of resignation and belief.

"Revenge? Revenge on who? The only one who's stopping me is the guards, how do I get revenge on them without a one way trip to solitary? If you've learnt a magical way to stay away from The Lock, please, do share it."

"Let's just see what happens when everyone's in one place again."

* * *

Natalya's instincts were proven right that afternoon when they were finally released from their cells and into the middle. Summer joined Emma and Natalya at a table and Paige and Becky weren't far behind. As they had done a hundred times before, Becky sat on Paige's knee with an arm around her. This time it drew a groan from Emma.

"What?"

"Seriously? Days locked down and you two are still as sickly sweet? No arguments, nothing?"

Paige gave Emma an over the top grin. "Sorry, not happening. Actually, I'm not sorry." She looked up to Becky and got a quick kiss for it. The others at the table where almost glad when there was an interruption by an incensed Sasha Banks. She was screaming at Lana. Paige couldn't help but find that a little amusing, forgetting for a moment about the reason Sasha was upset.

"Don't give me that, my friend is dead because you didn't do your job! That wasn't meant to happen! What's wrong with you?! Lana was never going to take abuse from an inmate, holding her baton to Sasha's throat, talking back to her, but much quieter, no chance of anyone else hearing it. Another guard came to Lana's assistance, but Sasha held her hands up, stepped back and walked away before she got herself in further trouble.

"That's no big surprise. Things aren't likely to stay happy around here." Natalya said. This was followed by many questions from the others. Not one of them was answered until Charlotte joined them.

"How's everyone doing?"

"Better than you I'm sure." Natalya answered, with the same tone she'd given Charlotte recently."

"Don't start Nat, I've had it from Summer for days. I'd fight for you just the same, even if you wouldn't."

"You might have to prove that one day you know. Have to choose."

"Why? Has Lita said something to you?" This raised several eyebrows. Natalya shook her head in frustration.

"Of course not, she's not going to be back here for a while, if they let her at all."

"Oh, ok. Then who's that?" Charlotte pointed out that Lita was indeed back on the block, sitting with Trish, talking quietly.

"How did I miss that?" Natalya asked out loud.

"Yeah, and she's just sitting there. Talking, I thought she'd have been enraged, looking for Mickie or any of them to take apart." Paige sounded almost disappointed.

"Give her a chance. I'm sure there's a reason, she's putting a plan together or something."

"If she is why isn't she talking to you about it Nat, she did last time?" Charlotte might have gotten a little enjoyment out of it, but she was making a good point, even Natalya couldn't deny that.

"We will have to go and see her, make sure everything's ok, but let's give it till yard time tomorrow, give her a little space, there's no need to go charging in. Waiting could be part of it for her. If it is then she won't appreciate us rushing her now." As always, the group went with Natalya sound advice, but each of them was surprised to see Lita so calm in the face of what happened last time she was on the block.

All of the, kept an eye on Lita over the following day, but saw nothing more than somebody going about their business like any one of them. When they were allowed out into the yard, they found Lita sitting on a bench with Trish, leaning back against the table, looking relaxed. She spotted Natalya and the rest approaching her, but it did nothing to change her position, or, to the continued surprise of many, her smile.

"Hi. You all look down, I guess I shouldn't be shocked. Never a good thing to witness. I'm glad I was still in the hospital."

"Lita, what's going on with you? Are you ok?" Natalya was the only one ready to speak.

"I'm fine, now, still a little bruised, but that will all go away. The concussion was the worst part, staring at the ceiling in medical, seeing two blurs of everything, man that headache sucked, but it's passed. You know, It's only a little sunshine a day, but you miss it when you can't stand upright without feeling dizzy."

"Geez, they really did a number on you. So what's the plan to fix this?" Paige was keen to find out what was going to happen, but didn't expect the answer."

"Plan? I don't have a plan."

"That's ok, let's you and I talk privately, we need to find a way to get things back to normal." Natalya offered.

"No need, it's not going to happen. Those days are behind me and I've got to get used to it. You all do too."

"Get used to it? So that's it? Mickie runs things now? You can't be serious? What's wrong with you? Trish, you know what they did to you, you can't be ok with this." Paige stepped towards Lita as she fired question after question. Lita responded by grabbing Paige by her shirt and pulling her down to her eye level. Becky went to pull Paige back but the others got in her way.

"Listen and listen good. I'm not top dog any more but I'm still me, and you won't talk to me like that. You only get one warning. I'm not going to ask if you understand, I'm going to expect it." Lita let Paige go at this point, the latter stepping back again, startled and a little scared.

"Is there anything anyone else needs? Or can I enjoy the sun for a minute?" Lita asked. She was met with nothing but silence, until an unexpected voice came from off the the side.

"I think I do." Sasha said. She had no attitude in her voice, no tone. She was looking almost at the floor while trying to look Lita in the eye. Paige wasn't having it.

"What? You think she has anything to say to you? None of us do, get out of here."

"I told you once to shut your mouth. Banks is no threat to me anymore. I have nothing she wants anymore. Right now I'm interested in why she is talking to me at all. Sit down." Sasha sat down at the table, while the others stayed around, behind Lita. Even Paige was still in Lita's camp.

"Because I know what you want. What you actually want. You aren't happy letting her control things here. You want Mickie James out of the way. And for once, we actually have the same feelings. And the same want."

Lita raised an eyebrow. "Of course, but it's not going to happen. I've lost too much to be able to take her down. Chyna is going to be in hospital for a while yet, her leg was broken in three places, she's been to a real hospital for surgery and a steel rod. She is going to be needing care for a while, and she'll never be able to work for me the way she did. Victoria, she's more than a match for me, for you, for anyone. Those blondes add to the numbers game, and none of them are easy pickings on their own. Last but not least, Mickie's a complete psycho. I never thought she'd be capable of...

"I know what she's capable of!" Sasha interrupted, getting more and more angry and upset as she spoke. Did nobody tell you she killed my best friend?! Of course they did, you aren't ignorant. I want more than to knock her down a peg. This isn't about running this place. I want her head, pure and simple. I can't do it by myself. I need help. You can have the block. I just want her to be finished."

"You're serious aren't you. You don't want to be on top anymore?"

"For now, i have bigger things to deal with. I'm not saying we will ever be friends, and one day, I will be number one, but right now, I want vengeance, and if this is the way to do it, then that's going to happen."

"You know what, I can accept that. But if you try anything against me, I will end you too. I don't need anyone else to snap your neck." Sasha nodded her agreement and her and Lita shook hands. Natalya was so shocked by this a fly could have flown in and out of her mouth, completely risk free. Paige was using all her restraint to keep from going crazy at Lita over it. The rest stood silently until finally Natalya found the ability to speak.

"Lita, are you sure? Can you trust her?"

Lita looked Sasha in the eye. "Of course not. But there are more reasons to work together than separately. We have the same goal. I didn't think it possible, but I'm assuming that she has some sort of plan to beat the numbers game and keep everyone alive?"

"Well, I can't be everywhere, you all are going to have to look after yourselves, but I know that's not going to be a problem for most of you. In many cases from first hand knowledge." Sasha looked at Paige, which was adding to Becky's growing concern. "As far as the numbers go, there are enough of us to outnumber those Knockouts, but there is another, or several other issues. I'm sure you've all figured that out. There would be badges all over us in moments. They are watching close since they let Naomi die for no reason." The anger is Sasha's tone was unmistakeable, but she drew breath before carrying on normally. "But I've got a plan to beat them at the same game."

Sasha was met by several puzzled faces, except one. Natalya believed she knew what she was talking about, it was what she was concerned about the whole time. "You mean beat them numbers wise too, don't you."

"Yes I do."

"You've got enough people on board for this to be able to hold off the guards and take Mickie out?" Lita asked, not sure Sasha knew what she was claiming.

"Easily. All the women here. Most of them angry. Angry at the conditions, angry at being here at all, most importantly, angry at the guards for treating us like scum. Who here wouldn't love the chance to take a little shot at a guard?"

"Hell yeah." Paige responded. She was looking for Lana, although not seeing her at this time. "There's one I'd pay good money for even two minutes alone with." Becky tried to pull Paige back a little to calm her down, but when Paige ripped her arm away, Becky had had all she could take.

"Paige, you promised. Doesn't that mean anything?" Not getting a response, she tried to move away. "Fine, forget it. Whatever you are planning, I want no part of it, count me out."

"Bex..." Paige tried to call her back, but with no success. Becky walked away, heading back to her cell, where she laid down and tried not to cry, feeling crestfallen, but more than anything, scared.

"Let her go." Sasha said. "Not everyone is going to want in, but I guarantee, a lot more will be up for a shot at the guards. Although, if you want a piece of that Russian bitch, you might have to make do with whatever I leave for you." Paige didn't like that.

"I'll go through you,to get to her if I have to Banks, remember this, I don't trust you, I never will, and if I get the chance to, I'll leave you lying too."

Lita spun around to Paige again. "Again, keep yourself in check, I'm not saying I don't share your feelings, but this is her plan, and I want it to happen" Despite not having nearly the level of aggression, Paige respected Lita enough to let it go. She wasn't going to risk the chance to get the revenge on Lana she thought would never be available.

"So how many can you deliver, don't start lying to me now." Lita asked Sasha flat.

"Between those who won't cross you, those who won't cross me, and those who will just want to enjoy a brief moment of anarchy, I think we can get three quarters of the women here on board."

"Right, we had better start talking to people, it's going to take some careful planning and preparation..." Lita began, but was cut off by Sasha.

"No, we can't spend time preparing. If they spot us, or anyone holding extra supplies or tooling up, they'll know somethings happening and be prepared. Then we'll get stopped before we start. It's got to happen soon. Two days from now, late in the day. It'll mean it'll take longer to get reinforcements together."

"If we aren't prepared, we won't get far at all anyway. You do realise what we are talking about, right?"

"Do you? I'm not talking about a full blown takeover. We just need to push them back or knock them out long enough for us to make sure Mickie never bothers either of us again. They'll have the SWAT team on us in a matter of hours, not many either. But that's all we need to do the job, no guards to see, we take down the cameras, and nobody knows who did what. When the force arrives, we surrender. Nobody gets any trouble, or extra time, except for rule breaking, and that'll just be more lockdown or loss of privileges. Maybe some of us go to solitary. Who cares? It'll be worth it."

Lita had to agree. No matter her personal feelings for Sasha Banks, she had a plan that could work and solve a lot of their problems. All that would leave was the problem of Banks herself. But there was still time to solve that.

"Right, any objections?" There was only one person still against the idea, but that was Charlotte, who couldn't speak up without putting herself under suspicion, and she couldn't have anyone else find out the truth. She still hadn't even told Brie.

"Right, so everybody's clear, two days time we go. Don't anyone kid themselves. This is to rid ourselves of the Knockouts, but it still is what it is - a riot." Nobody reacted, but everyone's mind was racing, and everyone's heart was pounding. That wouldn't change until it was over.

 **A/N: Finally. It took so long to write this, I'm sorry. I'm having to split my limited free time between this and writing my speech for my brothers wedding in three weeks. Wish I had more free time, but I hope you enjoyed reading this. I still enjoy writing it.**

 **My best wishes to the real Paige on her injury recovery, hoping it's not as bad as the worst fears are. Looking forward to seeing her in the ring again soon.**

 **Congrats to Sasha on winning the title, always a matter of time, which made it a bit too expected, but never mind. Can't see anything but a successful defence at Summerslam.**

 **I was against splitting the women, both rosters are on the weak side right now. Hopefully they develop the NXT call ups successfully and quickly. And Bayley needs to take the place she deserves on the main roster. Saying that, I'd have her beat Asuka and then vacate the title to go to Smackdown. Asuka hasn't been a success as champion to me, but following Bayley was tough. They should hold a tournament in NXT, have a new champ crowned, but I've no idea who, with so many moving up in the draft.**

 **Thanks again for reading. Love you guys.**


	35. Chapter 35

Divas Prison Ch35

"For crying out loud Becky, how many times do we have to have the same argument?" Paige was exasperated, for two days straight she hadn't shared a word with her girlfriend that wasn't hostile. "There is nothing either of us can do to stop this from happening. It's all set and it's going down very soon. If you still really don't want to have any part of it, then I understand, but I have a chance to help make life better for all of us, and I've got to take it. Can't you see how I'm doing this for you too, for us?"

"There's is no us here Paige. There is just you. You're doing this because you want to, you want to fight, you want to get revenge, you can't let anything go. Your temper has gotten you into trouble before, I've nearly lost you twice, I can't go through that again. Why do you think I asked you to promise me you wouldn't get into fights anymore? You're breaking your promise, and it's breaking my heart." Paige was hurt to hear that, she tried to put an arm over Becky as she laid in her bunk, but it was pushed away."

"Please Becky, I'm sorry that this is happening, but it's the last time, ever. Once this is over, Mickie will be gone, Lita will be back on top, life can go back to as close to normal as we will get in here." Becky was more upset than Paige had seen her. She was refusing to even look her in the eye. "I need you to trust me baby, just this one time. I don't want to go into this with you angry at me. It's all going to be alright, you'll see. Please understand there isn't anything I wouldn't do to make your life, our life better."

Becky responded without moving or looking at Paige, neither aware that Natalya and Emma had arrived in the doorway. "Then you should keep your promises. You asked me to trust you be cause I loved you. Now I can't trust you. If I can't trust you, how can I love you? The two visitors kept quiet, more out of shock than anything, while Paige felt like she'd been shot.

"Paige, we've got to go, it's time." Natalya broke the silence that lasted an lifetime to Paige, who ignored her at that moment.

"Becky, what are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying Paige, now you heard them, go. Go risk your life for no reason."

Paige looked at her friends, who didn't know what to do for the best, she ushered them away and held up a finger, mouthing 'one minute' to them as they stepped back. Paige went as close to Becky as she dared to speak softly into her ear.

"I can't force you to love me, but I'm never going to stop loving you. I waited a long time to meet you. I feel like getting sent here was fate. We belong together. All I want is to make your life better, and that's why I have to try and stop this misery we are being put through. I know it's a risk, but it's worth it, I'd die for you if it kept you safe. I'll wait an eternity for you to forgive me, to love me again. Until that happens, just remember that you are my world, you are my dream, you are my everything." Paige kissed Becky on the back of her head before leaving.

Natalya put an arm around Paige as she dried her eyes. "You ok?" Paige nodded unconvincingly.

"I have to be, I'm doing this for her, I just hope she can understand one day."

"She will, she loves you, no matter what she says right now. Just focus on getting all our lives back on track." They all took a seat and waited.

* * *

"You always run off on me so quickly. You don't have to be ashamed of me you know." Brie said from her bunk, watching Charlotte get dressed in a hurry, not answering till she had finished and checked she had everything.

"I'm not ashamed of you, I just don't want to get caught in the act."

"That's not much better you know, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Well you never told anyone either, not even your sister, so what's the problem?"

Brie frowned. "That's what you wanted. Not me. You're the one who think those friends of yours will disapprove, especially Natalya Hart. I've told you, I'm not making you choose between us. If she, if any of them are truly your friends, they won't care who you spend time with, or what you do with that time."

Charlotte was stopped in her tracks, she'd never heard Brie get emotional about their secrecy before. But she couldn't let her father find out what she was doing. She knew his old school ideals wouldn't accept any aspect of what she was doing, and she wanted to keep any interaction with him she could. But she was afraid to let anyone else learn the truth about his link to her. "They might not, but it's not their business what we do. Please Brie, I need you to understand. I don't want them to know, that means nobody knows." Charlotte took Brie's hand to try and be comforting, but got no physical response.

"So, despite all of this, you just don't care. It's still just sex to you?" Brie saying that brought confusion and intrigue rushing through Charlotte's head.

"What do you mean? I thought that was what you wanted. Sex, no feelings. Are you saying you want more?" Neither of them noticed that Charlotte held her breath while waiting for the answer.

"What? Um, no. No no, of course not, no." Brie didn't sound convincing, but it was enough to make Charlotte's head fall for a second before trying to regain her composure.

"Right, well, um, good. Exactly, I mean, we're friends, we have already had to deal with people not liking it. I don't want either of us to have to deal with more than that."

Brie nodded. "I'm glad you stuck with me, despite all of that. Thank you." Charlotte smiled and headed out of the cell, but was called back. "Charlotte?" She put her head back inside.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just, when all of this goes down later, please, stay close to me?"

"Of course. I've got your back, you know that. You don't have to ask."

Thanks, I'm no fighter and who knows what could happen."

Charlotte took Bries hand. "Nothing will happen to you. I'll see you a little later, OK?" Brie squeezed Charlotte's hand and the two parted, each with their minds going a mile a minute, but both knowing there was something much more pressing that they had to be ready for later.

* * *

Charlotte joined Paige, Emma and Natalya to eat dinner. There was a lot less conversation than usual, everyone's thoughts fully occupied. The near silence continued until they had all finished eating, because that meant that things were ready to start at any moment. The guard presence seemed to be exactly what they expected, which was helping with whatever nerves anyone was feeling.

"Emma, you ready? You know what you have to do?" Natalya asked at a little above a whisper.

"Yes Nat. I've been over it time and time again. As long as they do their part, I've got no trouble with mine. In fact, that's the bit I can't wait for. Everything after that is impossible to plan. Anything could happen. Everyone still ok with that? Paige? Char? If you're not sure, you should get out of here now. Both shook their heads.

"I've come too far now. Becky will understand afterwards, I need to do this for her." Paige said.

"I need to be here. I've got to be, I don't want things to go too far, for me, for us, or for, you know, him."

"Charlotte, I know you care, but there's nothing you can do to help 'him'." Natalya Said, knowing Charlotte referred to her father, the Warden. "To everyone else, he's the symbol of everything they hate about prison, they'll be out to make him look bad. You have to pick the right side, you are one of us."

"Wow, thanks Nattie, means a lot that you said that."

"You're welcome, just don't let us down."

"No way, I've got your back, all of you." Charlotte said, and she meant it, but she was now more concerned than ever, with no idea how she could be there for everyone in the chaos that was almost certain. Before she could figure out any kind of answer, Sasha Banks stood up and started shouting, holding up her food tray.

"Hey, hey you! What the hell do you call this...this filth? I wouldn't feed this to a rat!" Emma knew she was being talked to, and wasn't prepared to hear a word against the kitchen.

"Nobody cares what you think! We bust ourselves to make your food, so shut up or don't eat it!" Sasha jumped over her table and got in Emma's face.

"I'm not expecting French food here, just something edible. Right now the only thing I want to do is empty this tray over your lazy head!"

"Hey, enough! Both of you walk away!" They had caught the guard attention, but didn't stop.

"You try that Banks, and you won't have to worry about eating my food again, it's not easy without teeth." The threat was clear now and two guards approached the arguing pair, one from each side. Emma and Sasha were eye to eye, but they weren't looking at each other, they were looking past each other. With split second timing, Sasha raised and eyebrow, and Emma turned suddenly, her tray connecting perfectly and fiercely with the head of the guard. Sasha turned and took aim at the one coming up behind her, connecting just as well with vicious force.

If the sound of the trays was loud, the collective gasps, exclamations and above all, cheers were louder. Those who were aware we're up in seconds, ready to put the plan into action. Those who weren't were also not going to pass up the chance that had been presented to them, except for a select few who retreated to their cells or just headed away from what was getting out of control very quickly.

The guard running the central console moved to activate the blocks alarm system, alerting all areas of the prison to the emergency. He almost got there, which would have ended things quickly, had it not been for the Bellas. Each acting to their strengths, Nikki charged the guard, driving him away from the alarm and hard into the wall, she then drove repeated forearms and elbows to his head until he dropped to the ground, conscious but physically incapacitated. Nikki removed his pepper spray and baton to leave him helpless, but also used his own handcuffs on him to ensure he'd be unable to mount any resistance. Nikki couldn't help but smile as she put a foot on his face. For the first time since getting arrested, she felt like herself again.

Brie on the other hand, was getting to work on the console, as the brains of the pair, she got to work on deactivating the security cameras. For someone who had never used it before, she tackled it like a pro, quickly turning off all video surveillance around the block. This was always going to alert the control centre to an issue. They knew it and had planned for it. The call came through almost immediately.

"A Control, this is Central Control. We have a failure on your surveillance, please respond."

Nikki pulled the handcuffed guard up by the chin, putting a lot of pain and pressure on him. "Tell them everything's ok, it's just broken. Anything else, and we will break your neck." Brie pulled the transmitter to his mouth.

"This is A control, we have a minor fault with our console. Repairs underway and we do not expect to be out long. All else is normal."

"Understood A Control, central out."

The bound guard was rewarded for his cooperation with a boot to the face, knocking him completely out. By this point, all the guards on the block had been over powered. Some were handcuffed, some were unconscious, some were both. They were all dragged over to one corner. "Right, time to have us a screw barbecue." One woman, a large Samoan looking woman said, as she pulled a lighter of of one of their pockets, with others following her lead. Charlotte, who had been watching out near the console for the Bellas, saw this. She knew some of the guards personally from her life before prison, and was not about to allow people who used to be friends of hers and still were friends of her family to be burnt alive, no matter what her relationship was with hem now. She ran over, despite hearing someone call her back, and tackled the Samoan, landing punches in quick succession. That momentum only lasted a short time though, as Charlotte was out matched in size and fighting ability. She was knocked off of her bigger adversary and found herself the one on the floor. It only took a couple of hard hits to put Charlotte into a dazed state. The Samoan had no interest in stretching things out and she went to finish this with one blow as she grabbed Charlotte from behind and looked to deliver a big impact with her head. Luckily for Charlotte, as what looked to her like a giant skull coming towards her was nearly making contact, it was blocked by a kick that snapped her opponents head back like she'd been hit by a train coming the other way. The big Samoan fell backwards and was clearly out of it. Charlotte looked to see where the kick had come from and saw Natalya staring at the Samoan in pure anger. It was a way she'd been looked at herself once, when they were first at each over her friendship with Brie. Natalya grabbed Charlotte by the arm and hoisted her to her feet. "You ok?" Natalya asked her.

"Yeah, bit dizzy I think. Thanks for showing up when you did. I couldn't have taken her alone."

"Yeah, me neither, we'd better get away from her, If she wakes up anytime soon, we are both in big trouble."

"You're right there, are the others ok."

"Emma's ok, she's backing up Lita for now. They're looking for Mickie. I haven't seen Paige for a while though, I hope she's ok." Looking around, the two spotted something that left the pair of them in complete shock. "Holy shit!" They both exclaimed before they realised what had happened, Charlotte was stuck dumb, unlike Natalya, who screamed "Noooo!" as they ran over.

* * *

When everything began to go down, Paige had only one thing that she wanted to accomplish for herself. She wanted to help take Mickie down, but first she wanted one shot, just one shot, at the guard who was in her head. She reasoned that this would help her, and it would help Becky. They could be free from her manipulation as well. Some young girl got in her way. "Think taking Banks makes you a big shot, huh? I'll show you!" One punch from Paige sent her backwards, falling over one of the chairs attached to a table. While she struggled to get up, Paige walked on, continuing her search. It didn't take long but Paige wasn't happy when she saw her target. Lana was already down, with Sasha Banks standing over her prone body. Paige wasn't sure if she was more angry that she didn't get her shot or that Sasha was the one to get there first. Attacking her when she was down wasn't her style.

Paige instead chose to refocus on the main reason for everything breaking down, to take care of Mickie and her crew. Looking around, Paige could see none of them. Figuring that she was keeping a low profile for her own safety, Paige started checking cells. She didn't get very far into that before instead of finding any of them, they found her first. Without warning, Paige was hit by a huge kick to the back, dropping her to her knees, immediately followed by another to the face. As she tried to get back to her feet, knowing that couldn't have been the same person, she was faced, not by two different people, but three: Velvet, Madison and Angelina, the latter rocking Paige with a strong uppercut.

"This is one of them." The tall blonde stated.

"But where is the other one? With the orange hair?" Madison asked.

"No idea, haven't seen her. We'll finish her off like Mickie said, then find her. One at a time will make it easier on us anyway." Hearing that they will be after Becky if she doesn't stop them lit a fire under Paige and she went for Angelina head on. She took the blonde down to the floor and kept hitting her. The other two went to pick her off but in her anger Paige was able to deliver an elbow to each, one to the face, one to the throat. She repeated her attack on Angelina until the other two regrouped and hammered on Paige's head at the same time. That was enough for Angelina to be able to escape from underneath and strike a blow of her own, knocking Paige to the floor. The numbers game came back into play from this point, as the Knockouts weren't interested in a fair fight, as were anyone in the several different battles going on around the block. With Paige on the ground the three of them let loose with kicks to the body and some to the head. This kept on and got more and more vicious until Paige wasn't moving, lying in a bruised and bloody mess.

"That's enough, we need to go find the other one now." Velvet said, knowing Paige wasn't going to be a problem to them anymore. Angelina, nursing her own cuts, gave her a look.

"What? We aren't done yet. Mickie said to make sure they can't be a problem to us. You know what that means." Angelina pulled a blade from her sock. Velvet looked uncomfortable as Madison tried to move Paige.

"Is it necessary, look at her she's done. Even if she recovers, she won't dare come near us."

"I'm not risking it. Do you really want to explain it to Mickie if she comes back at us?"

"No, but"

"Me neither, I don't like it either, but it has to be done. Now hold her, it'll take only a second."

Velvet helped Madison move Paige so they held an arm each with their battered captive sat up. Angelina moved in close and took the blade to Paige's throat.

Paige was dazed and barely conscious, but realised she was in trouble. Her mind was going at a high speed, but her body was unresponsive. She had thoughts of her family, of friends she hadn't seen since childhood. Thoughts of the day she walked away and lost her family, thoughts of the day she got arrested and lost her freedom. The last thing she saw was Becky's glowing orange hair blowing in the wind, beautiful as it had ever looked.

Then everything went black.

 **A/N: Thank you to each and every person who reads this. I'm truly grateful. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it ends on a dark note, but the story isn't over.**

 **Got to congratulate Becky for winning the title she deserved a long time to go. She seemed genuinely overjoyed and grateful. She earned it.**

 **Paige. I don't know what to say about her almost. This was planned to be part of the story before any of this happened** **with her. However it turns out. In WWE or not, I will be her fan for life and I wish her happiness. Of course I hope she's able to make a comeback.**

 **As always, thank you to those who have followed, favourited or reviewed. It means so much.**


	36. Chapter 36

Divas Prison Ch36

'A' block has broken down to a state of complete anarchy, but all Becky wanted to do was find a way to shut out all the noise enough to believe that she wasn't there. Since meeting Paige, she had found a new side to herself, one she liked and one that had hopes and dreams. It was the first time since she found herself in a cell that she thought she had a future.

Now that future was slipping away from her. Paige had insisted in taking part in a planned riot in order to end the so called reign that Mickie James felt she had over the block. She was making people's lives misery so people she called friends, people she considered enemies, and the person she had hoped to spend her life with were out there in a fight that couldn't end well for anybody.

Becky was trying to fight the fear in her mind. She had lost Paige once before before for getting involved in violence, and once before that she almost saw her choked out in a fight. She didn't want to risk the future she saw outside the walls and fences that kept her incarcerated for still several years to come. Paige had promised not to get involved in any fighting, but had broken that for the riot that raged on. Becky was upset that she had basically told Paige she didn't love her anymore, but didn't know how she could trust her going forward.

That conundrum was the only thing going through Becky's head as she dared have a look outside her cell to see if things had calmed down. She couldn't see anyone she knew at first, the chaos was like a thick smoke. Eventually she saw Charlotte struggling against someone twice her size. She also saw Natalya approaching so kept scanning the room.

At that moment she saw something that made her feel sick. She may not have been able to see her face as it was covered, but that was Paige. She was getting kicked and stomped by three different women at once. The three Knockouts who worked for Mickie. She felt like her feet turned to stone as she watched them pick Paige up. One of them was holding something in her hand. Becky couldn't see what it was for sure, but she knew. It had to be a blade of some description.

At this moment something changed inside her. Like she wasn't her anymore. Whatever it was that took over her, it took effect straight away and Becky sprinted towards them, used the stool and table for a launching point and threw herself at the knockouts, taking down Angelina, the Knockout with the knife with a kick so had and so fast that none of the three of them could have seen it coming if they watched her all the way from the cell door. Angelina dropped the blade as she fell and it fell at Velvets feet. Rather than picking it up, the knockout kicked it away across the block, unseen to Madison, who tried to ready herself, and to Becky, who simply didn't care anyway. Since the blade fell towards Velvet, Becky went at her first without hesitation, knocking her down straight away with a devastating punch. Becky picked Velvet up by the head so she was seated then repeatedly rammed her knee into the face of the knockout. Becky then let go to go after Madison, Velvet dropping back to the ground, unconscious and bleeding from the nose. Madison went to get away but was tackled from behind by Becky, who threw punch after punch to the back of Madison's head, her defences not getting in the way.

The cry of "Holy shit!" from across the way didn't stop Becky's attack. She focuses on what she was doing until she felt herself being pulled off the beaten Knockout. As she was stood up, she was turned and saw that someone was holding Paige's head. That someone was Natalya, but Becky didn't realise that. "Get off of her!" Becky screamed, broke free from Charlotte's grasp, not that she knew that either, and kicked Natalya square in the side of the head. Charlotte came back in as well. Beach swung her arm behind her but Charlotte was ready for her, realising she wasn't in control. She easily ducked under the arm and when It returned round to Becky's side, Charlotte was able to get her in a clinch that wasn't going to be broken anytime soon. Becky fought against it but with no success and her energy was slowly disappearing.

"Becky, it's Charlotte and Nattie. We aren't going to hurt anyone, it's ok. Please calm down. Calm down, it's ok." Charlotte's soft tone and repeated assurances seemed to hit home and Becky was soon breathing normally. Charlotte let her go but that was proven to be a mistake when she turned around and saw Natalya still tending to Paige. This time however, the reaction wasn't violent.

"Paige!" Becky cried out, getting hysterical but trying to help bring her round. She was being a lot more of a hinderance that a help and Charlotte pulled her away.

"There's nothing you can do Bex. Just let Nattie do what she can and then we will get the doctors."

"Let me go! Let me go now! Can't you see she needs me? Paige! I'm here baby. Don't do this to me! You promised you were never going to leave me again! You can't leave me! I NEED YOU!" Seeing how frantic Becky was, Charlotte tried to turn her away from Paige's limp body as Natalya's expression got more and more concerned.

"She's going to be alright, you'll see. You can't panic right now. Just stay calm, can you do that for me?"

Becky ignored Charlotte's attempts to help, but did calm down, gripping Charlotte as she had tears rolling down her face. "Why couldn't she listen? She promised me she wouldn't fight anymore. Now look. I wanted to keep her safe, keep her with me, I nearly lost her before. Why couldn't she keep her promise. She'd be safe. I don't know what's happening to me. I hate her right now, but I can't lose her. I can't."

Becky slid down Charlotte, and leaned against a stool. Natalya came and knelt in front of her. She looked extremely concerned. "Becky, she's...

"No Nattie, don't say it, please, just don't, I can't..." Becky trailed off as Natalya took her hands in her own.

"Becky, she's ok."

Becky was looking at the floor, but now adjusted her head so she looked at her friend in disbelief. "She's ok?"

"Well, she's had the living hell beaten out of her, and lost some blood, but I was able to stop the bleeding. It's a damn good job you stopped when you did. You've saved her life."

"I've...she's... I mean, how did you?"

"I've dealt with gunshot and stab wounds before, part of the business, but that was going to be more than I could do, I'm not a doctor and there are no tools here. I just used what I had. She'll still need a doctor soon of course. But that will have to come later. Right now we have to get her out of here, and time isn't on our side. Come on, all together."

The three companies efforts to get Paige back on her feet so they could move, as she reached fully upright she mumbled something, no one could tell what but Becky stopped, forgetting the plan.

"Paige?"

"Mmm"

"Paige it's Becky, can you hear me?"

"Mmm"

"We're here for you. We're going to get you help but we need to move now, do you understand what we are doing now?"

"Mmm"

"Becky, not now!" Natalya interrupted, "There's no time." Becky nodded and the three started walking, Paige with an arm around Natalya and Becky, as they carried Paige away from the violence still engulfing the block.

* * *

Mickie had done the smartest thing she could do when everything broke out. She got away from it all as best she could and as quick as she could. Being the self proclaimed Top Dog, there was nothing for her to gain at that moment, but there was a lot to lose. Anyone could try their luck in some delusional moment, or more than one, separately or all together. Mickie wasn't going to risk her place, or her neck, in some random brawl where she had no control. She was very methodical. She had kept Victoria, her best soldier close by for support and protection, and had sent the other three out to take care of some of Litas allies. She hadn't seen them for a while, but wasn't letting that bother her. If they got themselves hurt, killed, taken down by guards, she didn't care.

Slowly but surely, Lita had cleared out all the places she could have been, not that there were that many. Through one reason or another, she didn't know exact reasons, but the odds were a lot more even than she wanted. She only had Emma and Trish as her backup. Against Victoria and Mickie, it was basically even. Trish was not a fighter, but had promised to do what's he could. She was as fired up as she had ever been, wanting revenge for all the abuse she had suffered and needing to pay Victoria back for her betrayal.

"Mick, it's time" Victoria said to her boss, spotting Lita closing in on their location. The two knew staying where they were wasn't a good idea and moved into a more open area. They stood facing each other.

"You did all this for little old me?" Mickie said, smiling at Lita as she did so.

"I'll do more than that to get rid of you." Lita responded. "You're a cancer, you've ruined more people's lives than anyone else I've ever known."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Lita. I gave you a chance, two in fact,to step back and let it be. I guess I will always be smarter than you.

"If you were anywhere near as smart as you think you are, you wouldn't have a longer arrest record than anyone else in here."

"And yet I'll still be out one day, something you'll never come close to."

"Says the woman who killed someone right outside that door. Now come on James, you and me. Only one walks away."

"Yet they'll never prove it. Why would I fight you anyway. I told you - smart. Victoria my dear, would you please introduce our friends head to the nearest wall? Thank you so much." Mickie spoke like she was asking her to pass the sugar bowl at a tea party. Victoria grinned, she had been waiting for the go ahead and walked at Lita, who had a smile of her own.

"Sorry Vic, not this time." Ready and waiting, Trish and Emma both dived low at Victoria's legs, taking her off her feet. On the floor, she was much more vulnerable and with two women on top of her, she was being kept occupied. Mickie knew this and before she knew it, Lita dropped her with an elbow. Lita took a mount position and threw punches, but wasn't connecting. Mickie had covered up as much as she could, while trying to get free.

"Vic! Get your ass over here now!" Mickie screamed. Lita was trying to make her shots count as much as she could.

"Lita, we can't hold her much longer!" Was Trish's call, it was certainly accurate as Victoria had managed to free an arm and was trying to remove Trish and Emma though the only way she knew how. She knocked Trish off then dealt with Emma. Lita knew she was in trouble, this tried to strangle Mickie in a last ditch attempt, but had nowhere near enough time as Victoria was coming fast. Lita got ready to deal with them both.

Before that happened, there was a scream from the other side of the block as smoke was quickly filling the area. It caused most of the various incidents to pause and everyone to go quiet long enough to hear the small clanging and banging that let everyone know what was happening. Even those who were new were aware.

"We've run out of time. Dammit!" Lita exclaimed, as she dropped to her knees and put her hands on her head. Mickie and Victoria did the same as Trish and Emma struggled their own way up, except Micke couldn't hide the grin on her face. "You lose again. And now it's going to be an eternity till you get near me again."

"I don't get it, we should have had more than enough time." Lita said in disbelief, as the main door to the block and the door to the yard opened and the block was flooded with officers, all in full protective gear, giving orders for all the inmates to surrender and put their hands on their head. Some had already complied, it had always been part of the plan not to go too far and reduce the risk of the severe punishments their actions could result in. Others obeyed the order the moment it was given, some didn't want to give up. Those last ones quickly regretted their decision as they were put down by a number of officers in seconds a piece. Quickly the block fell quiet and the smoke began to clear, leaving a mess of officers, inmates kneeling in surrender and inmates being held down. They were all ordered not to move and they complied until the Warden and Head Guard arrived in the block, flanked by more officers still. They ensured the beaten and bound officers were released and gotten the help they need, then the Warden turned his attention to his prisoners.

"Lock them down! Lock them all down till Christmas for all I care! No yard time, 23 hours cell confinement until I say otherwise! Count every prisoner by scan! I want every woman who refused the order to surrender in The Lock now! No exceptions, no mercy, no human rights for all I care. Now! Now! Now! The anger in his voice, with his face having gone bright red, was not good news for the guards who knew him, with Sting hustling his troops to carry out his orders. The women who surrendered, which was by far the majority, returned to their cells. Guard after guard came to the window and scanned the ID bands on the wrist of each prisoner, as was always done when there was a lockdown situation. The ones who did not were scanned, but then cuffed and dragged off the block in a much less dignified way than they would usually do, in a attempt to pacify their boss, who by this point had stopped shouting, for a moment.

The guards after completing their count , reported to Sting, comparing their count result with each other, the conversation quickly getting frenzied as all of them were talking at the same time, gesturing wildly. Sting took the details over to the Warden, who took a look at it, then looked at his number two with fear added to his angry expression. Sting simply nodded and that was it for Flair. He began ranting in a way none of his staff had ever seen. He ripped off his suit jacket, threw it on the floor and was in a complete rage. Sting ran his hands down his face, then took a deep breath and activated his radio. He spoke clearly and loudly so that every woman could hear him, causing a huge cheer, infuriating the Warden further, if that were possible.

"This is Borden to all stations. Borden to all stations. Hear this. Put all areas, all blocks onto immediate and complete lockdown. All on call staff to towers and lights, all off duty staff to be contacted and to report immediately. We have four prisoners unaccounted for and missing. I repeat. A Block is four prisoners short. Sound the general alarm and begin full search of the grounds. I will begin coordination with local and State law enforcement. Go Go Go!"

Outside, a black SUV pulled away from the prison at speed, disappearing into the night...

 **A/N: This is different for me. This chapter has been written at 35000 feet somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. I'm on my way to the US for a holiday/vacation. Since it's a nine hour flight, what better way to pass the time (Thanks for the idea Dan, I'm still pretty sure I'd have kicked myself for it later)**

 **It's great to see Paige was able to work things out with WWE. After all that went down I thought it was a lost cause. I hope they book her right when she does make it back from injury of course.**

 **Thank you for reading. And to those who reviewed. All of us on here know how great a positive review feels. Hopefully the ending was at least a small surprise.**


	37. Chapter 37

Divas Prison Ch37

Sasha Banks swung her tray into the guards face with the intent to knock his head into another state. She enjoyed that more than anything for a really long time. She almost cursed the fact that it was as good as it was, she'd have loved the opportunity to take a second swing, but it wasn't necessary.

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh!" She yelled as the block went from sitting reasonable peacefully, to insubordinate chaos a just a few seconds. The plan had been laid out to be able to put the block back into order. She had been working for a long time to take over this block, to have everyone show her the respect she wanted, and she was sick of things repeatedly coming up to stop her. The most recent was the arrival and ascension of Mickie James and her group of Knockouts. They had not only managed to send Lita to the hospital, twice, and got her own associate to turn on her, but they achieved what Sasha had tried for several years to achieve in a matter of weeks. Sasha felt embarrassed by it, but more than that, she was angry, and wasn't going to put up with this new regime.

Of course, her plan couldn't work ifs hey knew what was going on. So the first thing that had to be done was to take care of the surveillance. She had tasked that to the Bellas.

Brie had a lot of experience making sure that their shady deals on the outside stayed off police radar. Some of that involved hacking into CCTV to make sure that her employees were not caught in the act. It kept her employees loyal, and that was important to their business. Of course, a lot of them knew that disobeying orders meant the wrath of her sister, and that helped a lot too.

Playing to their strengths, Nikki took out the guard while Brie worked on the computer. She found the program easy to break into, smiling to herself at the irony that she was breaking into a prison computer. She was able to find what she wanted, and make it do exactly what she wanted to do. Everything was going perfectly, and they all knew only if this went this well did they stand a chance.

Sasha left the twins to do their part of the job, she didn't have time to supervise anyone. She had an agenda of her own. Since her associate, cellmate, and if Sasha was honest, closest thing she had to a friend in prison was killed by Mickie in cold blood, she had been itching for revenge. She wanted to take that feeling out on the guard she blamed more than anyone else other than the culprit herself. She found her at the main door to the block and went for her before she was able to react to the sudden outbreak of violence. Lana had a tough exterior and never backed down.

"You better be sure inmate, you're already in a lot of trouble." Lana said. Sasha didn't break her stride, or her expression and swung hard at the Russian. Her shot connected, and had the desired effect as Lana was dropped right away and was out. Sasha searched her body and took her baton, pepper spray and most importantly, her keys.

"Come on!" Sasha called out. Nikki immediately reacted and made her way over as Saha unlocked the door to the block. Nikki's timing was perfect but there was a problem. "Where's the other one?" Sasha snapped, not wanting her real plan to fall apart.

"Oh god, Brie! What are you doing?" Nikki called to her sister. Brie didn't hear her, she was too far away trying to call out herself. She knew the moment had come, but when she went to move, she saw Charlotte trying to takedown a large woman on the other side of the block.

"Charlotte!" Brie called but there was no response. Brie tried again before Nikki grabbed her and pulled her towards the door. Brie tried to resist but kept moving with her sister.

"Get off me Nikki!"

"Brie, it's time, we've got to go, right now."

"But Charlotte"

"What about her, she's not coming, that was never part of it."

"But I thought she could..."

"Could what? We can't risk this because you've got a crush. Let's go." Brie gave a sister a look that could kill but allowed herself to be taken to the door.

"About time!" Sasha hissed. "If we get caught because of you, getting more time won't matter, I'll make sure you don't get the chance to regret it." The twins stepped outside the block. Sasha went to close the door quietly, but at the very last second it was blocked Sasha looked and saw someone she didn't expect. Summer Rae had blocked the door from closing.

"If you're doing what I think you're doing., I'm coming with you."

"Forget it." Brie replied, the hurt she was feeling clear in her voice. "If we could take more, it wouldn't be you."

"You come with us and we all go down." Sasha said. "From what I have seen you are a liability. Everybody knows who you are, the guards and cops will be on us too quick."

"Please, I know you can help with that. You've got to let me come with you, or I'll scream so loud, someone from out there will hear it and come running. Then we all lose out. Please. I've got to get out of here." The others knew didn't have a choice. While it was planned to keep things away from the doors and on the main area of the block so they could sneak out undetected, Sasha could not have prepared for Summer to be hiding out in that area to avoid the fighting.

"Fine, but keep your head down, and do what we tell you." Sasha continued to keep control, and the four of them left the block, locking the gate as anyone would.

"Come on, there's no time left." Nikki said, frustrated with the way things were going and knowing the risk of getting caught was growing. The four of them made their way down the corridors, Summer just following the rest. She had no idea where they were going, everything looked the same. Not that it mattered to her, Sasha seemed to know where she was going, Nikki was making sure they kept the pace up and Brie seemed to be on a different planet, but she didn't care. They looked set to be her ticket to having her life back again.

"Right this is it" Sasha said, unlocking a door and holding it open while the others went inside. Sasha locked the door behind them.

"A bathroom? This is a bathroom?" Summer asked in surprise and shock. "There's only one door, how does this help? Are we just going to sit here and wait to get caught? I thought we were getting out?" This was as much as Nikki could take. She grabbed Summer by the throat and held her against the wall.

"You don't have to go anywhere but to the floor unconscious. One more word and you'll wake up back in your cell. Is that what you want?" Summer had gone red in the face from the pressure on her throat and just about managed to shake her head.

"Let her down before we have even more to worry about." Sasha said. Nikki released Summer who still fell to the floor, wheezing. "You think we came this far to get busted in a bathroom?" This is the last place anyone is going to come right now. Any second now, the bug Brie put into the camera system is going to correct itself. They'll see the chaos we left, push the panic button and send every badge in a fifty mile radius down there to end it, nobody to get in our way and nobody having time to use the bathroom. Get it?" Summer nodded, but before anything else could happen, they all heard a key in the door lock. Sasha pushed them all into a stall and closed its door. Through a crack in the door they saw a guard enter, not one any of them recognised, but the uniform was obvious.

"I thought you said..." Summer started but Sasha slapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her into a stall while the twins hid in another.

The guard paid no attention to the fact the door was locked, yet stalls were in use. He was more concerned about someone following him in. He made sure the door was locked behind him, before his true intentions became clear. He removed a bag of something from his pocket. None of them could see exactly what, but they knew enough.

"Drugs, why aren't I surprised. I bet it's cheap rubbish." Nikki whispered to her sister, trying to get through to her, but Brie's expression of sadness and fear didn't break. Nikki sighed, then turned her attention to Sasha "What do we do? He's not going anywhere for a while, if he finds us here it's over."

Sasha knew that too, she realised there was no point hiding any longer, the time frame was in jeopardy and when all the noise started in response to the riot, this guard would have to become more alert, under the influence or not. She got a good grip on the baton she took from Lana, slipped out of the stall and before the guard had a chance to do anything, Sasha hit him hard in the side of the head with the blunt object. The impact took the guard down, hitting his head again on a sink as he fell to the ground.

"Ok" Sasha spoke quietly, bringing the other three out of the stalls. On seeing the guard Summer began to freak out.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" she repeated, before Sasha slapped her in the face.

"One more outburst, and you'll get this too." Sasha put the baton in Summers face.

"But you didn't have to kill him!"

"I didn't kill him, he's just out cold."

"No, he's dead Sasha. Look at the blood." Nikki said, like it was no big deal, getting Brie to look at her in disbelief, her first reaction to anything, since they got out of the block. Nikki was right though, the pool of blood that had emerged from the guard was growing all the time. If he wasn't dead before hitting the ground, he was now, or would be soon, and none of them were going to risk their chance at freedom to help a guard.

"Damn. It's ok, they can't prove which of us did it. If anyone gets caught, they keep their mouth shut, or you'll face the same fate as Guard...Del Rio here." Sasha checked the name badge of the fallen officer. They all knew she meant it and nodded their agreement.

"The SWAT team better hurry up, getting caught in here just became a whole lot worse" Nikki said, starting to pace around the bathroom as best she could, not going near the body or blood on the floor. Her prayers were swiftly answered as the sound of heavy boots and hardware quickly filled the air, certainly just the other side of the door they were hiding behind. "There's a lot of them there. They won't hurt anyone will they?" Brie spoke up finally.

"Brie, stop worrying about them and start thinking about yourself, and me. This is what we wanted, remember?" Nikki was trying not to get angry with her sister, this wasn't the time. Brie nodded.

The sound of the officers outside the door faded into the distance, eventually into silence. "It's time, let's go" Sasha said, and she slowly opened the door, checked that there was nobody there, which there wasn't. The four of them left the bathroom, locking the door behind them, to try and avoid the body being discovered for as long as possible.

"What on earth do you think you are doing? Bayley asked as the four walked into the hospital. Sasha hid her pepper spray until the last second, before giving the doctor a quick spray, just enough to incapacitate her a little. Nikki then pinned her against the wall while Sasha continued.

"Stop struggling right now. I'm going to make this brief. We are leaving right now. You said you want to help inmates, so you're going to open that door over there for us."

"I'm not helping you escape. You know I can't do that. You need to think about what you're doing. You can give this up and I'll do what I can to help you. Or keep going and you'll be given huge punishments. Please, give me the spray."

Sasha looked at the spray for a second. Then back at Bayley, who was rubbing her eyes with one hand but reaching for the spraycan with the other. She then knocked the doctor to the floor with a punch to the face.

"You could have avoided this. I know your supply door is linked to the outer fence. Let us through. Or things get worse."

Bayley struggled to regain her composure after being knocked silly. She looked up at Sasha standing over her.

"I can't do it, and I won't. I don't care what you do."

"How about I kill you, and take the keys?" Sasha said, gesturing to the others to pick her up. Nikki and Summer took an arm each.

"I'm surprised at you Summer. You know nobody will ever believe you now." Summer took her words to heart more than she could help, her grip slipping enough for Bayley to try and free her arm.

"Keep hold of her!" Sasha said with enough venom to snap Summer out of it. "Geez, forget the lawyers, they can do anything for anyone." Sasha said as she searched Bayley for the keys only she carried. "You're going to be free in a minute anyway. Stupid blonde" her searching became more frantic. "Where are the keys?!" Sasha realised they weren't on the doctor herself.

"I told you, you aren't getting them. No one else knows either." Sasha threw the doctor back down to the ground.

"I'll bet you keep them hidden somewhere really clever. Like in this old girls cast for her broken leg." Sasha approached a old prisoners bedside, moving the sheets around.

"She doesn't have a broken...Don't!" Bayley realised what was coming but there was nothing she could do as Sasha used the club to break the old woman's leg, resulting in an agonising scream of pain.

"I guess not. Maybe it's in hers." Sasha moved to the next bed, where the woman in it was pleading for Sasha not to do the same to her. She was handcuffed to the bed so had no chance of getting away. Sasha swing again, and the resultant crack and scream showed that she had successfully repeated the feat.

"Stop it! You're just making it worse on yourself!" Bayley yelled but Sasha wasn't interested. She was moving to the next bedridden prisoner when something else caught her eye.

"Well well. What do we have here? Get up right now or you're next." Vickie, the block nurse was cowering down between the beds. She was shaking as she went to get up before the scalpel in her hand became clear. She tried to stab Sasha but was nowhere near quick enough. Vickie was quickly disarmed and on the floor. Sasha put her boot over Vickie's throat.

"Last chance. Unlock the doors or I'm going to spread her brains all over your floor. And this time it'll be self defence."

"Help me!" Vickie cried out. Bayley met her eyes with a despairing look before her head fell.

"Ok" Bayley said quietly.

"Ok what?" Nikki asked.

"The keys are in the safe under the desk. Combination 061589."

"Brie, go check." Nikki said. As the only one free, Brie went around to the doctors office and came back with a small set of keys.

"Sasha, we've got them, let's go!" Nikki yelled. Sasha left the nurse snivelling on the floor. Nikki gave Bayley another shot to the head, leaving her on the floor. The four of them went to the door, to the sound of May other women begging them to let them come with them, all of it falling on deaf ears.

Brie unlocked the door and found it lead outside. She pulled it closed again. "It's dark out. They'll see the light if we open it, can you find the switch?" She asked. Nikki looked around the room and found the light switches, putting the room into darkness, allowing them to quickly leave the hospital, quietly closing the door. From there it was only a few feet to the door in the fence that was used for medical deliveries so it could go directly into the hospital supply room without risk of being stolen or tainted by the inmates. The keys worked again, and Sasha locked it behind them.

"We're outside. We did it. We're free." Summer said. The others didn't look as happy.

"Not yet we aren't." Sasha said as she moved towards the convoy of vehicles that brought the SWAT team. Two large black vans and five black SUV vehicles. One of them didn't belong to the police. The one that was in back fired up and quickly reversed towards them, stopping just in front of the four. They all jumped in and the SUV sped away into the darkness.

"Ah hahaha!" Sasha finally let herself go as the others allowed themselves to do the same. The sisters hugged and Summer was too happy to speak. Sasha turned her attention to the driver of the car.

"Woodsy, you star! I knew you could pull this off!"

"Don't call me that Sash, you know I hate it. You know my name is Creed. Call me Woodsy again and I'll turn this damn car around!"

"Yeah right, you want to join us in a cell? I doubt it. Besides, who else could I count on?" Sasha gave him a hug, not easy while he was driving.

"You owe me big time, 40 minutes parked with 50 cops? I'm never doing it again?"

"You won't have to, but don't act like you had a choice. She told you what to do and you did it. Relax."

Yeah she did. But this is not what she said. She said three people, there are four of you. You know she doesn't like having her plans messed with."

"Don't worry, just watch the road, she won't have to worry about anything."The SUV sped down the road for about 20 minutes, putting as much distance in as possible. Eventually it pulled off onto a side road for about 5 minutes before pulling over next to another vehicle. Creed got out, so Sasha and the others followed.

"Ok, Sasha, Bellas, there is a complete set of clothes for each of you in the trunk. None of you look good in orange and you might prefer clothes that fit. Get changed and get in the new van, quickly, they'll probably know you're gone by now." He turned his attention to Summer. "Don't know who you are, but you should get out of your clothes too. Here, let me help you." Summer backed away as Creed tried to take her shirt off. She wasn't sure if she should resist the guy who got her away from prison, and it had been a while, but Sasha intervened.

"Keep it in your pants man. This isn't the time." She then turned to Summer. "Besides, she isn't coming with us." Summers face turned from concern to panic.

"W-What? What do you mean I'm not coming?"

"The plan was for the three of us. Not you. You came along because I couldn't risk you blowing it all. Right now, our mugshots are going out to every police station, every sheriff, every media outlet in Florida, maybe in America. We are the most wanted criminals in the country right now. The difference between us is everyone know who you are. You will get us caught and neither I nor my employer will allow that to happen. We got you out, like I said. Now you're on your own." Sasha got in the van. Summer tried to follow but was knocked away by a punch from Sasha. The van doors closed and sped away, leaving Summer all alone.

Summer had no idea what to do. She had no support, no one to help, no one to call. The only thing she could think was that she had to keep going. Maybe she could come up with something. She knew she had to change clothes and disguise herself as soon as possible. Sasha had made that clear to her, intentionally or not.

She stuck to the woods that they had changed vehicles in, believing that the roads would leave her exposed. She was proven right very quickly, as she began to hear sirens in the distance. The sound drew level and pulled ahead of her. Summer was in full panic mode by this point. Not knowing if she was surrounded, where police might be. The thought of surrender crossed her mind, but was dismissed as the thought of going back to the prison made her feel sick.

She moved as quietly as she could, to avoid detection and listen to the cars in the distance, assuming each and everyone was police to play it safe. It was only a short time later that she heard a new noise. One that had hadn't even thought of being a factor in this. A helicopter had been despatched and was combing the area with a huge bright light going in between the trees. Summer started to move away from the helicopter as well as she could, but the equipment that it was carrying was too good for any one person to avoid. It was built for finding people by air.

Summer soon found herself firmly in the middle of the spotlight, and not in the way she was used to. At that point all thoughts and plans went out of her head and she started to run as fast as she could through the woods.

The light never left Summer, no matter how fast she ran. The helicopter pilot was able to direct other units to the location, they got in front of her and Summer found she ran straight into two police officers, both of them armed with their weapons pointed right in her face.

"On your knees, now! Hands behind your head." Summer was desperately looking for a way out but couldn't see one that didn't end with her getting shot. At that moment, she wasn't sure if she wanted to live or die.

The officer repeated his command in such a way that Summer dropped to her knees without even thinking about it. She put her hands up. One officer approached her. When Summer spotted the handcuffs dangling from his fingers she began to lose control. She held her hands out, trying to get the officer to stop.

"No, no please! Please! Please, I'll do anything, anything you want! You want money? I've got plenty. Name your price! Both of you. Whatever you want! Just, let me go."  
The officer got to Summer and went to place the first cuff on her wrist. Summer quickly used both her hands to hold the officers own hand.

"Ok, forget money! There must be something else that you want. Something you...need." She rubbed the officers hand with her thumb. "You know who I am right? Think about how you could brag to your friends. A night with Summer Rae. I said it before. I'll do absolutely anything you want. Anything." Summer said the last word in as sexy a tone as she could muster.

The officers looked at each other for a moment, before both shaking their heads at each other in disbelief. The one with Summers hand twisted her arm behind her back, causing her to cry out in pain as he grabbed her other arm. By the time the pain went away, Summer realised that she was now handcuffed and her hopes of freedom were all but gone.

"Oh god no. You can't do this. I can't go back." Summer said, as a prisoner transport van pulled up near them. One of the officers stood Summer up. "Please, I can't go back to prison. I'll die in there."

The officers started to walk Summer to the van, with one on each arm, she couldn't do much to resist, although she was trying to find a way to free herself from the cuffs, having no chance of success. "Well, you aren't going back to the prison." One officer said.

"I'm...I'm. not?" Summer asked feeling confused and optimistic for a moment.

"No, the sentence you were serving isn't our concern right now." The officer continued as they reached the van.

"Did my lawyers sort everything out?"

The officers laughed. "Your lawyers will be running for the hills the moment they found out you broke out. Right now you are under arrest for escaping lawful custody. You will be taken to the County Jail at this point, until such time you can see a judge and receive due process. Only then will you be returned to State Prison to complete your original term of imprisonment and any extra time given if convicted." He opened the doors to the van and grabbing Summer by the collar and handcuffs, loaded her in. Summer was just able to block the door before it was slammed on her.

"What do you mean 'Extra time'."

The officer shook his head. "Really? Damn Hollywood types. Escaping is a felony you fool. If they find you guilty, you'll get given a new sentence that will be added to the time in prison you were already doing."

"How long?" Summer asked, terrified of the answer.

"Depends on the way you escaped, the crime you were originally incarcerated for, and other things. The maximum is 15 years." The officer laughed as he pushed Summer inside and shut the doors, banging on it twice to indicate it was ready.

As the engine started and Summer felt the van start to move, she hung her head forward. She wished she could cradle it but her hands weren't coming out from behind her back. It was pitch black in the van, the helicopter spotlight had gone off in hope of finding another escapee, as had the rest of the officers.

All Summer could think about was how stupid she'd been. Now she was going back to jail. She'd been free less than an hour, and it might have cost her 15 years. She could only hope the judge wouldn't be so harsh, and maybe she'd get her life back one day. Either way, she had no choice but to admit that she wasn't special anymore, she was a convicted criminal and would have to do her time in prison like any other. She found these thoughts eased her panic and she stopped pulling against her handcuffs, trying instead to find a comfortable position.

"There's nothing I can do, I've got to get it together now. It's time I got over it and stopped being weak. I'm just another prisoner. It's going to last a long time and there's nothing I can do about it" she said out loud for the first time and were her only thoughts as the van headed down the road.

 **A/N: One down already. Obviously that means there is more to come from the others but the ones still locked up won't be forgotten about in any way.**

 **In case anyone wonders, I chose Del Rio as the victim as he has just left WWE, probably for good, so I can't see him getting used anywhere else now. I'm not the biggest fan of him and Paige, I think she's giving a lot more to it than he is and I don't want to see her hurt, but as long as she's happy, that's what matters (like I ever had a shot anyway right :-D)**

 **My best wishes to Paige on her upcoming surgery. The doctor she's seeing got Nikki Bella back in the ring, so I hope she comes back healthy, happy and ready. I'll miss her while she's gone of course!**

 **Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, it was harder to write than expected. Thanks to all followers/favouriters (is that a word? Probably not lol) and for all the great reviews.**


	38. Chapter 38

Divas Prison Ch38

 _'Finally, a reminder of our top story: three convicts are still on the run from law enforcement after a prison break at the Florida State Women's Prison earlier tonight. According to officials, four absconded from the prison, but one has been apprehended and is currently being held at a local jail. The three confirmed still at large are Nicole Bella, her twin sister Brianna Bella, and Sasha Banks. Head to our website for more information. All three have been described by State and Federal officials as extremely dangerous. If anybody sees, or has any information on the whereabouts of these fugitives, please call 911 immediately. Do not attempt to approach or apprehend these..."_

Sasha turned off the radio.

"They got Summer Rae then." Nikki said from the back seats "No surprise there, she didn't stand a chance on her own."

Sasha turned around with a disgusted look on her face. "Since when did you care about her?"

"I don't, but I'm glad it's not me back inside already though, right Brie?" Brie didn't respond, in fact, she hadn't heard a word any of the others had said. She just looked out of the tinted windows of the vehicle, deep in thought. "Brie!"

"What Nikki, what do you want?" Brie's tone as one of disappointment and anger.

"What is wrong with you? You should be happy. It worked. Our plan worked. You're a genius to have fixed that surveillance system like that."

"You make it sound like I did it on my own. I just hacked a computer, they gave me all I needed to do the job, with that, I could have done it with my eyes closed. It still didn't have to happen this way."

"Are you that bothered we didn't let that stupid blond bitch come with us?" Brie slapped her sister for her comment, attracting the attention of the two in the front, making it harder for Creed to concentrate on the driving.

"Sash, get them under control, we can't have them affecting things or we will be late, I will throw them out before I let them get us in trouble, with the police or with the boss."

"The boss?" Nikki grinned, but it was quickly wiped off her face by a very unhappy glare from Sasha.

"Shut up, and keep her under control. Remember we are no use to each other anymore. We will honour our deal, unless you give us cause to kick you out. Remember that didn't do Summer any good." The threat was directed at Brie, but it had gone in one ear and out of the the other, annoying her sister.

"What the hell is wrong with you Brie? What did I do to you that's so terrible?"

"You know what you did. You ever talk about her like that again, and I'll do more than slap you." Brie tried to turn away from Nikki but that wasn't going to stop her.

"You're mad we threw Summer Rae out? Since when were you a humanitarian? What happened to 'Business Brie' who made us both millionaires? You had better find her again, I'm not dealing with this forever."

"Summer? Are you joking? Right now I don't want to deal with you either, don't talk to me."

"Yes! Everyone shut up!" Sasha wasn't eager to put up with any more from them, but she was to be disappointed.

"If you're not upset over her getting caught, then, oh for heavens sake, it's her isn't it, you're mad I wouldn't let you bring Charlotte." Nikki was met with silence as Brie turned further away, confirming her theory and softening her tone. "Brie, it doesn't matter how you felt about her, it wasn't possible, we had no time, we had to go, maybe if she'd been nearby we could have snuck her out, like with Miss Hollywood back there, but she wasn't. What are we going to do, just stand there with the door open?"

"Brie finally turned around and looked at her sister, her face red and Nikki knew she was upset. "Why did she have to do that Nikki? I told her to stay close."

"Wait, you told her about what we were doing?" This attracted Sasha's attention again.

"You did what? She could blow everything! How much did you tell her?"

"Nothing!" Brie snapped at Sasha, not getting a good reaction. "I didn't know how she would react. She might have been against it, but I thought if I pulled it on her at the last second, she wouldn't have a choice, she'd have been out with us. I wouldn't have left her, and you wouldn't have left me, and we could have been together."

"And you don't even mean you and me do you." Nikki said, unhappy with this outpouring from her sister. "You really had it bad for her didn't you." Brie nodded.

"I did, I think I loved her, but I never told her, and now I never will."

"Can you two stop this? I don't know if I should be wanting you to shut up or keep going because it sounds juicy, but it's doing my head in and I'm trying to follow the directions your people gave me."

"Our people? I thought they were all gone. Who are they, give us names?"

"You think we have names? You think we exchanged emails and are friends on Facebook? They wanted you, and right now, I want rid of you, so you'll be better off with them."

Neither Brie or Nicole made any argument against it, but it was enough to end the bickering between the sisters, neither wanting to be forced out early, leaving the van in silence.

Nobody was enjoying the silence more than Creed, who was regretting this job at this point, wondering if he was going to have to spend his pay on a crate of headache pills. He switched on the tune signal and took the van off the main road and down into a quiet industrial area on the side of a river.

"Is this it?" Sasha asked, met with a nod from Creed. "Fantastic, get ready girls, your stop is coming up."

This got the attention of both twins, who had not looked out the window for a while. They tried to figure out their location. "Where are we then? Brie asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, this is just where I was told to bring you." Creed snapped.

"Again, told by who? I'm not getting out just anywhere, I saw what happened last time someone got dumped out." Nikki stopped her sister in her tracks.

"It's ok, it was chosen by your people, it's safe. There will be someone here to meet us, who you're going to know. If not, you can get back in." Sasha said, in an attempt to keep things calm, which lasted only a second.

"No you don't." Creed said, pulling the van to a stop between two buildings. "Sasha, stay here, I'll be right back. Let's go ladies."

The twins got out of the van, following Creed away from the van, down an alley between two warehouses. At the end of one a solitary light could be seen lit up on the upper floor. The area between them and the building was dimly lit, but Creed kept them in the darkness as he made a phone call. He didn't say much.

"They're here. Don't forget the money." He then hung up.

"What money? Someone paid you to bring us here?"

"No offence, but I'm pretty sure this is your money we are about to get paid with."

"But I thought this was a joint effort all in together? Without Brie, you'd never have gotten the cameras fixed?"

"You're kidding right? You think there wasn't a plan before you showed up there? All we were doing was busting Sasha out. The boss would have made sure that happened regardless." Then somebody found out. We had a leak, but let's say it got plugged. They came to us and asked us for help. You got out, and we are getting paid."

Before either sister could ask more questions, the sound of a door opening came from above them and three figures appeared in the darkness, walking down the fire escape down to them. They stopped at the edge of the light as well.

"You're late." The one in the middle said. Immediately Brie froze on the spot. She held her breath at the same time.

"Yeah, because these things are always run to exact times. Are we going to do this or not?"

"Let me see them." Creed gave the twins a push in the back, trying to make them step forward. Nikki was easier to move than her sister was, but they were both now clearly visible. "Good." Was the response from the darkness.

"Hey, this isn't done yet, you got the money?"

"Of course." Was the reply. He gestured to one of the other men, who stepped forward with a briefcase. He opened it and held it out to Creed. Creed checked a couple of bundles to check there was no attempt to fool him.

"So you think I'd try something? You shouldn't upset us. Take it and go, before you find something unpleasant happens?"

"I'd rather upset you than turn up to my boss with a case of newspaper." Creed replied in a insincere tone, which got worse "and you shouldn't risk upsetting her either. Now our business is done and I'm leaving. I hope never to see any of you again" Creed took the case and headed back to the van, handing the case to Sasha.

"That's beautiful, that's the sexiest thing I've seen in years" she said as she opened it and flipped through the bundles."

"Thanks Sash, you know, it must have been a while since you came across a real man." Creed said, smirking. He knew he was getting slapped for it, and that's what he got.

"Drive the car, Romeo, you know you aren't getting any from me."

"You'll come around one day. Girls all want a bit of Creed."

"I've been in prison for years, and still won't touch you, get the hint!" Sasha knew he was playing, and enjoyed the friendly conversation as they drove away.

As soon as Creed was far enough away, the man in the darkness spoke again. "Are you ok, did you get hurt?"

Nikki answered, as Brie was acting like a deer in headlights. "We're fine, now step out, I want to know who is spending my money!" As the three of them stepped out Brie covered her mouth in shock as Nikki understood why she had reacted like this. "You? How is that possible?"

Before he could answer, Brie took her hands down and tried to speak.

"D...D...D...Daniel?"

"Yeah, it's me honey. I so glad to see you." Daniel grabbed Brie in a hug tight, but she didn't respond at all, making him release his own. "What's wrong?"

Nikki quickly interrupted. "She just shocked that's all, we didn't expect to see you here. How is it you are here anyway? How did you get away when we got arrested?"

"I found a gap in their perimeter and slipped away, jacked a car and drove for two days. Laid low for a while then found out who was left. There aren't many."

"John?" Nikki asked in hope. Daniel shook his head.

"Dead, went down fighting." Nikki felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and regained her composure. Daniel gestured to his associates. "Damien, Curtis, take Nicole inside and get her a drink, a large drink. Don't worry Nikki, nobody knows about this place, but we won't stay here long, there's a safe house set up a few miles away, as luxurious as I could make it. We will head there soon."

"Thanks Daniel, hi guys, it's been a while." Nikki shook hands with both of her associates and the three disappeared up the stairs to the room they all came from originally, leaving Daniel and Brie alone.

"Are you sure you're ok, you seem off, not yourself." Daniel said to the woman he still considered his girlfriend. Brie still didn't know how to react. She didn't expect to see him ever again, and during their time apart, she had accepted that fact and moved on. Now, he wasn't the first person on her mind anymore. But he'd got her freedom back and clearly still loved her. She knew she'd have to try.

"I...I thought you were dead" she just managed to stammer out. "I thought you were all dead. I'm sorry..." Daniel cut her off by taking her hand.

"It's ok, I can't imagine the misery you must have been going through in that place, especially if you thought I was dead. But it's over now, you'll never have to worry about ever seeing it again. It's all just a painful memory ok?"

"You don't realise how much it hurts. You see, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Brie looked at Daniel, saw his expression, one of happiness and relief, and knew she couldn't tell him about Charlotte.

"Nothing. Something from inside."

"Then you're right, it's nothing, it's the past. Let's go and have a drink." Daniel held out his hand, Brie accepting it this time. He led them up the stairs to the door.

"I'll be there in a second." Daniel kissed her cheek and went inside. Brie looked out over the outside world she yearned to get back to, yet it somehow didn't feel right. She tried to put those thoughts out of her head, and joined the others inside.

* * *

"Ow!"

"You need to keep still or it is going to hurt."

"I am, do you even know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do, you just need to relax yourself and stop flinching."

"I wouldn't flinch if you did it right, you stupid quack."

Becky rolled her eyes in frustration. Since they had heard about there being people missing from their block, they hadn't set a foot outside their cells. The usual doctor, Bayley was apparently unavailable, and the replacement that had come in to treat the women injured in the riot that had gone on wasn't worth his pay. It probably wasn't easy to find one ready to drop everything and tend to injuries of criminals beating each other half to death. Becky herself had only a few wounds on her hands, mostly bruising, which had drawn a raised eyebrow from Paige, but she hadn't said anything while Becky received her treatment, in fact she hadn't said much of anything in the 24 hours since they were locked down after the fighting. She had started off groggy, to be expected after getting beaten within an inch of her life. But after getting her faculties back, she still hadn't said anything. She'd done the best job she could of avoiding someone when you're locked in a very small room with them. Becky had let her for a while, but was struggling to deal with her own feelings and Paige's whining at the doctor was testing her patience, a test she was never going to pass.

"He's only trying to help you Paige, let the man work."

"You can keep your nose out too, I don't want to hear it." Paige didn't sound as convincing but it was enough to make Becky back off while the doctor finished up.

"There, all done."

"Finally, took you long enough to get to me too."

"I had a lot of you to see, you're the ones who decided to attack each other."

"Whatever, just get out of here." Paige flopped down on the bunk, facing the wall. The guard at the door, watching over the doctor, let him pass, then locked the cell up again.

"Stupid quack." Paige mumbled and laid herself down carefully, still in pain. She turned and faced the wall, away from Becky, who knelt down next to her.

"Paige, don't shut me out."

"Why not? You're the one who said you don't love me anymore. Why would you want to talk to me?" Paige was trying to say it in a hurtful tone, but the cracks in her voice were obvious.

"Pai, don't. I was wrong to say that. I didn't mean it. Really."

"It felt like you did. You don't trust me, you don't love me."

"I do, more than anything. I said I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"No. You were right. I'm the one who should be sorry." Becky decided to change her approach for a moment. She grabbed Paige's ankles and swung them off the bunk. Paige ended up seated while Becky remained on her knees. "Ow! That hurt! In case you didn't notice, I'm in a bit of pain."

"Stop it. Paige, do you care about me at all?" This was sharper than Becky expected it to be. Paige saw the regret in her face.

"Of course, I haven't stopped loving you. You're the one who..."

Becky interrupted her "Then talk to me. Let's try and sort this out." She reached out to take Paige's hand, finding no resistance from her as she took it and held it between both of her own hands. Their eyes locked onto each other.

"For the third and last time Pai, I was wrong to say what I did."

"Then why would you say that? You sounded pretty serious."

"Because, because I'm a stubborn, scared, stupid little madam, is that what you want?" Becky kept her tone light this time.

"All the S words, I'm sure I'll come up with more for you sometime." Paige had a little smile too.

"Yeah, I bet you will. So do you forgive me?"

"Not yet, I still don't get all of this. When did you suddenly decide you still cared about me?"

"Baby, I never stopped. Do you remember the last thing you said to me before everything went crazy? You melted my heart with that. I wanted to go after you then but I knew you'd still go through with it. By the time I realised I needed to put things right everything had gone crazy."

"Geez Becky, you've got to do something about your timing. I went into that fight not caring if anything happened to me. All I wanted was to make life better for you, or us. Without you, I went all guns blazing, and I barely know what happened. Sasha beat me to Lana, then Mickie's three lackeys had me, then I was with you and Nattie back here, then that quack came in."

"That's what I was scared of happening. That's why I begged you not to go, why you promised me. I couldn't think about something happening to you. You promised never to leave me. When I saw you, I had no choice but to do what I did. Doesn't that show you what I really feel?" Becky started to suddenly get worked up and Paige had to stop her.

"What are you talking about? What did you do?"

"I kinda got carried away." The confused look she was met with prompted Becky to continue. "There's something I need to tell you. I might be in a lot of trouble."

"What? Why?"

"Paige, when I looked for you, those Knockouts had you down. One of them had a blade, they wanted to kill you."

"Those bitches! But wait, obviously they didn't. Did you do something?"

"Pai, do you remember the story of how I ended up here?" Paige thought back and remembered being told about Becky's arrest for Manslaughter.

"You got into a big fight and that guy got killed."

"Yeah. What you don't know is I went crazy. He threatened my friend and I couldn't stop myself. My loss of control cost me my freedom. I promised never to let it happen again." Becky was upset at the thought and stopped.

"Bex, what did you do?"

"I did it Paige, I attacked them all. I didn't know what I was doing. I left them down on the floor to get to you. I don't know if I hurt them. I don't know if they're injured. I don't know if they're alive. What if I killed them too? I'll get life in here. They might put me in solitary for good. Or worse." Paige knew full well what worse meant, but didn't say it as Becky was getting more and more panicked. Paige pulled Becky up and onto the bunk next to her. "It's going to be ok. They can't prove a thing. It would have never gotten that far if we hadn't rigged the cameras."

"What do you mean?"

"They'd have stopped us in a minute if they saw what we were doing. You know that. Part of Sasha's plan was to disable the cameras from the console. The twins were going to do it, apparently one is a computer whizz."

"How did you find that out?"

Paige shrugged. "Listening to things I shouldn't. You know I don't trust Sasha Banks."

"So they didn't see it?"

"Not unless you did it when they came in?"

"No, we had you back here a long time before that."

"It's ok then. You'll be ok. As long as her plan worked in that regard." Becky looked a little calmer from hearing this.

"I hope so. I'm not getting ripped away from you again. Pai, I hated you for a moment. But it was a really small one. Then I realised that I had to do whatever it takes to get you back. The worst thing is, I know I'd do it again in a second, if it meant you were ok."

"But Bex, that's the whole..." Paige started to talk, but was cut off.

"The whole reason you went along with them to stop Mickie. I know. Which is why I can only think of one thing that can happen to make sure that neither of us end up in this situations we were in before."

"Becky, no, please, don't end this. It won't change anything. I'll still do anything for you, more in fact, you'll just put me on a mission to win you back, win your heart back. I've got all the time in the world to make you see that we belong to each other. Paige didn't sound as upset as Becky thought she'd be. She sounded certain in her words, which just made Becky smile, especially as she had the wrong idea completely. She turned them both around so that they were both sitting completely on the bunk.

"Paige, this is the last time this will happen, because from here on, I'm with you. If it's best to fight, I'll stand next to you on the front line. If it's best to stay out of it, and sometimes it will be, I'll be lying right next to you in bed. I'm not ending this. I can't. I need you and can't bear the thought of anything else. It's you and me against whatever the world throws at us. Is that a deal?"

Paige had the biggest smile on her face, which Becky found more beautiful than ever. "Of course it's a deal, you loon. I'll do anything for you. I love you. But you're not just my everything anymore are you."

"What do you mean?" Becky didn't understand. She adored having that nickname.

"You saved me. Saved my life. They would have killed me for sure. You're my hero, and I couldn't love you more for it."

"Paige, you've saved my life every day since you became mine. You know what happened when I thought I lost you once before. As long as I have you, there's a reason to live. But don't call me hero, or heroine now. You see, I kinda love it when you say I'm your everything." Becky felt herself going red.

"Are you blushing?" Paige couldn't help but notice.

"No..."

"Liar. Come here." Paige opened her position. Becky did the same and Paige went to crawl over. Becky pulled Paige into her, wrapping both her arms and legs around her body.

"There. And I'm never letting go." Becky said. Paige made no attempt to escape, resting her head comfortably on Beckys chest. She let out a big breath, like she had been holding it for a long time, making Becky smile. They laid quietly in each other's,s before Becky heard a quiet, almost timid voice from below her.

"There is something else I need..."

"What is it?" Becky wondered what she'd ask for like that.

"A kiss? Please?" Becky laughed silently, but couldn't hide it from Paige, who gave her a soft jab with one finger to stop it. The two looked at each other, both smiling, and shared a very loving kiss. Neither felt the need to deepen the kiss, but both wanted to.

They continued to lie there, both having the same sort of thoughts. They felt like they had turned a very important corner in the relationship. It had been a very unorthodox relationship, one where telling people how they met would be interesting, but they had had to fight off so many challenges in such a short time. Yet they had gotten through it together.

They thought about the last kiss they shared, how it felt like the other said so much with it, that the love they gave was real, was strong, and was never going away.

They thought about life and fate. Both thought that they were destined to be with each other. It had come up before, but they thought about the events in their lives that brought them together both before and after they met.

Eventually, they both thought about how much they wanted the other. Desire built up in both of them as they stayed wrapped up in each other's bodies. Paige was the first to give in as she moved her hand and began to stroke Becky's thigh. The message was received loud and clear and the grip was broken so Paige was able to climb on top of Becky and the two began to passionately kiss. This continued for a moment or two. Paige was taking charge the way she had many times. Just as she was about to begin the process of separating her lover from her clothes, the unexpected, yet all too familiar sound of the cell doors unlocking. The clear tones of the man they all knew as Sting echoed around the block.

"All inmates out of cells and into count positions in 30 seconds or I drag you out myself!"

Becky and Paige both groaned in frustration and got off the bunk.

 **A/N: Hopefully all of Paige and Becky's problems are behind them. With them on the same page, things should be better for them and their friends. They're about to find out more about the escape too.**

 **Bries boyfriend is alive, well and free. She didn't expect that! Obviously she's got a lot of adjusting to do.**

 **I'm glad Paige's surgery was a success. A long road to recovery before she'll be in the ring again. I doubt it'll be for WWE of course. I am focusing on the character for this, rather than the woman who's made a lot of big mistakes recently in my opinion. Can only hope she doesn't throw her life and career away.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, especially to those of you out there who have read it all. I'm forever grateful.**


	39. Chapter 39

Divas Prison Ch39

"Hurry up! Move! Into position!" If it was possible for the prisons head guard to be more angry and miserable than usual, then this was it. The inmates took their count positions, as they had been ordered, with some having to be moved along by guards.

"You will not move! You will stay silent! You will face the warden, show him respect and give him your full attention!" Sting bellowed, as the door to the block was opened and the Warden came in, flanked by three other people, one woman and two men. All were suited, although Paige couldn't help but think that the woman was dressed way too provocatively. She quickly dismissed the thought as she was in a bad mood, having been interrupted in the middle of seducing her girlfriend. She tried to look around the room without it looking like she was, the time was clear enough that getting herself into trouble was a very bad idea right now. Other than catching a similarly annoyed expression on Becky's face, the only thing that was clear was that there were a lot more guards around than she had seen around the block before. The same faces were there, but there were certainly a few more. Paige quickly faced the front again as a guard came around, this one conducting the count. He reported back to the Head Guard, who reported the same to the Warden. "Count correct to expectation, sir."

"I guess you all think this is pretty funny, but let me say right now that anybody who laughs, speaks, or makes any noise out of turn will face the full force of my guards! Flair wasn't holding back, his face was going bright red and he looked nearly psychotic.

"Now I have to announce that there has been a successful escape made from this facility, but I also get to have the pleasure to announce that one of the four has already been recaptured. She will be back here soon, with even more time to spend here. I promise you all, none of them will stay at large for long. I will not fill their cells. They will remain exactly as they are until their rightful owners are returned to us by our States finest. I will make the rest of the time these women spend in custody as miserable as I can. They will learn, and you will all learn, that you are here for as long as the laws and courts of the land have dictated, and you will conform while you are held here. You may think that what they have done does not concern you, but I am here to tell you that you are wrong. Escape is state and federal crime. Each and everyone of you that passes through our gate is considered a danger to society. And it is because of the risk that you pose to the decent, law abiding people of this country and others, that the people who you see here with me are here." Flair stopped his speech for the first time to gesture to the three that were unrecognised to step forward. They did so and all held out what looked to be some kind of identification, although nobody was close enough to see. Flair went to the two men. To anyone who hadn't noticed already, it became clear at this point that one of the two men was huge.

"This is FBI Special Agent Jericho and his partner, Agent Wight. This lovely lady with them is Agent Mizanin, from Interpol. I hope now you all realise exactly how serious this issue is. Every single one of you will find yourselves in a room with one or more of these fine people at some point very soon. I trust you will tell them everything that you know and answer every question truthfully. The reason that I can trust in that is that this man is the very best in the world at what he does, and he has chosen to have these people as his support in the biggest manhunt in the country right now. If any of you lie, hold back information, or subvert his investigation in any way, he will know. He will know and once he informs me, your life in my prison will not be worth living!" Flair had begun to get over excited again. He had realised this and slowed his breathing. He spoke quietly to Agent Jericho, who then spoke to his team and the three of them headed towards the door, where Lana was waiting to open the door to him. Paige felt herself getting angry at the smile on her face as she saw them out, like she was trying to suck up to them, maybe angling for an FBI job or something. Paige liked the idea of seeing the back of her, but still felt she owed Lana a little payback.

"Now!" Flair shouted, getting all the women's eyes back on him. "There is another matter that must be addressed, one that concerned you all, instead of a select few, and that is the disgusting breakdown of the discipline and obedience that is demanded of each and every prisoner for the entirely of their time in this prison. Some of you want to call it a 'riot', some see it as a 'fight'. That doesn't matter, it was a deliberate and aggressive breach of the rules of my prison and as such there will be consequences." He looked around the large room as every eye was on him. Some showed a little fear, which amused him. Most showed anger, or simply hate. Not that he was bothered, they all hated him.

"As of now, nobody on this block gets a second chance. The failing of any one person to obey the rules, or the commands of my guards, will see punishment inflicted on everyone. Until I see fit, you are under maximum security protocols. That means you will all be confined to your cells for 23 hours every day. You get 60 minutes to exercise, socialise, shower, whatever you choose each day, not a minute more, and one problem will see it end prematurely for everybody, and the culprit earns a one way ticket to The Lock! You will not be allowed into the yard at all." Flair stopped as some protests were coming from a few of the women. That they didn't do anything, that it was unfair, that he couldn't do that. Everything he was expecting.

"I can do what I like inmates, you should know this by now! And I wasn't finished! You will not get commissary. You will live on basic provisions. Meals will be served through the door, but I doubt you'll enjoy them. If you have a job, you will continue with it, pay will stay in your account for when, or should I say if, your commissary privileges are returned will remain, but as with other escorts, you will now be in restraints all the way to and from your visit. These are also privileges that can also be withdrawn if I deem it necessary. This is it ladies, you act like animals, so we take away your rights. There is nobody to blame but yourselves and each other."

The protests continued, but Flair was enjoying it. The extra guards were doing what he wanted them to do, keep all the protests verbal, and pointless. Nobody was going to try anything with this much force in the room. They'd be stopped almost immediately and then they'd all suffer. "You may think it's clever to have stopped the cameras. It is true that we have very little video to use as evidence against those of you who deserve prosecution of assaulting my staff. But what's done is done." Flair did not mention the murder of a guard intentionally. He knew that it was an escapee who did that and the police would take care of that when they had all been recaptured. "However." He continued, "Very little is not none at all." Becky panicked internally at this,point, certain for a moment she'd been seen in her attack on the three who tried to take Paige's life. Scanning the room she caught site of them across the block. This was a big relief to her, but she wasn't convinced she was out of trouble.

"There is some footage of a despicable assault on some of my staff by two prisoners. It didn't take much persuading for the guards in question to file full charges against the two concerned. One of them may not be here right now, but as I said, she will be caught, and will face justice for all her crimes. The other is still here." Flair motioned to Sting, who directed other guards down to the right of Paige and Becky, who felt a little relieved once again. That was until they saw the guards advance on one prisoner, who let out a scream as they took her. A few moments later, the guards physically dragged the woman in question away from her cell like she was a rag doll. Paige watched in horror as she realised that the woman was Emma.

Emma was held in front of the Warden by two guards in what must have been a painful vision, despite her not crying out in pain. She was struggling against them to either get free or relieve some of the pain she was in. The guards tried put an end to this by using their handcuffs, but even that didn't stop Emma's attempts to fight back.

"You want to think very carefully about what you do next. You need to realise it's never a good idea to fight the system." Flair said directly to Emma, then returned his address to the whole block. "This here, is a example too perfect not to make an example of. An example of when to stop and think about your actions and their consequences, before they catch up with you. This prisoner assaulted one of my staff, completely unprovoked, causing another to follow suit. These actions directly led to the breakdown in order on this block you are all being punished for, except this was before the camera went off. The other inmate will face the same punishment when she rejoins us soon. But I digress." Flair was now facing Emma directly, looking her in the eyes, but continued to keep his voice loud, wanting the women to hear, and none of them could fail to miss the smug sound in his voice, Flair feeling like the last laugh was his.

"This inmate is being removed for now, but not to The Lock. She is now under arrest, on charges of inciting a r,iot and assault on a law enforcement officer. Facing a sentence of 3-15 years." Flair smiled ear to ear as his words had exactly the effect he wanted on Emma, who had gone white in the face. She had changed her attitude from angry defiance, to panic. Now she was trying to fight the guards for her own self-preservation. She was trying to get away on instinct, forgetting her restraints or the fact there was nowhere to go.

"You can't do this, it wasn't me! All of it was her idea! Her..." Emma looked, but realised at this moment that Sasha wasn't there, making it clear to everyone else that this was indeed the case. They all knew it was her plan, but nobody said it out loud.

"You have no defence here, the video doesn't lie. There is a van ready to take you to county jail, only till you see the judge, then we will have many more years together. Try not to miss us too much. Take her."

Not waiting to be told twice, the guards began to march Emma away from the block. She wasn't going to go easily though, refusing to walk and forcing the guards to drag her away. It didn't stop her protests however.

"You've got it wrong! It was her plan, all her plan! You want Sasha Banks, not me! You can't do this! Please! Don't do this!" The sound stopped as soon as the main doors slammed shut once again. They weren't forced closed, but the metal construction and size of it made the noise unavoidable. Most of the women had watched Emma's removal, but their attention was then returned to Flair as began talking again.

"Let that be a reminder to the rest of you. Now, as I said, you will only see the outside of your cells for one hour a day. Now by my watch, you have exactly 44 minutes left. Make the most of it." Flair then turned and went to the control area with Sting and others. The women started to move out slowly, not wanting to cause themselves any more problems. Becky went to follow suit, but she found herself being pulled back. She looked round to see Paige had her hand. "Pai, what are you doing?" Becky asked, smiling at her girlfriend, she already knew the answer. The look in Paige's eyes gave her away.

"Finishing what we started."

Becky moved in close to Paige, stroking her hair out of her face."I know baby, and believe me, I want you just as bad, but we have 23 hours in there every day for now, so we don't have to rush anything. Let's go see the others, Nattie must be in bits over Emma." Paige had a big pout but that disappeared with the last point Becky made. "You're right, that was terrible what happened." The two of them went out and found Natalya hadn't moved from her cell doorway since they were allowed to move. She seemed to be in shock, so they took a hand each and took her to a table. Charlotte found them quickly and the four of them sat down.

"Nattie, talk to us please. I'm getting a little scared." Becky said, finding her friends unresponsiveness unnerving. "Don't close down like I did."

Natalya shook her head. "I can't believe this. I shouldn't have let this happen. I should have stopped her. I knew how risky it was, but I didn't care enough to think about it. I let her do this to me, to everyone. Now Emma is going to take the fall for her."

"She agreed to do it Nat, nobody forced her." Charlotte was telling the truth, but it wasn't helping.

"I should have talked her out of it, insisted on someone else. She had under a year left here, did you know that? She was going to be free. Now it's all ruined because I let her do it." This information was a surprise to the others, but kept their focus on Natalya. There wasn't anything any of the could do for Emma right now.

"You can't blame yourself. Emma won't blame you for this either. We all knew what we were getting into, we knew the risks but we agreed it was worth trying." Paige tried to calm her friend down.

"Yeah, _she_ convinced us, _she_ put Emma in that position. _She_ put the whole plan together, remember?" The emphasis on that one word removed all doubt as to who she blamed.

"Yeah, it was Banks' plan, but..."Paige wasn't given the chance to finish her thought.

"Exactly Paige, she played me. She played all of us, made us pawns in her plan. You may have won your battle with her, but we have all lost the war."

"No way. She'll be back, like he said." Paige said, referencing the Warden. "They already got one back, maybe it's her." None of them believed that.

"No chance" Natalya said, she had her plan. I bet she's left the country busy now. We won't see her again inside here. If I ever cross paths with her once I get out, she's dead."

"Well she might be, then she can deal with all of us." Paige said. "So who else got away? Who's not here?" Paige began to scan the room before Charlotte spoke up.

"Well I know who one is. Summer. She was around before the fight, but she's gone now."

"Summer working with Banks? I don't see it." Paige said.

"I know she's your friend Paige, but she was desperate to get out. She was crying into her pillow all the time at night, trying to hide it from me but I heard. She'd have done anything for a way out, looks like she found it." Charlotte had promised Summer she would not mention this but didn't feel like it mattered now. "I didn't see her trying it either, if it helps. How could she stay undetected? She's famous, so many people know who she is."

"You're right." Paige thought the same as the rest, Summer was the most likely one to get caught of the two they knew about, which reminded her. "They said four, who are the others then?"

The four of the all got up and looked around for who they couldn't see. Becky was the first to realise it. "Oh of course it is. Nat, it's the twins. The Bellas. They were working with Sasha to help us get you out of The Lock. Now I can't see them anywhere."

"She's right." Paige added. Nothing else was said for a moment. Both Natalya and Charlotte had fallen silent, but had two very different looks to them. Natalya's frustrations were taking over and she looked as angry as she did the day she attacked the sisters. Charlotte however had gone pale in the face, looking like she was going to burst into tears. She sat down and held her head, trying to calm herself down. She was hiding her emotions with more success than Natalya.

"I don't understand. I thought that would be the best news I could get, never having to set eyes on those two ever again. But I'm not happy. They aren't the ones who should be free, I should. They should rot in misery in here for as long as they live. I want them to get brought back. Then I really will be able to have a last laugh. And I swear, I will do it right in their faces."

"Stop it! Please, just don't." Charlotte was still cracking over this news and couldn't take what she was hearing.

"Oh no, Charlotte, don't tell me you're actually upset over this. I told you she was bad news and not worth your time. Now look. I knew being her friend was going to end up with you getting hurt." Becky saw through Charlotte's reaction right away.

"Stop Nattie. It's not why she's upset. It's not about her friendship. You aren't going to like it, but I think the rumours may have been true after all. Char, you cared about her more than a friend didn't you? Was there something you weren't telling us?" Charlotte tried to stand up and move way, but Becky wouldn't let her pass. "Don't keep it to yourself. I wish I'd done that more. Maybe you even need to admit it to yourself. I can see it. Whether or not there was any truth to the rumours you two were up to anything, you wanted it didn't you? You've fallen for her haven't you? You fell in love with one of them. You're in love with Brie."

Charlotte grabbed Becky by her shirt, pushed her backwards and onto a table. "Don't say her name!" She screamed, as she broke down crying over her friend. Paige and Natalya went to break the two apart, but they didn't get a chance. Guards were on them in seconds. Charlotte was grabbed by two of them, taken down to the floor and put in handcuffs.

"Don't! She wasn't trying to hurt me, she's just upset!" Becky tried to explain, but the guards were not interested. They had seen a threat of violence and had strict instructions to deal with it. They picked Charlotte up and quickly marched her out of the block. As they passed the control, they found their path blocked. Sting had his bat held out, ordering that they stopped. Charlotte struggled against the guards, knowing her fate, but looking for a way out of it. Sting, or Steve as she knew him, was looking at her the way he did when she was a teenager, sharing a meal at home with the rest of her family.

"Sir?" Sting asked his boss for his attention. Flair looked towards him, then at his daughter. Charlotte looked terrified, her first visit to The Lock all but certain.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Sting asked, looking for some kind of intervention. Flair didn't look at her like a Father. He looked at her like a Warden.

"You know my orders." He said with no emotion, and immediately returned to the screens he was looking at. Sting had to look away as he lowered his bat and Charlotte was taken away.

The rest of the guards didn't waste time forcing the rest of the women back to their cells, many of them requiring repeated pushes in the back to do so but eventually the block was emptied out and the inmates had no choice but to accept the situation.

Paige saw the downhearted look on Becky's face as she sat on her bunk, and putting her own sadness aside, took Becky's hand, pulled her upright and hugged her, without saying a word to her. She held her tight for a wile, then released her grip, being met with a much happier looking expression, almost shy. Paige didn't understand.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Paige liked the look, and felt herself going red.

"After we got, you know, interrupted, I thought you were going to jump me as soon as the door closed. I'd have been OK with that, obviously, but instead, you were more concerned about how I felt. You're amazing, and I couldn't love you more."

"That was...I can't find the words. First Emma then Charlotte. I knew you'd need a hug. Hell, I needed a hug!"

Becky laughed. "You're too sweet sometimes." The two embraced again before moving to the bunk, knowing being locked in together was never going to be a bad thing.

* * *

"So that's how you did it huh?" Creed said, having spent the last part of the drive, since leaving the Bellas, listening to Sasha recap how the escape came together.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a genius." Sasha replied, making no attempt at all to stay humble.

"Well don't forget a little help from your friends ok". Creed reminded her. "I know I didn't do a lot but if you don't give her the credit she's due, things won't go well."

"I know, you can't break out of prison from the inside. I needed her arrangements, like you for instance to make it happen."

"I'm still waiting for you to thank me properly you know." Creed grinned to himself, intentionally pushing buttons again, the two were old friends and always acted like this before Sasha went to prison.

"I've told you enough times, it'll never happen. Cool your jets."

"Well you're the one who stopped me going after the blonde girl, she was into me too."

"She'd sleep with anyone, she's a celebrity. Probably wishes I'd let her as well, now she's back inside already. Teach her to threaten me."

"She threatened you? Man, she even gives blondes a bad name."

"Yeah she threatened to blow the whistle unless I get her out too. So I did, got her out far enough to make sure she had no defence, then that's why I dumped her out there. I basically threw her to the cops. She'll do years for it, and she deserves every day of it for daring to talk to me like that."

"Same old Sasha, glad you're still you."

"Can't lose yourself on the inside. You know that, you've done time."

Creed nodded. "We will be there soon. What's next?"

Sasha thought for a second. "Well I gotta disappear for a while. I've got quite a recognisable face right now. Can't really show it anywhere or it won't stay free for long. I'm hoping she's made the arrangements. I've come way to far for things to go wrong now."

"So you don't want to go back to work with us?" Sasha looked at Creed like he'd asked a stupid question.

"Of course, I'd love it, but I can't be any use with everyone looking for me. When the heat dies down, hopefully I can do what I do best again. For now, I need to get away, somewhere far from here, with sandy beaches and cold drinks."

"I'll make sure to visit. A lot." Creed grinned.

"Yeah, just to see me right?" Sasha scoffed.

"Of course, and all the hot friends you'll make on the beach." Creed turned the van off the road, into another near deserted area. He parked up next to a big building. "Through that door Sash, she'll be waiting for you somewhere inside."

Sasha got out of the van, but turned before closing the door. "Thanks for being there for me, again. I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one. Remember that when we meet on the beach, ok?" The two smiled at each other before Sasha closed the door and Creed drove off, his next order being to get rid of the van.

Sasha found the door she was directed to unlocked, so she opened it gently and went in, trying not to make a sound. Looking around the room, there was nobody in sight. Sasha waked forward before hearing the unmistakable sound of a gun being readied. She showed her hands out of instinct. "It's me, Sasha Banks." She realised saying that was a bad idea if it was anyone she didn't want to know, but with a gun pointed at her, she was sure she'd be dead already if that was the case, and police wouldn't be so stealthy in approach.

"You always come back, like a bad penny. My favourite bad penny." Came a voice in the same direction as the gun. Sasha recognised it at once, relaxed, and lowered her hands.

"You scared the hell out of me, but I'm glad it's you. Hello boss."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **It's been over a year since I started this now. It was something I never expected to go on this long, but I'm glad it has. It's thanks to each individual person who reads, especially anyone who has followed/favourited or left a review. I hope to say the same thing next year. I'll never stop thanking you all in the meantime however!**


	40. Chapter 40

Divas Prison Ch40

"I swear, I've told you everything I know!"

"You've told me nothing!" Agent Wight slammed his fists on the table. Emma was frightened at the outburst. Wight had been asking her question after question about Sasha Banks, the riot and the escape for over an hour at this point before suddenly losing his temper. She was handcuffed through a metal ring on the table so had nowhere to go, and the door would have been locked. She had no idea what she could do to stop him.

"It's all I know, Sasha put together the riot to try and take out another prisoner, the one who killed a friend of hers. The fight over food was a ruse to take two guards out quickly so they couldn't stop us! I wish I'd never done it, I'm sorry I did it, but I didn't know she was going to break out, please!" Emma spoke as quickly as she could, trying to placate the huge FBI agent, who wasn't interested. He grabbed her around the throat.

"You must be more stupid than I think, or you think I'm stupid." His grip tightened as she struggled for breath. "We offered you a deal on your time, we offered to drop the inciting a riot charges. Yet you treat me like a fool? Talk, now!"

"That's enough Paul!" Jericho entered the room. Wight released his grip, leaving Emma hunched over the table, wheezing as she tried to get oxygen back into her lungs. "She doesn't know anything else. I've just finished with that other blonde, the one they recaptured. She had no idea there was an escape planned either, she was in the right place at the right time to get involved. They dumped her as soon as they could, before she found out anything. If she knew anything she'd have told me, she wanted to cooperate for a shorter sentence."

"Yeah, so does this one. It's amazing how eager they are to help when we have them bang to rights, looking at long stretches inside."

"Cool it Paul, I don't care why they want to help, as long as they do. Go get yourself a cup of coffee, I'll take over here." The larger man nodded.

"No problem, see you later on." The two shared a nod as they switched places and Wight left.

"Right, are you ok?" Jericho turned his attention to Emma, who had gotten her breath back and adjusted her position at the table.

"I am now, what was that? I should make a complaint for assault. Just because I'm in jail, you can't treat me like that. I should get my lawyer back, file charges. He should be fired, or arrested, or both." Jericho could see her anger building.

"Please calm down Miss Dashwood. Agent Wight has been my partner for a long time. He's always been loyal to me, and I will be to him. I'm sure we can put this behind us somehow?" Emma wasn't sure if he was being honest or not.

"Somehow? Somehow I don't think I can trust you either. He said it himself, you've got me bang to rights on hitting that guard. I'm going to plead guilty and hope for the best."

"Well I could speak to those involved in your case, as long as you do nothing to jeopardise my partners career, and agree to help me with something."

"What do you mean? What can I do that helps you, I'm about to go back to prison for years." Emma, while resigned to her fate, was interested in the proposal, but didn't believe he really meant it.

"I know, but you could be useful to me in that situation still." Emma suddenly caught on to what she thought he wanted."

"You want me to be an informant, a snitch. Well you can forget it, I'd rather take my punishment, however long. At least my life won't be at risk."

"Because your life isn't at risk there? Wasn't there a murder and a riot in the last few months?" Emma didn't answer so Jericho continued. "I'm not asking you to be a rat. I couldn't care less who going to beat up who, or who is sneaking food out of the kitchen. I'm a federal agent and I've got my own agenda. If you find out something that will help me, then I want to know about that."

"So what is that?"

"I assume you know who Vince McMahon is?"

"Yeah, if course, he's the Governor. You're saying the Governor of Florida is involved in something the Feds are interested in?"

"No not him, he's come back as clean, I even voted for him, and I'm planning to again when the elections come around again soon. The problem is with his daughter." Jericho opened a file, took out a photo and placed it on the table in front of Emma. The picture was of an older man with his arm around a young woman, both of them waving to a crowd. Emma recognised the man as the Governor they talked about.

"That's her then?"

"Yes it is. Now I'm not going to waste time talking to you if aren't interested, all I want is information on her, no matter how small, no matter who else it implicates. If you don't get any, fine, but if you hold back, I will have you on as many charges of interfering with a federal investigation as I can make stick. You will go from prison to a retirement home. I'm sure I'm clear there. Now, if you agree, I will have the state drop the inciting charges, as we offered before. That'll take a year off your time right away, and push for leniency in the assault charge. So do we have a deal, or do you want to go back to your cell?"

"No chance, the conditions in the cells here are disgusting! So, I guess I'm not going to get time to think? Not that there's a choice. I'm in. I have a request though. I want my job back in the prison kitchen. I want to be a chef when I get out and it's helped me do my time. I was all set to get an honest job, go straight, put that life behind me. If I can keep cooking, I can keep that hope."

"Done." Jericho didn't hesitate. "Now, let's talk. Coffee?" Emma enthusiastically nodded and Jericho poured two cups. He freed one of Emma's wrists so she could drink, locking the other cuff around the metal loop so she was still secured. Emma was fine with this of course, the coffee was much better than anything she'd gotten for a long time. She couldn't help but think how much Paige would like it, and to rub it in her face when she saw her. Now he had a deal in place, Jericho was much friendlier, he wanted his new help to be happy so she would do what he wanted.

"So this," Jericho sat down and pointed at the picture. "Is Stephanie McMahon. The eldest daughter of Governor McMahon, a key part of his political team, and one of the most wanted criminals in the United States today."

"How can she be such a criminal and a big time politician?" Emma asked.

"Because she's smart. She uses the power she has to run most of her operations out of Florida, then into other states, mostly up the east coast. She uses her position as cover for what she's really doing, travelling to other countries, setting up agreements and deals all over Central and South America. We have to work with Interpol to make sure other countries police don't ruin our investigations by wading in or trying to take her into custody there. She has been arrested before, but she's got great lawyers, and has sued for wrongful arrest each time, and either won or it's been settled out of court., with the media making her seem like the victim. We just haven't been able to make anything stick. I'm pretty sure she has used her power to have influence over many in the police department, the courts, the DA office, certainly, judging from recent events, the DOC. I've been after her for years. My whole career has been about seeing her behind bars, in a disgusting cell, if I can use your words, for the rest of her life. She's easily run up enough charges to make sure she goes away forever, it's just about making sure we do it right this time."

"So what's she done? How does she keep you away?"

"You name it. She's involved in guns, but we've never caught her with them, she's very careful and the guns are moved on too quickly for us to get a fix on in time. She has killed repeatedly, more people that anyone knows, and ordered even more. We've never found a witness to this who will help us. Kidnapping, trafficking, both people and drug. Her drug labs are staffed by illegals. We've shut several down, but can't link them to her. Then more spring up. Most people don't know they are working for her, so they can't name her, pick her face out, anything. If anyone finds out the truth about her, they've disappeared before we can do something about it. Some people have come back alive, but now won't talk to us or testify in court. Some have turned up dead, some haven't turned up at all. That includes some of my own colleagues. That's why this is such an important case to us. Agents I worked with have been killed by her or her organisation." Jericho looked away, clearly upset at this thought.

"I have spent years on this. Everything has gone towards the day I put handcuffs on her. And when I lock her up, it'll be for good. I dream of the day I see the judge sentence her to prison. She screams at me, curses me, tells me I'm dead. I'll just stand there and smile, I might even wave as the bailiffs drag her off."

"You need to calm down, I get you hate her, I can't blame you." Emma tried to interrupt.

"I've got a lot of words to describe her, it's quite a mouthful if they all come out together."

"Yeah, I bet. You'll get her one day, you're supposed to be the good guys right?"

Jericho laughed. "If you believe that, why would you break the law?"

"It was fun, and I enjoyed it, then I got good. But I don't want to talk about that with a cop. I'll tell you if I hear anything about her, but why would her name get mentioned in prison?"

"Two reasons, one is I don't know everyone who has been involved, we could easily have some of her organisation already behind bars, they kept quiet to avoid getting killed. If we don't know who they are, they could be in any prison in the country, but likely in high security facilities like yours. I'm hedging my bets.

The other is the reason we met in the first place. One of the escapees from your riot was one Sasha Banks." Jericho picked up a new file, with Sasha's name on it.

"Sasha is one of the more high profile names in the McMahon organisation. She was her Hitman, or Hitwoman if you prefer. She took care of the bigger problems for her. She got to people in witness protection, in FBI protective custody, even in prison, to stop them talking. She came up through the ranks with her, never said a word after getting arrested twice, for assault, then later for accessory to murder. She did time for both, then went back to her. We thought we struck gold when we caught her basically red handed in an attempt of killing two people, but only able to save one of them. She got 40 to life, and it would have meant life, but again she wouldn't talk, no matter how good a deal we offered. There is no doubt that Stephanie McMahon was the brains behind the escape and Sasha was the only one she cared about. Brianna and Nicole Bella are now on my radar as a result of taking the case, and I will put them back inside too, but my only real interest is if they can help me to help me get to Banks so I can then get to McMahon. If I find the two together, that's assisting an escapee, which could mean ten years, but that's not enough. When I find Sasha Banks, it will be her last breath of freedom. If she won't give up McMahon, and I doubt she will, I'll find another way to bring her down. You might be able to help with that once Sasha is back in prison, one wrong word and you might give me my silver bullet to see her in the next cell. So do you see why this deal is so important? Why I'm offering it? Most importantly why you need to cooperate?" Emma nodded as Agent Wight came back in.

"You get her to talk?"

"No, but there's nothing she can tell us right now. I've explained the case and remade the deal, she will keep in touch with us if she hears anything that's going to be helpful. Once Banks is back inside, she could be a real asset."

Wight looked at Emma. "You better come through, catching McMahon is all he wants. She killed a friend of mine too. We want justice is all. Screw us over and I'll come after you." His imposing look and size continued to frighten, but Emma didn't let it show this time, simply looking him back in the eyes, nodding to him. That seemed to be enough for both the agents.

"Right, we are way over time here, and I need to get over to the DA to discuss the deal on your charges." He unlocked Emma from the table and took her to the door, opening it. "We are done with her for now." He said to the guard nearby who took Emma and escorted her back to her cell.

"Ok, so what's next?" Wight asked.

"You can go home. I'm just going to stop by the DAs office on my way. Meet me at the prison tomorrow at 10 to start interviews with the other women on the block they were held in."

"Sure thing. You going to offer anyone else that sort of deal?"

"Nope, only needed one pair of ears in there. Not a lot we could offer anyone else anyway."

"Think it will pay off?" Wight asked as he helped pack up their files.

"I don't know. Something will, will get her. One day that bitch will go to prison. On that day, we will go out for a big steak dinner. The beer will flow, and it'll all be on me."

"You've said that before you know. Are you aware how much I can eat?"

Jericho laughed. "On that day big man, it's all you want. What are expense accounts for anyway?" The two exchanged a fist bump, and Jericho left.

* * *

"Hello, boss."

"Hello Sasha, put your hands down, you look ridiculous." Sasha did as she was told and came face to face with Stephanie for the first time in a long time.

"Well you had a gun on me, what did you expect?" Stephanie's face had a smirk on it that many people were used to seeing, but not all of them liked seeing it. "Well I had to be sure it was safe, didn't you hear, there's a crazed escaped convict out there?!"

Sasha smiled "There is? Oh my god! Well you know what that means!"

Stephanie feigned horror, trying to look scared without laughing, not really succeeding. "What does it mean?"

"It means..." Sasha continued. "It means that everything worked perfectly!" The two laughed and shared a hug.

"It's good to,see you Sash. Good help, Loyal help has been so hard to come by since you, well, left."

"You don't have to avoid it boss, it's not a dirty word." Sasha said.

"Well it's not a nice thing. You did it for me, and I appreciate it. Here, I've got some things for you. First of all, your old friend." Stephanie pulled out a pistol from a bag sitting near her and passed it over to Sasha who accepted it gratefully. She cud led the clip, saw that it was fully loaded, and pushed it back into the gun.

"Oh I missed that sound. That's almost sexual." Stephanie raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, you have been away a long time. It's just a gun Sasha. If you're craving that kind of attention, you're in the wrong place."

Sasha tucked the gun in the waist of her pants, covering it up with her shirt. "That's beside the point. My gun has been the closest thing I've had to a partner. The number of times I've been staked out, waiting for my target. Just me and my gun. Every kill I made for you, I made with this gun. I'm just happy to see it, hear it, feel it again."

"That's why you were always the best. Mind on the job at all times. Loyal to the end. That's why I've got this for you next." Stephanie handed over a set of keys. "It's a safe house, just of the coast, about 30 miles away, and a car parked outside to get you there."

"I'm guessing it's not my old Mercedes?" Sasha asked.

"No, it's a Ford. You don't need to be drawing attention to yourself in a flashy car, making people look. Then it's not the expensive car, it's the escaped murderer behind the wheel. Get it?"

"Yeah I get it. I loved that car though. Where is it?"

"Cops impounded it when they picked you up. Probably did tests and then auctioned it." Sasha was disappointed but confused.

"Tests?"

"Yeah, fingerprints and such, see who else was in the car, find out who else you killed or who you worked with, or worse, for."

"Now you know I don't work like that. If something in that car got someone busted, it wasn't my fault." Sasha snapped, then realised that wasn't a good idea. "I know you wouldn't, but someone might. I'm just tired."

"I get that, been quite the night hasn't it. Well I have something else for you, something that I know will make you feel a lot better." Stephanie then revealed something that did make Sasha feel better. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled ear to ear at the sight. Stephanie was holding two large bundles of cash.

Sasha couldn't get her hands on them fast enough. "Oh I missed you." She said to the cash, flipping through the bundles and taking in the smell. "That's good, I mean really good."

"Well good, that always was your favourite part, not that I can blame you. There's ten thousand dollars there. Payment for the last job I gave you." Sasha stopped in her tracks, looking at Stephanie confused.

"Ten? That job was for twenty thousand. You've never short changed me before. What gives?"

"That's right, twenty for two targets. You only hit one before the cops took you in. I've never left a debt unpaid, so one successful hit is ten thousand."

"Ok that's fair. You've always done right by me, this will be enough to secure things and get me out of the country. If you're able to, I'd really..." Sasha was interrupted as they both heard a noise from the opposite end on the building. She shared a look with Stephanie and they both prepared themselves as very feint footsteps were getting closer. As the owner of the footsteps came around the corner, both Sasha and Stephanie drew their guns and had them pointed right in the face of their unexpected visitor as they appeared. If either of them were inexperienced, they would have fired, but since they recognised this person, the guns were lowered.

"Is this the welcome I should expect from you now you got out?"

"Welcome? You should be glad I don't blow your head off. If you did your job right in the first place, Naomi would still be alive! I should kick your ass right now!" Sasha looked ready to follow through with her threat, but Stephanie held an arm out to stop her.

"Cool it Sasha, we don't need any of this right now. She has a point though. You should have looked after her better, Lana."

"It was unavoidable. The fight that killed her went against all expectations. There was no riot as I expected to cover their tracks. People didn't get involved as they should. You know that, so don't blame it on me." The Russian stared right back at Sasha, who looked ready to kill right then and there.

"You could have done more, you were supposed to do more, if you'd got the guards involved the way you were told, we would have been out then. Both of us."

"Well you got your revenge on me. You were not told to hurt me the way you did, it was to be staged for anyone who saw us. You punched me right in the jaw. It still hurts now."

Sasha smiled, remembering that punch. "Good, you deserved it. And if it hurts, the shut the hell up and do us all a favour."

"I told you both to cool it!" Stephanie snapped.

"I apologise, Miss Stephanie." Lana said, trying to calm herself.

"You should. I've done a lot for you. I'm the only reason you're even still in this country. You know that you were going to get fired for that drugs scandal. No job, no visa, and you and the big brute you calla husband are on the first plane back to Russia!"

Lana knew she was right and tried to look humble. "Yes, Miss Stephanie." Sasha grinned at the sight, but this was spotted by Stephanie.

"You should remember you wouldn't have gotten out the first door without her help, and her keys." Sasha knew she was right and quickly adjusted her expression. Stephanie let the two of them stand in silence for a moment before continuing.

"Right Lana, I assume you've come to collect your payments." Lana nodded and stepped towards Stephanie, who produced another bundle of cash and a laptop computer.

"Ok, $5000 cash here, and everything is set up for your offshore account. All the details are here. Nobody knows it exists, not the government, the IRS, or any authorities. Just enter details here, and here." Lana typed into the computer. It was the wrong way around for Sasha to see but she saw Lana smile as she looked at it. She couldn't help but wonder how much was paid for her freedom.

"Thank you Miss Stephanie." Lana said. "You have done so much for me. I must go now, before my husband worries."

"Just one second Lana." Stephanie said sternly. "Don't think I'm done with you." Lana looked back in fear and anger. "We are done now. I have my money, you have her."

"No Lana, we are not done. You work for me. It's not going to hurt having someone on the inside at the biggest women's prison in the state, I've already got someone in the men's equivalent, the DOC and most areas of the justice department. I expect regular updates, you will receive instructions as appropriate, if you encounter associates of mine, you will look after them. In return, you will be compensated accordingly."

Lana didn't like the plan. "What about the agents? What if they find out? Surely I should get out of there now?"

"What agents?" Sasha and Stephane asked at the same time.

"FBI agents, investigating the escape and leading the hunt." A big guy called Wight and a blonde guy, Agent..."

"Jericho." Stephanie finished the sentence along with Lana. "That makes it important you don't stray from the routine you had before all of this. They schedule you, you work."

"What about the FBI?"

"Answer their questions, don't make them think you've got anything to hide. But either tell them nothing or lead them down the wrong path."

"What's the wrong path, I need a strong story, I will not risk ending up one of those animals."

"Fine. Sash, who's someone you passed in the escape we could pin it on instead of Lana?"

"We only saw three staff, one was a guard, and we can't frame a dead man." Sasha spoke with pride but quickly got back to the point. "Then there is the doctor and the nurse. I took the nurse down pretty bad too."

"Then than leaves the doctor." Stephanie said, speaking without any remorse. "I'll arrange a substantial transfer to her bank, plant some emails, such as those security plans we set you up with for the cameras. My guys will make it look like she was the one behind everything. She won't know anything, so can't have an alibi."

"She gave me the code to open her safe and get the keys too."

Stephanie laughed "She hasn't got a prayer when we're done with her, they'll put her away for years."

"And probably on my block. That letch of a warden we have is insistent on making examples of everyone involved." Lana and Sasha laughed too, until Stephanie stopped.

"But remember, you get caught, you're on you're own. You talk about me, even a word, and you will be dead. You won't be safe from me in prison. I hope that's clear." Lana nodded. There was nothing more that needed to be said at that moment. Sasha waited for her to

"I guess this is where I move off as well. Thanks for everything Boss. I'll send you a postcard." Sasha picked up her things.

"Wait Sash, there's still one more thing I've got for you." Sasha put it all down again. Stephanie brought an envelope out of her bag and handed it to Sasha. She opened the envelope and looked down at the one thing that was contained inside.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"That, my dear is one Dixie Carter. She is the likely opponent to my father in the election. And she can beat him. She's got huge momentum, a massive following, and support from groups I'd do anything to have on our side. She also plans to use the rumours about me against him. His place as Governor is really under threat."

"Well, you know he's got my vote, except, well, I'm not sure I can vote, and putting my head in a Government building is not high on my to-do list."

"Well I know you'll find another way to dispose of her." Sasha was worried that's what was meant.

"Hold on, you want me to take care of her?"

"Yeah, you always were the best, and this won't be an easy job, that's why the price is twenty five thousand dollars." Stephanie spoke like she'd asked Sasha to pick up some milk.

"I can't do this Boss, I'm public enemy number one right now. Probably on every news show. I have to lie low, find a way out of the country. I thought you were going to help me."

"And I will, but when I need you, like I do now, you still work for me. I didn't spend a lot of time and money getting you out so you could skip off to warmer climates you know."

"But...I...if they see me, I'll go away again." Sasha knew there was no argument she could give that would help her case here.

"Then don't be seen. It's better for everyone that way. If you can, make it look like an accident. Even better, no worries about the police if they don't suspect anything. Just have it done by next week. She's got this big press conference planned. I don't know why, but it's not going to be good for us. My dad deserves his place, and I'm not going to let that bitch beat us!" Stephanie took a moment to calm herself.

"There, now you have your instructions, go show me why you're my top gun." Sasha knew this was her way of saying 'get out' so left without another work. She left the building and used the keys to find where her car was parked. A bit too businessman for her, not flashy enough. But it'd blend in as much as she needed it to. She sat in the drivers seat and looked at the picture. It wasn't what she had expected at all, but she didn't have much of a choice. She had to do the job, and the money would be helpful as she started a new life. She started the car, and pulled away.

 **A/N: as always, thank you for reading. I can't believe I've reached 40 chapters. Each milestone is a new surprise. Without you who read, follow, favourite and review, I wouldn't have made it. I thought I'd run out of ideas by now but thanks to a few muses (I hope you know who you are) they keep coming. I'm always open to new ideas, please don't be afraid to leave a review or a pm to let me know. Thanks again.**

 **And a happy thanksgiving to all my American friends :-)**


	41. Chapter 41

Divas Prison Ch41

"About what I expected." Jericho said to his partner as they pulled up outside a very modest house. Nothing about it really stood out.

"What do you mean?" Wight responded.

"Well, you can see why she did it. Average life, average town, average job. The opportunity to make some big money comes knocking at your door, it can be very hard to turn down."

"I thought doctors made good money, more than us, that's for sure."

"Yeah, in a hospital. She's working in a prison. I wonder how that happened, I bet she couldn't get a job anywhere else, blacklisted or something. Another reason she took the money."

"But we met her Chris, she really doesn't seem like the type."

"Paul, you heard the phone call. Yes it was anonymous, but that just means it was someone she knows. And the lead paid off, the money, the plans, the emails. The only thing she didn't do right was cover her tracks. Now she's going away for a long time, and I'm going to get her to tell us where Banks is, and McMahon is behind it all. This is our key to blowing this case wide open, now where the are the local PD?"

"Right here" Wight pointed to a car coming around the corner, passing and parking in front of them.

"Good, let's get this over with." The two FBI agents got out of the car, greeted the police officers, and the four of them approached the house and knocked at the door.

Bayley was home, having been granted a sabbatical at medical advice to mentally and physically recover from the ordeal she went through when the four escaped. At the moment she heard the knock she was simply drinking coffee and watching Ellen on tv. The knock was so hard and loud it made her jump. She quickly responded and opened the door.

"Agent Jericho, what a surprise. Please come in, can I get anyone coffee?" The four walked in and the closed the door. Wight immediately began to look around while Jericho addressed her directly.

"This is not a social call, Dr. Martinez. The game is over. You are under arrest." One of the officers went to take Bayley's hand but she pulled it back out of instinct.

"You're arresting me? For what? I haven't done anything wrong." This time both officers took her arms, holding them in place while they put handcuffs on her. This time Bayley made no attempt to resist them as they did but looked Jericho in the face, as she waited for her answer.

"I'm arresting you for assisting offenders escape custody."

"What? No, I didn't! I know I gave Sasha the safe code, I told you that before. I had to do it, they assaulted me, assaulted my patients and they were going to kill Vickie if I didn't do what they wanted. I have told you everything, and you said that I wasn't going to be in any trouble, that it was an impossible situation." Bayley looked terrified as the officers held her in place, but none of them cared.

"Except you failed to mention a few things didn't you. There's no point in acting innocent. You're going to be escorted and booked into the local jail. I will be along to talk to you soon, and I suggest you decide to tell me everything for real this time. Get her out of here." Jericho directed the last sentence to the officers. The took an arm each and led Bayley out the front door and towards their patrol car. She was unable to believe that this was happening to her. She looked up and saw that some of her neighbours were out in their yards and so had front row viewing of this humiliation. Even though she was innocent, she knew that all they would talk about was how the police had just shown up and taken her away. It could be harder to convince the neighbours than the authorities, but Bayley could care less what the neighbours say. She'd spent way too long working with convicts to be naive. The amount of women she'd helped who told her they didn't do it, at least a couple of them have to have been telling the truth right? And yet they were still doing time, some doing life. She realised she was in trouble, a lot of trouble. She had given them the safe code, but that couldn't be enough to charge her after all could it? She knew it was important she cooperated and told them the truth, just as she had before, and trust that they would realise that she had to do it to save the life of her nurse and possibly many others including herself. She always believed in the good of people, which is why she got on well with most inmates, regardless of the reason they were in prison. Now she had to believe in the good of the justice system.

The officer opened her door and Bayley got into the car as though she was getting into her own car, keen to demonstrate her cooperation. When the door closed, the bars separating her from the officers and the ones on the window created a claustrophobic atmosphere that made her fears worse. As the car started, all her thoughts turned from proving her innocence to what failure would mean. She didn't know how she'd be able to cope in prison, if she was strong enough, as she squirmed against the uncomfortable seat, trying to adjust her wrists and the handcuffs to find a more comfortable position. Finally closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, panicking not being helpful to her situation.

Jericho and Wight watched her in the back of the police car as it moved away from them and disappeared from view. "Good, another part of McMahon's empire behind bars where they belong."

"Yeah. I still can't believe it, but the evidence can't lie. Shall we follow them straight to the jail?" Wight asked. Jericho shook his head.

"No point, it'll take them a while to book her in, and I think some time in a cell will do her good, loosen her tongue a little. Tell you what, her coffee did smell good, let's go find a Starbucks.

"Maybe a Dunkin Donuts?" Jericho laughed.

"I don't know how you eat this much. Fine, donuts it is." Jericho fired up his car and pulled away.

* * *

On entering the interrogation room, carrying a file. Jericho couldn't help but notice the huge difference in the woman who sat in from of him, handcuffed to the table. It was a million miles from the woman he had spoken to many times over the last week, even just a few hours ago. Almost always dressed in colourful outfits, more colours than most ordinary people, the sight of her in plain orange made her seem like a different person now. Her hair, always in a ponytail of some kind, was gone, her hair bands certainly confiscated during the booking process. Her hair now hung straight down. It wasn't a bad look for her, but just so different. The worst thing was her face. One thing that Jericho always picked up on, was that she always tried her best to smile. During every conversation they had had, even though she'd been beaten, she tried to have a positive outlook. He had mentioned it to his partner. Her attitude was amazing. On top of it, she still wanted to work helping prisoners with their needs. He'd even thought she was the sort of girl he'd like to date, if he wasn't happily married of course. But now, this was a different look too, a mixture of sadness and disbelief, she hadn't looked up at him yet, just stared at her restrained hands. It was rare that Jericho felt bad for someone he'd arrested, and he'd seen that look before, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing his job. He sat down opposite Bayley, getting her to look up at him for the first time. She looked like she had shed a couple of tears, but that wasn't a shock. He'd checked her out, and this was her first arrest for anything, meaning she'd struggled with her first taste of jail, like so many before her. He stayed silent for a moment, giving her a chance to speak, but she didn't, so he began.

"The officers have told me you have refused your right to legal counsel. I want to give you an opportunity to reconsider?" She just shook her head at him.

"Ok, Dr Martinez, or shall I call you Bayley from now on." He put it more of a statement than a question, using her title seeming inappropriate in the circumstances. She made no objection.

"Right then, Bayley, I feel like the best thing here is for me to be completely up front with you. You are going to go to prison. How long for is still something that is in your control. If you help me than I can help you. You don't seem like a dangerous criminal, just someone who had a moment of weakness. I'm interested in much bigger fish and if you help me get them, then I will help you with these charges."

Bayley spoke clearly, but quietly. "I don't understand. Why am I now being charged. You told me yourself, the circumstances of the escape would clear me, I didn't have any choice. People would have died if I didn't give them the code to get the keys from my safe. Sasha wasn't going to stop and I was scared for my life, as well as the lives of those in my care. How can you now say that I'm going to prison for it. I tried to stop her. Just arresting me has probably cost me my job. They won't trust me with prisoners any more. I loved that job too."

"That was all true at the time. When I thought that you were being straight with me. I admit, I don't get fooled like that often. You're very good." Bayley looked confused, and a little annoyed.

"What? I have been totally straight with you. I wouldn't lie to an FBI agent."

You didn't tell me a lie, but omitting the facts is still lying to me. Not that I can blame you. If you'd told me all of it, you'd have been in jail ages ago."

"Please, I told you everything I know, I haven't done anything wrong. You said so. Please let me go."

"Everything?" Jericho asked. Bayley nodded her head.

"You don't give me much credit do you. I mean, you must really think I'm stupid."

"No, of course not. I just don't understand."

"Maybe these will help you." Jericho removed several pieces of paper from his file and put them on the desk in front of Bayley. He gave her a few moments to read them, noticing her change of expression, giving him the perfect moment to continue.

"These emails have been recovered from both your personal and DOC email accounts, despite your attempts to delete them. Please, allow me to go over the highlights. In this one, you explain the link from your hospital to the outer fence, and give details about the keys and the safe under your control. In this one, you agree to provide the keys in exchange for the offer made, you talk about your concern of it being in full view of staff and other inmates and ask for reassurance nothing will go wrong. In this final one you sent this as an attachment. I'm sure I don't need to tell you this is the information regarding the prisons CCTV equipment. This exact document was recovered from Brianna and Nicole Bella's prison cell after the escape. You also said that you wanted this to be the end of it as you were in over your head. That may be the truest thing I've heard come from you this whole time. Because although the person you sent them to has encrypted their side and has made it impossible for us to trace, your end has come through like it was a letter home. So tell me, who were you communicating with?"

Bayley had gone white, barely able to take in one word that was being said to her. "I...I don't know, I've never seen this emails before."

Jericho wasn't buying that for a moment. "Is that not your email address, and this one too?"

"Yes they are, but I didn't write them. Someone else must have."

"Someone else wrote them. We have been able to trace the ip addresses on all the emails and they originated from either your home computer or the hospital computer in your office. Does anyone else access your laptop at home?"

"No, I live alone, you know that." Bayley stopped there, realising how little that answer did for her situation.

"Fine, the hospital terminal then. Do other members of staff use it, guards, nurses, anyone?"

Bayley stayed silent for a moment. Jericho assumed she was thinking, but she knew the truth, she just didn't want to answer, however, she also knew that lying was a bad plan, if they proved otherwise, she'd look even more guilty.

"No." She said. "Medical information on inmates is on that computer, no one else can access it."

"So you are the only one who has access to it."

"Yes, but I still haven't sent these emails."

"Then who did Bayley. Who did?"

"I don't know. I'm telling you the truth."

"Everything else tells me you aren't. I want to know who you're working with, who you sent those emails to. Who paid you to help them. Tell me and I can help you. If you stick to this silent, 'I don't know' routine, you are going to lose the next several years as an inmate of the department you served so well for so long. You need to understand, this is serious." Jericho was trying his best to get her to talk, but there was nothing she could say.

"I already told you, I didn't send those emails, I haven't been working with anyone, nobody paid me any money. I haven't done anything wrong. Why don't you believe me?" Bayley's tone was getting a little desperate.

"More lies. We know they paid you. We know what you did. Stop thinking we don't know everything that you've been involved in. We do, it's the other people we want to know about."

"Nobody paid me anything, I wouldn't do something like that, I'm not that sort of person!" Bayley hit her hands on the table, not from a great height, but enough to show Jericho that he was getting to her. He had to push on.

"Fine, if you haven't, then maybe you can explain this." He brought out another two pieces of paper, placing them down, taking the email printouts away from her. "Are these your details? Is this your bank account?" Bayley looked at the paperwork for a while, not answering, barely moving. "How? What?"

"Answer the question. Is this your bank account?" Jericho repeated himself more forcefully, finally getting a response from Bayley. "It is, but it's wrong. I've never seen this money before."

"Really? Suddenly you haven't seen money that entered your account on a direct transfer, a transfer from an offshore account we haven't been able to trace?"

"I don't know where it came from, really, I haven't been to the bank for days."

"Well let's look at the notes shall we? A payment of $40,000 with the note 'For services rendered' and then another for $10,000 with the note '25% bonus for such a successful job. Thank you.' Fifty thousand dollars. Money that appeared in your bank account just under 24 hours after the escape from Florida State Women's Prison. I get it. The DOC doesn't pay well. Hell, neither does the FBI. I can see the temptation that sort of money must have been for you."

"No no no. I've never cared about money. I live within my means, I like to help people, people who need me. That's why I work at the prison, help people who need it most."

"Looks to me that you are the one who needs help right now." Jericho said. Bayley hung her head forward and was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. Her last statement had been blurted out at speed again, panic continuing to grip her. If he was going to get what he wanted out of her, it was time to go in for the kill.

"Bayley, the evidence against you is overwhelming. It's clear, it's linked, it's undeniable. You have provided classified information to assist four dangerous offenders escape from custody, legal custody. You provided the keys to those offenders that allowed them to escape the prison. You created a cover to say that you provided those keys under duress, you received a large sum of money to do all of it. it can even be argued that you are the biggest reason why there are still three dangerous criminals still at large." He noticed how upset Bayley looked at this point, while still struggling to control her breathing. "But I know it wasn't all you. Someone made you an offer you couldn't refuse. You made a mistake. You will have to live with that mistake, but you have to do the right thing now. We want the escapees back behind bars, and the people behind it all right there beside them. Tell me who it is, or they are, and the DA will go easy on you, I promise. You could be out in less than two years easy. Tell me nothing, and they will throw the book at you. Don't throw away your life over it. The money's gone. The moment you're convicted, it'll be confiscated as a proceed of crime. You'll have nothing left. Please, I know you'll do the right thing. Talk to me."

This was Jericho's last play, and he knew it. Surely Bayley would tell him what he needed to know, if she named Stephanie McMahon, he could put her away for a decade, maybe more if it led to more connections. If she named others, then he moved on to them. What he didn't want to hear was the answer he got, although it was nearly inaudible.

"Please, I don't know anything about any of this, I swear I don't know. " Jericho had finally had enough.

"Bullshit! You helped them escape, and I want to know who put you up to it! Tell me now, or I'm done with you!"

"I DONT KNOW!" Bayley screamed back at him before she collapsed on the table, crying uncontrollably. She couldn't understand any of it, the emails, the money, the questions. He didn't believe her, and she was in a lot of trouble. She pulled herself together for a moment before saying, again quietly. "I...I think I want a lawyer."

Jericho, not interested in what he saw as crocodile tears, scoffed. "The first sensible thing you've said all day. Fine, that means I can't talk to you again until there is one present, but I'm not interested in anything unless you are prepared to name names. If you are I'll come back. If not, well, good luck, you're going to need it."

He knocked on the door and it was opened by an officer. "We're done." The officer came in and, while Jericho took a seat, released Bayley from the table, before recuffing her and leading her by the arm, back to her jail cell. Once she was back inside, the door locked and her hands free, she sat on the bed, lent back against the wall and put her hands on her head. After a while she got control of her own thoughts back. Asking for a lawyer after refusing it could look like a sign of guilt, but she didn't seem to have any choice by that point. He or she would advise her to give up her so called partners in this, but she couldn't. She needed the lawyer to help her argument. That she didn't have anything to do with those emails, or money, even with no idea of how they got there. The idea that she was being set up never entered her mind, her faith in humanity not shaken by her work with prisoners or her own false arrest. All she could think about was how to prove her own innocence and avoid going to prison at all. It was all she could think about. This wasn't a good thing because the more she thought about it, the more she realised she was going to lose. She began to believe that she really was going to go to prison for a long time, even though she'd done nothing wrong.

"I'm screwed." She whispered to herself as she tucked her legs under her arms, resting her head on her knees, and tried to fight off the claustrophobic feelings that were coming back at speed.

"Paul, it's Chris." Jericho talked on his cellphone back in the interrogation room. "Looks like Martinez is going to keep quiet. She's sticking to her story that she knows nothing. Yeah, I know it's a load of crap. I don't get her. Taking on a sentence that long to protect McMahon. Maybe her lawyer can get through to her, but I doubt it. Either way, she's going inside and we need to find a new lead to follow, you heard anything? No?Ok. no problem, it's late anyway, I'm going to call home, see if I need to pick up anything on the way home. See you in the office tomorrow." Jericho packed his files up and left the jail, finding out he had to stop off and get a pizza for their dinner, his wife having had a bad day herself. His latest lead on McMahon not panning out, he knew another one would come along soon. He was right.

* * *

"Paige, get off me!"

"Hmmmm, nope"

"Come on, I can't take anymore!"

"Yeah right, don't even pretend you aren't enjoying yourself." Paige continued her assault on Becky's neck, leaving a massive mark.

"No, please, just stop." Becky got just enough strength to put her girlfriend away. The look on her face when she was blocked was enough to make Becky feel guilty.

"What's wrong baby? Did I do something?" Becky shook her head and put her arms around Paige to reassure her. Paige felt a lot better as she rested her head into Becky's chest. But the truth was Becky was struggling with something. She had no doubts about their relationship, Paige simply made her feel better than anyone she'd been with before, she knew this was meant to be. It wasn't anything that Paige was doing either, it was her problem. She had done everything in her power to be as good a girlfriend as she could, and Paige had never made any kind of complaints. They had been on 23 hour lockdowns for a little over a week now, and that had given them plenty of time to spend together. Paige had taken every opportunity to please Becky in as many ways as she could. In no way was she complaining about that. It had been good. No, it had been great. Paige was an amazing lover, and she had been taken to levels of pleasure that she never knew existed. Becky had tried to reciprocate as much as she could, but felt like she wasn't able to do for Paige what she did for her. Paige had never said anything, and Becky didn't doubt Paige's feelings towards her, but knew she needed to find a way to step up her game to make sure that Paige got as much out of their love as she did.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts? What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?" Paige snapped Becky out of her own mind suddenly.

"Nothing. I'm sorry baby, I just got a little overwhelmed. You aren't upset are you?"

Paige moved herself up, planting a big kiss on Becky's cheek, intentionally leaving a wet mark on it. "Of course I'm not. How could I? I love you, you goof."

"Yeah, I know you do, but did you have to do that?" Becky wiped her cheek dry, as the two grinned at each other.

"Oh, if you didn't like that, don't look at your neck." Paige looked like a naughty child, knowing she'd been bad, but happy about it still. Becky looked in the mirror, such as it was, just about able to see what she was referring to.

"Paige! What if someone sees? I could get in trouble. Haven't we had enough of that?"

"Well, if they are going to keep us in here almost all day every day, they shouldn't be surprised if we have to find ways to spend the time. I bet we aren't the only ones who used the time for, I don't know, 'personal recreation' in some way."

"You are way too charged up, you know that." Becky's grin made her attempt to scold her girlfriend fall more than a little flat.

"Well that's your fault. You do this to me." Paige went in for another kiss and Becky found herself unable to resist. The two found their tongues dancing together in passion before the buzzer sounded, starting their one hour of anything close to freedom. Becky took that opportunity to break the kiss before she got into her own head too much again, knowing she needed to form a plan. She was going to knock Paige's socks off, and although she knew what she wanted to do, she had no idea how she could do it.

They got in line and picked up lunch, the only time all day the guards didn't shove it through the door. They sat down together, no interest in getting space from the other, as many other cellmates so had chosen to do, many of them ready to choke each other to death just from being around them all the time, others not so bothered. One who didn't have to deal with that was Natalya, who had been on her own since Emma was arrested over the assault. She joined them eager for conversation, but that wasn't the first thing that came to her mind.

"Wow, nice Becky, no prizes for guessing how you got that." Becky realised what she was referring too right away and went bright red.

"Oh god, see, I told you this would happen!" Becky got up, wanting to be anywhere else at that moment. Paige pulled her back down.

"You thought you wouldn't get teased? Come on Bex. At least it's just Nattie."

"Don't remind me." Natalya mumbled.

"You ok? Paige asked.

"Yeah, I just miss Emma, although right now I just want anyone to talk to. It's almost like The Lock, just with my book and cards and such. Even that doesn't get you through the day though."

"Speaking of which, Charlotte's still over there I guess." Becky looked around to be sure. "I hope she doesn't blame me for it, I tried to get them to let her go."

"She won't." Natalya said. "If we can get past things, then you two will easily. I'm surprised she's not back yet though, she didn't do that much. She just grabbed you. I did nearly a month there, but I destroyed the twins to get that." Natalya smirked a little to herself.

"Maybe he's trying to make a point, even she doesn't get special treatment." Paige suggested.

"Careful Paige." Was the response from Natalya. "Nobody else knows who she really is remember. If he's trying to make a point, then the only one he's making it to is her. I'd imagine she knows already that he's not going to do her any favours. She'll be back soon."

"Not that it helps you Nattie. Emma could be back any time soon though." Paige said with a smile.

"No offence, but I'm real worried about Charlotte, I hope she's back first." Becky interjected.

"Trust me girls, We will see Emma first, I bet you anything you like."

"Fine, if Charlotte is back first, I take possession of your coffee jar." Becky grinned, wanting to test Paige's bravery, she never bet her coffee."

"Ok, but if I win, you have to buy me another jar." Becky was surprised, but put out her hand. "Deal."

Paige shook her hand, kissed it while she had a hold on it, then let it go. "Ok then. Just one question my love, who's that over there?" Becky looked over her shoulder and saw Emma and another woman, likely a new arrival, being patted down by a guard.

"You cheat! You saw her before! No wonder you bet your coffee jar! Well I'm not paying up."

"You shook on it. A bet is a bet. Nattie, can I get a ruling here please?" Natalya had a big grin on her face, partly from seeing her friend again, partly at what had happened.

"Sorry, Becky, gotta agree with Paige, you bet, you lost. Gotta pay up." Becky pouted and folded her arms up in front of her in a sulk. That didn't last long as the guards finally let Emma rejoin the rest of the women. She came straight to their table and had barely sat down when the questions came flying.

"Are you ok?"

"What happened to you?"

"Did they give you more time?"

"Did Paige see you come in?"

They would have continued if Emma hadn't held her hands up to stop them all. "Slow down girls, slow down. That's way too much at once. It's good to see you, that's for sure, I'm almost glad to be back, that and the jail they held me in was a dirty pit of a place. Think of The Lock cells, but dirtier." Becky and Natalya both winced at the thought. Paige reminded herself to continue avoiding it for as long as possible.

"Anyway" Emma continued. "I'm glad you missed me so much too, because you're going to have me around for a while like longer. They gave me three years for the assault."

"Oh Em." Natalya took her friends hand. "Three more years?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, but that's the minimum term, so the FBI said."

"FBI?" Becky and Paige said simultaneously, making Emma laugh.

"You two never change. Yeah, I helped them out as best I could, they must have helped with the charges, talked to the right people. I'm not usually a rat, but I'm not helping Sasha Banks stay free for anything. She convinced me to do it in the first place, she must have known I'd get in trouble. She made a fool of me. But I can't change it, so I'll have to wait a little bit longer to start my dream."

"But you were so close to getting out." Natalya said.

"I know, but I let things get under my skin, Mickie, Sasha, everyone. I wanted to help. I love you girls, you're like my family, I didn't want to leave you in that position. I'd do it again, three years, or no three years."

"You didn't even tell us you were so close to getting out of here." Paige said. Emma looked down. "I know, it wasn't like it was next week, I still had eight months left still do, they aren't going to forget that."

"What for, you never did tell us."

"You never asked, and it's not like I'm proud of it, well not anymore." This intrigued Paige and Becky, the expression on their faces obvious, while Natalya knew. "Fine, but don't laugh. I'm just a car thief. I went joyriding as a kid, and just enjoyed it. As I got older I met people who'd pay me several hundred, sometimes thousands for the right cars. Soon I was doing it all the time, made good money. Then people came to me, asking for a car. It was great, I spent all my time in expensive cars. Well, that or jail cells."

"Cells, as in more than one?" Paige asked.

"Oh yeah, it's not easy to do without the police taking an interest, the cars reported, someone spots you, they just pull you,over a busted tail light. I got into a few chases here and there, sometimes I got away, but often they caught me. You know what happens then."

"Yeah, but you said often." How did you keep getting out?"

"I didn't really, just got away with probation, fines, that sort of thing. Guess I was lucky."

"Wish I had your luck" Becky pouted. Emma looked confused. Paige tried her hardest not to smirk.

"Don't worry Em, she's just upset I won another bet. Anyway, your luck must have run out sometime, or we wouldn't have met, not here anyway." Emma fought off a laugh of their own as she continued.

"Yeah, I pushed it too far. I got away from the police once with the guy I worked for in the car, and he asked me to drive for his crew on a job. I was parked outside this bank when the police surrounded me. They'd been watching him the whole time. I got taken in while the rest got killed in a gunfight with the police. With my record, I wasn't getting out of it and got 6 years. At least I wasn't killed and I found my true calling here."

"True calling in prison? You want to be a guard?" Paige teased, knowing what she meant. Natalya flicked her ear in response, making them all laugh.

"You know what I'm talking about. I was planning a job in some kitchen when I got out, and I'm going to keep working towards it."

"Well thank god for that, we were considering a hunger strike. You'll make a great chef when you get out." Paige meant it as a compliment, but Emma just sighed, when Paige spotted the tear in her eye, she reacted with a hug. "Oh don't cry sweetie, I know it doesn't mean much to the big picture, but we're happy to have you back." Becky and Natalya joined in the hug.

"Oh you girls, thanks. But where's Charlotte?"

"Still in The Lock, thought she'd have been back by now." Becky's frustration continued to come out in her voice. Paige groaned.

"Babe, you've got to get over this. I just wanted a fresh jar of coffee. Ok?"

"You cheated and you know it."

"I got lucky, you'll win one soon."

"Fine, what are the stakes?"

"You know what, you choose. Whatever you want." Becky thought for a moment, realising she had a rare opportunity to get Paige where she wanted her.

"Fine, if I win, you have to do everything I want for 24 hours. No complaining, no hesitation. I tell you to make me coffee, you do it, I tell you to be quiet, not a sound. You get me?"

"Yeah, I get you. And the same applies to you if I win?" Becky thought about the consequences. And that it was worth the risk.

"Absolutely, and failures to comply can extend the length of servitude. What's the bet?

"How about the same as before, but with the escapees. There's still three out there, neither of us know which three. So how about both Bellas vs Sasha Banks. If they got one, the others still out there. And I know neither of us would bet on Summer, right?" Becky nodded her agreement, as did the other two at the table.

"So who gets who?" Natalya asked, way more into it that she realised.

"You choose Bex, I don't want to be accused of cheating again." Paige stuck her tone out at Becky, who returned it.

"Fine, I'm going to say the Twins get caught first. I think two will be easier to find than one. Ok?"

Paige just smiled. "Two against one. Works for me. Deal?"

"Deal." The two shook hands again. Paige went to kiss her hand again, but Becky refused to let her pull her hand to her mouth, pulling it towards her own mouth, kissing it herself while staring Paige in the eye the whole time.

"Don't look at me like that baby, or I might not control myself." Becky leaned in for a kiss but Natalya interrupted.

"Good god, you two, calm down." At that moment the new arrival walked past, carrying her supplies, being shown to her cell by a guard. She nodded to Emma, who gave a discreet wave.

"So who's she?" Natalya asked.

"That's Carmella, we were in a holding cell together and got talking. Nice girl, but thinks a lot of herself. From New York, calls herself a master thief. Reckons she'll be able to get hold of anything she wants. Pretty confident for her first time inside. Most of you were a mess. Before you argue, Becky, you admitted it. Paige, Becky told us. Even Charlotte, ooh, Charlotte!"

"Yeah she was too, but she had more reasons to be than us remember." Becky pointed out.

"No, look, Charlotte!" Emma pointed back over to where Charlotte was being uncuffed and searched at the entrance to the block.

"Oh thank goodness" Becky said, happy to see her back. Then, just as quickly, realised. "20 freaking minutes?" She looked at Paige, who could not have a bigger grin. "Yeah smile now, wait till I win the next one."

"If you win baby, if you win."

Charlotte approached the table. Natalya stood up to let her sit. "I'm going to get some water" Charlotte looked down at hearing it. "No no, I really am, I'll be right back ok?" Charlotte nodded and sat down. Learning their lesson from before, they waited for her to speak. Charlotte looked around at them all.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"Fine, why?"

"Fine?" Becky snapped. "Fine? You've been in The Lock for a week, it's dirty, it's lonely, it's horrible. Not to mention the way it all went down. I thought you might be mad at me, or at least mad at, you know, him."

"First of all, I'm not mad at you. I heard you try and stop them when they took me down. I overreacted, I'm sorry I did that to you."

"It's fine, I'm not mad either." The two held each other's hands for a moment to show they were OK as Natalya came back to the table with her drink. She pulled on Becky's shirt, with her taking the hint, moving over and sitting on Paige, as was the norm when all five of them were sitting at the same table. Guards didn't want to be the ones to cause trouble for something like this, so never said anything, unless they went further. Paige and Becky knew that, but didn't always care.

"Charlotte, you seem in quite good spirits for someone who just came back from that hole." Natalya observed. "I was so relieved to get out of there last time, it got to me more than ever. How are you doing so well?

"I wasn't as first, I was fuming at him, it felt terrible, the way he just dismissed me. I thought I was over that, but he's, he's who he is, and I can't help seeing him that way still. But two days in, they took me out and took me to my work."

"I never got out for work when I was over there." Emma said in surprise.

"Yeah, I was caught off guard too, but I was told that the work was building up with the recent events, and I would remain chained, literally, to the desk until I had completed all the paperwork and the attached tasks. It was way more than usual. I think he gave me extra work to keep me out of The Lock, as when I was done, I went straight back there."

"And he's probably snowed under dealing with the aftermath of the escape." Paige suggested.

"Yeah, no doubt, those FBI agents keep coming back and forward, The Interpol woman appears here and there, but not as much, she calls a lot though. I hear his secretary. I think I get all the paperwork he doesn't want. It's crazy, reports from the DOC, stuff from the Governors office, all the departments of the prison, the amount of money involved just to keep us all locked up, it's insane."

"Any chance of you changing the numbers? Get us some better stuff?"

"It's all printed, I can't hack the computers, they don't let me near it, it's all filing and proof reading. I don't get near the good stuff. The worst are the activists though."

"Hey don't knock them too much, a lot of them want better conditions for inmates, they can be our best friends at times." Emma said.

"These ones aren't out for us, there's three groups, all after the same thing, saying the state are violating human rights by keeping some woman in complete isolation here. There's letters from the state department, all law enforcement groups, people here, petitions, pleading letters. So much of it!" Charlotte was clenching her fists in frustration.

"You'd think when you come to prison the last thing you'd have to do is paperwork right!" Paige said, succeeding in getting Charlotte to smile.

"Yeah, it won't go away though, there are requests for statements from all kinds of press. I don't get it, it's like this Rousey woman is some kind of big star." At the mention of the name, two things happened. The first was Natalya, who chose the wrong moment to take a drink of water, did a massive spit take, all over both Paige and Becky.

"Nattie! What the hell?"

"Sorry girls, Char, did you say what I thought you said?"

"I thought I heard it too, did you say Rousey?" The second question came from Lita, who descended on them all like a hawk, quick as a flash, the moment she heard what was said.

"Yeah I did. She's in solitary, has been since she got here, human rights groups want her taken out. So who is she?"

"She's a psychopath." Natalya said bluntly.

"No, she's our key to getting rid of Mickie James." Lita countered, just as strongly.

"Wait, wait wait, wait a second." Paige tried to get the two to stop. "Can someone explain who this is before we all lose our heads."

"How do you lot not know who she is?" Natalya asked, before beginning her description. She got about three words out, before their short time together was ended by the buzzer, forcing them back to their cells for another day. All of them spent that time coming up with their own ideas as to what to expect when they got back together the next day.

 **A/N: This went on a lot longer than I expected. Hope it wasn't too much and you enjoyed reading it. I could have gone on, but I had to end it somewhere.**

 **Either way thank you for reading.**


	42. Chapter 42

Divas Prison Ch42

Natalya was feeling sick. She hadn't slept much the night before and was feeling the effects of no sleep. It wasn't a common thing for her to struggle to sleep. The noises that existed at all hours of the night were getting to her, footsteps, keys ratting as guards patrolled, other women shouting out, abuse at others, abuse at guards, crying, begging to be let out, particularly common among newer prisoners. All of could be heard both loud, close and quietly, likely from other blocks, but in the relative silence of night, the sound carried, ruling the silence for those who wanted it. At this moment, she would happily shut those people up. Her own mind was going a mile a minute. Since she found out that Ronda Rousey was in the prison, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about it. There weren't many people who intimidated her, she was part of one of the most dangerous criminal organisations in the Western Hemisphere. But behind those walls, she had no support. She had had no past encounters with her, something she hoped to continue, and she had assumed they would never meet. It wasn't that there was any issue between them, she knew what happened to those who did. It wasn't that her family had a problem with her. It wasn't that she had a personal dislike, they didn't know each other. It was a simple thing, having found out what she was capable of, she became someone to avoid. Now her presence was a reality.

Giving up on sleep, knowing lights were going to be on soon and breakfast due, she tried to distract herself with reading, her deck of cards, or just pacing. The last one was a mistake as she forgot her cellmate had returned, given a new sentence for an assault and around a lot longer now.

"Nat, no offence, but knock it off and go back to sleep."

"Oh god! Sorry Em, I forgot you were even here."

"I'd be mad, but I'm too tired, you're clearly not though, come on, what's wrong." Natalya took a deep breath. "I'm worried, Rousey being in this place, could mean danger for any of all of us, she's dangerous, more so than Mickie James. Mickie's evil, but Rousey has no conscience. She'd rip your head off, before even asking what your name is. She's the best definition of a stone cold killer I've ever known."

"Ok, she's a dangerous person. So was Sasha, so is Mickie, so are more than half the women here, nearly half of them are doing time for murder here, and what about Becky? If you want to go by definition, Becky is a killer. Would you not want her around either?"

"Becky is different, way different. She's a person, she's got a soul. She never meant to kill anyone." Rousey. I don't know what she is. You can't be human to do what she did."

"So what did she do?"

"Enough to make any of us look like schoolyard bullies. I've got to get Charlotte to make sure those petitions disappear, if she's in this prison, she has to stay in solitary. She's lucky enough not to be on death row."

"Why isn't she then?"

"She was, her sentence was commuted to life on appeal. Her lawyers argued her mental state and won over the appeal judges, they were the ones who put the recommendation of solitary confinement on her if she was to be allowed into a state prison, I had no idea it was this one. I don't know why they didn't tell me."

"Who? Your family?"

"Yeah, they were the ones who told me about her. It was such a high profile appeal that we used the media being focused elsewhere to take care of some of our own issues."

"Good having connections in the press then?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, our legitimate connections are just as important, but probably best I don't talk to much about them, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, just having fun with you."

"Thanks for trying, but it's not going to happen right now. Not until this is sorted."

Emma tried to keep Natalya's attention distracted, but it was never going to work. When they were released from their cells, Natalya headed against the flow of prisoners collecting food, took Charlotte by the hand and led her straight to a table.

"Nat, you really need to calm down, I'm actually kind of hungry."

"The food will still be there in a minute. I have to talk to you, you have to get rid of this petitions and letters supporting Rousey. Shred them, burn them, lose them, I don't care. You can do that right?"

"Right now, I could, but..."

"Like hell she's doing that!" Lita came and took a seat with them at the table, Trish standing behind her. Paige and Becky sat at the next table eating, but not hiding the fact they were listening in too.

"Lita please, we have to do the smart thing here. I get your position, but the long term issues we'd be subjecting ourselves to aren't worth it."

"The smart thing is getting Mickie out of our hair. She's got the skills to take her whole gang out."

"Yeah, but then what? She's not stable, she could hurt any of us just for blinking near her. Going to hospital would be the best result. She needs to stay isolated

"Not stable? What, just because the courts say so? You know the judges were forced into that decision. They were blackmailed, or paid, or even both."

"What? Where did you hear that from?"

"Chyna. She was a big fan of what Rousey did. Would have loved to do it herself. Chyna had a huge problem with the same people."

"The same people? She worked for the government?" At this point, Charlotte spoke up, only just beating Paige, who was about to barge in.

"What does the government have to do with it?" Both Lita and Natalya went to answer, but Natalya was able to make the redhead fall silent.

"Rousey blamed the Governor for the death of her child. She went crazy, went into a building with a gun, shot three people dead, stabbed two more she she ran out of bullets, beat several more to a bloody mess. She was a machine, all things told. The police turned up just in time. She belongs in prison more than any of us, she dangerous. We are convicts, but we still have to be safe. If they were focused up there, they'd never consider moving her out of isolation."

"Exactly why we have to make the most of his attention being elsewhere." Lita addressed Charlotte, but then turned back to Natalya." Now, you know I respect you, I've never given you reason to doubt me. But this time you're wrong. You've been given the official version of what happened, not the true one. I'm not surprised, your family are better off as far from it as possible, and I expect they know that. It wasn't that she blamed the Governor for her daughters death. Her daughter was gunned down in crossfire, the people who shot her worked for the Governors daughter, Stephanie." Lita was interrupted here because Emma had a long coughing fit, brought on by her surprise at hearing the name so soon after her conversation with Agent Jericho. Lita gave Emma a long look, but then continued.

"When she found out, the police weren't interested in her story, didn't believe her. Feds looked into it, but couldn't find any evidence that could help the case. She probably did go a little crazy, but what mother wouldn't after having their child murdered. She started following Stephanie everywhere she went, waiting outside buildings for hours at a time. She was clever about it too. Never gave herself away."

"Well she must have done eventually, there must be some truth in what Nattie heard." Paige interrupted, eager to hear the details, while standing up for her friend, getting a smile as thanks.

"Yes there is, but it's a lot worse than anybody thought, or a lot better, if you're on that side. The three deaths reported were people on the government payroll, so they couldn't be covered up. The others were probably her hired security, or involved with her illegal operations in some way. Speaking frankly, if there's one person who should be in prison, it's Stephanie McMahon, but she's connected, she's ruthless, and most of all, she's smart, very smart. And that's the only reason that she survived the day Rousey made her move. She must have gone into that building not caring if she lived or died. She blew anyone away who crossed her path. I don't know the real numbers, but I bet she really killed more than ten people that day. Several others survived, but barely. It's likely true she ran out of bullets, because she started hurting them with her bare hands, she must have some mad fighting skills, the injuries were horrific, but again, only the ones that couldn't be covered up were reported."

"Why would they cover them up? Wouldn't they want to make sure she was charged with all of them?" Paige interrupted again, getting a couple of looks for it this time.

"Because, my naive friend, if they'd looked into the others killed, they could have made a link to Stephanie that could have had her sharing a cell with any one of us. She wasn't going to let that happen. Three murders was more than enough to put her away for good."

"So how did she get away with it?" There were a couple of groans at Paige now. Becky turned her so they were face to face.

"Pai, I love you, but shut up before someone gags you." Becky quickly turned Paige around so Lita could continue, but also so she couldn't see that Becky herself was now having some different thoughts.

"She must not have had anything majorly incriminating, or was able to get rid of it, because she was able to get the police down there. It was also true that they only just got there in time. They found Ronda with Stephanie, having backed her into a corner. Of course they had guns and she didn't. Now this is the part I like most. I can't prove its true, but if she comes to our block, I'll have to ask her. They ordered her to step away, hands on head, blah blah blah, all the standard cop talk. Apparently Stephanie had the biggest grin on her face. Rousey raised her hands and everything but she lent over and whispered something only Stephanie heard. Whatever it was it was enough to wipe that smile off her face and turn her white. It must have been messed up, she then let the cops cuff her and everything, but she was smiling at Stephanie the whole time, not taking her eyes off her till she was dragged out of there."

"So you see, she's worse than I thought. Kills all those people and laughs while she gets arrested? She doesn't have any human thought." Natalya tried to make her point once more.

"Or, is she just someone under distress, who reacted in a bad way to a tragedy.?" Lita countered.

"You really believe that? She is a killer, who did nothing but smile at the reality of what she did. She's evil, she deserved her death sentence."

"Well tough, that got thrown out. She has the right to make the best of herself, even if she'll never see the real world again. Neither will I if you remember. I killed people, I bet you have too." Lita was using a similar argument to Emma, and it was still hard to refute, but Natalya was reeling more at the accusation. Not because of the insult, but because it was true. She knew that she had ordered more than one person taken care of in her time, but never had been the one to carry it out. It would never be proven, but the accusation was tough to hear. Her silence spoke enough.

"Exactly, and think about if someone in your family was taken out. You'd be falling over each other to find out who it was and get revenge. Well Rousey found her enemy. If the cops had been one minute longer, they'd have been too late. She'd have gotten what she wanted. Instead she has to be locked away, no contact with anyone, all day everyday, knowing that her daughters murderer is still out there, free as a bird. We can give her a chance can't we?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea." Natalya was going to make her point again, but realised every set of eyes were on her, and not in a supportive way. She'd lost the argument. "But...but...oh ok, you win. But it's not as simple as getting me on board is it?"

"No, but I wanted you on board, now you are, it's all on you now, stick." Lita said, looking at Charlotte. She was more than aware of it, and didn't know which way she wanted the decision to go.

"Fine, the Warden is the only one who will be able to make it happen if it's this high profile. He signs off on all transfers, no matter who effects them. I can do it, I can fake his signature. He's so overloaded, he won't even realise it until it's too late."

"How can you be so sure you can fake his signature?" Trish asked. Charlotte realised she had been a little too keen to play a part in this and had nearly given herself away. She was like a deer in headlights, searching for an answer.

"She got a job in admin the day she arrived here, don't ask me how." Emma jumped in before the gap got too long. "Can you imagine how many papers she's pushed with his name on?"

"I can have it right there with me when I do it so I have it there to copy. I swear I can do it, and you said it's all on me. He's not going to do anything about it, after its done he can't change his mind back. It would be a PR disaster and I've heard him talk a lot about wanting to run for office. He wouldn't want such negative press if he returned her to solitary with such support out there. I've seen way too much public support." Charlotte reinforced their position and changed the subject away from her at the same time, she made a mental note to thank Emma for her interruption.

"So how soon can you make it happen?" Lita wanted to know.

"I think it needs to be immediate. The extra work is going down, it one reason I got let back from solitary, he didn't need me around more. If any of those who escaped get caught, they'll be even less once they're back inside here. I'll find the papers tomorrow, then we just have to hope they don't figure it out."

"Charlotte, are you sure you want to do this?" Becky asked, worried about her friend and the position she was in.

"I do, it's the right thing to do, and a great way to stick it to him. Last week he dismissed me when I did nothing wrong. Screw him." Those who knew the truth smiled at that, none of them had any time for their Warden. Those who didn't just saw it as her cooperating.

There wasn't a lot more that needed to be said as one of the guards suddenly got irate and began shouting that his candy bar was missing. He began storming around the block, making threats against anyone who dared take it from him. He stopped in front of Carmella, who was sitting alone at a table, eating the candy like it wasn't a big deal.

"Where did you get that from inmate?"

"I found it."

"Don't lie to me, you trash. Where did you get it?"

"In the trash." Carmella's smug smile told the real story. He grabbed her by the throat and stood her up.

"That was in a locked box. How did you get it?" Carmella couldn't answer, so he looks end his grip, letting her get air back into her lungs.

"Your...your mother gave me the key. She thinks you have too many sweets." This enraged the guard, he pushed her back, still by the throat until he had her against the wall. He went to use his baton, but was stopped by Rollins, his superior.

"Chill out Kev, use that and you'll be out of here, you know it." He nodded and replaced his weapon. The two of them dragged Carmella to her cell and locked her in.

"There, that'll keep her out of your hair for a while. In fact, isn't it about time that we..." Rollins stopped in the middle of his sentence. "My watch is gone. She took my watch! Open 17, now! The cell door unlocked and Rolling pushed it open to find Carmella dangling his watch on her finger. He snatched it back. "I'm not going to warn you again, any more of this behaviour and you'll serve your time in The Lock, and I mean all of it!" He slammed the door himself, checking no further attempts to steal from him had been successful. "I've had it, everyone back to your cells, NOW!" They all knew it was coming, but most of the women returned to their cells with at least a smile on their faces.

There was not much activity over the next few days, Charlotte was able to get the forms through, but there had been no sign of any response until she could hear the Warden involved in a very loud, very heated telephone call with Governor McMahon that involved the word Rousey more than a few times. Flair was trying to explain that he was unaware of the order, but that fell flat as there were papers to prove it. Flair was usually able to hold his own in any argument, but this one left him beaten and angry.

"Goddamn McMahon, dares to question the way I run my institution." Flair rambled to himself, but loudly enough for Charlotte, and everyone else to hear. "Just because his family were involved, doesn't mean he gets to tell me how to do my job. You know what, that's it. Someone get a team up here in full gear!" He shouted to nobody in particular but everyone made sure it happened, the paid staff as on edge as the Warden. Charlotte watched them all move, not on edge as she knew she was going back to the cells no matter what, but for once was eager to get there, so she could tell them. The rest of her work time dragged worse than the times when she was locked down, being in by herself until Summer Rae was returned.

As it usually did, work time ended for lunch, which was when her block got their limited time out of their cells. There was no paperwork that could help with that, Charlotte knew, but it was furthest from her mind as she almost crashed into the table, falling into a seat with Natalya.

"What's going on? You out to hurt yourself?"

"It's happening, it's happening now."

"What's happening? Not..."

"Rousey." Lita came over and said, not realising her perfectly times interruption. "She's here, look."

Sure enough, a team of guards, each in protective gear, had arrived on the block with one woman in the middle of them. As more and more of the women realised what was happening, and word spread as to who it was, the block fell into complete silence, each one focused on what was happening.

Rousey was secured more severely than any of the women could say they had been in they time in custody, she was in standard handcuffs and had ankle cuffs restricting her steps. She had chains securing her arms to her body, and her hands to her waist. She had an extra cuff on each arm, these leading to one of the guards on each side, allowing them to direct her movements for every step she took. There was no chance for anyone to be able to escape that level of restraint, and that was the whole point for them. The block guards were gathering together, clearly needing to talk about the job they were being handed. They collectively performed a search on her, none of them failing to notice the glare in her eyes. Not a hateful glare, like she meant them harm, but one of impatience, of frustration. She wanted out of her chains, but knew she needed her captors help to achieve that. She followed their commands as they searched, then the escort team detached themselves from the prisoner and left the block, after Rollins signed the necessary paperwork. The block team took over, and escorted Rousey to what was now an unoccupied cell, the two given the choice opting to move in together rather than risk being locked in with someone they knew could hurt them that badly. As they moved, the only sound was the sound of the metal chains as they smashed against each other and the floor as she walked. Nobody's gaze left them as they reached the assigned cell door. Two guards began to remove the cuffs and chains as others stood by, armed with takers and batons, ready to strike if she did anything they didn't like. Rousey did nothing hostile, allowing them to free her. When she was only left in a set of handcuffs, she raised her hands slowly to a guard, making it easy for them to be removed. She was then free, but to the surprise of most, walked into her new cell and disappeared from everyone's view. It took nearly a minute for anyone to start talking after it ended, the guards congratulating each other for a job well done, when they hadn't done anything at all.

"See, all that and she never put up any fight. Now there's no time to waste, I'm going to talk to her, make friends, get her on our side before Mickie tries something."

"You sure that's a good idea? She just got here, give her a chance to feel it out, like we all had to do." Natalya tried to reason with Lita, but she was riding the high ground. "I'm going to try, I'm sure I'm right about her. My plan is working like a dream." Neither Charlotte or Natalya got another word in before Lita was gone. Paige and Becky joined them, while Emma, who was talking to Carmella, stopped the conversation to watch as Lita walked into Rousey's cell, too far away to hear anything that was said.

It was only a few moments later that Lita came out again, but she came out backwards, off balance, at high speed, and landed flat on her back. Becky and Paige went to help Trish pick Lita up, who disappeared back to her own cell in a hurry, Mickie's laughter ringing in the background.

Natalya watched in horror. "What have we done?" She asked. Nobody could answer.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you are having, or you had, a very Merry Christmas, or Happy Holiday.**


	43. Chapter 43

Divas Prison Ch43

Sasha Banks took a deep breath. Then another. And another. It wasn't often she had to work up the courage to do the same job she had done many times in the past. In a way, it wasn't the same job. She'd been well paid to remove enemies of her employer, Stephanie McMahon, on a number of occasions, but never while being one of 'America's Most Wanted Women'. That was the term they had used in the paper she had picked up. Her and the Bellas. The only good part about the article was that it was on page six, after being the headline for days. It's one of the reasons she had dared to venture outside. That and the fact she had to complete this job before her target called a big press conference that was now only a few days away.

Dixie Carter certainly had the support of a strong candidate for Governor. Sasha had seen plenty of posters, lawn signs and media support for her campaign. This meant she had the security that goes with it. Sasha had broken into secure buildings and estates before, but it had usually been with the task of obtaining something, rather than taking down a target. Despite this, she had put as much of her usual preparation into it as she could.

She had watched the security guards patrol the grounds, looking for weakness. She had scouted for the location of as many cameras as she could spot, she had gotten as much information about the layout of the house as possible. There wasn't much more that could be done, everything else was down to chance.

'If you can't be good, be lucky.' Sasha thought to herself. Luck had almost always been the deciding factor in her work, good luck had made her job easier, and bad luck had often ended with her in jail, or having to take extreme measures to stay out of it. That was how she saw it anyhow. She knew that she had to take whatever measures were necessary this time. There was no room for error.

She checked her watch. 9:59pm. It was time. The night shift for security were due to start at ten and the previous crew would be making their way in to brief them and that would take at least a few minutes, giving her enough time to get in. Sasha scanned the streets, nice and empty. The ivy hanging down the wall was strong enough to take her very small frame, another advantage she used in many ways. She pulled herself to the top of the wall in only a few seconds and braced herself for the inevitable drop on the other side. Her positioning was spot on, and she landed right in between two thorn filled bushes. Sasha crouched down and surveyed the area, while smiling to herself that her luck was riding high so far. She was in a corner of the gardens. The estate was pretty large, the Carter family coming from money long before Dixie Carter went into politics. The gardens were going to be the best way to approach the house, the other route being to go past the pool, with no places to hide there if she needed it. The coast was still clear at this moment, so Sasha moved quickly across the grass, heading up some stone steps and under an arch into another grass area with plants, trees and bushes around the outside, this with a stone patio area, a large grill off to one side and furniture stacked up to one side, ready for a lot of guests that the family probably entertained regularly, especially since they would have been trying hard to grab as many votes as they could through whatever ways they had.

Sasha was going to cut across the grass again, when the whole area was suddenly lit up by two lights coming off the walls enclosing that area of the gardens. Sasha was barely able to take cover behind a bush before two guards walked into the area.

"Goddammed graveyard shift. Why are we always the ones who get them? I never agreed to this when I signed on for this detail." One of them said.

"Yeah, I know, the guy doing the schedules should be introduced to this." Said the other, taking his baton and making thrusting motions. "But it's a means to an end remember, when Miss C wins the election, we will get better schedules, better money and easy work in the State buildings."

"You mean _if_ she wins, right? We might have backed the wrong horse you know."

"What, are you voting for McMahon?"

"God no, but he's always found a way to win elections, I've never voted for him, but he wins. He keeps this up, he will end up going to the White House or something."

"Ugh, what a revolting prospect, President McMahon. She'd better win, even if we do have to walk around in the dark for 8 hours for it to happen right?"

"Yeah ok, but you know we're missing the end of the game right?"

"I know, I know, who do you have winning it all this year?" Sasha watched as the two guards walked away from her, talking about some sports team or another, she had no idea which ones, or even which sport, but she couldn't have been more thankful to them for what she had learnt. One was the security lights. If she had taken even a couple more steps, she may have triggered the lights herself, giving the cameras, and those two guards a good look at her, and the alarm would have only been a few seconds behind it. One alarm call would get her target evacuated from the site, and the police would be there in minutes. The mission would be a failure, and even if she escaped almost certain capture, she'd have to deal with a very unhappy Stephanie. She also was able to see that the security were equipped with batons and tazer guns, meaning they could take her down close up or at distance. If she had to take out a guard, it had to be an instant knockout and without drawing any attention. She hoped not to have to take that challenge on, but it was good to be prepared and she already had ideas in her head for how to do it. She hadn't come unprepared for that eventuality.

The guards left the area and the security lights turned off. Sasha had planned her route to make sure that she didn't get into the sensors field. She was successful. And was now approaching the house.

There were two ways into the house on the side she was on. One going down into the basement, one up a few stairs into what looked like it was most likely the kitchen. The kitchen door was the faster way to find Carter, but with a lot more risk going into such a well used room, staying unseen being essential. The basement would offer cover, but almost certainly a longer route. Opting for speed, Sasha went past the staircase down, heading to the kitchen door but heard it open just before she took a step up.

'Again? You've got to be kidding me.' She thought to herself, trying to find another place to hide. This wasn't as simple a task as before as there were no bushes or objects to hide behind. Panic setting in, she did her best to force her frame into a opening under the steps, but was already full of other equipment.

Sasha saw the guy reach the bottom of the stairs. The good news for her was that this guy was in a suit, so wasn't part of the security team. However, if he turned her way, there wasn't much chance of him not spotting her. He'd be just as capable of ruining everything. Sasha didn't take her eyes off the guy as another voice rang out.

"Jeff! Where the hell are you?"

"Out here! Just getting some air!" He replied, as he lit a cigarette as someone else looked out the door.

"Well hurry it up will you! She's not listening to our ideas and stormed off. If we don't figure out a plan for this thing, we're all gonna get our asses fired!"

"Tell everyone to chill out. We can fix this. The food will be here soon anyway, maybe we need a break."

"Fine." Was the only response, with the person inside seemingly walking away as the man outside put all his focus into his cigarette. He looked up to the night sky, and turned directly in the direction that Sasha hoped he wouldn't. She readied herself, knowing that if he looked down before he turned away, the only way he'd miss her was if he was ignorant, or stupid. She got her answer right away.

"What the hell?" Was all he got out as he realised there was a person there. Sasha went straight for his legs, taking him down and then immediately getting an arm around his throat, her other hand covering his mouth and nose as she removed his oxygen supply. She dragged him down the basement steps as he struggled, but by the time they reached the bottom, his struggles, and breath, had both faded away to nothing.

Sasha was relieved to find the door to the basement unlocked, and the darkness found on the other side gave her a chance to rest, something she needed mentally and physically. Using a small light, she then dragged the body to a corner and found a sheet to cover it with.

Even with the light off, slow, ready movement was essential as it was impossible to know when someone may come in. As she reached the other basement door, she could hear the doorbell ring out. There was enough of a crack in the door to see the front door, so she watched. Another guy in a suit opened the door and took bags off the person at the door, who must have been their food delivery she had heard about. Suddenly there were people everywhere, searching through the bags for their own particular order. Most disappeared in the same direction, but one headed off, with more containers than could surely be for one person. Sasha saw him head to a staircase. Checking the other direction she followed him up the stairs at a distance. With several doors, all closed to chose from, a faint voice from behind one was the only clue. It was a male voice so she hoped it belonged to the assistant who was carrying the food. If it was anyone else, things were about to get messy.

As the door opened, Sasha readied herself and attacked the person coming through by driving the butt of her gun into the his face. The sound of bone breaking was the only one, not loud enough to carry as far as anybody else's ears, as the victim was knocked immediately unconscious. He fell backwards to the floor at the feet of a woman Sasha recognised right away as her target.

Dixie saw the gun in Sasha's hand, and tried to reach across her desk, to the panic button she had concealed in her drawer.

"Don't you move!" Sasha said. She didn't shout, as not to draw attention, but the tone in her voice was enough to stop her movement. "Hands where I can see them." Dixie obeyed the command, bringing her hand into view, just able to make a quick tap on the laptop on the desk, activating the built in camera.

"You're the one from the news, the one who escaped from prison. Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Dixie tried to remain calm and in control, but having a gun pointed at her was taking its toll.

"Shame, I had no idea who you were. And now I'll never know." Sasha raised the gun.

"No no no please, you don't want to do this, you said you don't know me, so why do you want to kill me?"

"I want my freedom, and this is the price I must pay." Dixie stood up from her chair, trying to be able to move out of the path of a bullet.

"To who? I'm a good person, I serve the people well, they want me to be Governor. Please, Miss Banks. Do the right thing. Give yourself up." Dixie realised that wasn't making an impact. "Ok ok. Leave and I won't contact the police till morning."

Sasha's expression didn't change once. "Sure you wouldn't. You'd hit that alarm before the door closed. And you're wrong. Not everyone wants you to be Governor."

Dixie didn't get the opportunity to respond. Sasha pulled the trigger as soon as she got the last word and a bullet hit Dixie right in the chest. She fell backwards into her chair as she looked at Sasha. Sasha could see fear in her targets eyes, but she had no time to show any mercy. She stepped forward, making aiming almost unnecessary. The second shot went into the centre of Dixie's forehead, making it absolutely certain that she was dead. Sasha listened out, but heard no commotion. The silencer on the gun, plus a room full of stressed out politicians devouring Chinese food, had been a sufficient distraction.

Now it was about a quick exit. It wouldn't be long before the body was found, and she needed to be at least back in her car by that point. Sasha looked out of the window and saw that she was over the gardens, so was on the right side of the house. The quickest way was straight down, there was no big drop involved, not that she couldn't have handled it if it had been necessary. She opened the window no more than was needed to get her slender frame through, slid through and lowered herself as much as possible before letting go to minimise the fall and the noise it would create. She then dropped off the off the ledge she was on, onto a picnic table and then back into the gardens. Looking around, the coast was clear. Either the guards weren't around, or they had been called. Sasha didn't think about which, she headed to the same corner of the estate she came in. There was a tree there that would help her get over the wall. It did its job perfectly. On top of the wall, Sasha had one last look around, apart from cars going past, there was nobody in sight, allowing her to drop down to the road, again using the ivy to help her. She was in the car and away as quickly as she could.

Once clear of the estate, Sasha picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"It's me, I've done it."

"Yeah, you bet your ass you've done it. Get over here, now!"

"Now? Is that a good idea?"

"Well I don't need you bringing the police to my front door if that's what you mean. And get rid of this phone, I'll have a new one for you."

"Why? What's going on? Stephanie?" The line was dead. Sasha knew calling back was pointless, and threw the phone out of the car window as told. Moments later, she saw two police cars, lights flashing heading right towards her, there was nowhere to turn off, so she had to keep going, she got ready to do whatever was needed as the cars met on the road, and the police cars continued past her. Sasha breathed a sigh of relief, believing for the first time that she was in trouble she might not have been able to get through in one piece. They had to be on their way to the Carter estate, which means the alarm was raised. The best thing she could do was get over to Stephanie's meeting place as soon as possible.

She made good time, with not much traffic on the roads. This time she barely got through the door before Stephanie was on top of her.

"You moron! Did being locked up screw with your mind? You were never this sloppy before!"

"I did nothing sloppy. I had to kill a guy, but his body was hidden, another one as out cold, still was when I left, and the target was dead, no doubt about it."

"That's great, except for this." Stephanie said with such a fierce tone, there was no way she meant it. She handed her phone to Sasha who was then able to watch herself utter a few words, then fire her gun twice, before disappearing from view.

"Her laptop. It must have had a camera. Damn it." Sasha cursed herself for the mistake.

"Well the fact that every major media site already has 'Escaped Convict Murders Governor Candidate' as its headline and it'll be all over everything by the morning, makes me feel that this wasn't a completely successful operation."

Sasha frowned. "You better still be paying me. You wanted her dead, and she's dead."

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, here." Stephanie said, tossing a bag to Sasha. Inside she found her full payment and a new phone. "But I don't see how you're going to disappear now. You thought you were public enemy number one before, now people would kill you before thinking about handing you over to the authorities. You've got a big problem."

Sasha hadn't had time to consider it, but her face on camera like that, with the high profile attention this was going to receive made it so much harder to keep herself hidden, and survive. She needed help. "I do, but you can solve it. I know you can. Do not ask me to beg."

"As much as that idea sounds good, no. You don't have to beg. This time anyway. I'll help you disappear, I'll be the only one who knows, but if I ever need you, you will be there. Is that a deal?"

As in any deal she ever made with get, Sasha had no choice. "Yes it's a deal."

Stephanie smiled for the first time that evening. "Good, because right now, I need you." Sasha tried to keep her rage down but had to say something. "Now? How can I help you now? I need to disappear for a long time, let this blow over before I can be effective to you again. I'm not going to be able to get near anyone right now."

"Well that's where you're wrong, this target is one that you will be able to get to. Arguably easier than anyone else I could call." Stephanie passed a folder to Sasha, who opened it, took a look, and dropped its contents all over the floor.

"No, Stephanie, please, you can't. I can't."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **I can't let a chapter go by without thanking all who follow/favourite, whether you've been with me for a while or new. And of course you who review, you're all the reason I enjoy this.**

 **This felt a lot different to write. I hope I was able to create some level of suspense. I may try it again sometime if the response is good.**


	44. Chapter 44

Divas Prison Ch44

Sasha picked up all of the papers she had dropped onto the floor, put all of them back in the folder except a photo that she stared at, while Stephanie stared at her in turn.

"Why? Is this a joke?" Sasha asked in hope.

"You think I'd joke about someone's life? This is business, deal with it."

"Deal with it? Creed is my friend. Has been for years, is another person I owe the fact I'm here right now to."

"Your friend, from what I remember he spent all of his time just trying to get into your pants, i thought you'd quite like to see the back of him."

Sasha's eyes narrowed. "That was nothing but friendly flirting. He knew I wasn't interested in him that way, but he's a good guy, and he has served you well for years, just like I have."

"You really don't want to get into how well you serve me right now Sasha. You've screwed up royally, and put a lot of things at risk. But this isn't about you, any further than I need you to make sure he is taken care of, and as soon as possible. It's going to be good for you too you know

"Why? What's he ever done to you? He's never done me wrong."

"You think so. Do you remember your blonde friend? The one you brought out with you?"

"Yeah, stupid bitch. But she's no threat, she's back in jail."

"Yeah, and sang like a bird. Gave them Creeds name. They picked him up two days ago. His hiding skills are not up to much. They sweated him at the jail for two days before letting him go."

"So he flipped on us? Surely we need to get the hell out of here, right now!"

"If he flipped, I'm pretty sure we would already be sitting in a cell together. No, he called me and said he didn't talk."

"Well there you go. He didn't talk, why do I need to take him out?"

Stephanie sighed. "You really are good at missing the whole picture." He will be facing up to ten years inside. If he doesn't talk they'll threaten him with as much as they can. Do you really think Creed has the mentality to do ten years hard time?" Sasha went to immediately defend her friend, but knew she would be lying. As good a friend as he had been, Creed wasn't the sort to be able to face imprisonment. That meant he might do anything in his power to avoid going to jail at all.

"He wouldn't give me up. Not if he has any feelings like you think he does. And he knows what grassing you up would lead to, well look at this." Sasha waved the folder containing all of the details about Creed, not that she needed to.

"You can trust him if you want. I'm not going to." Stephanie sounded like killing him was as straightforward as paying bills.

"But, but, can't we just make him leave town, leave the country? If they can't find him, they can't get him to talk, can they? Do for him like you said you'd do for me. Make him disappear."

"You'll be lucky if I help you do anything right now. If you want help to disappear, like you said, you better get over yourself and get on with the job. And no mistakes this time."

"One mistake! That's all I made. There was no CCTV in the Carter house, she chose yo have guard patrols instead. Cameras shouldn't have been a concern, I had to focus on not getting a taser in my back if someone saw me. One guy did, they didn't find his body yet or that'd be in that article too. Who cares if they know I did it? Im on the run already,it won't change my fate if I don't get away from here, and soon." Sasha could feel herself getting angry, she knew letting it out was a bad idea so quickly pushed it back down.

"Fine, if he's out, I can get him to show his face. I'll do this, but it needs to be the last one."

"I told you, do this and I will help you disappear, wherever you want."

"No, it's the last one. I'm gone for good. I spent years killing for you. I didn't care till now. You want me to kill a friend. I can't work for you after this." Stephanie walked up to Sasha and looked her in the eye.

"You will do what I tell you. I have always taken care of you for the work you've done. You wanted for nothing. I got you out of a life behind bars, and you question me when I need you to help make sure it stays that way?"

Sasha looked down, feeling uneasy. Nobody else had ever had any kind of power over her, Stephanie had some way of breaking her down to the girl she was when they first met.

"I know, I can't ever repay you for what you've done."

"So no more of this forever talk. I'm getting you out of here, I'll come visit you, and you'll come here when I need you. But first, you've got a job to do."

"Yes Ma'am. This is not going to be easy, but it's what you pay me for."

"Exactly. Now I'm not heartless. There's a good pay day for this. 30 grand, and all the costs of your disappearance. Now go make me proud." Stephanie patted Sasha on the back, trying to be reassuring as her employee turned and left. She watched Sasha start her car and drive away. They then both made phone calls.

Sashas call was to Creed himself. She did her best to sound friendly.

"Creed? Guess who?"

"Sash? You ok? You're all over the news."

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I need your help with something. Are you around?"

"I had to leave town for a few days." Creed had chosen to make himself scarce after getting out of jail, but chose not to share that information, hoping that it could stay with him.

"Where are you?" Sasha asked, ready to drive.

"Jacksonville. I'm here till Friday, so I'll only be a couple of days. Will you be ok till then?" Jacksonville was many hours away, not a feasible option at that moment. If she said she was coming now, it would seem at least a little suspicious to a guy out on bail, considering turning informant. He'd try and run, and jeopardise things for her.

"Yeah sure. Say Friday night then?"

"Sure, how about dinner and a movie?" He couldn't see it, but Sasha rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Not a date, Woodsy."

"Sasha, I swear to God..."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Can we meet somewhere that's safe? You know I need to stay low."

"Yeah, I know somewhere. I'll text you the address. Say 9pm?"

"You got it. See you then."

"Be careful Sash, from what I've seen, they're gunning for you."

"Thanks, you too." Sasha ended the call and started her car. She sat there for a moment, trying to get her head around the whole night, before pulling away. Stephanie had been watching her the whole time. After Sasha was out of sight, she made her call.

"Kane? Get in your car. I want you to follow Sasha until she meets up with Creed. I want you to make sure she does the job, and does it right. If she doesn't, here's what I want you to do."

* * *

The first Nikki Bella knew of the Sasha Banks/Dixie Carter incident was the next day, when she grabbed a copy of the newspaper that had been brought up along with coffee and breakfast. They had no connection to the Internet to avoid leaving any kind of digital fingerprint in case the authorities were able to trace any of it back to them. They didn't have access to the equipment that had kept everything secure before they were captured, if it hadn't been confiscated, it was somewhere that would have been checked for their presence probably constantly since they got out. Not that Nikki was complaining too much about their location. She was being well looked after at the safe house that had been set up for her and her sister. Her associates had basically catered to their every whim. Food, drink, whatever they asked for was provided. Expense hadn't been spared. Her wardrobe that day was top of the line' but nearly ruined when she practically spat her coffee out on reading the article.

"Oh my god. Why would she do that? Is she trying to wreck everything she worked for? Crazy bitch will be back inside before she knows what hit her." Picking up the newspaper, she headed off to find her sister, who she hadn't seen yet that day.

Nikki got to Bries bedroom door, she was about to knock when she heard Daniel, her sisters boyfriend voice. He didn't say anything understandable, but the way he said it, or rather moaned it, gave Nikki all the indications he needed that she did not want to knock on that door at that moment. As she went back to where she was and sat down, Nikki pouted at the knowledge she just gained. She was a little jealous of her sister, even though happy for her. She had no interest in stealing Brie's man away from her. She wanted to find someone for herself, but it wasn't like she could go out to a bar and pick up some random guy. She knew it was too much of a risk. When they got to the Dominican safe and sound, she knew what her first order of business would be. 'The first hot guy I see isn't going to know what hit him' Nikki thought to herself as she tried to distract herself from what she knew was going on right by her.

Brie appeared a little while later, with only a robe around her. She sat down next to her sister, going to give her a kiss on the cheek, but Nikki backed away.

"Don't you dare! I don't know where your lips might have been in the last hour!"

Brie looked away, quickly going red. "Oh my god! Did you hear us?"

"What do you think? Daniel doesn't know how to be quiet it seems. I'd make fun of him, but I don't want to think about those noises ever again!"

"Just stop it Nicole. I'm sorry you heard that, can we please just not talk about it."

"Brie you don't have to be embarrassed. I'm not mad about it, I'm not embarrassed that I heard you. It's sex. If we were still teenagers I'd have shouted something through the door if I wanted to embarrass you."

"I still haven't forgiven you for that Nicole." Nikki broke into a fit of laughter from that.

"Oh come on, we were nineteen ! You know how nervous you were. You were crazy about him."

"Him? Who do you think I was in there with?"

"That blond surfer looking kid, what was his name, Dolph?"

"Dolph? That was your crush!"

"Yeah, but he liked you. Wait, then if it wasn't him, who was it?"

Brie looked down, knowing the answer wasn't going down well. "Liv."

"Liv? That Jersey girl who graduated early?" Brie nodded. "But, you two never seemed to hang out much. Yet you were sleeping with her?" Brie noticed the horrified look on her sisters face and frowned.

"I didn't get to sleep with her, thanks to you. She was unhooking my bra when you decided to shout all that dirty crap through the door, drunk off your ass. I'll never forget it. I was so embarrassed nothing happened, we just laid together, semi naked, and went to sleep. Then she got with someone else instead."

"See, it wasn't meant to be. Did you ever hook up with Dolph?"

"No, I couldn't, not when you liked him. He wasn't my type anyway."

"Yeah, your type was a loud blonde with big boobs." Nikki scoffed. This made her sister angry.

"Nicole, I know you never understood how I feel. How I like girls as well as guys. That's who I am, I've accepted it, I would shout it from the roof it it would help you do the same. I can't help the way I feel about people, who I'm attracted to, who I've fallen for, or who I'm in love with." The last part snapped Nikki's head around to stare at her sister.

"In love with? Who are you in love with?" Brie's silence spoke volumes. "Oh I don't believe this. It's her isn't it. Charlotte. You're still hung up on her."

"Hung up? I'm not hung up on her. I fell in love with her. I didn't realise it till I lost her. I miss her Nikki, I really do. I love her. I know you don't understand, but..."

"You're right, I don't understand. I've never understood how your mind works when it comes to sex. She was just there. The only person who talked to you in there, and your first move was to jump in bed? And now you say you love her. Well I'm sorry to be blunt, but you have to get over her. You won't see her ever again. You do understand that you can't go anywhere near her, or you'll rejoin her, permanently."

I'm not talking about me going anywhere near her, but if we can pull it off once, what's to stop it happening a second time?"

"Brie, there's no way."

"There's is so a way. Yeah, we didn't do it all on out own, but we found our way out, we've still got plenty of money, there must be people who know, or can help, or both. I don't care how much it costs, I'll spend my entire half of our money. Daniel must have some people who know some people who can do this."

"Will you listen to yourself? You're talking crazy. It can't be done. You have to understand that. And do you really think Daniel will want any part of helping to get your lover out of prison? He's supposed to be your boyfriend for goodness sake!"

"But he's not who I want. Not anymore."

"You could have fooled me, the noises coming from your room not that long ago could have fooled anyone."

"I'm not sure how much longer I can do that. I've tried to go back to how things were, before we went away and I met Charlotte. But I can't. I thought he was dead. I had to make peace with that at the same time as dealing with being inside and losing everything. It was the hardest thing I ever did, but I did it. I moved on. I moved on to someone else, so you can't blame me for not being over her. When the plan to get out came to us, I wanted her to come with us, I had it set that she'd be with us the whole time. She ruined it and you made me leave her."

"We didn't have a choice in that. It was a risk to the plan, and we didn't have the time to wait for her. Besides can you imagine getting out then coming face to face with Daniel with your arm around your new lover? He'd have probably shot her on the spot."

Just the suggestion of that made Brie sad, and Nikki could tell right away. "I wouldn't have let him Nikki. He'd have had to shoot me first."

"Oh Brie, you really have got it bad. I know it hurts, but there really is no way for us to get her out. We don't even know the whole story of how we got out. We did our parts, and now we are here. Soon we'll be off, safe and sound back in the Dominican. We don't have to do any more business, we are set for life. But you have to stay with Daniel." Brie looked even more unhappy.

"I just told you. I can't do it anymore. It's not fair to him. It's not fair to me either."

Nikki got a lot more serious at this point. "Brie, he is setting up everything we need to be able to disappear abroad, with no worries for as long as we live. We can't do it without him. It's not like we can go out and take meetings the way he has. He's done it all, he's done a great job so far. He's done it all for you. I'm only here because of you, he'd have dumped me on the side of the road a long time ago if it wasn't for you. You can't wreck this for us, there is way too much at stake."

"So what do you suggest? I marry him? Because I can't do that to him. I hate what I've done to him already. I did love him you know. I don't hate him, I just don't love him anymore."

"You've just got to keep it up until we get out of the country. Once we are set up, we can get the money sorted so we are all set. I'm not saying we need to screw him out of his share, he's earned it, but I'm not against it, you could use your feminine charms to get him to do it. After that, you can tell him, break his heart, dump him like a used Kleenex, I really don't care. If you don't love him, I couldn't care less about him, but as long as we need him, you've got to do what's necessary, just fake it for a little while longer ok."

Brie hated the idea, but knew that her sister made a very good point. "Ok fine, but once we are out there, I'm telling him the truth, and I'm not giving up on the idea to get Charlotte out of there and back by my side. With or without your help."

"Once we are safe, you can do what you want. I just care about us, we're safe, so why not. Ok?"

"Ok." Brie smiled and hugged her twin, the conversation changing to more casual subjects. It wouldn't have done if either of them were aware that Daniel had come looking for Brie, and was stood just outside the doorway, out of sight, but close enough to hear everything that the twins had said to each other. He felt heartbroken, unable to stop a tear running down his face. The sadness quickly turned to anger. He couldn't have let Brie know he was alive, it left him exposed to the same fate as her after he barely escaped the police last time. Instead he had worked on trying to find a way to get her out. Legal methods weren't an option, there was no chance of success. He had spent a lot of money trying to find the best people to help, and had paid a lot of money to join forces with Stephanie McMahon, even if it was against his better judgement, but it had yielded the results he wanted. Brie had seemed a bit hesitant, a bit distant since their reunion, but he put that down to her shock of finding him alive. The truth that she doesn't love him, and even worse, she cheated on him, was in love with someone else, another woman to boot, was like a huge knife in his back. Nikki not being worried about dropping him once her own skin was safe wasn't much of a shock, her beliefs about him only helping her for Brie were pretty much on point. But Brie had hurt him, hurt him beyond any level he ever thought she could.

He grabbed a couple of bags out of their bedroom, went out to his car, the twins not seizing or hearing him at all, started it and drove a few miles down the road before pulling over. He sat silently in the car, deep in thought for a while, before finally saying to himself, as nobody else was anywhere near.

"You want her, you can have her. Screw you both." He started the car again, but at the same time, pulled out his phone, and dialled 911.

Unsurprisingly, the local police department didn't waste time after receiving the tip off of a possible location of two escaped felons. Even an anonymous tip was greatly appreciated at this point, even if it didn't pan out, they had something to tell the press. Several cars, and armed officers were sent, although as they approached the location, they all turned off their sirens and lights, not wanting to give themselves away and give anyone the chance to get away before they arrived.

Brie had just finished changing, coming back to the room where she had left her sister.

"Daniel's not in there, did you see him?"

"Nope, guess he went out." Brie shrugged her shoulders and called out "Curtis, do you think someone could go on a coffee run for us?"

"You got it, usual?" Receiving a thumbs up from Brie, he grabbed his jacket. The twins sat down again, but before either of them could open their mouths, the unmistakable sound of gunfire rang out and they both responded, heading towards the side of the house it came from, as did the other associates they had in the house. The first one there took less than a second to realise.

"Cops! Cops!" He shouted, while getting back, looking for cover. The Bellas slammed the door and looked at each other, both trying to stay calm, neither succeeding.

"Grab the bags." Nikki said, opening a window at the back of the room. Brie didn't respond. "Brie, the bags! Go get the money, there's no time to freeze up!" Brie suddenly ran out of the room in a flash, returning only a second later. The sound of gunfire was now louder, as the few who worked for them tried desperately to fight off the overwhelming force the police had brought. None of their guys were destined to leave the room alive, each one fighting to their last.

"The bags aren't there."

"What? How can they not be there?"

"I don't know, they aren't there, they're gone."

"Damn you Daniel!" Nikki shouted, opening a drawer on a chest next to her, pulling out a pistol and checking it was loaded and ready.

"Nikki, what are you doing?"

"There's no money, we might need this, come on, we are going to have to go out here, run for the car, there's no cops this side yet."

Brie was three quarters out of the window when the door was kicked in, two officers coming through with a purpose. Nikki, out of instinct maybe, or desperation, raised her weapon, ready to fire at the police, but she was no match for the well trained officers. Before Nikki could pull the trigger, a bullet tore through her shoulder and she fell to the ground, the gun falling to the floor away from her.

"Nikkiiii!" Brie screamed, abandoning her escape attempt to try and come to the aid of her sister. She pawed over her sister, trying to stop the blood coming out of the wound. The police weren't going to let her, one of them picked Brie up, then took her down to the floor, pinning her down as he reached for her arms, pulling them behind her back, one by one, until Brie was in handcuffs.

As she was picked up off the floor, Brie pulled against the officer trying to escort her out of the room, trying desperately to get to her sister, who was now in a pair of handcuffs herself, hers in front of her, allowing the officers to perform first aid with less risk as they put in a call for an ambulance.

Brie was no match in strength for the officer, who was more than twice her size. He had no choice but to drag her away, reading her her right, not that a single word sank in. He took. Her through the house, past several officers, some nursing wounds, but she saw how they were all smiling when they saw her taken past them. They didn't stop till they reached a police car, but Brie was held firmly in place while he opened the door and all but threw her into the back seat, causing a bump as she hit the seat, unable to break her fall.

"Let me see my sister!" She screamed as the officer paid her no attention, slammed the door and walked away, other officers outside keeping watch over her. Brie didn't care, pulling at her handcuffs while slamming herself into the door, not really appreciating the futility of it in her desperation.

"Hey! Knock that off right now, or you're gonna find yourself hogtied!" One officer shouted, as he banged on the door. Brie paid him no attention at all, but her despair was relieved by the arrival of two ambulances at the property. She watched through the bars on the window as several medics entered the property.

The next several minutes felt like hours to Brie. Her panic not being helped by the sight of the medics removing a sheet covered body from just outside the building. She guessed that it had to be Curtis, as he was the one going outside when the shooting started. Officers were brought out to the ambulance and given treatment, other bodies were loaded into a third vehicle that arrived, before finally, she recognised her sister being brought out on a stretcher. She looked to be conscious, because she was strapped into the stretcher across her body, all the way down to her legs, while still in handcuffs, and a second set of cuffs connecting her arm to the stretcher herself. She was struggling against all of the measures taken to restrain her, but able to move little more than her hands slightly in the air.

Brie screamed her sisters name repeatedly, it was impossible for her to know if she could be heard, because there was no way for Nikki to respond in her current position. She was loaded into one of the ambulances, two police officers getting in as well, and the doors were closed, the ambulance driving away with a two car police escort.

Brie then calmed herself down, trying to convince herself that her sister would receive the medical attention she needed. The officer who put her in the car then returned and got into the drivers seat.

"Well it's not good news for you." He said in a condescending tone.

"No!" Brie exclaimed. "What did you do to my sister, you son of a bitch!"

The officer laughed. "Calm down. She's alive and stable, but she was mad! It took four of us to strap her down, and she had cuffs on! I'm just glad I'm not you right now, and not just because you're going to jail. She was cursing you, and some Daniel guy with words even I don't know. Don't worry, we will ask who he is in good time, but I'd be more concerned about your twin. She's going to be ok, they're taking to hospital to get cleaned up, but she's real real mad right now. Might not be fun sharing a prison cell with her again. Pity, because you two are going to be locked away together for a very long, long, time." Brie could see the officer chuckle to himself as he started the car and she took a last look at the house as they pulled away. Only at this moment did she think about anything other than the health and wellbeing of her sister and everything about her current situation became clear as day, the bars, her handcuffs and the words of the officer all suddenly felt real.

Brie had always been smart enough to know that being rearrested would mean a lot of extra time. To her, it was worth the risk. She felt that they had been treated unfairly with their original arrest and prison sentence and adding to it didn't matter. They were still looking at being inside until old age. She'd always believed that if they were going to get caught, it would happen in the first 48 hours. They'd become old news, and slipping out of the country would be easy enough once it was sorted.

But Daniel had to ruin everything. He had to have called the cops on them, she now realised. She had tried to love him again, to make a future. And his reaction was to take her money and to get her sent back to prison. She understood Nikki's anger at this point. It was all his fault. She overlooked her lying to him, hoping Nikki could understand that this was all his fault, not hers. He'd left them with nothing. No money, no contacts, no associates and no freedom. No wonder she couldn't love him again.

Brie could feel herself getting worked up over it, so she chose to think about the only good thing that she could come up with. Charlotte. She was going to see her again after all. She hadn't dealt with losing her well. She knew that she loved her, and knew that when they came face to face again, she had to tell her. She didn't want sex anymore. Well, she did, but that wasn't all. She wanted to love her, to make their lives better, and to find a way to survive the decades they would spend in the prison system. Just the thought of Charlotte made her smile as they arrived at the jail.

The officer looked puzzled as he took her out of the car. "I've been on the force 12 years, and I've never had a criminal I've arrested, especially not one looking at a long sentence, have a smile like that. Are you crazy or something?

Brie chose not to answer, keeping her thoughts to herself as she was walked into jail.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **Royal Rumble time. I'm picking Undertaker, but it's really open this year. If Strowman wins, I'm not responsible for my reaction :-)**

 **My genuine gratitude to all of you out there, if you are reading for the first time or not, I thank you.**

 **To all who review, follow or favourite, your extra support truly means a lot.**


	45. Chapter 45

Divas Prison Ch45

Summer never thought that she would be glad to get locked into her prison cell again, but right now that was a fact for her. Anything would be better than the way that she was being treated. The van had brought her back to prison only a couple of hours ago, but it had felt like days.

Warden Flair and Head Guard Borden had met the van, just as they usually do with new prisoners, but this time they had treated her like a disease. The Warden had completely blown up in her face the moment he saw her. An insulting mixture of how she was the biggest loser he had ever seen, and how he was going to make it a personal mission to make her life as miserable as he could make it.

"Being anywhere run by you, I can't see how you couldn't." Was clearly the wrong response, the response being the end of a bat in her stomach from 'Sting'. He hadn't let her get her wind back, dragging her off to be re booked into the prison. The two of them hadn't left her for the entirety of that process, barely agreeing to turn their backs when she was marched into a shower room. Last time, they didn't put her into any restraints after she dried and dressed, but Flair had insisted.

When they arrived back at the block, it was empty, which surprised Summer, as it was the middle of the day. She was unaware of the lockdown that had been put into effect. Flair and Sting marched her into the middle of the room and stop her there, before the Warden gave the signal to open the cells. Summer couldn't help but notice the smirk on his face.

"Assemble in front of the Warden! No talking!" Was the command, with all the guards ensuring that they were complied with in quick time. Once he saw he had everyone's attention, he began.

"This is the face of failure. The perfect example of how nobody can escape justice, escape the law, and most importantly, escape successfully from United States prisons. Not only do I have one here, returned to her rightful place, but I got the news only a few hours ago that another one of them has been arrested, booked into jail, and will be back with us very soon. With the investigation making great strides everyday, all three of her friends will soon all be standing next to her, looking as defeated as she does right now. You have to understand, you can't win here. Things will all soon be exactly as they should be. In line with that, I have decided that there will be a minor relaxing of the recent sanctions placed on you all as a result of the actions of their disgusting acts. As of now, lockdown is reduced from 23 to 18 hours, and your commissary rights are restored." Flair basked in this moment while Summer squirmed. He believed that he was coming off as the good guy for giving something back, while making it clear how Summer, in this case anyway, was the one responsible for their unpleasant living conditions of the last few weeks. He could see the look some of the women had given her already, even if there had been some relieved murmurs at getting some privileges back.

"I wasn't finished!" He shouted, louder than necessary, but he wasn't letting the chatter that had broken out continue. "You women best remember that I will take it all away again in a second if you give me cause. My guards will continue to lock down any trouble makers, and there are always plenty of empty cells in The Lock for anybody who forgets their place. That's goes double for you." He directed the last co meant to Summer, and gave Sting a signal, which moved him to remove all of Summer's cuffs and chains. Once freed, Summer realised how many of the other women were looking at her with malice in their eyes and on their minds.

"Well, I'm sure you want to welcome back your fellow inmate, I do t want to spoil the party, I have something of my own to arrange for her." Flair said, and he and his head guard left the block, pausing for only a second with Rollins, as the block supervisor, for a short conversation at the door.

Summer decided to make a move towards her cell, not wanting anything to do with the crowd in front of her, but she soon found her path blocked by Angelina in one direction, and Madison in another. Turning around, she was grabbed under her chin by Victoria. She couldn't break the grip and struggled for breath as Mickie came around and looked at her.

"So tell me, you think because you think you're somebody, you have the right to make selfish decisions that make my life, and all our lives even more miserable?"

Summer tried to shake her head, not able to get any words out.

Mickie continued. "Well, you need to be taught a lesson it seems. Lucky for you, we are more than eager to help you learn it. My girls go first of course, but whatever is left of her is for anyone to do what they want with."

Victoria took Summer's legs out from under her and the Knockouts all circled around her, they were able to get a few kicks to her defenceless body before Natalya, Paige, Becky and Charlotte got in the way.

"Hey, I get you have a problem with this, so do we, but if we all turn on her, then that smug son of a bitch up there gets exactly what he wants, extra abuse for those who made him look stupid in front of his bosses and the press." Natalya snuck a quick look at Charlotte, well aware of who she was bashing, but she looked like she didn't even care. "I'll bet she regrets what she did, she'll have gotten a extended stretch, and will have to suffer for it, but no matter what we think of each other, we will never give him what he wants. Mickie, I have no time for you, and you have no respect for me, that's clear. But you've been in the system for a long time, just like me. This isn't the way to go."

Mickie laughed. "The way to go?" You think I care who I'm helping, or who I'm hurting? No chance. She put us all on almost permanent lockdown for weeks. We still are apparently, so what if we can make it a little better with commissary, she needs to know how badly she screwed us."

Natalya wasn't able to continue her efforts to help Summer, when she saw the former to star getting picked up off of the floor by her collar. Summer thought she was being helped up, but she then was turned around to find she was face to face with Ronda. The look on her face could have killed on its own, and Summer was frozen, not that she could have escaped the grip anyway.

Mickie certainly liked what she saw. "Oh, now you're for it, I don't think we need to do anything more anyway." Everyone was on edge, waiting to see what was going to happen. Summer wasn't completely aware of who this was, but since she couldn't escape the grip, or ever forget the look on her face, she knew she was in more trouble. Ronda looked side to side for a brief second, then all but threw Summer into Natalya, the force taking both women off their feet, before turning and walking away.

"What the hell was that?" Mickie shouted after her, before Victoria put her body between the two. Not that it was necessary, because Ronda didn't even look back. Mickie walked away in anger, while Natalya and Summer got up and went in the opposite direction, Paige and the others in quick pursuit.

"Th...thanks." Summer barely got out as she got her breath back.

"You're welcome, this time." Natalya said with a tone. "That wasn't the way to do things, but you did screw us all big time. And for nothing. I hope you feel as miserable as possible right now."

"Miserable is right. I'm sorry if I made things worse here. I didn't mean for it to happen. I hadn't planned on it, the rest of them were heading out, and I saw what they were doing. I saw a chance to get out of here, and I had to take it. Worst decision I ever made. They found me right away. Now I've gotten all this extra time to do. So if it helps, I got what I deserved."

Charlotte was surprised by this. "What you deserved? What's happened to you? What happened to all the nights of crying that you shouldn't be here? That life wasn't fair?"

Summer shrugged. "Nobody's ever going to believe me now, I could have seen it through the legal way, but it seemed like too good a chance to pass up, like I'd have regretted it every day if I didn't try. I can't blame anyone now. I just want to do anything I can to make this time go as quickly as possible. Get out, start again."

"That's a much better attitude." Becky said. "It's the only way I've managed to get through, and you've got us, that helps too."

"You don't hate me like the rest? Thanks, really." Summer smiled for the first time.

"So, tell us what happened then?" Paige couldn't hold it in anymore, getting carried away.

"I saw Nikki basically drag Brie away, that's when I saw they had the door open, and I guessed that's what they were doing, Brie was screaming your name, Charlotte." Just at the mention of Brie, Charlotte's whole demeanour changed, she rocked back against the wall there and looked down.

"You ok?" Was the almost simultaneous response from the others. Charlotte nodded, but did t say anything. The mixture of sadness and anger on her face said more than any words she could have spoken. She gestured to Summer to continue.

"We hid in a bathroom while all the guards broke up the riot. We nearly got caught there, but Sasha killed the guard."

"A guard got killed? No wonder they've been so hard on us." Natalya said to the group in general. They all agreed, some nodding, some murmuring to themselves.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt, i just wanted to get out. We got to the hospital, Sasha got the doctor to give us keys and there was a car waiting for us. When we reached a safe spot, they all got out into another car, but they kicked me out." Summer made sure not to show sadness in recounting the moment her hopes were gone, knowing sympathy wasn't coming her way.

"So you didn't have a chance really. Not with the way they'd by searching." Becky said, getting a nod from Summer.

"Nope, they got me in no time. Threw me in some local jail, horrible place. Asked me I don't know how many questions, few that I knew the answer to, but I did talk. Was that wrong?"

"Not this time, why protect any of them?" Natalya told Summer, who looked relieved.

"Good, I know I did wrong by you all. But I am sorry. Really." Summer sounded, and was genuine in her words.

Paige gave her a small hug. "Well that's good, now lets not talk about it as much as possible ok, you're here, we're here. Soon they'll all be here."

"Hey yeah, didn't he say they got another one." Becky remembered the Wardens words.

"Yeah, another one. That has to mean it's Sasha Banks. And you know what that means, don't you sweetie?" Paige had a big grin on her face.

"It doesn't mean anything yet. When you're wrong, I'm going to enjoy everything I put you through." Becky grinned back.

"What's this?" Summer was confused.

"We have a bet, loser becomes the slave of the winner for a day. She says Sasha will be last back, I say the twins."

"That's a gutsy bet Paige. Sasha planned the whole thing. She is probably long gone by now. I doubt she'll ever come back." Becky was the one grinning now after Summers comment.

"You're lucky you've got such a beautiful smile." Paige said, unable to stop herself stealing a kiss.

"Aww, I'm glad you two are still going strong." Summer said. Both Paige and Becky smiled back.

"That'll never change. We had a wobble, but we worked it out. But enough about past events. How much longer do we have you for?"

"They gave me 2 years for escape. Mostly because I talked. They wanted more. One guy said I could get 15 years."

Natalya laughed at that. "You talked because of that. You'd have never got that long, it'd be more than doubling your original time right?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have stopped me, if I took a day off my new sentence, it was worth it."

"Fine, but let be the end of you turning rat, ok?" Natalya sounded serious and they all knew she was.

Summer nodded. "I wouldn't do that to any of you. I'm going to go back to my cell, get reacquainted. It's been a stressful morning, and my neck hurts where that woman through me. I should stay away from her right?"

"More than I can explain. Come on." Charlotte hadn't spoken much since Bries name came up, but took the first chance she could to get away, and took Summer with her, back to the cell they would now be sharing once again.

"Speaking of Rousey." Natalya said once Summer had gone. "What was she doing. She gets in the middle of the argument, saves Summer and walks off?"

"Yeah, she didn't seem to be interested in anything till now. Do you think she was trying to break it up?" Becky suggested.

"Could be right, could be she wanted the first shot at Summer." Paige said, not convinced of Ronda's intentions.

"Whatever it was, she saved her from Mickie and her minions. If there was a good time to try and talk to her again, this is it." Natalya's idea was met by silence. Silence and shocked expressions.

"Are you nuts? After she sent Lita flying?" Becky tried to reason.

"Plus, do you want to do this without her?" Paige made a better point and Natalya shrugged, got up, went over to Lita, talked for five seconds and came back.

"She's fine with it, but warned me to be careful. So do you two have my back?"

Becky and Paige shared a look, almost communicating through their eyes. They both nodded and got up.

Ronda was sitting at a table, not doing anything, just drinking water from a cup. She seemed deep in thought. When she realised that there were people invading her personal space, she looked up.

All three of them saw the annoyance in her eyes. Natalya knew she was going to have to do the talking.

"Hi, we wanted to thank you for what you did. You saved our friend from probably a hell of a beating. I don't know why you did it, but we are grateful." Ronda stood up, looked at the three of them, her gaze settling on Paige. Quick as a flash, she had her hand around Paige's throat.

"No, stop!" Becky shouted. It would have attracted attention. But there were already guards there.

"Put her down Rousey, its time." The order got no response. The other guard tried.

"Cone on now, you know how this works, any violence and the deal's off. Dan's waiting for you, am I going to have to send him away because you broke the rules? Let her go now!" Something got through as Ronda began looking around, then removed her hand from Paige. Becky and Natalya got her away quickly.

"Very good" said the guard. "Now you know the routine." Ronda turned away from the guards, allowing them to place handcuffs on her and lead her out of the cell block.

Once they were a distance away, Paige sat down, trying to get her breath back, something that was made a little harder by Becky throwing her arms around her.

"Babe, my neck." Paige groaned.

Becky let go, then put her arms around her lower. "I'm sorry, this'll help." She put her head on Paige's shoulder and gently kissed her neck, then kept the kisses coming. Paige couldn't stop a little moan.

"Guys, save it for later will you!" Natalya said, half joking, half serious. She didn't want to see that.

"She's just making it better." Paige said, unable to help her smile. "But for once, the screws turned up at the right time."

"They were certainly convincing." Natalya agreed. I don't know what that guy Dan is but seeing him meant more to her than throttling you. You'd assume it's a visitor, but since when do they know names, or care for that matter?"

"If I'd had a visitor, i would tell you, but I can't." Paige said.

"I do hate that you haven't. I need my friend to visit me, tell me about the world. It's the closest I'll come to escaping." Becky squeezed Paige's hand.

"It's ok, I don't know what I'd say to them if I did." Paige replied. Quickly changing the subject, the conversation got much lighter for the next hour, until Ronda returned from her visit.

"She's back, maybe we should make ourselves scarce." Becky suggested.

"Well I don't want to have her hand on my throat again." Paige agreed, they all moved, but it was clear as they did that Ronda quickly changed her path to intercept them. No matter what they did, she was heading for them, and there wasn't anywhere they could go that she couldn't.

"Just hold firm." Was the advice Natalya had for them. "They were watching her close before, but we've got to expect the worst. Three on one won't bother her."

Ronda walked up to the three of them, and as expected, grabbed Paige, but by the shirt this time, pulling her ahead of the other two by a step. Paige tried to get ready to defend herself, but as quickly as she grabbed her shirt, Ronda let her go. The seconds passed and nobody said anything. Ronda then extended her hand to Paige. This was a surprise to all three and there was no response. Paige thought about it, looking Ronda in the eye, and then shook it, not understanding why.

At this point Ronda looked Paige in the eye, not letting her hand go. "I have to apologise. I did wrong. Forgive me." It wasn't phrased as a request, but a firm instruction, not that Paige would have refused. Ronda still had a hold on her hand.

"Forgiven. Please don't do it again. You're very strong, and scary. Can I go?"

Ronda let go of her hand, Paige took a small step back and saw Ronda's face drop a little, but only for a split second, before the more usual frown returned. Becky went to pull Paige back a little, but Paige studied Ronda's face for a moment.

"Do...do you want to sit with us?" Ronda didn't get the chance to respond before the Knockouts came over, getting in their way.

"You lot can get out of here, Mickie wants to talk to this one." Angelina stated, looking down her nose at all three of them while pointing to Ronda.

Mickie and Victoria followed them over. Ignoring Paige, Becky and Natalya at first. Mickie went right up to Ronda. "I don't care who you are, you don't get in the way of my business. You have two choices. Join me, or stay the hell out of our way. I think you could be an asset and I can make things much more comfortable for you. Or I can make life even more miserable. That's up to you. Think carefully. Vic?"

On cue, Victoria pushed Paige into the Knockouts, who held her arms. Victoria then blocked Becky and Natalya's attempts to get to her. Her strength was nullifying the numbers advantage.

"Prove your loyalty, take out one of my enemies. I know you can do enough damage to send her packing. Show me." Mickie demanded of Ronda who stared down at Paige who had been taken down to her knees. Behind them, Becky was frantic, trying to get to her girlfriend, the fear of what could happen taking over.

Ronda however, stared at Paige for a second, then stepped back and threw two quick punches. Paige had closed her eyes and was waiting for the impact. But it never came. She felt her arms go free, opened her eyes and saw that Angelina and Madison were on the floor, knocked out. Velvet did the most sensible thing she could at the time, and ran.

"You stupid bitch!" Mickie screamed, in disbelief and frustration at what happened. She looked ready to launch herself at Ronda, but Victoria got in between them and pulled her away.

Paige stood up, and went to Ronda. She wanted to thank her, but before she could, guards surrounded Ronda, pepper spray flying. Ronda was hit from more than one direction and dropped to a knee, clutching her face to cover her eyes. Two guards grabbed each arm and quickly had her in handcuffs for the second time in less than a few hours.

"Let her go, she was defending me!" Paige told the guards as they stood Ronda up.

"Yeah, right. Not a chance, she's going to The Lock. You can walk away or go with her." Paige didn't care at that moment, but Becky did.

"No, Paige please. You can't help her now, this isn't the time to fight. Remember what we said."

Paige saw the fear on Becky's face and the anger left her. She shared a look with Ronda as the latter was marched past them both and out of the block.

"Nattie, can I take her back?" Becky asked, not wanting to just ditch their friend.

"Sure, I'll amuse myself, you know it'll be lockdown now anyway." Becky took Paige by the hand and dragged her back to her cell. When they got there Becky wrapped both arms and legs around Paige.

"Please don't get involved with her Paigey." Becky asked. "She hurt you, and she nearly got you thrown in solitary."

"Bex, don't think I don't like having you all over me, and you are right. But she saved me too. And I think, I think I got through to her. But I'm not going to find out till she comes back.

"You mean, you think you can get her to help us?" Becky believed her girlfriend could do anything, but this still surprised her.

"I don't know about that. But I do think we aren't the only ones in need."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **Sorry that it has been lot longer than usual between chapters. If anybody is interested, the reason is I've embarked on a new story for the first time since I started this one way back when. It's called 'Be Mine'. It can be found on the wrestling section here, but is M rated so won't show up on a normal search. I believe that you could also find it through my user page as well. If you do give it a go, or if you already have, then thank you.**

 **Fastlane was disappointing. My thoughts of making a guy who can work for two minutes twice a year the champion is probably as bad as many others, and I liked Goldberg in his prime. I was happy to see Bayley keep the title, I hope she survives Wrestlemania with it too. A long reign needs to happen. The hot potato and ppv win streak involving Charlotte overshadowed great work she's done this last year. I could go on and on. I'm sure many may disagree and that's ok too.**

 **Thanks for bearing with me, this is far from done.**


	46. Chapter 46

Divas Prison Ch46

"Haha! Gin! Oh yeah, you can all kiss my ass!" Natalya said without any remorse in her voice as she slammed her cards down onto the table. "I win!"

"Ok, Nattie, chill out. You win, lets play another round." Becky said, a little taken back.

"Sorry Becks, it's just nice to win one, I don't think I've won for at least a week. Or maybe longer, who knows."

"Still, I thought she'd be the bad winner at this table." Becky indicated to Summer.

"Hey! I'm not a bad winner!" Summer said, pouting.

"Oh calm down, you've not really won much anyway, so I guess you couldn't be." Becky got the last words and dealt the cards for another round, a lot of groaning, sighing and quiet laughter later, Summer saw a card go down that made her eyes sparkle and her mouth drop open.

"Oh my god! I've got it! Look! Gin! I won one! Hahaha! Who's the loser now girls?" Two of her three opponents looked at her, quietly judging her. "Oh, um, right. Sorry, it really is easy to get carried away with yourself."

"It's ok, there's not a lot else to get excited about really. But is that how you reacted when you won awards?" Natalya couldn't help poking into Summers life prior to her incarceration.

"Oh god no, there's cameras there. You have to keep it inside. Win or lose, you're on camera. Win and you have to be calm, lose and you have to be gracious and keep smiling. That's worse, especially if you don't like the person who won, who may be on a rival show too."

"Did you win many?" Becky asked.

"A couple, not a lot. Those I did get are my prized possessions. They mean so much more that the money. The life was great, but that's gone. The awards are safe in my house and will still be there, whatever happens to me once I get out of here." Summer sounded happier than ever talking about her successes. She thought about how she was finally feeling acclimatised to the environment that fate and her own mistakes had forced her into. "Anyway, let's keep playing, we don't have that much longer, and I want to go for two in a row."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Natalya smirked as she dealt the cards. "I want to take advantage of Lady Luck over here having a bad day." True as the statement was, it was partly designed to get a reaction from the only person at the table who's only contribution to the activity was playing her cards on her turn. "Come on Paige, play along, you normally wipe the floor with us. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Don't ask Nat." Becky replied with a noticeable level of annoyance. "She's been in her own head for days now. Ever since that incident with Mickie."

"But she didn't get hurt did she? Rousey didn't take the bait and got them off her."

"Yeah, I know, and I hate thinking about what happened. It scared me, but Paige has been obsessed with it all. Living with her has not been its usual distraction from reality."

"What's the matter? Aren't you getting any? Well boo freaking hoo, join the rest of us for a while." The sarcasm in her voice showed she wasn't being mean, but it certainly made an impact on Becky, who looked away.

"That's not your business."

"Oh wow, you're really not are you?"

"Leave it Nat."

"No way. Paige, what is wrong with you?"

"Stop it." Becky suddenly came over angry. "She is the most loving, most affectionate person I have ever known. She makes me feel like a goddess. I'm sorry Pai." Becky still was feeling like she didn't do enough for Paige, but stopped short of admitting it publically. "She's such a good person, she feels guilty over everything that happened the other day. Like it was her fault that Rousey got herself taken out of here."

Natalya was surprised to hear it. She looked over to see that Paige's expression confirmed what she was hearing. "Paige, Ronda is nothing more that a thug. This experiment to bring her into a proper block instead so solitary was always going to end this way. Now she's probably gone from here for good, so you might as well forget about her."

Paige slammed her hand onto the table. "No she won't, none of us would be kept in The Lock for good. She saved my ass before, I know that. She's a hell of a tough girl. But she's not a thug. I think there's a lot more to her than you think Nat, more than just some soulless killer that she's been made out to be, only good to use as a weapon. I hope she comes back soon, then I can show you both." Paige got up, walked around the table, crouched in front of Becky with such a serious expression the orange haired woman was concerned what was going to happen. She didn't need to as Paige pulled her down, so they were out of most guards line of sight, planted a long hard kiss on her lips.

Becky fought the urge to jump on her right there and then, the kiss stirring her desire. It wasn't the time or the place, and Paige still looked deadly serious.

"Becky, you are a goddess. My goddess. That will never change. I'm not going looking for a fight, but Mickie put me in that position. You know that, you both do, and Ronda saved me. I have to thank her at least. Plus, she apologised for what she did for me. A person who does that has feelings. Mickie has none, her hired gun certainly doesn't. I love you both, in very different ways of course, but I need your support."

"Pai, please. You got involved in that because of her. They didn't want anything to do with you, or me, or any of us but her. It'll happen again and again while you do anything with her. Please, leave her alone. For me?" Becky held Paige's hand tight.

"Becky's right Paige. She's trouble. Best given a wide berth. For your own good." Natalya spoke just as seriously.

"I say talk to her." Summer interjected, with both Becky and Natalya turning and staring at the first comment she'd made in a while. "Don't look like that. She wants to help. And I've never had anyone help me like she did. Paige, if you think it could help her, then do it. Becky, it doesn't mean that she doesn't care about you. It's admirable how you look out for her. I know from the way she talked about you when we met, that nobody will ever mean more to her than you. But you know how she is. You need to let her do it. If she comes back of course."

Becky looked at Natalya for an opinion. "I still think it's bad news waiting to happen. But Summer has a point. You've never been able to stop Paige before."

"Yeah, and look what's happened as a result." Becky said, full of bad memories.

"But I'm still here." Paige quickly interjected. "I've gotten hurt, I'm not indestructible. But I'm here. I'm it's not going to happen here. She's not who you think she is Nat. She may have done what she's done, but she's not a thug. Or not just one. I saw something in her. She's a person too. Why wouldn't we give her a chance. We all gave each other a chance. Plus she's someone we would all like to be on the right side of, isn't she?"

Natalya raised an eyebrow. "Listen to you, sounding like some old time jailbird. Ok, I won't stop you, but remember, she has it in her to kill you where you sit."

That was the wrong thing to say in front of Becky. "No, she won't. I won't let her, she'll have to kill me too, I can't let her kill you Pai, I love you so much. I need you. You know I need you."

Paige gave Natalya a look as she kissed Becky's forehead and stroked it in that way that calmed her. It worked as it always did. "She won't kill me. I don't think she'll even try and hurt me, but I know you wouldn't let it, nor would any of the others. And the screws watch her too closely. You worry too much, but I love that you do. I wouldn't change you for anything."

Becky hugged her girlfriend. "I wouldn't change you either, but be careful."

"I will. Besides, who knows how long it might be."

* * *

As it turned out, while they had that conversation, plans for Ronda Rousey to return to A block were being finalised. Word had gotten out that she had been moved to solitary again, prompting the campaign that were protesting her permanent isolation to get back together and demand they release her back to a populated block. Punishment in solitary was justified for what she had done, but Warden Flair was already under a lot of media scrutiny for the escape, even with three of the four reported as being back in custody, and didn't want any of this to make the press on top of everything. It would come back on him for sure if he ever wanted to run for office, and he had always considered the possibilty of being a Senator or Govenor. After that, he had his eyes on the greatest office in the land, the Oval Office.

But if that was to happen, he needed to avoid any more PR disasters. He authorised Rousey to be returned to A Block, and intentionally leaked it to the media, to get more people onside. He was well known to be tough on crime, and some said it was his achilles heel as he had a higher reoffending rate than other prison wardens in the state. Showing his compassion was good for his future, he told himself. Whether or not he believed it was a completely different question, but it was the right call as far as the press was concerned. He was written up as a man capable of putting correct decisions above easy decisions. He could have told them that it was clearly a bad idea to let Rousey into general population, and none of them had the whole story, but in a world where everyone could put their opinions online and be taken seriously, this would keep more people onside, who could then be used in his bid to be elected. Flair sat back in his chair to marvel in what he felt was his own brilliance before leaving his office. It was already two pm and he had a tee time at three.

Without looking at any of his staff, he dumped the paperwork on the nearest desk and headed out the door. Nobody could stop him, least not the person who got the paperwork. He hadn't even acknowledged the presence of his own daughter behind the desk, but that wasn't any different to another day and was certainly the way she wanted it. Her eyes bulged as she saw the order and she quickly put the processes in place as she had been taught to make sure the orders were carried out. She knew she had to let the rest of her friends know what was happening as soon as she got back.

She had almost two hours worth of work time left, but with the Warden out of the prison, a lot less was done overall, the other office workers did their best to treat her as a co worker, but still kept their distance as they didn't know her from any other prisoner. They gave her a glass of soda, something completely against the rules, but nobody was there to care. She made sure it was gone before the guards came to secure her and return her to her block, eager to share the interesting information.

* * *

They barely got the handcuffs off Charlotte before she went bounding over to them. "Hey, you won't believe it, they're sending Ronda Rousey back here!" The others expression didn't change. "Oh. I thought that would do something. Isn't it a big deal?"

"Char, she's right behind you, didn't you think we would spot her?" Natalya said in confusion. Charlotte looked around and saw she was indeed correct. Two guards were conducting an extensive search of the returning Ronda, way more than Charlotte got when coming from the office, despite the fact Ronda had been in a solitary cell since she was last seen.

"She's still got the guards spooked, this is why you should leave her be too Paige. Paige?" Natalya realised nothing she said had been taken on board, Paige was standing and watching, waiting for the guards to let her be so she could go over. Becky spotted it too. "Please baby, be careful, I can't have anything else happen to you." Paige felt Becky hold her hand and could tell that Becky was shaking in fear.

Nothing scared Becky more than losing Paige, in fact, the black haired woman couldn't think of anything else that scared her at all. She bent over and kissed the top of her head. "I told you, it's ok, I really don't think she has any bad feelings towards me. I need to at least thank her for saving me a beating. She got sent away for it, could have been permanently but she still did it. I'm not letting being in prison stop me from trying to do the right thing when I can. I know you'll watch me like a hawk anyway. Just know I love you."

"I love you too, please don't be long." Becky said, trying to cover her fear in her tone. Paige gave her hand a squeeze and left them, going over to Ronda, who had taken a seat at the nearest table, the inmates who were sitting there were more than happy to give it up, even without being asked.

"Um, hi." Paige felt a little fear as she got there, but was determined not to give up. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Ronda hadn't looked up till this point, but couldn't hide the surprise on her face. "You?"

Paige thought about leaving again, but wouldn't let it happen. "Yes, you saved me from getting my ass kicked, and you didn't have to do it. You got in trouble for it, and I wanted to say that I'm grateful you did it, and I'm sorry you went to The Lock for it."

Ronda remained silent for longer than most people would. Paige was trying to think of something else to say before Ronda spoke. "Why are you talking to me?"

Paige knew what to say this time. "Why not?" Ronda looked away immediately so Paige continued. "Before everything happened, you apologised to me and I thought we could have had a chat, nobody else wanted to, and I thought you could use a friend. Nobody can survive in here without a friend."

Ronda squirmed in her seat. She didn't know how to react. "Why would you want to be my friend. Don't you know who I am?"

"Yes I do, and you terrified me at first. Well, you still do, but I thought I saw something when we talked. You'd come back from your visit with that Dan guy, and seemed different." Ronda smiled at that moment, telling Paige she was on the right track. "I thought maybe you weren't what everyone thought you were, and the more I talk to you, the more I think that's the case. If you don't want that, if you want to be left on your own, then so be it, but if I'm right, can I sit down?" Paige knew she'd played her cards and it was now all on Ronda. The silence was again longer. Paige was still fearful, knowing she could be knocked out any second if that's the direction the other, tougher woman chose to go. Then she got her answer. A simple nod of the head, and a look in her eye. A look of gratitude. Paige sat down with a smile.

"Great. Now, officially, I'm Paige." Paige held out a hand, which was accepted as the two shook hands.

"Call me Ronda."

"Hi, its great to meet you properly." Paige was pleased to have made the breakthrough, but could see Ronda was still nervous. She knew she had to be careful.

"So you want to know if it's all true right?" Ronda's interruption put Paige in a tough spot. There was mild aggression in her voice and if she didn't play it right, things could go wrong fast.

 **A/N: I know it's been a while and I can only apologise. I hope you still enjoyed it.**


	47. Chapter 47

Divas Prison Ch47

"So you want to know if it's all true right?" The aggression in Ronda's words was as obvious as it was frightening. Paige began to wonder if sitting down was a good plan. But she was sure that she had seen something in the new arrival, something that was worth examining. She had been welcomed to the table they shared, but just as quickly, Ronda had snapped on her.

"If what's true, I don't..."

"Don't give me that." Ronda interrupted. "You're all the same. I haven't had a conversation in months, probably years, however long it's been since I got arrested, that wasn't someone wanting to know if some story or another about me was true. Telling me stories about myself that make me out to be the female Rambo or something, like my life was some kind of damned action film. Even people who seemed afraid of me wanted to ask, even though they had me in their handcuffs all the time."

Paige realised something at that moment. "Ronda, before you came to this block, how many people have you spoken to who weren't guards?"

Ronda didn't answer at first, she looked around the room, looking at each guard in turn with a look of hate before looking down at the table, her hands playing with each other. "One. Just one."

"Well exactly. These assholes live to give us a hard time. They don't care about you, or me, or any of us. Of course that's all they were interested in. Look, I've heard things, of course I have, I'm not going to lie to you. But they are just stories. All of us have stories as to why we're locked away in here, but they are yours to tell. If you ever want to, I'm all ears. You can trust me, and there are others here that you can trust too. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine too. The reason you're here doesn't make you who you are, not to me. It does to them, and that's why they've all asked questions that much have really made you mad."

"Who says it made me mad?" Ronda's anger was still there, but she sounded more defensive now.

"Because the first time we were face to face, you grabbed me around the throat. I hope you didn't do it for fun." Paige was trying to lighten the mood, and it did go some way to reducing the tension at the table.

"Yes I did, and I'm sorry." Ronda said quietly.

"You already apologised, and I accepted it, it's in the past ok?" Paige said, hoping for agreement, which she got in the form of a nod of the head from Ronda, making Paige feel like she could continue the conversation.

"Besides, you already more than made up for it. I can't repay you in kind for you saving my ass from Mickie and her lot, but I definitely owe you something."

"Do you mean when they tried to get me to join them by knocking you out the other day? You don't need to thank me for that, I was never going to do that. Why would I?"

"Well at the time, I thought I was sunk. I was scared what you'd do to me. Sorry, but I didn't know anything about you then."

Ronda looked upset to hear it. "I don't go around beating people up for fun, or because they are there. That's what I'd have been doing. You,did nothing to me, except possibly show me the first bit of human kindness in a long time.

Paige was confused. "Me? What did I do?"

"After I, you know, tried to choke you, I'm still sorry, I thought you and the other two were going to be more of the same, wanting to know this or that about me, or if some part of the rumours that go around are true. I wasn't ready to entertain anyone at that moment, but I still shouldn't have done what I did."

"Don't dwell on it Ronda. Besides, when you came back later, we shook hands. It's behind us."

"Yeah, and you didn't have to be so cool about it, but you were. Then you offered me a chance to join you and your friends. Nobody has wanted to spend time with me. Then those women just wanted to use me to make their lives better, and potentially do you some serious harm in the process. Hell no. That's not who I am, no matter what they or anyone else thinks. What the hell is their problem anyway?"

Paige could see that Ronda was getting worked up about it all. "Ok, please calm down, you have to remember, you're still very scary. You still put two women to the floor in one punch and it hard to not be afraid."

Ronda took a breath and stopped talking for a while. Paige tried to think of something else to wake her to restart the conversation. "What I mean is, you are clearly good in a fight, those two didn't get a look in before they hit the floor. How did you get so good?"

Asking about something from her past seemed to light something inside the woman that everyone had been afraid of for so long. "Oh, well that's from many, many years of practice. Practice and training. I took up martial arts as a kid. Weekly lessons just to learn how to defend myself. Turned out I was good at it. Got my black belt in judo as a teenager. I studied others as well but that was where my real love was. You know I competed in a lot of tournaments? I know you wouldn't. Nearly qualified for a national competition. Finished third in State, but that wasn't enough. Had to win it. Girl who defeated me won it. I still think I beat her though."

"Yeah, and I bet you did too." Paige said, getting a very quiet, very short laugh from Ronda in return. "Why didn't you try again?"

Ronda shrugged. "There was no money in it, and I didn't want to work minimum wage jobs all my life. I turned to boxing, getting my skills up there, plus there was that MMA stuff getting going. There was a chance for real money there and I got good at it. I thought I was going to be a champion."

So what stopped you? Angelina and Madison are far from the toughest girls in here, but you still put them down in what I'm guessing was one punch each? Truth was I had my eyes closed at the time."

"Those two could be knocked down by a feather." Ronda smirked to herself, but Paige spotted it and Ronda knew she had. "Ok ok, so I miss competing, but that doesn't make me a monster."

"Of course it doesn't, and you definitely don't seem like a monster to me. Still scary though, I still wouldn't dare mess with you."

"Paige, you don't need to be scared, you have nothing to fear from me."

"Thanks Ronda. You really have seemed different, at least o me since you came back from that visit they took you too. I never get visits, seeing that really makes me wish that I did."

"Visit? I've haven't had visitors."

"Then who was that Dan guy you went off to?"

"Oh, he's, well, he's my counsellor. He's helped me with anger issues that I had and then he helped me deal with coming onto a block with you all, to help me deal with being around people again. He's been amazing. Seeing him is definitely the best part of my life right now." Ronda had no knowledge of how to mask her feelings, and it would have been obvious to everyone on the block when Ronda looked down, went bright red and started to play with her hair. Luckily for her, Paige was the only one looking, and she figured it out right away.

"Oh my god, you're hot for him, aren't you?"

Ronda looked horrified, not because it wasn't true, but because she couldn't believe she'd been rumbled. "What? No! Of course not, why would you think that, he's helping me with things." Her quick talking speed and rambling did nothing to help her case.

"It's ok to be, Ronda, I know that feeling all too well. And I promise you, letting it out can only be a good thing, it was for me." Paige said, looking at Becky, expecting her to be staring back, considering how concerned she was at Paige talking to Ronda in the first place, but Becky's attention was firmly on something in the distance, but it wasn't clear what, nor was it the time to find out. "Go on, be honest, think about him and see what you feel."

Ronda squirmed in the seat, trying to avoid any eye contact. "No, I, it's not that, it's just, but, oh ok dammit! Yes, I've got the biggest thing for him. It's stupid, it's pointless, it'll never lead to anything, but he makes me feel like a damned schoolgirl with a crush. There. You happy now?"

"Yes I am, and so should you be. Because now we can start to put a plan together."

"A plan?"

"Yes, a plan. Now we both know it's not going to end in marriage and kids, but that doesn't mean you can't get a different kind of happy ending, right?"

"You mean?" Ronda asked, knowing the answer.

Paige nodded. "We will do what we can to get you at least a piece of him."

"A piece, no way, I want the whole thing." Ronda stated, her tone showing how much she wanted it. Both women shared a laugh at her comment. "Thank you Paige, I don't know why, but you really are being a friend."

"Like I said, we all need one, or more. Whatever your story is, it isn't who you are." Paige replied, putting Ronda deep in thought.

"I should probably get back, Becky is going to be going crazy, would you like to come with me?" Paige asked but Ronda didn't answer. Paige froze when she saw something she didn't expect, a tear roll down her cheek.

Ronda started talking without looking up, finding the words hard to get out. "I...I stopped competing because I got pregnant. It sounds obvious, but it wasn't just being pregnant, it was having my baby girl. I didn't want to be away from her for a second. She was my whole world. Five years old. Only a week from her sixth birthday. I had everything planned, then I made the biggest mistake of my life. Took a shortcut home from picking her up from school. There was a gunfight going on. I must have been down that road a thousand times. I stopped the car but it was too late, a bullet went into the car and took my baby away. It was quick at least, I don't think she suffered. But I did. I will for the rest of my life, whether I spend it in prison or not, and I know I will."

"I'm so sorry Ronda. I can't say I know how that must have felt." Paige said, but it didn't make an impact on Ronda who had that look on her face that had frightened Paige and others before.

"I went back there, I didn't know what else to do. Everyone was trying to help me, work sent me home. And I saw one of them. One of them I recognised. And he was laughing. Laughing like everything was fine. Like he didn't care that he killed a helpless little girl. And I saw who he was laughing with, or at least one of them I recognised. Stephanie McMahon. The daughter of the Governor. I asked around as to why she'd be hanging around people who were trying to kill each other. Nobody believed me at the time, but I found out she was running illegal activities all over the place, and the building they were outside, where they shot my baby from, was hers. They said they were probably having to fight off gangbangers from trying to either take or destroy their operation. The police were no help, said there wasn't enough evidence, probably on her payroll too. I couldn't take knowing all of that. I went to confront her. I waited in front of that building for days before she showed up, but she had people with her when she did. I should have waited, but in my grief and desperation. I just walked in, went past several people, found her in an office. I lost it at that point. I started screaming at her. I wanted to know what was worth more than my daughters life. But she just sat there. With this look on her face I will never forget. She didn't care, not about me, or about my daughter. Probably about nothing but the big bundles of cash that sat on the desk. She took them off, put them away, but I saw them. I went towards her but some of her goons came in and they grabbed me. Two big men, one on each of my arms. You know what she said to them? "She's a problem, get rid of her." No emotion at all. They dragged me out and into another room, must have been to the other end of the building. One of them held me while the other one got his gun out. I should have been dead, but they didn't expect me to be able to fight back. I was able to get an arm free and take the one who held me down. The other was so surprised he didn't fire. I grabbed his arm, I think I broke it, but he dropped the gun either way. While the happened the first one pulled his gun out and fired. I got the other one in between us so he took the bullet. I grabbed the gun on the floor and shot the first one. I'd never even held a gun before. And suddenly I'm in the room with two dead bodies. One of the guns had a silencer thing on it, which means only one shot rang out, which was a good thing and a bad thing. It meant that evil bitch didn't run, she expected one shot, that killed me. But I guess it must have been heard, because someone called the police. They said someone heard the shot." Ronda clenched her fists in frustration.

"It's ok Ronda." Paige said, putting her hand over one fist. "Don't get angry. That's what you want to avoid right?"

"Right." Ronda conceded. She knew how angry it made her. "I don't mean to get mad, not with you. But I'll never be peaceful. I just need to keep it down, unless I need it."

"Nothing wrong with that." Paige said. "If you want to stop, we can change the subject."

Ronda took a breath. "No. I need to finish. Without getting worked up. I wanted to find McMahon. I had to. She had to pay for it. There was another guy with her, just outside the office she had. He pulled a gun as well, I just managed to shoot first. She went to run, but she isn't much of a runner. I caught up to her and dragged her back to the office. She was begging for her life the whole way. Sorry, I can't help smiling at that. Not that I could take it in at the time, I was reeling at having shot people."

"I bet you were. How did you get over it?" Paige asked.

"By shutting down. It's why I was so cold, so uncaring, being ready to take anyone's head off that asked. But not anymore. At that moment, I was screaming at that bitch. McMahon I mean. She took my daughter from me, and she should pay for what she did. She pleaded with me to spare her life, but I was never going to kill her. I wanted justice for my daughter. It was at that point the police came running in. I was never given a chance to say much. They all had guns on me. I tried to explain what she's done, I challenged them to search the place. At that point McMahon got aggressive, going on how I killed all her workers and was going to kill her too. Anything to distract them. I don't know what they would have found if they tried searching the place, but I bet it would have put her behind bars. Of course, the cops only listened to her, made me drop the gun and put my hands behind my back. As they put handcuffs on me, she had this smug look spread on her face. I pulled away from them, and I promised her that she wouldn't be able to run forever. I promised her I'd see her again, and when I did, she'll suffer agonising pain for as long as she lives. They dragged me off after that, took me to jail, but she didn't look so smug anymore. Im sure she had a lot to do with my bullshit conviction, let alone my solitary confinement, but the thought that I might still have a chance to get my hands on her again is what keeps me going. I might be locked up for life, and I'll wait for as long as I have to, but her luck will run out, and I will be waiting for her." Ronda stopped, feeling angry once more, but couldn't say much when she saw Paige was sat with her jaw dropped. "Um, you ok?"

Ronda snapped her fingers to bring Paige around. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, but that was badass, especially when you got to her. Do you wish you had shot her then?"

"Sometimes. But at the time I didn't think I'd be convicted of killing the men who tried to kill me. It was all self defence, but she has too much influence, got me the death penalty. On death row I wished I had, then I'd have been going to the chair for something I did. But my lawyers got a lot of support from charities and kept fighting, they told me there was a lot of support for me, there were some people who believed the truth. They got the death sentence commuted, and then got me out of solitary."

"Yeah, I know someone in the office you'll have to thank in part for that." Paige said, thinking of Charlotte.

"I will. Thanks for listening to me. It feels great to have someone to talk to who wants to talk to me. I didn't want you to always wonder about me. You can tell people if you want to, Or they can ask me, as long you trust them."

Paige smiled. "That's what friends are for. Actually, on that front, I need to introduce you to someone. Becky, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Ronda asked quizzically but with no malice. "You mean you're...?"

"Yeah. She was, and is my cellmate, but we became close, and well, I love her. That's not a problem is it?"

Ronda shook her head. "Not at all. It's not my deal as you know, but it's not a problem for me. Where is she?"

"You mean you can't tell?" Paige laughed. "She's probably staring at us now, worried about me. It's not you, she just worries about me. It's sweet. Becky?" Paige turned looking for Becky, and when she spotted her orange hair, she saw something that made her stomach turn. "Becky! She screamed as she broke out into a near run.

Becky was being held down over a table by a guard as she was being given a full pat down by Lana. Lana saw Paige approach and signalled to others. Before Paige could get to her girlfriend she had a guard take hold of each of her arms, leaving her helpless as she watched Becky's arms get pulled behind her and handcuffs put on her wrists. It was the first time she had seen it happen, sending a shock through her whole body.

"Get off her! Let her go!" Paige shouted as she too was pushed over a table. Lana came over and gave her a thorough search as well.

"She's clean, you can cuff her up." Lana told the guards holding Paige down, the disappointment clear in her voice. Paige wasn't able to stop them and quickly found herself handcuffed too. Both her and Becky were then picked up from the tables, a guard holding each of them from behind tightly, despite their inability to fight them off.

"What are you doing? This part of your problem with me? Then let her go. She's done nothing to you!" Paige pulled against the guard holding her, wanting to get at Lana, but his grip was too tight. Lana just smiled, enjoying the upper hand.

"I'd shut up if I were you, inmate." Came the voice of the head of the block, Rollins. "I won't hear a word against my team from any of you, and you two are in enough trouble as it is."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Paige demanded.

"Paige, don't." Becky tried to calm her down, but it was too late to save her from a club to the stomach from Rollins. Paige was held in place, the guard stopping her from doubling over.

"You will learn respect, one way or another. For now, maybe one of you can explain this." Seth held up a large knife in a clear plastic bag.

"I've never seen it before. What does that have to do with us?" Becky asked, while Paige caught her breath.

"You'll need to do better than that inmate, considering this knife was found in your cell." Paige saw Becky's face change to a look of fear. She knew that she really had no idea. Since Paige herself didn't either, that only left one answer in her head.

"It's nothing to do with us. It must have been planted there. Probably by her." Paige got out eventually, wheezing as she talked, directing her words at Lana.

"Be careful, you're already going to The Lock, I won't lose sleep if I add to your time there." Rollins said bluntly. It was successful, as Paige was silenced at the thought of going to solitary, but only,for a second or two.

"You can't do that, we haven't done anything!" She cried out, her tone more desperate now."

"Shut. Up!" Lana got in Paige's face, knowing she was safe. "You think having a deadly weapon in your cell would go unpunished? Contraband of any nature will be dealt with, and we will not tolerate it. Especially from the likes of you who are dangerous troublemakers. You should be relieved we found it before you used it. You are on the path to spend your whole life within these walls. One day you'll thank me for punishing you and your little friend." Lana walked over to Becky and squeezed her cheeks with one hand, pushing her lips out. Becky tried to turn her head, but wasn't able to shake the grip. Lana moved her face towards Becky, their lips almost meeting, before Paige cried out.

"Don't touch her, please!" Paige hated seeing Becky touched like that. She then hung her head, saddened and frustrated that Lana had gotten to her once again. Lana knew it too, and smiled, looking to her superior for orders.

"Nicely done." He remarked at her successfully subduing a prisoner. "Take them away."

Neither Paige or Becky resisted as they were forced to walk in the direction of the exit from the block. The Lock wasn't far. Each block had a fair amount of solitary cells in case of the need to punish inmates for violating rules or on occasion, protecting them on a short term basis.

"Hold them here." Lana said while she checked paperwork. Becky and Paige were pushed against a wall and held there. They looked at each other, knowing they were going to be locked up separately for a while.

"I love you." Becky whispered to Paige.

"Me too" She whispered back, happy the guards weren't focused on them except for holding them in place. "I'm scared Bex. I've not done this before."

"I know, and I won't lie, it's horrible here. But it won't be forever right?" Paige could see Becky was afraid too, but more of their separation than anything else.

"Right. We will always find our way back together." Any advice on getting through this?"

Unfortunately for Paige, Lana interrupted before she could get an answer. "Take this one to cell three, and her to cell eleven." Becky was pulled from the wall and pushed into a cell close by them, a heavy red door closed behind her. Paige caught a glimpse of Becky's hands as she put them through the hatch on the door as she was walked past and around the corner. She was stopped at another open cell and given a push to get her to go inside. She did and the door was immediately closed behind her, with the hatch open.

"Hands." came the instruction and Paige did as told, feeling the relief of having the handcuffs removed. As she rubbed her wrists to smooth them, she looked at her new home.

It was a disgusting sight. There was no bed, just a mat, no pillow or blanket. The mat had stains on it, the origin of which nobody would want to know. The toilet was worse. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in its existence and previous owners had been suffering from who knows what. She tried the tap and found the water ran well, the only good thing she found. She sat down on the mat and closed her eyes, trying to keep calm and wait for lights out. What she didn't know, and figured out after hours upon hours had passed, was that they didn't turn the Iights out in The Lock, to make it more of an unpleasant experience. Like the food she was given wasn't punishment enough.

After what she felt must have been over a week, but in reality was only a few days, it became harder and harder to keep a level of calm. She refused to call out for help, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. It might have been a good idea, because by the time she had spent just over a week there, things had gotten worse.

 **A/N: Oh man, it feels so good to be back! I really had concerns that I wouldn't be able to pick this up again, but here is the first new chapter in a while. I'm sorry it's been so long, but I have been working on, and completed a different story. I mentioned it back when I started, but its called 'Be Mine' and can be found through the site. Do give it a look if you can. It is M rated though, please be warned.**

 **I will be working on this more now, but I do have another idea that I'm working on that's more based on the wrestling side that I may try out soon, watch this space :-)**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	48. Chapter 48

Divas Prison Ch48

"This is the Florida State Police! There is nowhere for you to go. Put down your weapon and come out slowly with your hands above your head!"

Paige stared out the window at the small army of police officers standing there, guns drawn, ordering her to surrender. She could feel herself start to panic, and her breathing got faster. She looked around the room and saw faces familiar, but yet strangers to her. But that wasn't her focus. She looked again at the police cars, the officers and their guns, and then at the gun in her own hand. In her other hand she still held the bag of rings, but she put it down on the counter.

She stood still as a statue, feeling unable to move as she thought about everything. She had never done anything like this before, hoped things would never get to this point, but somehow she knew exactly what her future held now. She thought long and hard about the humiliation of getting arrested and taken away. The despair that came with a court appearance and receiving what she knew would be a very long time in prison. The fear of arriving there, being locked in a tiny cell, in what would be disgusting conditions, given very little considerations by people who were there just to make sure they stayed in those bad conditions and make the time she'd spend there as traumatic as possible. And she wouldn't be alone, there would be others there too, the worst of the worst. Addicts, killers, who knows what. And they'd hurt her, they'd try and get something from her, even when she had nothing to give. There might be some who weren't, but that would take an amount of luck she hadn't enjoyed for a long time.

The officers repeated their order for her to step outside and surrender. Paige knew she had no time left. She walked straight out of the door and stood facing the officer, but she had yet to comply fully.

"Drop the gun! Drop it now and put your hands on your head!" Paige looked at the gun in her hand. But she didn't see a gun, she saw another option. A way out. She asked herself if it was the better option. Anything seemed better than surrender for some reason. She looked at the officers, looking for a way past, and began to run, firing the gun at the same time. She barely got two steps before multiple bullets pierced her body. She fell to the ground in extreme pain. Very quickly everything went bright white, then all black, and the pain was gone.

* * *

Paige sat up in a flash then laid back down. The mat in the solitary cell was better than the cold concrete floor, but not by a whole lot. She looked around, unable to understand where she was. It had been nearly two weeks she had been left in the worst conditions the prison had to offer. Bad food, no human contact, unpleasant conditions, and worst of all, nearly no sleep for the entire period. Paige had found quickly that calling out had no impact. She had tried calling to Becky but had no reply as they had no way of hearing anything outside their own cell. She had tried to sleep, tired to find ways to occupy both her time and her mind, but had found it a near impossible task. Her thoughts had gone full circle and her mind was starting to suffer from the lack of sleep. She had imagined everything that happened at the jewellery store this time, but she found it impossible to comprehend that.

She looked around the dirty cell, recognising it for what it was, but could not understand how she got there, or recollect anything that happened between the two moments in her life. She went to the door and started pounding on it.

"Hello? Is there anyone there? I need help! Someone help me!" She called out but there was no sign of a response, not that she could see out of the door. She went back to the mat and laid down, hopeful of some rest as she felt very unwell.

* * *

Finally there was some noise from the door as the key turned in it and the door opened. Paige looked around, having no idea who would be there. She expected someone in a uniform, but there was nothing that could possible have prepared her for the face she found herself looking at.

"What? What are you doing here?"

"Hey yo, is that all the thanks I get for coming to visit you?" The cell door swung closed again and suddenly the mans mood and expression changed dramatically. Paige suddenly remembered the last conversation she had with this man, which just made her more confused, which scared her more.

"Scott, please, you didn't need to come here?"

"Like hell I didn't. You talked didn't you. All I did was try to help you solve your problems, it should have been easy, and you blew it."

"It wasn't my fault. I did what you told me. But you never told me how quick they would call the police."

"So it's my fault you got busted?" Paige was made distraught by this exchange, she found it hard to fight back.

"No, I mean, why didn't you tell me what I was risking. Look what happened to me!"

"Oh boo hoo, poor little rich girl runs away from home and ends up in jail. You couldn't take it could you. You told them about me, didn't you. Didn't you!"

Tears streamed down Paige's face as she tried to talk. "No, I didn't I swear. I'm here because I wouldn't talk to them, they asked me if there was anything else to tell them and I said no. I said no! You have to believe me!" Paige stared at the anger in Scotts face.

Scott stood over Paige, appearing as though he enjoyed the power he had over her. "Why should I believe you. One word from you to the wrong person and you'll bring me down with you. Maybe you need a reminder of what will happen to you if you ever say a word against me, or even about me."

Scott pulled his arm back and brought it down with intent, connecting with Paige's head around her left eye. If she wasn't already on the floor, she would have been from the force of the punch. He pulled her back up by the collar and punched her again. Then a third time. Paige laid on the floor, barely able to see straight. Scott, rather than bend down to her, put his steel tipped boot into her stomach as hard as he could, gaining a satisfactory cry out from his victim. He enjoyed it so much he did it again.

After a few more shots, Paige's breathing became short and very wheezy.

"I think I have made my point. I'm sure you'll remember that. And if you ever rat on me, you'll suffer to the point you wish you were dead."

Paige felt like she already wished it, and rolled over to look at him.

* * *

Nobody was there. The cell was completely empty except for herself. Paige put her hand to her eye to check it, and found nothing, no swelling, no pain, no anything. She went to the door to check it, scratching away at the edges of the door, finding nothing to get a grip on, and the door was locked tight.

Paige found tears falling still, and her breathing felt just as shallow as it did when she took the kicks, but she didn't hurt. Nothing hurt physically, but she felt more confused as to what was going on. Nothing felt real, and everything felt real all at the same time. She needed to get out of the cell. She starting banging on the door again, hoping for someone to come, not giving up hope for as long as she could, but nobody was interested, or they couldn't hear her. But she kept going, until another voice rang out.

* * *

"Pathetic. You're an embarrassment to all of us." Paige looked up and was struck dumb but the red headed woman standing over her. She did her best to stay calm, but knew she couldn't held it together.

"Look at the state of you. I can barely look at you. Do you have anything to say for yourself girl?" The disgusted look she was faced with made her feel more and more sick every second.

"M...mom?"

"Oh, so you do remember who I am? So good of you, I thought when you walked out on us, you didn't consider us family, or me as your mother any more."

"No, don't say that. I had to go, it was the best thing."

"The best thing? Look at you! Look around! This is best?"

"No, I mean, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What? You accidentally shoved a gun in an old mans face?"

"Not that, I, please stop yelling at me." Paige struggled to keep herself together, falling to her knees and looking up at her mother, feeling like a child again as her mother continued to shout at her.

"What? You can't possibly have an excuse for it."

"It was a mistake, I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry!"

"A mistake? You were a mistake. I was so happy to have a daughter. But you. A criminal, a thief. You deserve to be right where you are. I'm happy you didn't come to us for help. I'd have called the police on you myself!"

Paige struggled to talk through her anguish and being talked to this way. "But you're my mom. I love you."

"You didn't love anyone but yourself. You could have come back anytime, but you thought this was a better option. You chose prison over your family. I hope you're happy with it."

"Mom, please..." Paige tried to find her words, but wasn't given a chance.

"Don't call me that. Not anymore. I m not having an armed robber for a daughter. You'll never be a part of our family again. You chose your path and you live with it. You can spend your life in prison and I couldn't care less. In fact you probably will. You're not welcome back in our family, you clearly can't support yourself and you are a bad thief. What will you get arrested for trying to hold up next? An armoured car? A bank?"

"No! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Don't give me that. You're a disgrace, to me, to your father, to your brothers. None of us want to see, or hear from you again as long as we live. Do you understand?"

"Mom, no. Don't do this to me. Please!" Paige tried to grab her mother and hold her, but fell to the floor.

* * *

"Kev, take a look at this." One guard called to another as he did a routine check on the inmates in The Lock.

"What? It can't be that interesting." Owens responded as he looked opened the viewing hatch that was kept closed most of the time so inmates couldn't see out.

They looked in and saw Paige lying on the floor, her head nearest the door.

"It looks like she's screaming, but I can't hear anything."

"That's the idea dummy." Was the response. "We don't want this inmates making a fuss. I know I'd raise hell if I got stuck in one of these cells for days on end. Can you tell what she's screaming?"

"It looks like she's screaming 'Mom'."

Owens head flew back in laughter. "Crying for Mommy is she? Good. That's the way it should be for them over here. It's not meant to be plain sailing. Maybe she'll fall in line now."

"But she looks in pain, do we need to get the doc over here."

"No chance, I'm not letting anyone on confinement thinking they can get out just because they aren't enjoying it. Let her suffer."

"Shouldn't she at least be going back soon? I mean, they sent the other one back already."

"Look Sami, that's not our call. If we are told to, we will take her back to her block, till then, as long as she's alive, we have done our job. Seth and Lana wanted her kept here longer, so that's what we will do. You can care about the inmates if you want, but that's not what we're paid for. We are here to keep them inside, and in line." Now come on, there's still others to check before our shifts over, if you like, I'll buy you a beer when we're done."

Paige had no idea about the conversation that took place right outside her door. It was unlikely that she would have been able to make sense of it. Nothing looked or sounded right to her. The room began to mean nothing as she laid there, nothing ever changing, or moving

* * *

.

Until she thought she saw something different. Something she had hoped to see. As always, the long orange hair was the first thing Paige noticed.

"Becky. Thank goodness. Are they letting us out of here? Please say they are." Paige sounded down, but hopeful."

"No, they aren't, not yet. They're letting me talk to you to say good bye."

Paige's mouth dropped in shock, but no words came out. "Goodbye? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not interested in having anything to do with you anymore. You can't do one thing I asked you to. I said I'd be by your side in anything, but only where it had to be done. And you brought a knife into our cell?"

"No. I didn't, I swear." Paige just got out, feeling like someone had a rope around her stomach and was pulling hard on it.

"Don't lie to me on top of everything. I didn't, and it had to get there somehow. I don't know what you were planning and I don't care. I tried so hard to trust you, but you couldn't do that one thing for me. I'm not having it anymore. We're..."

"No, Becky please." Paige pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Don't say it, I love you."

"Paige, we are through." Becky finished, with real disgust in her voice. "I wasted all that time on you. We wasted all that time on you."

"We?" Was all Paige could manage to get out at that moment.

"Yeah we, all the girls, Nattie, Emma, none of them. Even Summer isn't going to stand by you after this. I'll make sure of it. You have nothing left, and you deserve exactly nothing."

"Becky, why are you doing this? You said that you loved me. I love you more than anything. You're my reason to live, my everything." Paige knew she had to try the line that worked on Becky best, she was desperate to change her mind. But the expression on her face did not change.

"Well you're nothing to me now. I will be moving out of the cell as soon as I can, it better be before you get to come back. If not, and you say one word to any of us, you will regret it. I'm losing my temper just talking to you, so you know what that can mean if you make me angry when I see you next."

"You...you don't mean this. Becky, you're breaking my heart."

"Am I? Well, I can't say I care if I am or not. I'm going now, you won't ever come near me again. Do you understand." Paige couldn't speak by this point, her body going into a full panic and she struggled for breath.

"Answer me, or are you too stupid to grasp a simple instruction."

Paige could only nod as she now found it impossible to breathe. As she slumped to the floor again. Becky was gone.

* * *

"I told you she wasn't right." Guard Zayn told his partner, in annoyance as he sat Paige up and rubbed her back.

"Fine, here." Owens got a paper bag from his coat and passed it over. "It'll smell, I had a chicken salad sandwich in there."

Zayn put the bag to Paige's mouth and coached her breathing, without her doing anything to aid herself. Soon he had her breathing back, but she just laid on the floor, staring into space, tears in her eyes.

"This is crazy, I'm reporting this to Seth."

"Sami, he's on leave till Monday, you want to bother him at DisneyWorld with his family? Be my guest." Owens laughed at the accidental pun. "Look, Lana is heading the next shift, let her know, not that she'll care, and lets go already."

"All right, I'll meet you in the parking lot." Sami hurried back to report what he'd done.

"Get up." Owens returned days later, this time with Guard Langston.

"On your feet now inmate!" Paige barely moved, not wanting to acknowledge anyone else in the cell, she couldn't face it. This time however, there really was someone there.

"For crying out loud. Ok, cuff her first, then we'll pick her up." The guard found no resistance from their prisoner as they secured her. They stood her up, but she dropped to her knees again.

"Fine, if I could leave you here I would. Stand up or we will drag you." This threat of humiliation fell on deaf ears as Paige stayed on her knees.

"Have it your way, get her E."

"Me? Uh uh, this was your idea. You do it."

"Don't be a dick. Fine one arm each." They did just that and Paige was taken out of

The Lock at a far greater speed than she could cope with. Everything seemed a blur.

"Oh thank god." Natalya said, as she was the first person to see Paige come through the big doors that separated A block from the rest of the prison. Summer and Emma sat with her and turned.

Emma let out a relieved breath. "They should never have left her there so long. It wasn't right. Becky's been back nearly a week. Actually, where is she? I'm surprised she hasn't knocked half of us over to get to her."

"She went for a shower, I made her, she needed to stop staring at that door all day. I'm really going to be for it when she finds out she missed her coming back because of me."

"What's wrong with her?" Summer asked, getting them all to refocus on their friend, not wanting to stare while she went through the mandatory search. Paige had been freed from the guards custody and had taken a few steps through the block. She was clearly struggling, using tables to support herself, her legs wobbling like a newborn calf. The three watching didn't wait another second, heading over to her.

"Paige? What's wrong?" Summer asked, getting no response. Paige continued to make her way through the tables, making her way towards her cell on instincts alone. Summer tried to take her arm, but Paige pulled it away, nearly losing her balance in the process. Her head hung down, her black hair masking her face.

The final feet to her cell had no tables to lean on, but Paige tried to carry on. Natalya wasn't going to give her the chance to trip over her own feet. She put her arm round Paige to support her, but this only lasted a few steps, before Paige suddenly began to shake her off.

"It's ok Paige, let me help you." Natalya tightened her grip and got Paige into her cell and next to her bunk, but as soon as he released her grip Paige pushed herself away as best she could, which wasn't much. She rolled onto her bunk and faced away.

"No, you can't be here. She'll get mad, I don't want her to get mad. I don't want anyone to get mad." Paige talked into her sheet and towards the wall, which made her sound even less together than she already was.

"Paige, what are you talking about. It's me, it's Nattie."

"Nattie?"

"Yes, it me, it's ok."

"Nattie, why are you talking to me?"

"Why? Because I'm your friend, we are your friends."

"No, you can't. She'll hurt me, I can't take anymore pain."

"Paige, what are you talking about? Who hurt you?"

"Everyone. They all came and hurt me." Every sentence was a struggle for her It took her multiple breaths to get all the words out.

"Paige, you can't have had anyone hurt you. You've been on your own this whole time." Natalya looked back and saw worried expressions the same as her own.

"They all did. Friends. Family. Becky." The pain was evident in her Paige's voice, reaching a new high tone at the mention of Becky.

"What about Becky, Paige. She's been here with us. Listen to me, look at me, please." Natalya tried to get through, but Paige wasn't able to take it on board.

"She threatened me, said I wasn't to talk to you. Becky...she dumped me."

"What?!" Came the shriek from the door. Natalya turned to see Becky standing in the doorway, her mouth open in shock.

 **A/N: I hope this came across the way it was meant to. It all seemed real to poor Paige, but solitary confinement has played havoc with her mind.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Whatever happens, #IStandWithPaige.**


	49. Chapter 49

Divas Prison Ch49

"What about Becky, Paige. She's been here with us. Listen to me, look at me, please." Natalya tried to get through, but Paige wasn't able to take it on board.

"She threatened me, said I wasn't to talk to you. Becky...she dumped me."

"What?!" Came the shriek from the door. Natalya turned to see Becky standing in the doorway, her mouth open in shock.

Becky shook her head in denial. "No, I didn't, I wouldn't, Paige, I couldn't do that." Becky took a few steps towards the bunks as she spoke. She knelt down and put her hand on Paige's shoulder. It made Paige turn her head, but as soon as she realised who it was she tried to force herself as much into the corner as she could. Paige had her back to the wall and her knees pulled back into her body. Becky and Natalya got a look at her face and both reacted in shock. She looked more pale that ever, with her eyes looking glazed, with dark bags under each. Her breathing was rapid as it looked like she was trying to talk.

"Pai, it's me, Becky, your Becky. I swear I would never." Becky stopped talking as Paige shielded her face with her hands.

"Leave me alone. I promise I'll do what you said." Paige begged. The way she said it took all the fight out of Becky. She felt torn between fighting for her girlfriend and respecting what she wanted at that moment.

"It's ok Becky, go sit outside. Girls look after her." Emma and Summer helped Becky up and out of the cell.

Natalya turned her focus back to Paige. "It's ok Paige, she's gone for now. Put your hands down and let me look at you." Natalya took both of Paige's hands in hers and even though she could feel them shaking, she was able to move them down so she could look at Paige's face in more detail.

"Paige, how much have you slept while you have been in The Lock?" Natalya asked, getting no vocal response, not that she needed it, but the head shake she got confirmed her fears. "You need to sleep. You'll feel better. Nothing is going to hurt you now."

"Becky?" Paige whimpered, still scared.

"Becky loves you. Nothing that you think happened over there was real. Once you sleep, you'll realise that. It's just not possible. Becky will be in with you later, but I promise you that you have nothing to fear from her. Trust me. Can you trust me?"

Paige looked up at Natalya for a moment before nodding. Natalya helped Paige lay down and made sure she was covered by her blanket.

"Sleep." She whispered before leaving her to it. Natalya found the rest of them at a close by table. Time was getting on, and Charlotte had returned. She was in between Summer and Emma, almost cradling a distraught Becky, whose face was bright red from tears. Becky saw Natalya approach and looked up in hope.

"Nattie, is she ok? I swear, I never threatened her, and I couldn't break up with her. You all know how much I love her. Can I go see her now?

"Calm down Becky. She's in a pretty bad way. You can't see her right now, it would make things worse." Becky began to crumble again so Natalya quickly explained. "You just have to give her time. She's suffering from her experience over there. She hasn't slept much in days. I've seen it before. They call it sleep deprivation. She's seen things that weren't there. In her case, it's familiar things and her worst nightmares coming true. She'll be ok, but we have to let her go at her own pace. She'll realise all of it didn't happen, like the bad dream it sort of was, in a few days, but only if she gets as much sleep as possible, as quickly as possible. That's why you need to give her time. She believes that you really hurt her and threatened her. But she'll be ok, you'll both be ok."

"You sure?" Becky asked hopefully. The smile and nod she received in return made her breath a sigh of relief.

Keeping away from Paige went against everything Becky wanted to do, but with her friends help, she made it through the last hours of the day before lockdown for the night.

As she stepped back into her cell, her first thought was how peaceful Paige looked, the only movement was her chest moving softly rising and falling as she appeared to sleep. That ended the moment the door was slammed behind her. Paige looked up, and locked eyes with Becky. Paige's eyes remained fixed and her mouth fell open as she began to breathe much more heavily. Becky took a small step forward and Paige scrambled herself into the corner of the bunk and the cell.

"No, no. Paige it's ok. Please, you don't have anything to be scared about. I am not going to do anything to hurt you, not in any way. Can you please just look at me?" Becky knelt down by Paige's bunk and put her hand on her arm, only for her to jerk her body to try and get it off. Becky removed it voluntarily.

"Ok, ok. I'll leave you be. Please go back to sleep baby. I need you to get better. I need you to see that I didn't do anything you think I did. Just know I love you." Becky got onto her bunk, but sleep was impossible for her. She listened to Paige's breathing, and found herself looking over many times so see if she was asleep, or had changed her position in any way, finding disappointment each time, until she finally fell asleep for a few hours, woken by the usual lights and noise. She got down to see that Paige was asleep.

She left as quietly as she could and spent the day out with the others, returning to the cell when forced to, but when she tried to check on the welfare of her girlfriend, or at least as far as she was concerned she was, the result echoed everything she experienced the previous night.

"Any news?" Was the first question asked by Summer as soon as Becky joined them, since she was by herself.

"No." Becky shook her head, which hung down. "She won't even look at me. Sometimes this is feeling worse than when they transferred her."

"Don't you even go there." Natalya answered in a very sharp tone. "Don't even think it."

Becky realised what she was referring to. "No no, I won't go anywhere near that. But it hurts. She can't bring herself to do anything. She's been terrified of me. She won't move unless I'm on my bunk. She won't talk to me at all."

"Has she been sleeping at least?"

"Some I think, eventually she's just falling asleep, or passing out from her exhaustion. As long as things stay quiet. But you all know that doesn't happen for long sometimes. When she wakes up, she panics. That's when I really have to stay still. If she thinks she's on her own, she calms down faster. But it does mean that she's resting, and that is what she needs, right Nattie?"

"Right. It'll just take time. Not much more hopefully. You just need a small breakthrough and she'll turn a corner. It could happen all at once if she is able to figure it out, or a bit at a time. But I promise Becky, she will be ok."

"Thanks. It's just hard, you know?"

Charlotte took Becky's hand and squeezed. "Yeah, we know. It's not right to be so close to someone you care about that much, then have them just practically ripped away from you for reasons you can't control."

"Char, you could so be talking about yourself there, you know." Summer said, then regretted it, as Charlotte gave her a look that said 'Shut up or die'.

"Charlottes problem is a little harder to solve that Becky's. Don't you dare give me evil looks though." Natalya told Charlotte with a raised eyebrow, knowing it got under her skin pretty easily to bring anything up regarding her so called friendship with the Bellas, women she still felt a hatred for, despite their absence from the block. Charlotte was desperate for something to happen to stop this conversation before she got upset, angry, or as she knew, both were more likely. This time however, things were on her side.

"Guys, look, it's Paige."

"Char please, don't use her like that. I wasn't the one who said that. It's hurtful." Becky said, without looking up.

"Uh Becky, she's not making it up. She's there, in the doorway. Look." Natalya pulled on Becky's arm to make her look up. She did and saw Paige standing in the door of their cell. She wasn't looking anywhere but at the floor.

"She's hungry. It's the food that's brought her out." Becky tried not to smile, or cry, at this first good sign since her return to the block.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I know my girl. She's been sneaking her small amount of snacks from commissary, she hasn't wanted me to know she's doing it, but it couldn't bother me less as long as she was eating. I'm sure happy to see this though, it means she's getting better right?"

"No doubt." Natalya answered. "But don't rush her. Let her join the line, get food and all that at her own pace."

When food was served, the usual stampede occurred, the women wanting it while it was hot, trying to get the best out of the low quality food they get, despite Emma's best effort. Becky spent the whole time in line watching to see if Paige would do the same, and was delighted to see her shuffle slowly to the very back of the line, not wanting to make any eye contact with anybody. Emma tried her best as Paige took her meal, but got no response.

Becky got out of her seat, wanting to show Paige where they were, and offer her an empty seat at the table. They were nearer the far side from the serving area so had to hope that she'd look up. She got her wish as Paige looked up to find her way with her food, not wanting to trip with it. Becky raised her hand to signal her girlfriend, but as soon as they looked at each other, Paige turned sharply and headed to another table near the cell doors.

"No! No No No!" Becky screamed, and pushed her tray off the table with everything she had, sending it across the floor, spilling its contents.

"Hey, you! You pick every last bit of that up, or you can go back to The Lock!" Rollins shouted at Becky, who was ready to push back, but Charlotte got up and pulled Becky back a step.

"Don't give him the satisfaction. It's not worth it. Come on Bec, you don't want to get sent away again do you?"

Becky kept pushing against Charlotte. "At least it would be for something I did this time. That knife was a complete frame job." Rollins watched and prepared himself to have to restrain her.

"Becky, if you go to solitary, who's going to help Paige?" That had the effect on Becky that Charlotte knew it would. She stopped fighting immediately. "Come on, I'll help you. Both of them got to their knees to clean up the mess of food left on the floor.

"No, she does it, not you." Rollins ordered. Becky and Charlotte shared a look before the blonde got to her feet and returned to the table. Becky joined them when the task had been completed to the guards satisfaction.

"Asshole." She grumbled.

"You need to keep calm Becky, Charlotte is right, it's not going to help anyone, least of all, oh." Summer was going to point at Paige, but at her stopping short, Becky stood up and looked to where she was sitting, only to see she was no longer there.

"Where's she gone? I can't see her. Can anyone see where she went? What if something happened?"

A hand from one person each side put her back in her seat. "Calm down, it's not like she could go anywhere, none of the doors have opened, and she's not going to do anything the way she's feeling. She's probably gone back to her cell."

Becky stood up again. "I just need to check."

Again she felt hands on her shoulders pushing her down. "There's no need to, she won't be anywhere else. She definitely ran back in there." Summer said, getting looks of disbelief from Natalya and Charlotte.

"I don't believe you sometimes." Charlotte said, exasperated.

"Ran? She ran?" Becky asked, afraid of the answer she was certain was coming.

"When you got angry, she took her tray and ran off. She looked terrible."

"Becky again found it impossible to stay seated. "Oh no, I didn't mean for that to happen. I've got to go tell her it's ok. Wait, get off of me." Becky had to struggle as she was again being pushed back to the seat by her friends.

"Not now. She's still freaked out by everything. She needs to be by herself to get over it and get back to a calm state. Then you can try and bridge things later. Now she's a bit more with it, and daring to come out again, it's a better time to try." Natalya kept one hand on Becky's shoulder, but the other one was on her hand. "You have to stay calm too. If either of you get worked up, it'll completely blow up in both your faces. You don't want to lose her for good, I know you don't, so don't do anything to risk it."

Becky went silent for a moment, thinking about what she was going to do. "I'm freaked out too you know. It's been weeks since all this started, but to me it feels like so much longer. Months, years, I don't know. And if I struggled to handle her not being there, how do you think it feels when she's two feet away, but might as well be two miles?"

"Becky, again, get a grip. If you can't, then what chance do you have of being able to help her."

"You're right. I know. But it's not easy keeping myself together. You know how much she means to me. I hate seeing her suffering like this."

"It's just a matter of time Becky. Soon you'll see her back to normal." Becky got up again, but this time was pulled down hard by the others. "Not now."

"Ok Nattie, but you can't blame me for for trying right?" Becky tried to smile, although her attempts to hide her troubles fell flat.

Through the rest of that day Becky had to be chaperoned at nearly all times, she was grateful that they let use the bathroom on her own, but not her own one.

At the end of the day there was nothing they could do of course, Becky went been to her cell, finding Paige lying flat on her bed, staring at what she could only think was nothing in particular. As was the usual over the last few days, the door slamming startled Paige, making her looking up and stare at Becky.

"Paige please don't turn away from me. I need to say I'm sorry if I scared you or if I upset you earlier. I thought it was great that you came out to eat. You're getting better, and I thought that maybe we could talk about everything now." Becky knelt down and went to put her hand on Paige's arm, but as she got closer, Paige's expression got more and more terrified and she again tried to hide in the corner of the bunk.

Becky stood up and put her hands on her head. Tears of frustration began to flow. She thought about everything she had told about giving her time, but the frustration was turning into desperation and they weren't the ones who had to deal with these feelings and seeing her like this in their cell every night. She found herself losing control of her emotions as she dropped back to her knees, leaning on the space on the bunk Paige left by lying against the wall. Everything she said, she said through her tears, sounding as choked up as she felt.

"I can't handle this anymore. I know you can hear me, you aren't asleep, although I wish you were, then I might be able to hold onto some hope. But I need you to know now how I feel, how things really are. But please, do not be afraid, don't be scared. You never have anything to fear from me. I know, in your heart, you don't believe that I could ever threaten you, and I think that's why it hurts you so much to think that I did. As I keep telling you, I did not, and will never threaten you. I can't imagine what you though I could have said to make you flinch at my touch, but it didn't happen. Think, we were both in solitary. Nobody comes in while you are there, like the name suggests. The last thing they will do is let people come in and talk to you, least of all other prisoners. I know you've really suffered. But I want to help you get through it, because no matter what you may be thinking, I love you. I haven't stopped loving you, and I never will. You're my whole world, and it kills me to see you so upset, even more to have you back away from me. But I'll never give up on you. Or on us. And that's because I know you love me too. Despite what you think I said, and again, I didn't, but that's not my point. Even when you think I could have done something so horrible, I know you still love me. You wouldn't have been so upset about it if you didn't care about me. You don't want to make me feel angry, and you never could, not really. But you don't need to worry about it, not now, not ever. Just turn over and kiss me, that's all I want. I think I've missed your kisses more than anything else. You're so loving, and it's another reason why I hate seeing you like this. Please, just look at me." Becky waited what felt like forever, although it was really barely ten seconds, but there was no movement from the bunk, no reaction from Paige in that moment.

Becky didn't know what else to say, she felt beaten herself. She sounded more upset than before. "I feel like I've really lost you. But I promise I'll never give up on having you back, or ever give up on you in any way. Paige, I promise I'll always love you. Please get better. Please come back to me." Becky found it harder and harder to talk so stopped. She sat on the floor for a while as she eventually managed to calm herself down. She took a last look at Paige curled up and pushed herself,up and into her bunk. Emotionally spent, she passed out to sleep very quickly.

She slept for a while, but woke to the feeling something had grabbed hold of her. He hand felt squeezed. She looked to it and saw that was exactly the case. There was a hand on hers. She looked up and came properly face to face with Paige for the first time in weeks. The limited light that came in the cell from outside cast enough on her face to see a look of hurt on her face. Becky rolled over so they could be eye to eye. Before Becky could,say something, she had a million things in her head but couldn't pick one, Paige stepped back as much as she could, keeping hold of Becky's hand as so to pull her along. Becky got the point and got out of her bed so they were both standing there, just looking at each other. Becky didn't want to do anything to frighten or upset Paige so waited for her to make the first move. Which eventually happened when Paige stepped into her and wrapped both her arms around Becky's neck, resting her head on top. Becky immediately returned the hug, being sure not to be too tight, knowing she could squeeze the life out of her in her joy at receiving the hug. She was close enough to feel that Paige was shaking like a leaf. Becky put one hand to Paige's head, stroking her hair, then moving down and doing the same to her back, trying her best to be reassuring.

When she released the hug, Paige looked down, unsure of herself, Becky again let her make the first move, although she was scared of Paige regressing back to the bunk the way she was before. She did head back towards the bunk, but took Becky's hand in hers again, pulling her down, then taking the other hand. She rolled back into the bed, but before lying down, positioned Becky's arms around her, pulling her into her back so they were both laying down close together. Becky let go for a second to pull the blanket over Paige, she wasn't worried about herself, she had what she wanted. She then took Paige's hand back in hers again. She felt Paige continue to shake for a few moments but then it slowed down and stopped. She felt Paige's breathing become much more steady and calm. It was regular and deep. She realised at that moment that Paige had fallen sound asleep. She didn't know if she was going to laugh or cry in that moment as relief washed over her. She fought herself to do neither, nor wanting to disturb Paige, or ruin the feeling that she missed, and she loved, as she happily drifted off herself.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it.**


	50. Chapter 50

Divas Prison Ch50

Becky was the first one to wake up the next morning. She had to move her head to deal with a face full of hair, but did so gently as it was clear that Paige was still asleep. That fact alone was a relief after the lack of sleep she'd dealt with. Her arms were still wrapped around Paige, and after the last few days, she had no desire to change that. Lights coming on, and the doors unlocking for the day also did nothing to Paige's slumber so Becky didn't move either. The partial lockdown that had been in place since the jailbreak had been lifted while they were in solitary. Becky was as pleased as anyone about it but it hadn't mattered much since Paige came back from The Lock.

Becky kept all her attention on her sleeping girlfriend, relieved that she could still call her that after she seemed to reconnect with her the previous night. It was only a little while later that Paige started to squirm in her arms. She was still asleep, but was trying to thrash about. Becky kept her grip, but loosened it to try and avoid causing any hurt. Paige tried to toss and turn before suddenly calling out as she tried to sit up. "Becky, no!"

Instinctively, Becky held Paige tight again and stroked her arm. "Ssshhh. It's alright. It's ok baby, I'm here. Just a bad dream." She rocked Paige gently to try and calm her, but without much success as her grip was broken and Paige turned herself over. She looked Becky in the face and immediately stopped. The look on her face was one of disbelief and confusion. She stared into Becky's eyes as Becky put a hand back on her arm, continuing the slow stroking to try and reassure her. Paige's face crumbled into sobs and she grabbed Becky as tight as she could manage, burying her face into her shoulder.

Becky held her back and cradled her head as Paige cried for a while, before finally being able to get some words out.

"Becky, please don't go, don't leave me. I'm sorry." Paige's grip around Becky's neck got even tighter as Becky realised she was reliving her dreams, or her belief that she had been dumped.

"Paige, it's ok, it's all ok. I'm not leaving you. I'm never leaving you. It was all a bad dream baby, I promise." Slowly Paige was convinced to loosen her grip, Becky was glad she didn't have to ask her to as she was struggling for breath. Paige moved back so she could see Becky's face again. This time she didn't look as distraught, but still scared. "You won't?"

"Of course not. I never did. Paige, I love you." Becky tried to say those words with as much conviction as she could, not wanting to leave any doubt in the mind of her girlfriend.

Paige had stopped her sobs, but tears still rolled down her cheeks as she tried to breath easier and closed her eyes for a moment before resettling her gaze on Becky. She leaned in, looking to kiss her, but stopped short, pulling back a little. "Really?" She asked.

"Really." Becky closed the rest of the distance between them and the two shared a kiss for the first time in many weeks. Both felt a weight lift off their shoulders. It was only a short kiss, but full of the emotions that both needed to show in that moment.

"I love you." Paige whispered as the kiss ended.

"I love you too. I'm never letting you go. No matter what." Becky pulled Paige into her body, finding a more comfortable position for both. Becky looked into space for a while, sneaking looks to see that Paige was ok as she rested.

They laid that way for a while, losing most of the day, but neither cared, or was bothered by missing meals. They didn't need food at that moment, they just needed each other.

Paige got more sleep over the day, Becky was the most comfortable pillow she had ever known. But thoughts were still dominating her mind until she had to say something. "Becky?"

Something about her tone made Becky panic. "Yes honey?"

"Becky...what's happening to me?" Paige asked like a child who had a head cold. Becky felt her heart break as she heard the confusion and fear again. She cradled her and gently kissed her forehead. "You had a bad experience when you were in solitary. We think you didn't sleep. You certainly didn't since you came back here. Not till last night. Being in my arms seemed to help." Paige looked sheepish but accepted the kiss Becky gave her. "But you don't need to worry ok. I'm going to help you feel better, and you will be all right, no matter how long it takes."

"I'm going to be ok? Becky, I don't feel good."

"Of course you are." Becky checked Paige's forehead. "You're a little warm, but that's probably all part of it. You just need to rest. Try and go back to sleep." Becky thought to let her sleep alone, but the grip Paige had on her shirt was never going to make that possible. She got comfortable herself, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to move without disturbing Paige, who was already falling asleep. Becky was going to do the same, but was alerted by a voice from the door.

"Awww." Becky looked up and saw Natalya and Emma holding Summers mouth shut. Becky smirked, realising who must have made the noise. She waved at them. Emma held her other hand out in apology as they left her alone. Summer was lucky lockup for the night followed soon after. She only had to deal with Charlotte telling her off for nearly waking Paige instead of all of them.

"I'm so relieved, I'm glad they're ok." Emma said to Natalya as they got into bed and the lights went off.

"Never in doubt was it?" Natalya stated. "There hasn't been a question about Becky being the only one to help her, I shouldn't have kept her away. Those two have been perfect for each other since before they realised their feelings. Well, there is one question maybe."

"Really? I agree with all that, so what is it?"

Natalya couldn't help laughing as she spoke. "Do you think we will get picked to be bridesmaids?"

Emma joined in the laughter. "Can you imagine what they'd pick out for us to wear if they do?" The two continued their joking into the night.

* * *

It was late the next day when Paige felt like she was ready to step out of the cell. Becky was concerned, but Paige was quick to try and put her mind at ease by saying "Bex, I'm starving hungry. If we don't get some food soon, I either will be forced to steal your candy, or not have the energy to kiss you." Both showed how she was getting back to her old self, at least around her, and she didn't like either of the other options.

"Ok, but just prove to me you still have the energy now." Becky said with a smirk. Paige stepped into her embrace and they kissed lovingly for a little while.

"Paige, it's great to see you looking better. Are you feeling better?" Summer asked as soon as Paige and Becky sat down at the table, sharing the seat as always.

"I'm fine, never better." Paige looked at the faces staring back, including Becky's, and knew she wasn't fooling anybody. "Ok, I'm not. But I will be, she promised." Paige lent her head on Becky's shoulder.

"Yeah you will. We all are here if you need it." Natalya said to nods.

"Thanks. Did any of you have these, I don't know what to call them, nightmares?"

"I did." Natalya answered. I got sent over early in my sentence. My anger was at its highest, apart from when I saw the twins here. All my thoughts were about my revenge, and I thought I had a fight with them once."

"How did you get over it?"

"Taking advantage of what we have an abundance of. Time. Doing what you're already doing, resting. Although I didn't have the nursemaid you do."

"Nattie, you make it sound like a chore. I'd always take care of her. And she's not that bad a patient, not for me anyway." Becky said.

"What's she like then?" Summer had to ask.

Paige closed her eyes tight, knowing it was embarrassing for her Becky noticed. "It's ok, it's sweet, she gets a little whiny sure, but mostly she gets super cuddly and affectionate. No, not in that way, just very friendly. I love it." The kiss Paige received on the forehead helped her open her eyes, and as soon as she did she saw Emma approaching at speed. She was barely able to stop in time and Paige saw her come straight for her, only just giving her time to stand up and be hugged tight.

"I'm sorry Paige. It's all my fault." Emma said.

"No it isn't, don't listen to her Paige." Natalya said, very sternly. "She won't forgive herself."

"For what? Emma, what's wrong?" Paige asked.

"I'm the one who reported the knife missing from the kitchen. It's part of the job to count in all the equipment. I never thought that it would turn up with you. I should have stayed quiet."

"Emma, it's not your fault. Neither of us know how that knife got into our cell. I wish I'd never gone to The Lock over it, and it killed me to see what happened to Paige, but I don't blame you at all. Neither does Paige." Paige shook her head at Becky's words, and the two of them hugged Emma from opposite sides.

"Ok girls, ok. I get it, but I am really sorry that it happened to you." Emma did her best to get them to let her loose.

"It's fine, that job means a lot to you, so why wouldn't you do as you're supposed to." Becky said as they all sat down. Emma and Becky moved to the next table, but faced the rest as they tried to spread the conversation over the two tables.

What is a good point, is that the knife still went missing from food service, and ended up in your cell without you knowing, but with enough time for it to be found by guards. It's a bit convenient isn't it?" Charlotte asked the question they all had considered since it happened.

"Yeah, and there was no shakedown, the first I knew about it was when they had me in cuffs over a table." Becky said in annoyance.

"So we got set up?" Paige asked.

"No doubt about it, it's just too convenient. It got reported, they went straight to the right cell in dozens and found it without much of a search. There is no other explanation that makes sense." Natalya said, very sure of her words.

"But who? None of us of course, but who else."

"Emma, who was on duty with you that day, I mean them. Who did you report the missing knife to?"

"Oh god, it was a while ago now, um, I think it was..." Emma looked around at who was there at that moment. "Oh him, what's him name, Owens. Oh, and her too."

"Her? Lana. It has to be her. She loved seeing me helpless before her. She's got something against me. Why can't she leave me alone? I hate her. I really hate her." Paige was getting worked up very quickly.

"It's alright Pai, please calm down before you make yourself ill again." Becky took Paige's hand, seeing she was struggling in that moment.

"She was going to kiss you Becky. You must know how much that hurt me. You couldn't have stopped her."

"But she didn't, yes she got the reaction she wanted, but I'd have done the same if she dared go near you. She loves treating us like dirt. One day we'll all find a way to get one over on her. Just look forward to that. She's not even half the woman any of us are."

"No she isn't, she's evil. I hate her." Paige still sounded down, so Becky squeezed her hand again. "Thanks."

"Anytime babe."

"Awww, it's such a sweet moment. I can really feel the love. Doesn't it make you want to, I don't know, vomit everywhere in disgust?" The voice came fro. Off to the side, where nobody was paying attention, as Mickie James and Victoria came walking up to the table.

"Get the hell out of here, both of you. I'd tell you to go where you're wanted, but I don't know if such a dank pit exists anywhere on the planet." Natalya stood up from the table. She started to walk around to Mickie, but Victoria did her job and got in between.

"Don't take another step. I don't care who you are. One word from Mickie or anything I don't like and I'll turn your skull into a jigsaw." Victoria said like it was part of her day, which sometimes it was.

"Don't Nattie, it's not worth it, you know none of us are a match for her." Charlotte said as she stood behind Natalya, despite a look on her face suggesting she'd love to try as well.

"Yeah we are, but I'm not getting in trouble for such a stupid reason." Natalya walked back to her seat. But Mickie wasn't done, even if others were.

"Well well, you are smarter than I ever give you credit for. Shame that kind of thinking doesn't spread amongst all of you. It stops me having to make my point in other ways."

"We don't want anything to do with you, leave us alone, and we will...wait, what do you mean 'make your point in other ways'?" Natalya read between the lines of what Mickie was saying.

"I think you know, but for the benefit of those with smaller minds, I don't tolerate defiance. Sometimes people have to be taught a lesson, and sometimes letting Vic loose isn't the way. As you say, it can cause trouble, something else I can't have. So why not let our hosts, as much as I despise them, work for me and show I don't need violence to take you out. From what I've seen, it worked better than I could ever have hoped for. I don't think she'll want to get in my way again."

They all had realised what she was saying, but Becky couldn't keep herself calm. "You planted that knife. You got us weeks in solitary."

Mickie had a sadistic smile on her face. "I never said that."

"You messed with her head, she's really suffered, and all for no reason?"

"If she can't handle a little isolation, how has she survived prison at all? You can't blame any of this on me, just because the guards are easily led."

"You bitch. You nearly took her from me. I'm going to put you through the this table!" Nobody could stop Becky as she went for Mickie with all the rage she had. But she wasn't fast enough. Victoria got in the way again and was able to knock Becky back with her whole body weight. She the got the upper hand, showing her strength by getting her arms around Becky and holding her tight, before throwing her hard to the concrete floor.

Paige was never going to accept that and she went for Victoria too, but she was in no position for a fight. She was still weak from her limited sleep and had no speed or strength. Victoria got her by the collar as Paige swung her hardest. Hard enough that it would have done damage, but Victoria's was able to avoid or deflect her attempts with ease.

Victoria looked to Mickie, who checked around. "They're not interested, put her down, she clearly needs extra lessons, but be quick, there's no time."

Victoria understood her instruction, but felt her grip get broken. She looked back to find she was now the one being blocked. Ronda had gotten in her way and stood right in her face.

"Not again." Ronda said firmly.

"This is nothing to do with you Rousey." Mickie said. "I've no problem with you, just walk away.

"You threaten my friend, you make it my business. This is one time too many. You think you can deal with me too? Go ahead. But you know that it isn't going to end well for you."

"My Vic isn't just anyone you know. She'll take your best shots and smile." Victoria didn't look as certain, despite trying not to show it.

At that moment, the buzzer sounded to signal it was time for end of day lockup. Ronda spotted the sigh of relief from Victoria and laughed.

"You better keep away from my friend, and out of my way. The next time I see you, I'll end you."

Mickie tried to put on a front again. "Can you back that up? You know I none of us can stay out of sight, it's not a big enough area."

"Oh dear. I guess that means you have a very big problem. See you tomorrow." Mickie was pulled away by Victoria as guards took a bigger interest in breaking up the gathering.

"Ronda." Paige called before she left too. "Thanks. You didn't have to."

"It's about time I did some good. I think we all need her sorted out."

"You have no idea." Becky said, approaching Ronda. "We will explain tomorrow, but thanks for helping her."

"You're Becky right?" Ronda asked, surprising the Irish girl. "Um, yeah."

Paige smiled. "Oh yeah, I never got as far as the introduction. Bet, you may have figured this, but Ronda's all right, she's one of us, and could use our help. All our help"

"Really what with?"

"All of you, you heard the buzzer, get to your cells, or you know where you'll end up!" Guard Owens wasn't interested in letting them talk.

"Guess we will have to go into it tomorrow. But I promise you, I'm going to sort this problem out, she's not getting away with it." Ronda asked as she headed on the opposite direction. Soon the cell doors finished banging and the block fell into near silence, but not everyone was going to get any sleep.

 **A/N: I know I say it every time, but I'm really grateful to everyone who has ever read this story. I'm beyond delighted to reach 50 chapters. And it's only because of people who have followed, favourited, reviewed or simply clicked on and read what I've written. Thank you all.**


	51. Chapter 51

Divas Prison Ch51

"Mick, will you just go to sleep already?" Victoria asked. Not long after Mickie's arrival in the prison, and the reveal of their alliance, Victoria had moved into her cell. Madison, one of Mickie's partners in crime, had agreed to the change when challenged by the guards, but more because she knew better than to dispute it than because she wanted the change. The guards didn't care about the reasons, if the prisoners were in agreement over it, then it made their lives easier.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Mickie shouted back as she paced up and down the limited floor space they had.

"All right, all right, but there's no point in getting worked up now. Unless you're planning on walking up and down all night, it's better if you get rest."

"You think I can just lie down and rest after that? They made me look like a fool, again!" Mickie picked up the nearest thing to hand and threw it, hitting the door. A guard looked in a few moments later, but saw nothing of interest. "And don't think I forgot your part, my dear Vic. You dragged me away and made us both look stupid, like we are afraid of them or something."

Victoria shook her head. "You know I wouldn't do that. My job is to look out for you. I've been doing it for a long time, and not just in here, as you well know. I got you out of there because the bulls were bearing down on us and we don't need the attention, let them deal with. Let them take their crap. Some of them are probably on a thin line with the guards. I wonder why that is?"

Mickie laughed, calming down a little. "Yeah, we must thank the 'kitchen fairy' for the knife magically disappearing from the kitchen during dinner. Which one was it?"

"Angelina." Victoria said. "But she just swiped it. The credit really goes to the one who thought to put it there."

"Stop, you're too kind." Mickie gave a less than sincere curtsy, but as quick as a flash, her smile disappeared. "But I didn't get to enjoy it did I? Not for long. You were your vicious, evil, brilliant self in despatching that orange haired weirdo, and three seconds more and we wouldn't have had to worry about her so called, ugh, lesbian lover. Just saying that word makes me feel ill, it's sickening."

"Whoa, don't let Velvet hear that. She's been hard enough to keep on board as it is." Victoria interrupted for a moment.

"If those three had done their job in the riot, she'd be dead and we wouldn't be in this position anyway." Mickie said, to which her cellmate couldn't argue. "Those girls were good at following orders, and pretty good thieves. That's all I needed them for, but once we got caught they've been a drag on me. I think once we have gotten this last pathetic attempt at resistance taken care of, we need to decide if any, or all of them need to be cut loose.

"It's not all pathetic. Some of them for sure, but there is a small problem that could very easily become a big problem. I don't need to tell you what that is."

"Yeah, and that brings it back around doesn't it. The reason I didn't get to enjoy my moment, and the reason you dragged me off."

"I told you that's because anything we did would have been right in front of a group of guards. Wouldn't have done us any favours."

"You forget, it wasn't the first time you dragged me away from that woman. It happened once before."

"Yeah, and she'd just taken out the blondes if you remember."

"I don't care, it still made me look weak. I can't keep looking weak, or they'll all try something again. Last time was a close call, breakout or no breakout."

"Mick, this isn't some half assed coup to take away your power. This is a real threat. She is a real threat."

Mickie scoffed at the idea. "Rousey is just one person. Ok, she's got a rep, but so do I. If she decides to try and act on her big words, then she's going to regret it. I know you can take her. It's your job, and there's nobody better."

"Yeah it's my job. It's my job to protect you, and I've been doing it for a long time. I never thought I'd be doing it inside, but I wouldn't be doing it if I told you to mess with her in any way. None of them are challenging you, you got your revenge on them with the knife, just let it drop."

"No way, she needs to be shown her place."

Victoria slammed her hands against the wall in frustration. "Dammit Mickie, she's a psycho! No if or buts about it. She killed without reason. She went to death row and didn't bat an eyelid." Who knows what goes on in her head. You've seen what she's done. She's got involved with what she wants, when she wants. Even Lita got knocked on her ass out of nowhere. She's dangerous, and she's unpredictable. If you go near her, after she's threatened you, I'm telling you it will end badly."

Mickie looked at Victoria in disgust. "What's all this 'you' crap? Remember, where I go, you go. And _we_ will not be intimidated by her, or anyone. _We_ are in charge. If Rousey, or any of them want to cross us, _we_ will put them down and make them look like the peasants they are. And that's all there is to it. Got it?"

Victoria closed her eyes, nodding her head. She had known Mickie for a long time and knew when crossing her was a bad plan, but she owed Mickie her life. She went quiet and tried to sleep. Eventually Mickie did the same, but only out of physical exhaustion.

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that? If the answer is just because I don't have a shirt on then you'll be sleeping alone." Becky said with a smile as she washed her face before the lights went out.

Paige didn't answer, she was still looking at her girlfriend, but she all but didn't know she was doing it. She was lost in thought.

"Come on Pai. You've been quiet since the whole thing with Mickie and Victoria. Its starting to worry me. Are you still having those bad thoughts? Like, from solitary? You know they weren't real now, don't you?"

"I've never seen you fight for me before." Was all Paige said, quieter than usual. "You nearly got hurt over all this."

"So did you. You tried to help me too didn't you."

"Yeah, but you've seen me go off before. I hadn't till now."

"Paige, she was the one who caused all this. All of your struggles in The Lock, and after. All the things you thought happened. Because of her. And I won't let you be made to feel like that by anybody, just like you fought for me in the past. I told you I understand that feeling now. Why you've done it for me. I'll always fight for you, do you understand?"

Paige nodded in response, but Becky saw her face begin to breakdown. "Oh babe, no, no more sadness. That's not my girl." Becky sat down on the bunk next to Paige and put an arm around her. Paige laid her head on Becky's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Paige whispered.

"You haven't got to be sorry. You went through a lot."

"But I was so horrible to you. I was so upset at what I thought happened that I wouldn't let you in. I thought terrible things that weren't true. I...I thought you didn't love me anymore. I doubted you, us, everything. I shouldn't have. You should be upset with me, but you're not."

"Of course I'm not." Becky rubbed Paige's arm, then her back. "That wasn't you. You weren't yourself. But you fought back. You're the toughest girl I ever met. I had to wait for you, but I'd wait for you till the end of time. I will never give up on you, and the real you never gave up on me either."

Paige tilted her head and kissed Becky gently on the cheek. "I promise I won't. You've been so great to me these last few days despite everything. I don't say this to you enough, but I'm really lucky that I have you. I'm lucky that I met you, and that I fell in love with you, and luckier still that you love me too. I love you so much Becky. Sometimes I can't believe you're mine."

Becky wiped a way a tear and kissed Paige, on the forehead this time. "You better believe it though, because you're all mine too. You changed me in ways i never expected. I never looked at a woman before you. You taught me things about myself I never expected to be true. Now I'm as happy as anyone in this situation could ever hope to be, and it's because you walked into my life late one night. It's meant to be."

Paige turned and looked into Becky's eyes. "Just don't change anymore. I love you just the way you are." That was all Becky could handle as she took Paige down to the bed, lying on top of her as she kissed her passionately, getting no objection from below as Paige ran her hands through Becky's hair.

"Mmm, now that's my girl. And no matter what, you always will be." Becky saw the expression on Paige's face and knew what it meant. "You don't have to." She said.

"I do. Please Becky." Paige sounded like she was pleading, and Becky realised she needed to do this. Immediately she felt Paige's hands wandering south. Becky for a moment became the insecure one as she still felt like she wasn't doing enough in that area, but knew that this was a good sign that Paige was getting past all her fears and the nightmares of the last few weeks, and she never had any complaints with what was to come. She checked no one was looking in from outside, then eased into Paige's touch.

* * *

Becky had insisted that they ate breakfast together, something that hadn't met any arguments but now that was over and done with, Paige's mind wasn't on her love for the first time in days, but more focused on what may or may not happen.

"Do you think it's really going to get physical today?" Paige asked.

"Don't worry about it lass." Becky sounded reassuring, possibly overly so. "If it does, we will deal with it."

"I don't know, there's been enough trouble recently. I'm going to talk to Ronda. Come with me?"

Becky nodded. "Sure, she helped us out before, and I didn't get a chance to meet her properly." They both got up and went around to where Ronda sat alone on another table.

Ronda seemed deep in thought, but smiled at the appearance of the two. "Hi, how're you doing? You ok after yesterday?"

"Yeah, we're fine, but that's down to you mostly. Not the first time you've saved me, but you helped Becky too, that means a lot to me." Paige said.

"I was going to say something similar. It's good to meet you, a bit more officially then yesterday. And thank you again." Becky offered her hand, which Ronda accepted and shook.

"Don't make a big deal about it. Paige is the first person to treat me like a person in a long time. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine. Ok?"

"That's great. But I feel like I owe you, and Paige was saying you needed help too. Is it in dealing with Mickie and co like you were saying last night? Because I'm in if that's it."

"Chill out." Ronda said. "I'm not bothered about them, she hasn't even shown her face, which doesn't shock me. When she does I'll deal with it. But I'm not letting her dictate how I spend my day. I'm not a predator, but she damn well is the prey."

Becky and Paige didn't respond for a second, realising she was simply biding her time. "So, what is it you need help with. You don't seem like you're having any troubles."

"Oh she is, she's got a big problem, it's just not Mickie James." Paige smirked.

"Stop it." Ronda looked annoyed.

"Oh come on. We are all girls here. We all make fun of each other." Paige smiled.

"She's right Ronda, if it helps, she's the easiest to make all mad. Feel free to give some back." Becky said with a grin, making Paige pout as she saw Ronda grin back. "You know it's true babe, so don't deny it." Becky gave Paige a quick peck on the lips, which stopped the pouting.

"Ok, but this isn't about me. Ronda needs help with something more personal. A matter of the heart."

"Really?!" Becky got excited at hearing it. "Who are you crushing on? Is that why we're over here? Is it one of ours?" She looked at her friends all around another table, although she couldn't see what they were doing. "Which one is it? I'm going to guess, um, Emma? What?" At this point Becky realised that Paige had frozen in place and Ronda was staring at her open mouthed."

Paige was the first to respond. "Er, Bex, sweetie, it's not a she, ok."

"Becky went bright red. "Oh god, Ronda, I'm so sorry."

Ronda closed her eyes and let out a breath. Then, to a Becky's relief, let out a laugh. "Forget about it, I suppose it's the obvious go to. We don't really have much contact with men do we."

"So, who is it, a guard?"

Ronda scoffed. "Please, I'd sooner take your first answer. Plus I doubt any one of them is a real man, well, except the Russian over there." Ronda indicated Lana.

Paige had to cover her mouth and try really hard not to laugh. "Nice one, I knew I liked you. Shall I tell her or would you rather?"

"It's ok. I got it. They made me see a counsellor when I got moved into a populated block. Make sure I'm 'adjusting' to it and not 'acting up'. Sounds ridiculous, and I know I don't need it, but then I met him. Dan. It's been a while, but he's what I've always wanted. But I only get to see him once a week usually. It sucks."

"So have you said anything, dropped a hint?" Becky asked.

"No, If it goes wrong, he might step back or they stop the appointments. I need them. He really understands me." Ronda smiled.

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't know, that's why I need you."

"Well the first thing is to make sure he notices you as more than a patient. When do you see him next?" Paige asked, but got no response. Ronda was staring into the distance, and then quickly stood. Paige and Becky looked across and saw right away that Mickie was staring back, with Victoria and the three girls known as Knockouts flanking her. Mickie held her arms out to her sides, clearing daring Ronda to make a move, then walking away, into the shower area, where a couple of women came out quickly, obviously having been sent on their way at speed.

"Really stupid. Time to finish this." Ronda said, cracking her knuckles.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. All support is really appreciated.**


	52. Chapter 52

Divas Prison Ch52

Ronda headed after Mickie at a fast stride, looking determined, but Paige tried to slow her down by putting a hand on her shoulder, managing to stop her.

"Ronda, you don't have to do this."

The look Ronda gave immediately stopped her from saying anymore for a moment. "I'm not backing down from anyone."

"But they'll have you back in The Lock for fighting. I don't want that to happen."

"Yeah, and when I get into fights, I get more counselling sessions. I'll trade a few days in solitary for more time with Dan, you know I can handle it, I've been on my own long enough, but I'm not letting them think I'm a coward. Are you with me or not."

"Yes we are." Becky interjected herself, before focusing on Paige, who looked nervous. "Pai, I know you don't like the idea of solitary again after what you've been through. But this time it's for a good reason, and you know what to expect. Just remember, nothing that happens there is real, they won't keep you there for long, and I'll be waiting for you at the other end, no matter what. Remember I will never stop loving you."

"Same here, but I really don't want to be apart from you again." Paige said.

Becky took her face in her hands and kissed her hard, ignoring the shout from a guard. "You never are, not really. You and me are forever, this is just a moment, but one we need to do, don't we?"

"We do, nobody puts their hands on you like that. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm nothing if I don't stand up for you."

"Right, so can we go now?" Ronda said with a hint of impatience.

"Yeah, lets see what happens." Paige said and the three of them went into the shower area.

Mickie stood at the far end of the shower area, with Victoria and the three Knockouts stood in front of her, clearly being a protective line.

"Don't be a coward Mickie. This is the end of your bullying." Ronda said, not aggressively, but more as though she was stating fact.

"I don't need to be a coward. You've bitten off so much more than you chew, especially once we knock your teeth out. Vic?"

"Yeah Mick?" Victoria's grin was as sadistic as ever.

"Take care of her."

Suddenly the grin wasn't there anymore.

"What do you mean, take care of her?" Victoria whispered back.

"You know what I mean. I've had enough of her. Put her down for good."

"Mick, you know what I said, I can't..."

Mickie was quick to interrupt "I don't want to hear can't, nobody can touch you, now you do what I tell you."

"Victoria turned back to Ronda, not letting her concern show. She stepped towards her and Ronda responded in kind. Paige and Becky stepped with her but Ronda raised her hand to them, gesturing them to stop, with both women complying with her request.

Ronda and Victoria stood face to face and stared each other down. "Take your best shot." Ronda said with a smile. Victoria shook her head and exhaled in a way that sounded like laughter, before throwing two punches, connecting one into Rondas stomach and another to the side of her head, staggering her backwards as other inmates started to show interest in what was going on.

"You're nothing. All hype, no show. Victoria said in surprise as she hit Ronda in the face again, dropping her to a knee. "This won't even take a minute."

She stood above Ronda, measuring her next blow when Ronda took her chance. She flipped Victoria over as she bent down, leaving the black haired woman staring up. Victoria let out a cry of anger as she got up and threw more punches, but these ones missed their mark, as did the next ones as Victoria got more and more mad. Waiting for the right moment, Ronda dodged another punch and drove her knee into Victoria's middle, making her bend over with a lot less choice in the matter. Ronda held her in this position by holding the back of her head with both hands and she brought her knees up, one at a time, into Victoria's face. She did this several times before letting go. Victoria stood up, just able to keep her balance, the repeated impact showing on her face. Ronda threw and few punches on their own, dropping Victoria to a knee this time. Not giving her adversary the same chance she received. Ronda grabbed Victoria by her waistband and hair and drove her head first into the tiled wall of the shower. Victoria went straight down to the floor as tile shards fell around and on top of her as she laid on the ground, out cold.

Ronda saw that Victoria wasn't a threat anymore, and turned back to Mickie, who was struck silent as she looked at her fallen enforcer. Noticing Ronda's stare, Mickie returned it, trying not to look as worried as she was getting. Realising her other options, she snapped her fingers in the direction of her other three followers, but got no response.

"Hey!" Mickie yelled at them. "All of you, make her suffer for what she did to Vic."

"Are you serious?" Velvet responded, wanting nothing more than to find a way out of there.

"There's three of you, one of her. Don't be so pathetic. Now you do what I tell you. All of you, right now!" Mickie pointed at Ronda as she yelled.

Angelina stepped forward, keeping her look on Ronda. Madison followed suit but found herself compelled to keep a step behind Angelina as they did so. The two of them only got a few steps forward before their route was blocked by Velvet getting in Angelina's way, holding her arms as she talked, her voice in a grip of panic.

"Angel, please, don't do this. If we keep following her orders we are all going to get hurt, and badly, look at Victoria. Look at what it's done for us so far. We have been her bitches for too long. She gets all the power, and what has it gotten us? A long time in prison, where all we get to do is her bidding and being looked at as a joke. You must hear what they say about us. We shouldn't have gone along with the idea in the first place, then we wouldn't even be in here. Come on, walk out with me now. It can be just you and me, looking out for each other."

"Wait, what?" Madison interjected. "Just you and me? I thought we were all friends, and a team. You're now throwing me under the bus because you have a crush?"

"Shut the hell up!" Velvet shouted back. "This isn't about you. Not right now. Angel please don't listen to her, listen to me. Let's just walk away."

"I'm not a coward Velvet, and neither are you. We can take her."

"Hey, I'm sick of always being on the outside with you two. Listen to me!" Madison didn't get either of her friends to even look at her. "Ah screw the both of you, screw all of you." Madison threw her hands in the air and walked out, not hearing Mickie call her name.

Paige and Becky had come up behind the pair at this moment and grabbed them by their collars, dragging them off to the side and throwing them into the wall. Velvet looked to get away from Becky, remembering what she had done to them in the past. Paige also knew what the knockouts had tried to do to her, and was throwing hands into Angelina. This forced Velvet into a U-turn, unable to see her friend in peril. She did her best to shoulder tackle Paige, knocking her off enough to put her body in between the two.

Paige went to continue her assault, but Becky stopped her. "Leave them babe." She said as the two watched Velvet help her beaten friend out of the door to the shower area. Guard Zayn saw her supporting Angelina's walking and went over. He then saw the situation, but did not go it, knowing that a lot more support. If one guard went in to try and stop a fight that had so many involved, even if so many just seemed to be watching, it was unlikely that it would end well for him. Instead he stepped back and talked into his radio.

Ronda had not taken her eyes off Mickie while the others had taken their short lived fight off to the side. Ronda was waiting for Mickie to make a move, but she was yet to do so, but when Paige and Becky stood beside her again, Ronda couldn't help but smirk.

"Right, nowhere to hide, nowhere to run. There's nothing else to say so let's just put this to bed." Ronda took a step forward but Mickie dropped to her knees, holding her hands out to get her to stop, and at that moment it did. Mickie breathed a sigh of relief, but all the time she was looking at Ronda, she was really looking past her, to Victoria on the far side, who was starting to stir and was trying to push herself off of the floor.

"Stop, just stop. This is all so unnecessary. I've never had any problem with you. I wanted to work with you, in fact we still can. Just shake my hand, we can forget it all ever happened." Mickie spoke as slowly as she could. Trying to sound more scared than she really was, to make the conversation last long enough for Victoria to get up, but she had barely reached her knees.

"You all really underestimate her." Paige said before Ronda could talk. "She's not some kind of robot you can program to go around doing your bidding. Nobody sees past that. All you see is what she could do for you. Just like your blonde squad, and that worked out really well didn't it."

"They're cowards. All about the money, but not ready to do what's necessary to get it. If they had more guts, we'd never have gotten put away and I wouldn't have had to rely on them in here at all. You though, you have a lot more than I gave you credit for. Maybe we could work something out too." Mickie had no intention of following her offer up, but her stalling was working as Victoria began to pull herself to her feet.

"You can't be serious. I fight when I have to, but you're a killer. Naomi was nearly as much a problem as you are, or were, but she didn't deserve to die. I want nothing to do with you, and now, we won't have to."

Mickie smirked, a look that had those facing her nearly hesitant. "Fine, I've given you every chance. That woman deserved what she got. If I had the chance, I'd stick that shank in her neck again. If those ungrateful blondes want it this way, they can be next."

Becky couldn't keep quiet after that. "That's the way you talk about them? Sounds like you all sucked as a gang. More surprising we didn't get saddled with you all sooner. After the crap you've pulled, I just want to see you, and her, no, look out!" Becky turned to indicate Victoria but saw her closing in on them. Her call was too late and the others had no time to turn around to defend themselves from her charge.

Victoria was inches from knocking Ronda flying, her speed, although reduced, would have done the job had one other person not been focused on her, knowing her toughness better than nearly anyone else. That person was Lita and she cut off Victoria's charge with one of her own, the two both crashing back to the floor from their collision. Victoria was still recovering from her earlier punishment, which gave Lita the opportunity to get a small amount of revenge that she'd been longing for since Mickie and Victoria sent her and Chyna to the hospital. She knelt over Victoria and threw punch after punch, leaving her former associate bloody and unconscious once more.

As Lita stood up, Mickie started to back up a step, now on the wrong end of the numbers game, staring at four women who wanted her head. The expressions she was faced with were not ones anyone would want to be faced with.

"Wait a minute, no, hang on, please. Look, I know you don't like me, but does it have to resort to such unnecessary violence? I'm sure we can find some way to get along. Right?" This time the fear in her voice was much more real.

The four stood their ground for a moment. Lita was the first to respond. "You put my friend in hospital, she's still there, her leg will take a long time to heal. You beat the hell out of me and turned my friends into enemies. We are all supposed to be united against the Bulls and the establishment. You are poisonous. I don't see why you shouldn't share Naomi's fate."

"No no no no." Mickie spoke quickly, seeing how serious Lita was. "Look, that woman was a casualty of war, but that war can end right now. You don't want to be looking over your shoulders for me any more do you? There can be peace if you want it."

"There will be peace. Because I will never hear another word out of your mouth again. You're done. You are a nobody, a nothing. If you do anything to try and change that, you're finished, you'll join Chyna in the hospital, and she will finish the job for sure, bad leg or not. Got it."

Mickie tried to look humble, but failed. "You don't get it, you stupid bitch, this is my block. We will regroup and you'll regret not taking my offer." Lita looked around at the others, which changed Mickie back to her usual attitude. She stepped towards Lita, but Ronda, who had waited for such a chance, grabbed her arm as she swung it, pulling her to the floor locking the arm in a position it wasn't supposed to be in. Mickie screamed as Lita leaned over her and the others watched. Lita never got the chance to say anything as a voice they all recognised rang out.

"Everybody freeze!" Was the command from the prisons Head Guard. The room feel silent except for the screams of Mickie as Ronda kept her arm locked. Several guards came into the shower area and the prisoners watching started to file out as they were roughly pushed towards the door. Lita, Paige and Becky were pulled away as Ronda and Mickie were surrounded by guards.

"Let her go, right now!" Sting commanded. Ronda immediately complied, releasing Mickie's arm and laying back with her arms in the air. Mickie rolled off of Ronda, allowing the guards to pull Ronda onto her front and quickly handcuff her behind her back. She made no attempt to resist them.

"Don't move!" Ronda was told, not that she could now. Sting focused on the others as Mickie picked herself up. "All of you don't move either." Sting looked for one of his guards. "Sami, come here and point out the one responsible."

All of them looked concerned, except Mickie, who still was in pain as the guard walked over.

"All of them, they attacked me, they attacked my friends. I want them all charged with assault. I want to press charges right now!" Mickie screamed through her pain. Paige started to feel scared of what might be about to happen.

Sting stayed silent as Guard Zayn joined him. He walked to Mickie and pointed to her. "This one sir." Sting beckoned to his team and they grabbed Mickie by the arms, quickly having her restrained before she could fight back.

"What are you doing, get the hell off of me!" Mickie screamed as she forced them to hold her against the nearest wall.

"Bit late for protesting, inmate, your mouth has already got you into trouble." Sting said, holding his bat close to Mickie as a threat, but one that was not heeded.

"I didn't do anything! They attacked us! Look at Victoria, at Angelina, they did it all, not me, so let me go!"

"You think we are stupid? We saw it all, we heard it all, including where you confessed to the murder of another inmate. You should consider yourself under arrest right now, and especially your right to remain silent. You should also get used to the idea that you won't ever spend a day outside of a correctional facility ever again. When you come back, you'll be serving a life sentence, assuming you come back to this prison, which isn't likely, and certainly not this block. Your life is over inmate. We will make sure of it." Stings voice got colder and colder as he spoke, installing the fear in Mickie that he wanted to.

"No!" Mickie screamed as the two guards dragged her out of the shower area and out of the block, where she was taken to solitary until law enforcement could come down to deal with the murder charges she was now facing. As everyone else was silent, Mickie's screams for help, for Victoria, for anything, could be heard until she left the block.

"Take her to The Lock too" Sting ordered, pointing at Ronda. His orders were quickly obeyed and Ronda was stood up and ushered out. Paige saw a small smirk on her face as she went past.

"And as for the rest of you!" Sting raised his voice so he could be heard by everyone as he pointed his bat. It was pointed directly at Paige, who was silently panicking, sure she was about to share the fate of the other two, scared about going back into solitary as she was still recovering from the nightmares of last time. It was taking all her strength not to give the guards the reaction they wanted. In that moment, she was as frightened as she was on the bus ride to her first day in prison. Becky, stood next to her, felt her begin to shake gently and, knowing why, subtly rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

Although it felt like minutes, Stings pause was only a few seconds. "Anybody not inside their cell in five minutes will join them. Move!"

Becky felt Paige begin to collapse so quickly held her back up and walked her to the door, blending in with the crowd as all of the field put through the doors to the shower area. When they got to a seat Paige had to sit down but Becky wasn't keen to hang around.

"Come on lass, don't give them a reason to do something."

"I thought I was a goner Bex. I can't believe we didn't go with Ronda." Paige got out through panicked breaths as Charlotte and Summer came up to them.

"You better get moving, they aren't going to give us five minutes, not really." Summer said, all of them knowing it was true.

"She's right, come on love" Becky said, pulling Paige back to her feet and towards their cell. Charlotte and Summer were doing the same but as Summer walked, Charlotte found she could not. Her arm was being held. She turned around to see why and felt her whole body go numb.

The reason the guards hadn't broken up the fight so soon, was that many of them had been focused on another task. That task was the secure re-orientation and safe return of two prisoners who being returned to the cell block they escaped from.

Charlotte was face to face with Brie Bella.

Charlotte found herself unable to speak, her breathing got faster as she tried to co troll the many conflicting emotions going through her mind and body.

"Charlotte, it's...it me. I don't know what your thinking, but I need to talk to you. We got back here just now, and I had to come straight to see you. I know it might sound weird, but I've missed you, I've missed you terribly, even when we were on the outside. Now we've come back, I need to tell you some things. You see, I realised things about me, and about you when we were apart, and I need to tell you. Charlotte, I, I'm..."

Brie never got a chance to finish her sentence as Charlotte struck her with an almighty slap. The impact was so loud that everyone heard it and many turned round, realising who it was that got hit and that the twins were back in prison. There was shocked silence to many.

The guards were smiling to themselves. They weren't about to stand up for two of the women who made them look incompetent and foolish by successfully breaking out.

Natalya has a big grin at the slap and as she spotted her twin as well, had to resist the urge to laugh as she and Emma headed inside their cell. Her day couldn't have been much better.

Becky and Paige looked to see what Charlotte did next, for her not to really move after slapping Brie, before they too were ushered back inside their small living space, the door closed and locked behind them as soon as they were in.

Brie held her cheek where it had been struck, trying to take the sting out of it. She looked back at Charlotte, her face a picture of devastation, tears in her eyes as she saw the anger in the eyes of the woman who she was unable to tell just how important she was to her.

Nikki came up behind Brie and pulled her away with her free hand, as Charlotte saw that she had her arm in a sling, not that she cared about that. "Brie come on, get away from her. Do you see now? All this over her? Really? Now we're stuck in here. Locked away from everything for all these years to come. I hope you're proud of yourself, go on, get in." Nikki pushed Brie through the door when they reached it, causing her to fall, not that anyone would help, even if they could. Brie curled up in her bunk and tried to think of a way to make it all better.

Charlotte was left standing alone, except for several guards, but she had no idea they were there as she tried to contemplate the last few moments and her actions. Just avoiding violent encouragement from a guard by a heartbeat, she covered her mouth and all but ran past Summer and into her cell, trying to pull her own door closed as Summer quickly joined her, the last woman to comply with the order.

The block fell nearly silent, the thick doors and walls drowning out the conversations that were taking place in every cell, nearly all of them would be on the same subject.

 **A/N: Thanks you very much for reading. Sorry it's taken a while to get this done, work is kicking my ass. 16 hour days are not helpful for writing!**

 **I'm in two minds as to what to do for the next chapter** , **whether to follow on from what happened in this chapter, or to step outside the walls, and see what happens to Sasha** **when she finally catches** **up with Creed.** **If you have a preference, please let me know in a review, a PM or any other method if one exists.**

 **Finally, a quick shout out to Emma and Summer** **Rae. Horrible to see them, and anyone lose their jobs like this and I** **wish them every success and happiness as they start the next chapter of their careers.**


End file.
